M'aimeras-tu ?
by Chalusse
Summary: [ACHEVÉE] A quinze ans, Scorpius Malefoy-Granger fait sa cinquième rentrée à Poudlard. Amoureux de sa meilleure amie, Hélène, depuis des années, il envisage enfin de se déclarer. Parviendra-t-il à lui avouer qu'il est fou d'elle ? Des complications l'en empêcheront-elles ? LA LECTURE PRÉALABLE DE "ME SAUVERAS-TU ?" EST VIVEMENT RECOMMANDÉE. [HANDICAP SENTIMENTAL 2/3]
1. Chapitre 1

**A titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.**

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

OoOoOoO

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

}{

 **AVANT TOUTE CHOSE, JE METS EN GARDE TOUS CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU «** ** _ME SAUVERAS-TU ?_** **». «** ** _M'AIMERAS-TU ?_** **» EST SA « SUITE », ALORS POUR LES LECTEURS QUI VOUDRAIENT SUIVRE LA SERIE «** ** _HANDICAP SENTIMENTAL_** **», RENDEZ-VOUS SUR MA FICHE AUTEURE ET MA FIC' «** ** _ME SAUVERAS-TU ?_** **». :)**

}{

Pour tous les autres…

 **BIENVENUE !**

Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ici, avec MAT, pour le deuxième acte de la série « Handicap Sentimental » qui regroupe donc « Me sauveras-tu ? » (MST pour les intimes) et « M'aimeras-tu ? » (MAT pour les intimes) !

 **Pour vous parler un peu de MAT, de sa forme, de son fond, de l'idée générale, etc** : Initialement, j'avais envisagé d'écrire seulement un OS. Puis cet OS s'est transformé en deux chapitres et, finalement, j'ai écrit… seize chapitres. Je vous annonce qu'il y aura donc **seize chapitres ET un épilogue** (cette fois-ci, pas d'entourloupe ;)). En revanche, **il n'y a pas de prologue** mais je pense que ça ne sera pas un problème puisqu'ainsi, vous allez pouvoir vous plonger dans le vif du sujet dès le début. La longueur des chapitres varie mais nous sommes globalement sur des chapitres assez longs (moyenne haute de ceux d'MST). Pour ceux qui suivaient « Malefoy », on laisse tomber l'originalité du style et la première personne du singulier puisqu'ici, le but est de se replonger totalement dans « l'ambiance MST ». Je dois vous avouer que ça a été quelque peu délicat au début et je m'excuse donc si le(s) premier(s) chapitre(s) vous apparait(ssent) parfois un peu hésitant(s).

Après la « forme » de la fic', parlons un peu de son « fond ». MAT n'est pas à proprement parler une suite d'MST puisque les personnages principaux changent. Dans MST, nous suivions avant tout les Dramione. Là, **nous suivrons notre très SCORPINOU-CHÉRI** **dans ses aventures au côté d'Hélène ainsi que de Daniel, mais également des DRAMIONE !** Beh oui, ils seront là les petits handicapés des sentiments, ne vous inquiétez pas ! D'autres personnages présents dans MST le seront également ici mais dans une moindre mesure et comme je veux laisser un minimum de suspens, je ne vous les citerai pas. :)

En termes de chronologie, sachez que **cette histoire débute un peu moins d'un an avant l'épilogue de MST.**

.

Ensuite, je voudrais vous dire que cette fic' est véritablement sans prétention. Je l'ai écrite parce que mes personnages me manquaient, que l'ambiance me manquait, etc. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus de deux semaines pour la rédiger entièrement tellement j'ai pris plaisir à me plonger dedans. Je ne me suis lancé aucun « défi » comme j'avais pu le faire avec « Malefoy » et la trame sera plus « simple » que celle d'MST. C'est un peu une fic' « cadeau » et la seule chose que j'espère c'est qu'elle vous plaira :).

.

En ce qui concerne **la publication cela sera un chapitre par semaine avec une MAJ chaque mercredi soir.** (Hors cas exceptionnel.) Les **titres des chapitres** sont par ailleurs annoncés en « amont » de la publication : **chaque samedi sur ma page FB** (dont le lien se trouve dans ma bio).

.

Je prends le temps de remercier ma bêta, **Mariye** , pour son travail et vous fournir les crédits de l'illustration de MAT : **Lila.22** ; **Funkymonkey1945** sur DA ; avec des modifications par la génialissime **MariePuffy**!

.

Bon eh bien voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit et qu'il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous laisser en compagnie des Malefoy-Granger… (Merlin je crois que je vais pleurer… ^^) Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous retrouve, comme prévu, un peu plus bas.

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : Pour une fois, j'ai essayé de faire sobre en guise de note mais… bah c'pas possible ! PUTAIN DE MERDE JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE DE VOUS PRÉSENTER LE PREMIER CHAPITRE DE MAT ! Je trépigne d'impatience de vous retrouver avec cette « suite » depuis que l'idée de l'écrire me trotte dans la tête ! Je crois que je vais pleurer… Bordel, ça y est, je pleure… *DRAGOOOOOOOOOO ! Un mouchoir s'il-te-plaît !* *Merci bébé*… Bah quoi ? ^^ VIVE LES DRALUSSE !

PPS : BONNE LECTURE ! *-*

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Comment s'annonce l'année ? Délicate…**

 _Bonjour Scorpius,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta première nuit en tant que cinquième année s'est bien déroulée._

 _Tu trouveras, joint à cette lettre, un… livre que tu as oublié. Micky l'a récupéré hier en faisant le ménage dans ta chambre, après ton départ. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas montré à ton père._

 _Très sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de ce genre de choses mais tu as quinze ans et tu es assez grand pour décider par toi-même._

.

 _N'oublie pas que cette année est celle des BUSE et qu'il te faudra encore plus travailler qu'à l'accoutumée, surtout en considération des options que tu as choisies. Mais j'ai toute confiance en toi et je sais que tu y parviendras. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, sache je serai toujours fière de toi et ton père également._

 _Je t'embrasse très fort et te souhaite une très bonne rentrée scolaire._

 _(Je suis certaine que ton père se joindrait à moi sans hésitation.)_

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Maman._

.

Mortifié à l'idée de ce qu'il trouverait sous le bout de papier Craft auquel avait été attachée la lettre d'Hermione, Scorpius ferma momentanément les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration. Heureusement pour lui, Daniel, son camarade de maison et meilleur ami, était occupé à discuter avec un autre élève. Quant à Hélène, son autre meilleure amie, elle était tout simplement partie prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses copines de Poufsouffle. Le Serdaigle rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le petit paquet rectangulaire que sa mère adoptive lui avait envoyé. S'assurant, une nouvelle fois, que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, Scorpius défit précautionneusement un coin du papier et le souleva tout aussi lentement entre le pouce et l'index. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le titre de l'ouvrage qu'il avait acheté dans une nouvelle librairie ayant ouvert, peu de temps auparavant, sur le Chemin de Traverse et tenue par nulle autre que la femme de son parrain, Marie Zabini. Après avoir travaillé au ministère et notamment dans le Département de la justice magique avec Hermione, Marie avait décidé de se reconvertir. Elle avait alors investi dans un local afin de créer sa propre boutique. Merlin merci, l'adolescent avait pu compter sur sa discrétion puisqu'elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire en le voyant sortir les deux Gallions, trois Mornilles et quatorze Noises que coûtait l'ouvrage intitulé : « _Embrasser pour la première fois : conseils et détails de la procédure en dix étapes._ ».

.

Scorpius rabattit précipitamment le papier dans lequel sa mère lui avait envoyé le livre et le fourra rapidement dans son sac de cours.

\- Ça va, Malefoy ? l'interpella Dan' qui avait fini de discuter avec Jackson Kane et s'était retourné vers lui, sa tartine à la main.

\- Hein ? Ouais, ouais, ça va, répondit distraitement Scorpius en s'assurant que son sac était bien fermé. Et c'est « Malefoy-Granger » ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ?!

Cela faisait pourtant près de deux ans et demi que Scorpius portait les deux noms de famille mais Daniel semblait vouloir rester focalisé sur le premier d'entre eux. Scorpius avait parfaitement conscience que son « ami » faisait cela uniquement pour le provoquer mais ça fonctionnait pourtant à chaque fois. Lui qui avait si ardemment espéré, puis attendu, qu'Hermione Granger devienne sa mère adoptive ne supportait tout simplement pas que l'on puisse faire référence à toutes ces années où il n'avait été que « Scorpius Malefoy ». Années pendant lesquelles il avait vécu sans beaucoup de repères et dans une souffrance quasi-quotidienne.

Daniel ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un rictus goguenard avant de reporter son attention sur son bol de chocolat chaud. Scorpius, lui, ressentait une sorte de boule bizarre dans son ventre depuis qu'il avait avisé le « cadeau » que sa mère lui avait envoyé et n'avait, de ce fait, plus vraiment faim. Il s'obligea tout de même à manger un ridicule morceau de tartine et à boire un verre de jus d'orange mais cela n'alla pas plus loin. Il ne cessait de se sentir nauséeux depuis la veille au matin. En fait, cette « sorte de boule bizarre » dans son estomac semblait y avoir élu domicile à partir du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur Hélène, peu après être arrivé sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross avec ses parents.

.

 _L'adolescente le remarqua très rapidement et lui adressa un chaleureux signe de la main, accompagné d'un splendide sourire. Scorpius y répondit de la même façon, ses lèvres s'étirant le plus niaisement qu'il lui semblait être possible. Se fustigeant mentalement, le Serdaigle tourna alors rapidement la tête. S'ensuivirent les habituels au revoir de fins de vacances, une fois que ses parents et lui-même eurent franchi le passage menant au côté sorcier de la gare. Scorpius échangea une accolade avec son père qui se faisait de plus en plus maladroite au fil des années puis étreignit longuement sa mère contre lui. Il la dépassait à présent d'une bonne demi-tête mais Drago demeurait toujours le plus grand de leur famille. Ce qui, aux dires de sa grand-mère Narcissa, ne tarderait pas à changer si Scorpius continuait à grandir aussi rapidement._

 _Après ces échanges, Scorpius monta rapidement dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Sa grosse valise estampillée des lettres « S.M.G. » et la cage de sa chouette Bathilda – en référence à la très célèbre historienne de la Magie – dans les deux mains, il trouva rapidement un espace libre, ce qui lui permit de réserver le compartiment avant de retourner sur le quai. Après avoir avisé Daniel, occupé à dire au revoir à sa mère et son beau-père, Scorpius se redirigea tout naturellement vers ses parents qui bavardaient avec les Weasley-Potter. Enfin… sa mère discutait avec eux mais son père, lui, se contentait de rester légèrement à l'écart, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air indéchiffrable et peu chaleureux plaqué sur le visage. Scorpius soupira longuement. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus vraiment d'animosités entre les deux familles et ce depuis quelques années déjà, Drago conservait toujours son attitude détachée lorsque les Weasley-Potter étaient dans les parages. En fait, c'était surtout lorsqu'Harry Potter était là... Hermione trouvait cela particulièrement ridicule mais ne semblait ni surprise ni particulièrement touchée par l'attitude de son époux. Scorpius, lui, aurait préféré que son père soit plus avenant mais étant donné que Mr Potter affichait le même air revêche dès qu'il croisait le regard de Drago, il avait fini par se faire une raison._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda son père en arquant un sourcil lorsqu'il se fut approché._

\- _Leny et Dan' sont encore avec leurs parents, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules avant de s'avancer pour saluer les Weasley-Potter._

 _Il échangea une poignée de main assez froide avec James mais, dans l'ensemble, tout se déroula dans la civilité et la bonne humeur._

\- _Hermione nous a expliqué que tu avais pris toutes les options possibles pour tes BUSE, Scorpius, dit alors Ginny Potter. C'est très impressionnant !_

 _L'adolescent la vit jeter une œillade à son propre fils qui leva instantanément les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas._

\- _Oui. Je tiens à engranger le maximum de connaissances si je veux, un jour, pouvoir devenir l'associé de Maman à DDAS._

 _DDAS était le cabinet de Défenseur des Droits des Accusés Sorciers qu'avait monté Hermione moins d'un an auparavant. Il s'agissait du tout premier cabinet de ce genre, dans leur monde et Scorpius avait consacré presque l'entièreté de ses vacances d'été à aider sa mère pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait assisté à ses rendez-vous d'affaires lorsque les clients d'Hermione donnaient leur accord, l'avait aidée avec ses dossiers et avait été présent, de même que son père, à sa toute première plaidoirie devant le Magenmagot, au début de juillet. Scorpius trouvait le projet de la Gryffondor tellement passionnant que lorsque ses parents l'avaient interrogé sur ses ambitions après Poudlard, il avait exprimé le désir de marcher dans les traces de sa mère. Ni Hermione ni Drago n'avaient semblé particulièrement surpris par sa réponse. Après tout, il avait réellement fait preuve d'investissement, s'était montré extrêmement intéressé et sérieux pendant toute la période où il était, officieusement, devenu l'assistant d'Hermione. Pour autant, tous les deux avaient insisté pour que Scorpius envisage plusieurs carrières. Le Serdaigle leur avait, bien évidemment, répondu par l'affirmative et avait, en ce sens, décidé de prendre l'ensemble des options disponibles. Ce, même s'il devrait, à l'image d'Hermione au cours de sa troisième année, utiliser un Retourneur de Temps bridé pour suivre l'ensemble de ses cours. Il aurait ainsi douze BUSE à passer en fin d'année mais Scorpius n'était pas plus inquiet que cela. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de capacités et puis, de toute façon et malgré ce qu'il avait pu répondre à ses parents, il était déjà plus ou moins certain de son choix de carrière : il deviendrait Défenseur des Droits des Accusés également._

 _Emergeant de ses pensées, le jeune homme remarqua que sa mère avait arqué un sourcil._

\- _Euh… et pour me permettre d'envisager plusieurs carrières aussi, bien sûr, se reprit-il en ponctuant sa déclaration d'un large sourire._

 _L'air sceptique d'Hermione s'accentua tandis qu'un rictus naissait sur les lèvres de son père._

\- _Eh bien c'est véritablement très impressionnant, répéta Mrs Potter. J'espère que tes projets aboutiront, ajouta-t-elle avec bienveillance._

\- _Bien évidemment qu'ils aboutiront, intervint le Serpentard sur un ton présomptueux._

\- _Drago ! Ne recommence pas à lui mettre la pression ! le coupa presque Hermione en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Elle pivota légèrement sur elle-même pour faire face à son époux alors que ce dernier reprenait la parole._

\- _Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne lui mets pas la pression, je l'encourage. C'est très différent._

\- _C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi ! Ce que tu fais, c'est lui mettre la pression ! Il n'a pas besoin que…_

\- _Ok… J'y vais, moi. Le train va partir, annonça Scorpius en roulant des yeux._

 _Il avait beau aimer ses parents de façon inconditionnelle, il les trouvait carrément chiants lorsqu'ils commençaient à s'écharper pour des broutilles. Scorpius avait été très heureux de revenir chez lui deux mois et demi plus tôt mais il était tout aussi content de repartir. L'ambiance à la maison était toujours aussi explosive malgré les années qui s'écoulaient. Son père et sa mère avaient deux fiertés mal placées et deux égos qui les poussaient sans cesse à surenchérir au lieu de laisser couler, si bien que les disputes et les bouderies en tout genre étaient monnaie courante chez les Malefoy-Granger._

 _Se souvenant soudainement qu'ils n'étaient ni à la maison ni seuls, Hermione et Drago se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, une moue d'excuse flottant sur leur visage. Oui, ils étaient carrément chiants mais ils étaient tout de même les meilleurs parents qu'un enfant puisse rêver et Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'après être monté dans le train, il les vit s'éloigner sous ses yeux à mesure que le Poudlard Express prenait de la vitesse._

.

 _Le Serdaigle rejoignit rapidement le compartiment qu'il avait réservé et son cœur fit une nouvelle embardée lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune fille brune qui était occupée à fouiller dans son sac à main de voyage. Le même sourire idiot qu'un peu plus tôt naquit sur ses lèvres au moment où Hélène releva la tête et plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle lui sautait déjà dans les bras._

\- _Scorp' !_

 _Elle sentait bon. Elle sentait le soleil. La fleur et le soleil._

 _« La fleur et le soleil » ?! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Scorpius secoua légèrement la tête et rendit, excessivement gauchement, son étreinte à la jeune fille avant de s'écarter quelque peu d'elle. Leny était une personne plutôt tactile et enlaçait les gens à tout bout de champ. Chose qui déplaisait profondément à Scorpius qui ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec tout le monde._

\- _Salut, ça va ? s'enquit-il après s'être reculé d'un pas._

 _Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se sentit plus idiot que jamais. Il avait trop chaud, le tissu fin de sa chemise collait à son dos et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Hélène sembla le remarquer car elle lui adressa un regard un peu surpris avant de reculer, elle aussi, pour se réinstaller sur la banquette du train._

\- _Très bien et toi ? demanda-t-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux._

\- _Ouais, répondit-il sur un ton un peu bourru._

 _L'un des sourcils de la jeune fille s'arqua. Merde ! Dire quelque chose ! Dire quelque chose ! Euh…_

\- _Dan' n'est pas là ?_

 _Bravo, Scorpius !_

 _Hélène demeura silencieuse quelques secondes, le sondant de ses prunelles. Ces dernières avaient une couleur sensiblement identique à l'émeraude de la bague de fiançailles de sa mère. En un peu plus foncée toutefois. Et en un peu plus belle. Scorpius s'était déjà fait cette réflexion la toute première fois qu'il avait vu Leny, quatre ans plus tôt. C'était au moment de la répartition. La jeune fille avait été appelée un peu après lui. Depuis la table des Serdaigle, il l'avait regardée marcher jusqu'au tabouret et y prendre place. Le Professeur Londubat, à l'époque Directeur adjoint, avait alors placé le vieux Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Contrairement à la plupart des élèves avant elle, Hélène avait conservé les yeux grands ouverts pendant le processus. Ces derniers étaient braqués sur la table des Poufsouffle et c'est ainsi que Scorpius avait pu les observer pour la première fois. Ses prunelles. Oscillants entre le vert émeraude et le vert bouteille. Une étrange sensation s'était alors emparée de lui. Une douce chaleur qui était née au niveau de son sternum puis qui s'était lentement propagée dans le reste de son corps. De ses épaules jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, de son ventre jusqu'à ses orteils. De son cœur jusqu'à son cerveau. Un léger frisson l'avait finalement tiré de sa léthargie au moment où le Choixpeau avait scandé un puissant « Poufsouffle ». Il avait ensuite observé la jeune fille bondir de son siège, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres puis se diriger tout naturellement vers la table des jaune et noir._

\- _Non, il est parti nous acheter de quoi grignoter pendant le trajet, répondit Hélène, le tirant, à nouveau, de ses pensées._

 _Scorpius dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour revenir à lui-même et comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire._

\- _Ah !_

 _Se secouant mentalement, il s'obligea à s'asseoir sur le tissu usé de la banquette. Rester debout devant la porte, les bras ballants et un air idiot sur le visage ne l'aiderait certainement pas à conquérir le cœur de la jeune fille dont il était amoureux depuis maintenant quatre longues années._

 _Scorpius était persuadé que ce qu'il avait vécu, le jour de la répartition, était ce que l'on nommait communément un coup de foudre. Il avait lu quelques livres à ce sujet mais aucun ne l'avait particulièrement renseigné. Il n'avait pas nécessairement recherché d'explication rationnelle à ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là et ce qu'il avait continué à ressentir par la suite mais quelques renseignements n'auraient pas été de refus. « Le coup de foudre a-t-il une réciprocité ? » étant l'information qu'il recherchait avant tout. Il avait fallu plus d'un an au Serdaigle pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux. Il s'en était, en fait, plus ou moins rendu compte en voyant Hermione – qui n'était pas encore sa mère adoptive à ce moment-là – et son père, au cours de l'été suivant sa première année à Poudlard. Les deux « handicapés des sentiments », comme il les avait surnommés, avaient enfin décidé de vivre leur amour pleinement et cela avait été en les voyant échanger des regards, des attentions et quelques sourires complices que Scorpius avait compris_ _que lui-même aimerait un jour vivre ça avec quelqu'un. Et avec Hélène, si possible. Bien évidemment, le jeune homme n'en avait fait mention à personne mais il soupçonnait très fortement ses parents d'être déjà au courant. Daniel, lui, avait percé Scorpius à jour juste avant le Noël suivant. Son meilleur ami, bien que très exubérant, avait promis au jeune Malefoy-Granger de tenir sa langue et c'était ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là._

.

Un effluve aux notes florales et ensoleillées ramena Scorpius au présent. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et une étrange sensation d'apaisement s'empara de lui. Une sensation qui se mua rapidement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et qu'il ne parvint pas à définir au moment où Hélène tendit le cou pour déposer un baiser frais sur sa joue. Le Serdaigle rouvrit instantanément les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté gauche, celui où elle l'avait embrassée. Son mouvement fut purement instinctif, comme souvent depuis quelques mois. Lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, le jeune homme avait énormément de mal à se concentrer, voire à se contrôler. Cette « sorte de boule bizarre » qu'il avait dans l'estomac se contractait ou se relâchait mais ne le quittait jamais réellement, de même que cette étrange sensation de manque qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il n'avait pas Leny en vis-à-vis.

La boule qu'il avait dans le ventre se contracta d'ailleurs fortement lorsqu'il la vit embrasser Daniel de la même façon qu'elle avait pu le faire avec lui, quelques secondes auparavant. Scorpius savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami ne nourrissait aucun sentiment autre que celui de l'amitié pour la jeune fille mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette jalousie et cette possessivité qui se manifestaient dès qu'Hélène approchait un autre garçon d'un peu trop près.

\- Salut les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Sa bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme qu'il percevait dans son timbre donna presque instantanément le sourire à Scorpius.

\- Vous avez reçu vos emplois du temps ? enchaîna-t-elle sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Yep ! Mate un peu celui de Scorp' ! Un vrai casse-tête, son machin ! ricana Daniel avant de terminer son jus d'orange.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas très étonnant puisqu'il a pris toutes les options. Je peux le voir ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Scorpius pour comprendre que c'était à lui que Leny venait de poser une question. Son regard passa de sa main tendue vers lui, à son expression interrogative puis de nouveau à sa main et il finit par bredouiller une réponse.

\- Euh… ouais. Attends.

Le Serdaigle attrapa son sac de cours qu'il plaça sur ses genoux et ouvrit la petite poche avant. Il en ressortit un bout de papier soigneusement plié et le présenta à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lui sourit avant de s'en emparer. Scorpius ressentit une douce chaleur apaiser quelque peu la sensation étrange qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac lorsque la peau de Leny, en se saisissant du bout de papier, caressa la sienne.

Il l'observa scruter son emploi du temps avec attention.

\- Dan', donne-moi le tiens aussi, s'il-te-plaît, requit-elle.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et les deux adolescents regardèrent les yeux de la Poufsouffle faire la navette entre les deux morceaux de papiers. Scorpius en profita pour détailler son visage. Le retroussement de son petit nez était consécutif au froncement de ses sourcils bruns, signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Les traits de son visage étaient délicats, sauf lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère ou s'agaçait plus que de raison. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée et donnait l'impression d'être la plus douce au monde. Depuis deux ans maintenant, Hélène avait abandonné la frange qu'elle arborait depuis sa première année et ses cheveux et brun foncé, qui lui arrivaient naturellement dans le milieu du dos, étaient presque exclusivement retenus en une queue de cheval très haute. Chose que Scorpius n'appréciait pas particulièrement, trouvant ses traits magnifiés lorsque ses mèches brunes et lisses encadraient son visage. Hélène ne se maquillait pas encore. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande et avait de jolies formes féminines pour son âge. En bref, elle était parfaite. Enfin, parfaite pour lui car il ne supporterait certainement pas qu'un autre individu la considère un jour ainsi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait manquer les regards des garçons sur elle qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus intéressés. Il savait qu'ils étaient arrivés à un âge où il était l'heure de faire de premières expériences amoureuses. Il savait que cela arriverait pour elle et peut-être aussi pour lui et il espérait simplement que sa première expérience serait également celle d'Hélène. C'était avec ce « projet » en tête que Scorpius avait décidé de se renseigner sur les premiers baisers. Il espérait du fond du cœur que les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour la jeune fille soient partagés. Tout au moins un minimum. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle le rejette. Il s'en sentirait blessé et meurtri et était certain que leur amitié en serait entachée pour toujours. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Mais il savait également que plus il tardait à se déclarer ou à simplement tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'appréciait un peu – voire beaucoup – plus que simplement comme une amie, plus il prenait le risque qu'elle sorte avec un autre garçon.

Scorpius avait eu beau pousser ses deux parents l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se déclarent mutuellement leur amour, il se rendait compte que cela s'avérait nettement plus délicat lorsque l'on était pleinement concerné ! Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre et se voyait mal demander conseil à Daniel. Ce dernier avait déjà plusieurs conquêtes à son actif mais au vu du genre de relation qu'il pouvait entretenir avec elles, Scorpius savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vers lui qu'il devait se tourner pour savoir comment conquérir le cœur de Leny.

.

Cette dernière venait de finir d'inspecter leurs deux emplois du temps et les leur rendit respectivement.

\- On sera tous ensemble en Potions, Divination et Histoire de la Magie. Ce qui est plutôt cool pour cette dernière puisque Dan' et moi pourront dormir pendant que Scorp' prendra des notes.

Elle ponctua sa déclaration par un grand sourire à destination de ce dernier qui, lui, eut du mal à esquisser autre chose qu'une sorte de rictus pas vraiment convainquant. Les choses étaient ainsi depuis près de quatre ans. Scorpius était le seul qui parvenait à prendre des notes dans ce cours dispensé par le Professeur Binns et il était surtout le seul que cela intéressait.

\- Et, Scorp', reprit finalement Hélène après lui avoir adressé une œillade perplexe face à sa réaction, nous serons ensemble en cours d'Arithmancie.

Cette information eut un effet immédiat sur Scorpius qui redressa immédiatement la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas pris cette option ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses prunelles gris/bleu dans celles de son meilleur ami.

\- Nope ! Je te rappelle que, moi, j'ai pas laissé tomber l'équipe pour aller me foutre la tronche dans les bouquins toute la journée et toute la nuit.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Leny non plus n'a pas abandonné le Quidditch mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de de prendre l'option.

\- Ouais bah, Leny fait ce qu'elle veut et moi aussi. C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ? T'as peur de te retrouver tout seul avec une fille ou quoi ?

Le sang de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un tour. Toute trace d'amabilité s'effaça de son visage et il serra la mâchoire. Il lança un regard torve à Daniel dont le sourire sardonique se flétrit légèrement à son tour. Scorpius bouillonnait intérieurement. Il savait que c'était trop beau pour durer. Daniel avait tenu sa langue pendant deux ans mais il allait tout faire capoter alors que lui-même avait enfin décidé de tenter de se déclarer à Hélène. Sentant une rage sourde s'emparer de lui, Scorpius se leva brusquement du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il attrapa son sac à dos dans une main, son emploi du temps dans l'autre et quitta la Grande Salle sans se retourner, laissant un Daniel mal à l'aise et une Hélène perplexe.

Il avait un cours d'étude des Moldus avant de retrouver ses camarades pour un double cours de Potions et cette heure à étudier le monde d'où était issue sa mère adoptive et la fille qu'il aimait ne serait décidément pas de trop pour lui permettre de se calmer.

.

Pour autant, Scorpius était toujours aussi furieux contre son meilleur ami lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son tabouret une heure plus tard, déposant, sans aucune délicatesse, son sac sur la paillasse qu'il partageait avec ce dernier et Leny. Le blond était à l'extrémité droite de la table, près de la jeune fille. Comme le matin même, son parfum l'assaillit de toute part et il lui fut extrêmement difficile de parvenir à se concentrer sur ce que disait le Professeur Slughorn. Heureusement pour lui, Scorpius était un brillant élève et il parvint à rattraper son retard au moment de passer à la partie pratique du cours. Son « Filtre de Paix » fut, comme toujours, parfait et il eut le temps d'aider ses deux meilleurs-amis avec les leurs. En ce qui concernait Daniel, Scorpius se contenta de quelques mots.

Son camarade lui adressa un regard désolé mais le Serdaigle n'y prêta aucune attention et se précipita hors de la salle de classe, à peine la cloche eut-elle sonnée. Il n'avait qu'une trentaine de minutes pour déjeuner avant d'enchaîner sur un cours d'Études des Runes puis d'Arithmancie puis de Métamorphose pendant deux heures et, enfin, de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Il était en train de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais lorsque Daniel, ainsi que le reste des Serdaigle, prirent place près de lui.

\- Hey ! Je suis désolé, mec, ok ? Je voulais pas dire ça.

Irrité, Scorpius tourna la tête vers Dan' qui était en train de remplir son assiette de frites. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir, à son tour, la bouche.

\- Bah il fallait fermer ta gueule, dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

Le jeune homme jurait très rarement et ses amis savaient que lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était parce qu'il était vraiment très agacé voire furieux. Chose que Daniel capta parfaitement puisqu'il fit profil bas tout le reste de la journée.

Le cours d'Arithmancie, avec Hélène, fut… plutôt indescriptible. A l'instar de sa mère, Scorpius adorait cette matière mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait la Professeure Vector. Tout comme en Potions, le matin-même, la partie pratique se déroula un peu – légèrement – mieux que la partie théorique. Le nez plongé dans des calculs complexes, l'esprit de Scorpius n'était plus autant accaparé par le parfum de Leny, les mouvements de ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'elle secouait la tête - habitude qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose -, ceux de ses jambes qu'elle croisait, décroisait puis recroisait sous la table. Toutes ces petites choses qui attiraient le regard du blond, comme si elle avait été une flamme et lui, un papillon de nuit. Ces petites choses qui faisaient battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement, accélérant sensiblement sa respiration et faisant naître une douce chaleur dans son corps. Toutes ces petites choses qui l'exaspéraient autant qu'elles lui plaisaient. Elles lui plaisaient tout simplement car il était fou amoureux d'Hélène. Elles l'exaspéraient tout simplement car il ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Ni ce jour-là, ni au cours de la semaine qui suivit ou des mois qui les séparèrent de leur retour à la maison pour les vacances de Noël.

.

Embourbé dans ses devoirs et ses révisions toujours plus nombreux et harassants, Scorpius ne trouvait tout simplement pas le temps de partager autant de moments avec ses meilleurs amis qu'il en avait l'habitude. Alors que les autres élèves se rendaient tous au stade pour assister aux différents matchs de Quidditch afin de supporter l'équipe de leur maison ou juste jouer les spectateurs, Scorpius restait enfermé à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait, de ce fait, pas été témoin de la défaite des Gryffondor face aux Serpentard ni n'avait vu les Poufsouffle écraser les Serdaigle. Il n'avait, en revanche, rien manqué des regards supérieurs qu'Hélène avait lancé à Daniel au cours des repas, lui rappelant qu'elle avait attrapé le Vif d'or avant l'attrapeur de l'équipe des bleu et bronze dont le jeune homme faisait partie en tant que batteur. Le Quidditch était une activité qui lui plaisait beaucoup, bien qu'il n'y excelle clairement pas, mais Scorpius avait dû faire une concession et il avait choisi ses études. Avec douze matières à suivre et à préparer pour les BUSE, il n'avait pas pu pas se permettre de rester dans l'équipe. Même avec un Retourneur de Temps bridé, cela n'aurait tout simplement pas été possible.

.

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, en ce vingt décembre, aurait pu être un bon moyen de renouer avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Tous les trois partageaient le même compartiment, Hélène et Daniel avaient finalement enterré la hache de guerre et la bonne humeur régnait. Pour autant, il fut pratiquement impossible à Scorpius de sortir la tête de ses livres. Après s'être endormi en cours de Métamorphose la semaine précédente, il avait accumulé un retard dont il se serait volontiers passé. Or, le planning de devoirs et de révisions qu'il avait élaboré pour les vacances ne pouvait guère être ajusté et le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de travailler dans le train. Il rangea finalement ses livres, parchemins, plumes et bouteilles d'encre, trente minutes avant leur arrivée à la gare de King's Cross.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu, tes parents et toi, pour vos vacances ? l'interrogea Hélène en lui adressant un mince sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. De toute façon, j'ai un programme très chargé.

Leny le dévisagea quelques instants avant de détourner la tête, son regard se portant au dehors, par-delà la vitre du train.

\- Je sais.

La pointe d'irritation qu'il perçut dans sa voix n'étonna pas Scorpius. Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais que je vous laisse de côté ces derniers temps… commença-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, le coupa Daniel en sortant son nez du magazine de Quidditch qu'il feuilletait distraitement.

Scorpius accusa le coup.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement… Je suis désolé.

\- Nous aussi.

Le ton désabusé de son meilleur ami ne plût absolument pas au blond qui s'emporta immédiatement.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse, hein ?! Je fais mon maximum pour passer le plus de temps possible avec vous mais je n'ai…

\- T'inquiète, on a compris, le coupa une nouvelle fois Daniel en plantant son regard sombre dans le sien. Tu n'as pas de temps à nous accorder, on a bien saisi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça… J'essaie juste de…

\- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit mais c'est ce qu'il se passe quand même !

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit puisque sachant pertinemment que le brun avait raison, Scorpius baissa les yeux sur le sol. La voix de Leny les lui fit, toutefois, relever très rapidement.

\- Ecoute, Scorp'. On sait et on comprend parfaitement que tu as beaucoup de travail. Mais nous ne pensons pas que travailler tout le temps, comme tu le fais depuis la rentrée, soit très bon non plus. Tu prends à peine le temps de manger et Dan' m'a dit que tu étais toujours le dernier à monter te coucher et le premier à te lever le matin. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi et tu nous manques.

Une douce chaleur prit Scorpius aux tripes et se répandit bientôt dans l'ensemble de son corps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle chose n'était pas arrivée. Depuis ce fameux cours d'Arithmancie où, après qu'il soit parvenu à lui expliquer un problème particulièrement complexe, Hélène lui avait littéralement sauté au cou pour le remercier, parsemant sa joue gauche de sept – il les avait compté - petits baisers volages. Le jeune homme était resté hébété pendant dix bonnes minutes après cela, perdant totalement le fil du cours.

Revenant au présent, Scorpius fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête : il acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, se sentant, soudainement, totalement idiot.

\- Je vais faire des efforts, c'est promis. Je viendrai vous voir à vos prochains matchs et je prendrai le temps de petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner avec vous.

En face de lui, Hélène lui adressa un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Daniel se contenta d'un hochement de la tête. Pour prouver sa bonne volonté, Scorpius les interrogea ensuite sur le classement du Quidditch. Il apprit ainsi que les Serpentard menaient la course devant les Poufsouffle. Venaient ensuite les Serdaigle et, enfin, les Gryffondor.

Discuter de tout et de rien avec ses amis fit beaucoup de bien à Scorpius qui se rendit compte que cela lui avait terriblement manqué ces derniers temps. Pour autant, il savait d'avance qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à tenir sa promesse. Voire qu'il lui serait impossible de le faire tant il croulait sous le travail scolaire. Cela le minait. Il avait anticipé la charge de travail, lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre l'ensemble des options proposées mais il n'avait tout de même pas imaginé qu'il en aurait _autant_. Sa mère et son père avaient tenté de le lui faire comprendre mais Scorpius n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, leur assurant qu'ils pourraient tout gérer sans aucun souci. Sauf qu'il se retrouvait, à la fin du premier semestre, totalement épuisé, avec le moral dans les chaussettes, sans aucune vie sociale et qu'il ne mangeait plus. Il ne se voyait cependant pas abandonner une matière. Toutes lui plaisaient et il se sentait tout simplement incapable d'en choisir une au détriment d'une autre. Non, il devrait tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de l'année et tant pis s'il passait ses deux mois et demi de vacances à dormir et manger.

C'est donc fort de cette pensée que Scorpius se leva, attrapa la cage de Bathilda ainsi que sa valise, après avoir aidé Leny à descendre la sienne et se dirigea vers le quai.

Il repéra très rapidement ses parents. Côtes à côtes, Hermione et Drago scrutaient le flot des élèves dans l'espoir de le repérer. A peine le contact visuel fut-il établi qu'un grand sourire naquit sur leurs trois visages. Le Serdaigle s'apprêtait à marcher vers eux lorsqu'on l'interpella en arrière-plan.

\- Scorp' ?

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se retournant, son regard accrochant celui d'Hélène.

\- Tu peux m'aider ? Je n'arrive pas à descendre ma valise…

\- Bien sûr !

Déposant la cage de sa chouette sur sa propre valise, Scorpius fit trois pas en arrière et alla réceptionner celle de la Poufsouffle tandis qu'elle-même sautait à bas du train, tenant un panier en osier dans lequel son chat, Alfred, ronflait de mécontentement. Ce dernier ayant été nommé ainsi en référence au grand-père de la jeune fille qui le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

\- Merci, souffla Hélène à son attention.

Scorpius ne répondit rien mais lui rendit son sourire. Tous les deux commencèrent à s'avancer sur le quai lorsque Dan' apparut soudainement devant eux.

\- Hey ! Vous pouvez venir deux secondes ? Mes vieux voudraient vous dire bonjour et moi, j'voudrais vous dire au revoir, les interpella-t-il.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ouais… On doit passer faire j'sais pas quoi avant de rentrer, soupira-t-il. Bref, vous v'nez ?

Hélène et Scorpius échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête de concert. Le Serdaigle fit comprendre, de loin, à ses parents qu'il ne serait pas long et suivit son meilleur ami.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la Poufsouffle et le blond se présentaient devant les parents de ce dernier. Lâchant la valise et déposant la cage de Bathilda au sol, Scorpius alla enlacer sa mère adoptive. Il savait que peu de jeunes de son âge adoptaient encore ce comportement mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était si heureux de la retrouver qu'il suivait totalement ses instincts et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à étreindre Hermione qui referma rapidement les bras sur lui.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as encore grandi ! Et maigri ! Pourquoi as-tu maigri, Scorp' ? C'est quoi ces cernes sur ton visage ?!

\- Hermione, laisse-le tranquille, soupira Drago tandis que Scorpius se tournait vers lui.

Tous les deux échangèrent une poignée de main qui se voulait « virile » bien que leurs yeux trahissaient leur émotion.

\- Salut Maman. Salut Papa.

\- Bonjour mon fils.

Le Serdaigle recula d'un pas et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

\- Je vais bien, Maman. J'ai maigri car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de manger, depuis quelques semaines. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il immédiatement en la voyant froncer des sourcils alors que son père arquait l'un des siens.

Ce dernier amorça une parole mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

\- On en reparlera à la maison. Bonjour Hélène, ajouta-t-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire alors qu'elle tendait la main en direction de la jeune Poufsouffle.

Scorpius se sentit, une nouvelle fois, le garçon le plus idiot de la planète. Tellement heureux de retrouver ses parents, il en aurait presque oublié la jeune fille. Pourtant, son attention se focalisa sur elle et uniquement sur elle lorsque Leny le dépassa de quelques centimètres pour aller serrer la main d'Hermione.

\- Mrs Malefoy-Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, la salua-t-elle avec courtoisie et sincérité. Mr Malefoy, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers son père.

Ce dernier lui serra la main. S'ensuivit une discussion animée sur la vie à Poudlard tandis que tous les quatre traversaient la barrière magique les séparant du monde Moldu. Les parents d'Hélène attendaient cette dernière à quelques mètres seulement. Un sourire presque aussi large que ceux qui avaient illuminés les visages de la famille Malefoy-Granger, étira les lèvres de celle des Robin. Naturellement, Scorpius, Hermione et Drago suivirent la jeune fille et saluèrent chaleureusement Amanda et Grégoire. Ce dernier était une sorte d'Auror Moldu qui était tombé éperdument amoureux de la mère d'Hélène pendant des vacances qu'il avait passé à Londres. D'origine française, l'homme s'était expatrié pour vivre son idylle et Scorpius l'en remerciait mentalement à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur sa fille.

Après avoir échangé quelques civilités supplémentaires, les deux familles se séparèrent mais pas avant que Leny ait déposé un baiser sur la joue de Scorpius en lui faisant promettre d'essayer de faire autre chose que de travailler pendant toutes ses vacances. Ce qu'il lui promit puisqu'il était tout simplement incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi.

.

Scorpius fut plus qu'heureux de retrouver son domicile. Il fut d'autant plus ravi lorsqu'en entrant dans le salon, il vit que sa grand-mère, Narcissa, était présente, assise dans son fauteuil flottant. Ils s'étreignirent quelques instants puis le Serdaigle alla porter toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre, au deuxième étage. Heureusement, son père avait enchanté sa grosse valise si bien qu'elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Scorpius prit soin de dépaqueter tout ce qu'il avait apporté. Il étala minutieusement ses livres et parchemins de cours sur son bureau avant de sortir ses bouteilles d'encre et ses plumes qu'il disposa tout aussi stratégiquement. Il accrocha ensuite son planning au mur, observa son « œuvre » puis, satisfait, quitta la pièce. Afin de profiter de sa famille, il n'avait rien prévu avant le lendemain matin, sept heures tapantes.

En arrivant au salon, il vit que les adultes étaient en train de dresser le couvert pour le déjeuner. Ni une ni deux, l'adolescent alla apporter son aide.

.

\- Comment ça va, à Poudlard, Scorpius ? Tu ne nous as pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps…

\- Je sais Grand-mère, je suis désolé. Je suis très occupé. Je travaille beaucoup pour réussir.

\- Nous nous en doutons, le rassura Narcissa en prenant une bouchée de son plat de résistance.

\- As-tu eu de bons résultats ? l'interrogea alors Hermione, sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Que des « O » sauf un « Effort Exceptionnel » en Potions et un autre en Arithmancie, la semaine dernière.

\- En Arithmancie ? s'étonna sa mère. Je croyais que c'était ta matière de prédilection…

Scorpius baissa quelque peu les yeux sur son assiette et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. L'Arithmancie était effectivement sa matière de prédilection mais rien, pas même les calculs arithmétiques du Professeure Vector, ne pouvait contrebalancer la présence d'une Leny toujours plus belle de jour en jour. Ce lundi-ci, elle avait, pour une raison que Scorpius ignorait, lâché ses cheveux qui encadraient son doux visage. Peu habituée à cela, la jeune fille n'avait alors cessé de les remuer dans tous les sens pendant le test que leur Professeure avait fait passer. Littéralement submergé par l'odeur de son shampooing et hypnotisé par ses mouvements, Scorpius avait perdu dix bonnes minutes en début d'heure et n'avait donc pas eu le temps de terminer.

\- Hum… oui… J'ai… euh… eu... mal au ventre. J'ai dû aller à l'infirmerie. La Professeure Vector voulait me faire repasser le test mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps alors… voilà, dit-il en espérant de tout cœur que son mensonge donnerait l'impression d'être la vérité.

Ses parents, de même que Narcissa, arquèrent un sourcil et Scorpius commença se sentir très mal à l'aise mais, étonnement, aucun des trois ne releva.

\- C'est bien, nous sommes fiers de toi et de ton travail, lui annonça finalement Drago.

\- Merci Papa.

\- Mais ta santé passe avant tout, ajouta Hermione.

\- Oui, Maman.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Scorpius.

\- Je sais, Maman, soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai été à ta place, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. J'ai mis ma santé en danger et mes amis de côté pour le travail scolaire. Ce n'est pas bon de…

Scorpius regretta ses paroles avant même de les avoir prononcées. Pour autant, il ne put se retenir. Il ne parvenait tout simplement plus à ne pas exploser dans la seconde dès que l'on abordait ce sujet.

\- Oui eh bien, peut-être que tu n'y arrivais pas mais, moi, je m'en sors parfaitement bien ! Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais à gérer !

\- Scorp', je…, commença Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas toi ! Arrête de nous comparer sans arrêt ! Tu me soûles !

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le salon de la demeure des Malefoy-Granger. Un silence bientôt rompu par le bruit de quatre pieds de chaises qui raclèrent le parquet. Profitant de l'hébétement général, Scorpius se leva de table et la contourna d'un pas vif. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une main pâle surgit brusquement devant lui, l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise. Son père s'était levé à une vitesse fulgurante et lui faisait maintenant face. Son visage était inexpressif mais la fureur que Scorpius pouvait lire dans ses yeux le fit instinctivement reculer d'un pas. Drago raffermit sa prise.

\- Excuse-toi auprès de ta mère. Tout de suite.

Ses paroles n'étaient qu'un souffle mais Scorpius frissonna en percevant son ressentiment et il baissa les yeux au sol. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Il en avait eu conscience avant même d'avoir parlé mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire autrement. Le manque de sommeil et cette irritation permanente l'empoisonnait un peu plus de jour en jour, le faisant devenir aigri et colérique. Il avait tout d'abord instauré de la distance avec ses meilleurs-amis et voilà qu'à présent, il s'en prenait à sa mère.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

En relevant la tête, le Serdaigle remarqua qu'Hermione avait baissé les yeux sur son assiette. Une intense sensation de culpabilité l'envahit et il eut envie de se donner des gifles. Il allait rouvrir la bouche mais son père le prit de court.

\- Dans ta chambre. Maintenant !

Il le relâcha et lui adressa un regard où se mêlait la colère et la déception. Sentant sa propre rage se nicher de nouveau en son sein, Scorpius ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la salle à manger sans se retourner. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et fit claquer la porte de sa chambre avant de s'approcher de son lit et de s'y laisser tomber.

Il se morfondit sur son propre sort pendant quelques minutes puis posa les yeux sur ses manuels. Il soupira longuement, jeta finalement ses jambes à bas de son lit et se leva. Il avait de plus en plus souvent envie de brûler l'ensemble de son matériel scolaire. Pourtant, à d'autres moments, comme en cet instant par exemple, il avait plutôt envie de les bénir. Se perdre quelques heures dans les méandres de l'apprentissage d'un sortilège retors, d'une potion particulièrement complexe, d'une traduction difficile ou d'un calcul qui n'en finissait pas, lui permettait, au moins, de ne pas penser à autre chose. A autre chose que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir hurlé ces mots au visage de sa mère ou bien l'amour qu'il portait à une fille qui n'en avait aucune idée.

.

Il était en train de rédiger son devoir sur le sortilège d'Inanimatus Disparitus, après avoir étudié celui d'Inanimatus Apparitus un peu plus tôt dans le semestre, lorsque quelques coups furent donnés contre sa porte. Scorpius n'hésita pas une seule seconde et posa sa plume avant de se lever de sa chaise et de traverser sa chambre. Il savait qui était derrière le panneau de bois.

.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûrs Maman.

Le Serdaigle s'effaça pour la laisser passer et referma la porte derrière elle. Hermione fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers lui. Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

\- Excuse-moi.

Un mince sourire naquit sur leurs deux visages pendant quelques instants puis Scorpius reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Un nouveau sourire, triste cette fois-ci, naquit sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

\- Je sais que je peux parfois te donner l'impression de te comparer à moi. Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu n'es pas moi et que tu ressens les choses différemment. C'est juste que… je suis passée par là également et, si j'avais su, j'aurais fait les choses différemment. C'est tout.

Touché par le ton presque désabusé de sa mère adoptive, Scorpius se sentit plus honteux que jamais.

\- Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Je ne le pense pas.

\- Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, Scorp'.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-il.

Soudain las, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser légèrement quelques secondes plus tard. Il savait qu'il aurait dû rassurer Hermione mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il était perdu et en colère et il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

\- J'y arrive pas, Maman, se morfondit-il.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec patience.

\- Rien… ou plutôt tout !

Sa mère rit légèrement et le blond lui-même sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en prenant conscience de l'absurdité de sa réponse.

\- Je n'arrive pas à gérer les cours et les devoirs. Je n'arrive pas à prendre du temps pour mes amis. Ni pour manger ou pour dormir. J'y arrive pas, répéta Scorpius d'un ton morne.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Je ne veux pas abandonner une matière ! s'exclama vivement le Serdaigle en tournant la tête vers Hermione.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle dans un sourire. J'allais te demander si tu en avais discuté avec tes Professeurs. Ou le Directeur.

\- Oh…

Baissant les yeux sur le parquet de sa chambre, Scorpius secoua la tête.

\- Tu devrais le faire. Peut-être que tu pourrais être dispensé de certains cours théoriques que l'on te permettrait de rattraper plus rapidement. De même pour les devoirs quotidiens.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione avec assurance.

\- Alors je le ferai et je verrai bien ce qu'ils me diront. Merci.

Sa mère lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier.

\- Ce que je veux, Scorp', c'est que tu nous tiennes au courant, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Maman.

\- Tu me le promets ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ce qu'il fit avec sincérité.

\- Bien. Tu sais, pendant que tu es à la maison, ton père et moi pourrions également t'aider. Cela fait peut-être quelques années que nous avons quitté Poudlard mais nous pourrions t'être utiles, proposa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Scorpius sourit et hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Tu as déjà un planning, je suppose.

\- Oui.

\- Tu me le montres ?

Le Serdaigle se leva prestement de son lit et alla récupérer « l'œuvre » qu'il avait accrochée sur le mur. Hermione l'inspecta minutieusement avant de, finalement, le lui rendre, n'ayant rien à y redire. Mère et fils bavardèrent ensuite de tout et de rien puis Scorpius la prit spontanément dans ses bras tout en s'excusant une nouvelle fois pour ses paroles blessantes.

.

Ce petit incident mis à part, le Serdaigle passa de très bonnes vacances. Ses parents et même sa grand-mère, lui avaient apporté leur aide autant que possible pour le décharger un peu et l'adolescent avait, ainsi, pu passer plus de temps avec eux qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord envisagé. Comme tous les ans, Noël se fit chez Narcissa et le trente-et-un décembre, chez les Potter avec les Weasley. Scorpius échangea quelques lettres avec ses deux meilleurs amis et tous les trois se promirent d'essayer de convaincre leurs parents respectifs de les laisser fêter la nouvelle année ensemble l'année suivante.

.

La veille de son retour à Poudlard, la « sorte de boule bizarre » qui l'avait progressivement quitté à mesure que Leny s'éloignait sur le quai de la gare, réapparut au creux de son estomac. Le Serdaigle avait envie de se promettre qu'il lui parlerait avant les prochaines vacances mais il savait que cela serait se mentir à lui-même. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre et aucun bouquin ne pourrait l'aider. Il avait besoin de conseils de quelqu'un qui avait été dans le même cas que lui mais… Eh bien il n'était pas certain, non plus, que discuter de cela avec son père soit la meilleure des solutions. En avait-il une autre, cependant ? Pas vraiment…

Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, devant l'arcade du salon-salle à manger. Il pouvait voit son père, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre contenant une dose raisonnable de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans une main et un numéro de _Philtres Magazine_ dans l'autre.

Sentant son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine, Scorpius ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration. Il reporta son regard sur le dossier du fauteuil et marcha vers Drago. Celui-ci leva rapidement les yeux de sa lecture et interrogea tacitement son fils.

\- Où est Maman ? demanda Scorpius à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Elle prend un bain, répondit son père. Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Enfin… je voudrais te parler. D'un… truc… bredouilla l'adolescent.

Surpris et légèrement suspicieux, le Serpentard lui désigna le canapé, en face de lui, d'un geste de la main. Scorpius y prit place, le dos très droit. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet si bien qu'il tergiversa pendant de longues minutes. Son père ne disait rien mais le quittait pas des yeux, attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique. Ce qu'il fit. Décidant qu'il n'y avait, de toute façon, pas de manière plus aisée qu'une autre pour poser cette question, Scorpius demanda directement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour dire à Maman que tu l'aimais ?

Il avait parlé très vite et s'était attendu à, à peu près toutes les réactions mais certainement pas à ce que qu'un léger sourire vienne flotter sur les lèvres de son père. Sourire qui n'avait, étonnement, rien de moqueur. Scorpius fut légèrement désarçonné par l'attitude du Serpentard. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et s'occupa en posant ses mains, à plat, sur ses cuisses avant de plier puis de déplier ses doigts. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau avant que Drago ne prenne la parole pour lui répondre.

\- J'ai dit à ta mère que je l'aimais car je n'en ai pas eu le choix.

L'adolescent releva aussitôt la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Sa réponse le surprit encore plus que tout le reste. Il ouvrait la bouche lorsque le Serpentard reprit la parole.

\- J'aimais ta mère depuis déjà quelques temps. Je n'avais pas prévu de le lui dire à ce moment-là mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je savais que j'allais la perdre et il fallait qu'elle sache. Je pensais que le lui dire la ferait changer d'avis mais je l'ai perdue quoi qu'il en soit. Si je devais refaire les choses, tu sais que je le ferais différemment.

Scorpius acquiesça, comprenant que son père faisait référence à son mensonge. Mensonge qui avait bien failli conduire les Malefoy-Granger à ne jamais devenir une véritable famille lorsqu'Hermione l'avait découvert totalement par hasard.

\- Mais si je devais refaire les choses, je ne changerais pas que cela. Je lui aurais aussi dit que je l'aimais plus tôt.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le Serdaigle dans un souffle.

\- Parce que je n'aurais jamais dû attendre d'y être contraint pour le faire.

Le jeune homme fit signe qu'il comprenait mais fronça tout de même les sourcils. Ce que lui disait son père était bien beau mais Scorpius n'avait toujours pas de réponse digne de ce nom. Comme s'il lisait en lui, Drago ajouta :

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à t'apporter, Scorp'. Je pense que chacun doit trouver son propre moyen d'exprimer son amour. Avec ta mère, nous ne sommes pas vraiment doués pour ce genre de chose mais…

Incapable de se retenir, le jeune homme ne put que le couper afin de commenter sa déclaration.

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! Vous êtes de vrais handicapés des sentiments tous les deux.

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge de son père.

\- Sûrement, répondit-il. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu as toujours su exprimer ce que tu ressentais bien plus facilement que moi. Ou qu'Hermione.

\- Oui, avec vous. Mais avec… C'est différent dans d'autres… circonstances… dans un autre contexte. Moi aussi j'ai l'impression d'être un handicapé des sentiments, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais proposé quand il avait fallu que je présente mes excuses à Hermione, peu après l'avoir revue la toute première fois ?

Scorpius fouilla quelques instants dans sa mémoire.

\- Oui, de lui écrire une lettre, répondit-il finalement.

\- C'est ça.

L'adolescent se plongea dans ses pensées, examinant la suggestion sous tous ses angles.

\- Je sais pas trop, Papa, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je pense que c'est quand même mieux de vive voix.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point.

\- Disons que… j'envisagerai cette solution en dernier recours.

Son père opina.

\- Tu sais, Hélène me semble beaucoup tenir à toi. Si toutefois tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques – ce dont je doute – je pense que tu n'aurais pas à craindre de la perdre en tant qu'amie.

Devenant aussi pâle qu'un fantôme de Poudlard, Scorpius crut mourir de honte sur le canapé du salon en entendant ces paroles.

\- Co… Co-comment ? balbutia-t-il d'une toute petite voix, sans regarder son père dans les yeux.

\- Je suis peut-être un « handicapé des sentiments » mais je ne suis pas un idiot, mon fils.

Mortifié, le Serdaigle ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer les aspérités du parquet.

\- Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu devrais. Elle est tout de même un peu moins « handicapée » que moi. Quoique… Non, en fait, je crois qu'aucun de nous ne rachète l'autre. Désolé, Scorp', tes parents ne te seront d'aucune utilité à ce niveau.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune blond et il échangea un regard complice avec son père. Il était vrai qu'à l'instar de Daniel – bien que cela soit pour d'autres raisons – aucun de ses parents ne pourraient finalement s'avérer de très bon conseil en matière de déclaration d'amour.

\- Tu penses que je devrais lui acheter des fleurs ? demanda tout de même le Serdaigle tandis que Drago se levait de son fauteuil. A Hélène.

\- Euh… La seule et unique fois où j'ai voulu offrir des fleurs à ta mère – pour me faire pardonner, une nouvelle fois – elle m'a, plus ou moins, envoyé me faire voir chez les Détraqueurs. Tu devrais déjà t'assurer qu'Hélène apprécie ce genre d'attention, si tu veux mon avis ! déclara-t-il en lui lançant une œillade éloquente.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. J'étais chez Maman ce jour-là ! ricana Scorpius.

Père et fils traversèrent la pièce dans l'autre sens et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier. Au moment de se séparer, le Serdaigle reprit la parole.

\- J'espère quand même que ma relation – peu importe avec qui – sera moins compliquée que la vôtre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de femme plus chiante que ta mère sur cette Terre. De ce côté-là, tu es tranquille.

Drago avait dit cela sur un ton très détaché qui fit hausser un sourcil au jeune blond.

\- Mais tu es amoureux d'elle, pourtant…

\- Bien sûr ! Elle est la femme de ma vie et je l'aime mais ça, c'est sûrement parce que je suis aussi chiant qu'elle.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche mais son père l'interrompit.

\- Je te préviens, aucun commentaire à ce propos ne sera toléré. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bonne nuit. Tu salueras Maman de ma part ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. A demain.

\- Papa ? l'interpella Scorpius.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu sais que Maman est la femme de ta vie ? Je veux dire que… tu l'aimes, d'accord mais comment peux-tu affirmer aussi catégoriquement qu'elle est la femme de ta vie ?

Drago sembla se perdre dans ses pensées quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Elle est la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. Amoureusement, précisa-t-il. Hormis ça, je ne sais pas… Je le sens. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

Le Serdaigle assimila ses paroles, les yeux baissés sur le parquet. Il finit par relever la tête.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit, à demain.

\- Bonne nuit.

Son père marcha en direction de la porte de sa chambre pendant que Scorpius gravissait les marches le menant au palier supérieur.

Il soupira longuement en se couchant, ce soir-là. Il n'était pas vraiment plus avancé et n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour dire ou faire comprendre à Hélène qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle.

* * *

.

* * *

Hey ! Bon, j'ai séché mes larmes et vous avez lu le chapitre alors il est maintenant temps pour moi de savoir si je vais maintenant pleurer de joie ou pleurer de tristesse…

Donc ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. **Le fait que les actions s'enchaînent rapidement est totalement voulu et, je vous rassure, le rythme ralentit dès le chapitre deux**. Disons que ce chapitre est un peu une sorte de trèèèèèèèès long prologue.

 **Je n'ai pas véritablement de questions à vous poser alors je vous encourage à me dire TOOOOOOUT ce qui vous passe par la tête dans vos reviews.**

Beh oui parce que vous savez que moi, j'ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE les reviews ! Bah oui, ça fait classe d'en avoir un max, ça flatte mon égo Serpentardien, toussa, toussa !

Plus sérieusement, votre avis est très important pour moi. D'autant plus avec cette fic' et ce premier chapitre... Alors on reviewe ? S'il-vous-plaît ? Avec un bisou de Drago à la clé ? :D

BREEEF ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez pris plaisir à retrouver les Malefoy-Granger ainsi qu'Hélène, Daniel et les autres.

.

 **Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me retrouver, retrouver les titres des chapitres à venir (les samedis), les liens, des infos et tout plein d'autres choses sur ma page Facebook. :)**

.

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous et je vous dis donc à très bientôt dans vos reviews.

Longue vie à MAT,

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime**

PS : **N'oubliez pas d'ajouter MAT à vos follows si vous désirez être avisés par mail de la MAJ.** (Notamment pour ceux qui ne suivront pas la page FB.)

PPS : Je publie des textes originaux en parallèle des FF. Le tout dernier a été publié hier soir. Pour les intéressés, il est à retrouver sur FictionPress (entre autres) dont le lien de mon profil se trouve dans ma bio...

* * *

 _Je précise que je réponds tout aussi bien aux reviews des lectrices/lecteurs inscrit(e)s qu'aux « reviews anonymes » !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien ! En ce qui me concerne, je suis très heureuse de constater que retrouver notre famille d'handicapés des sentiments préférée à fait très plaisir à certain et à susciter chez eux un vif enthousiasme. :) Merci beaucoup à mes fantastiques revieweuses/eurs pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser leurs impressions sur le texte : **MariePuffy** ; **Gabrielle-Mel** ; **MissDraymione** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **MissFlow** ; **Caballeras** ; **Maxine3482** ; **Betameche** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Kailliana** ; et enfin : **stef0412** !

Merci à vous !

.

 **NEWS** : aucune nouvelle particulière cette semaine. Pour les auteur(e)s qui passeraient par ici, aiment les concours et savent écrire « rapidement », je rappelle que la **deadline** de mon **concours de Fanfictions** « Les Chalusse d'Ébène » est le **30/09** (/2018…), donc dans une semaine et demie. Toutes les modalités sont à retrouver dans ma bio.

.

 **RàRs Anonymes** :

 **MissFlow** : Saluuuuuuut à toi aussi ! :D Il n'y a aucun souci pour le « retard » que tu pourrais prendre dans la lecture. Je comprends parfaitement, mais c'est gentil de me prévenir. :) « Plus de Scorpius que de Dramione » : c'est ce qu'on aura inévitablement. D'autant plus que Scorpius est encore à Poudlard. Mais j'espère bien réussir à vous rendre cette fanfic aussi intéressante et attrayante qu'un Dramione pur jus. (Pari risqué !) Et même s'ils sont moins présents/même s'ils ne pourront pas être là à tous les chapitres, les Dramione interviendront régulièrement. (Peut-être même plus régulièrement que certains peuvent le penser, je ne sais pas…) Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très heureuse que tu aies adoré ce premier chapitre et que tu aies hâte de lire la suite ! C'est génial ! Mille merci pour ta super review, et j'espère donc que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira ! Des bisous !

 **Betameche** : Coucou ! Il est vrai qu'après les mini-chapitres de « Malefoy » le premier de MAT devait paraître interminable, lol ! Mais c'est un format qui perdurera. Nous serons sur des chapitres relativement longs, comme c'était le cas dans MST, en somme. :) Sinon, je suis très heureuse que tu aies trouvé le chapitre génial ! Et je comprends parfaitement que tu souhaites attendre le chapitre suivant pour développer ton avis. Le premier couvre une très longue période mais, promis, comme je vous l'ai annoncé dans la note de fin, le rythme ralentit dès ce chapitre-ci. :) J'espère qu'il te plaira autant ! Plein de mercis pour ta reviews et à très vite ! Des bisous pour toi également !

.

Bon eh bien voilà ! Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos handicapés des sentiments et de notre nouveau trio de choc. Comment va se dérouler le retour à Poudlard ? Scorpius va-t-il enfin prendre les devants et se déclarer à Hélène ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : lire le nouveau chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. :)

Mille mercis à ma bêta : **Mariye** -chouchoute !

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Erreur de jeunesse**

Après s'être retrouvés voie 9 ¾, Hélène, Daniel et Scorpius montèrent à bord du train et commencèrent à chercher un compartiment vide. Cela ne fut guère difficile puisque beaucoup d'élèves avaient décidés de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Les trois amis hissèrent leurs bagages dans les filets puis prirent place sur la banquette. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Scorpius lorsqu'Hélène s'assit près de lui. Daniel venait de déposer la cage de son hibou – cadeau de Noël de sa mère et son beau-père - à ses côtés en premier et les deux autres avaient alors placés leur animal respectif près du volatil qui émit un long hululement à l'adresse de Bathilda. Cette dernière ne lui accorda aucune attention et se retourna pour enfouir sa tête sous son aile et continuer à somnoler.

\- Alors, comment se sont passés vos vacances ? les interrogea Hélène en leur adressant un grand sourire.

\- Bof, marmonna Daniel. Mes vieux m'ont pris la tête à cause des BUSE mais j'ai quand même eu plein de cadeaux alors c'est cool. Et toi ?

\- C'était génial ! Mes parents et moi sommes allés en France pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année avec mes grand-parents paternels, comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans mes lettres, mais ils m'ont également fait la surprise de partir une semaine au ski ! Je ne vous l'avais pas dit parce que… parce qu'en fait, c'est là-bas que j'ai trouvé vos cadeaux de Noël, expliqua la jeune fille.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva et sortit deux paquets de son sac de voyage. Elle en tendit un à Daniel et l'autre à Scorpius qui le réceptionna en lui soufflant un « merci » à peine audible.

\- C'est quoi du « ski » ? demanda le brun tout en commençant à défaire le papier cadeau.

\- Attends ! l'interrompit Scorpius. On devrait tous se donner nos cadeaux avant, non ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Leny, c'est quoi du « ski » ?

Pendant que la Poufsouffle répondait à sa question, Daniel attrapa ses propres présents et les tendit à ses deux camarades.

\- Et toi, Scorp', comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Tu n'as pas été très loquace dans tes lettres, commenta Hélène.

\- Elles se sont bien mieux terminées qu'elles n'ont commencées, marmonna-t-il. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai passé Noël avec mes parents et ma grand-mère et le Nouvel an avec les Weasley-Potter. Entre temps, mes parents et moi sommes allés en France. Vous savez, dans notre maison secondaire. D'ailleurs…

\- Tu étais en France ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? On aurait pu se voir ! Mes grands-parents habitent en Normandie. Ce n'est pas très loin de chez toi.

Scorpius dévisagea Hélène quelques instants, une moue d'excuses se peignant sur son visage tandis qu'une vague de regrets l'envahissait. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi. Une merveilleuse opportunité s'était présentée à lui mais le jeune homme l'avait tout simplement laissée filer entre ses doigts. Il se sentait le plus idiot du monde.

\- Je… j'ai… je n'y est pas pensé… Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Nous n'y sommes allés qu'une seule journée. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu… Mes parents m'ont beaucoup aidé avec mon travail scolaire et, grâce à eux, j'avais une journée de libre et… bah… on a décidé de la passer en France.

Contre toute attente, un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Hélène.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Scorp' ? C'est cool que tu aies pu passer du temps avec ta famille ! Je suis très contente pour toi. J'allais justement te demander si tu étais parvenu à te libérer un peu de temps pour faire autre chose que de travailler.

Scorpius ne répondit rien mais lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Bon, on les ouvre, ces cadeaux de Noël ?! s'impatienta Dan'.

Ses deux meilleurs-amis hochèrent la tête de concert. Daniel reçut un livre sur les meilleurs batteurs d'Angleterre de la part de Scorpius et un épais bonnet de laine dans les tons bruns de celle d'Hélène.

\- Ah ! C'est top, ça ! Le mien était tout troué ! Merci Leny. Scorp'… il faudrait que t'arrêtes de m'offrir des bouquins tout le temps. Tu sais, on n'est pas tous comme toi, on n'a pas tous quinze bibliothèques chez nous.

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

\- Si tu ne veux pas de ton cadeau, je peux le reprendre, se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

Son camarade leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible, par le string de Morgane !

\- L'expression c'est « par le caleçon de Merlin » et je ne suis pas susceptible. Si tu n'aimes pas ton cadeau, je le reprends, c'est tout.

\- Laisse tomber !

Satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Scorpius se tourna alors vers Hélène pour l'observer déballer ses présents à son tour. Elle reçut un tout nouveau nécessaire à balai de la part de Daniel ainsi que…

\- Scorp'…, souffla-t-elle, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant d'elles-mêmes pour marquer sa surprise.

\- J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé dans l'assemblage…

La Poufsouffle ne répondit rien et tourna simplement la tête vers lui après avoir passé de longues secondes à observer ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Comment… ?

\- Je l'ai retrouvé peu avant les vacances. J'ai hésité à te le rendre à ce moment-là mais je voulais le réparer puisqu'il était cassé et je me suis dit que ce serait un bon cadeau de Noël.

\- Où… Où est-ce que tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Il m'a semblé provenir de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Comment ça « semblé » ?

\- Je me suis servi du sortilège Accio pour le récupérer.

\- Mais les nôtres n'ont jamais fonctionné, bredouilla-t-elle, décontenancée.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissants. J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner depuis l'année dernière. Un soir, en revenant d'un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, je me suis arrêté au niveau du stade de Quidditch et j'ai réessayé. Ça m'a pris quelques minutes mais j'ai fini par réussir à le faire venir jusqu'à moi. Il était en cinq morceaux. Je pense que tu l'as perdu - comme nous le supposions - pendant un match mais qu'il s'est envolé et s'est brisé. Ou alors c'est un oiseau qui s'est amusé avec. Enfin bref, il était cassé et je l'ai réparé. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé dans l'assemblage, c'est tout, acheva d'expliquer le blond.

Hébétée, Leny reporta son regard sur le petit étui qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et qui contenait le bracelet que ses parents lui avaient offerts à l'occasion de son admission à Poudlard. Le bijou était une relique familiale qui avait appartenu à la grand-mère paternelle de la jeune fille et elle y était extrêmement attachée. Cela avait été un drame lorsqu'au moment d'un dîner dans la Grande-Salle, un an et demi plus tôt, elle s'était aperçue que celui-ci avait disparu. Habituellement, Hélène retirait l'ensemble de ses bijoux lorsqu'elle avait un match de Quidditch mais l'hypothèse la plus plausible expliquant la perte du bracelet avait été qu'elle avait tout simplement oublié de le faire. Scorpius, Daniel et elle avaient cherché le bijou partout mais sans succès. Alors qu'Hélène s'était résignée, Scorpius, lui, avait décidé d'améliorer son sortilège d'Accio. Il avait bon espoir de pouvoir retourner le bracelet à sa propriétaire. Ce qu'il était, aujourd'hui, en mesure de faire. Le rendre comme neuf lui avait pris au moins deux heures, le temps qu'il trouve la bonne combinaison et qu'il répare l'ensemble des gemmes qui étaient brisées ainsi que les minuscules maillages qui étaient déformés.

Les yeux de la jeune fille firent la navette entre son « cadeau » et lui. Puis, soudainement, elle lui bondit dessus, pressant son corps contre le sien, enserrant le buste du Serdaigle avec ses bras. Son parfum assaillit Scorpius qui resta sans rien faire, les bras ballants, pendant quelques secondes. Il échangea alors un regard avec son meilleur ami qui suivait toute la scène. Ce dernier l'encouragea silencieusement à rendre son étreinte à Hélène. Chose qu'il fit au moment où cette dernière commençait à parsemer sa joue de baisers.

\- Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es le meilleur ! Merci, Scorp' !

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, le jeune homme se contenta de garder ses bras autour du corps d'Hélène et, surtout, de profiter au maximum de sa proximité. Profiter de ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Profiter de son corps féminin pressé contre le sien. Profiter de son odeur. Profiter de ses baisers. De sa bouche aux lèvres fraîches qui se déposait sur sa joue qu'il sentait monter en température. Profiter d'elle, tout simplement.

Finalement, Daniel se racla la gorge, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

\- Eh ! Je ne voudrais pas déranger mais est-ce qu'on pourrait remettre les roulages de pelles à plus tard ? Y'a encore des cadeaux à ouvrir.

\- Hum…, marmonna Hélène.

Elle finit par reprendre sa place sur la banquette, laissant derrière elle un Scorpius complètement décontenancé. Comment une seule personne pouvait-elle avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui ? Il avait l'impression de ne même plus contrôler son propre corps. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de la fixer, qu'il devait enlever ce petit sourire mièvre de ses lèvres et qu'il devait s'emparer de ses cadeaux mais la seule chose qu'il fut en mesure de faire – ou plutôt dire – fut :

\- De rien.

Etait-il possible de se sentir encore plus con qu'en cet instant ? Scorpius en doutait fortement. Il parvint finalement à faire tout ce qu'il avait énuméré et commença par arracher le papier brillant qui enveloppait le cadeau de Daniel.

\- Joyeux Noël, Malefoy ! Tu pourras enrichir ta collection, ricana ce dernier tandis que le blond posait ses yeux sur « _Embrasser pour la première fois : conseils et détails de la procédure en dix étapes._ ».

Une forte angoisse s'empara de Scorpius qui arrêta instantanément de respirer. Il demeura immobile un bon moment avant d'ouvrir l'ouvrage à la première page. Son malaise fut bientôt balayé par une vague de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que Daniel lui avait simplement offert le même livre que celui qu'il possédait déjà. Il ne s'agissait donc pas de _son_ livre sur lequel il aurait pu mettre la main au cours du semestre qui s'était écoulé. Chose dont Scorpius se serait nécessairement rendu compte, quoiqu'il fût arrivé, puisqu'il avait passé une bonne partie de ses soirées de vacances à corner les pages du manuel et à emmagasiner le maximum d'informations sur le sujet. Souhaitant conserver les apparences, il se contraint à arborer une expression mi-scandalisée, mi-agacée avant de relever les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais Hélène fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Tu te crois drôle ? l'agressa-t-elle.

Surpris par son ton véhément, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, les sourcils arqués.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Jane Brown, se serait plutôt à toi-même que tu aurais dû offrir ce livre, Daniel, enchaîna-t-elle.

Le brun fronça soudainement les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?! beugla-t-il.

\- Il parait que tu embrasses comme… Attends, comment a-t-elle décrit votre baiser déjà ? fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Ah oui ! « Un truc visqueux qui donne tout autant envie d'y revenir que lorsqu'on a la gueule de bois et qu'on te propose un verre ».

Le blond vit Daniel serrer brusquement les poings. Il se leva d'un bon et s'avança vers Hélène. Instinctivement, le buste de Scorpius se pencha comme s'il voulait faire barrage entre la jeune fille et son ami. Celui-ci s'arrêta pourtant de lui-même.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu oser dire ça, cette connasse ?!

Faisant fi de ses grossièretés, Leny haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Merlin m'est témoin qu'elle en a pourtant redemandé ! Elle va m'entendre !

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et quitta le compartiment, faisant violemment claquer la porte en verre. Leny leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Elle a vraiment dit ça ? l'interrogea Scorpius.

La brune reporta son regard sur lui et acquiesça lentement, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Incapable de retenir le sien, Scorpius le lui rendit et tous les deux se mirent bientôt à éclater de rire. Daniel se vantait souvent d'être bien plus précoce que tout le monde et de sortir avec plein de filles à Poudlard, mêmes des plus âgées comme Jane Brown qui avait un an de plus. Le fait qu'il « enchaîne ses conquêtes » - comme il le disait lui-même – trouvait ici une explication complètement rationnelle.

.

Après s'être arrêtée de rire et avoir séché les larmes qui s'étaient glissées jusqu'à ses paupières, Hélène encouragea Scorpius à ouvrir le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert.

\- Si j'avais su quel serait le tien, je t'aurais offert autre chose, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, visiblement embarrassée alors que le Serdaigle arrachait le papier.

Il découvrit une écharpe bleue nuit et noire qui semblait avoir été faite dans la même laine que le bonnet de Daniel.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grand…

\- Merci, la coupa Scorpius en tournant la tête vers elle. Elle est très belle. Merci.

Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Poufsouffle et il le lui rendit avant de retirer sa propre écharpe. Il se leva pour la ranger dans sa valise puis reprit place sur la banquette, près de la jeune fille et passa son cadeau. A peine fut-il autour de son cou que Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que…

\- Euh… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas je… je l'ai… un peu portée. Ma mère a perdu la sienne sur les pistes l'avant dernier jour et je lui ai prêté la mienne. Je… Tu veux que je lance un Récurvite ? bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

… le parfum d'Hélène était encore plus présent autour de lui.

\- Non ! répondit-il vivement et un peu trop rapidement. Je veux dire… Non, c'est bon. C'est… Je comprends, il n'y a pas de problème.

Il ponctua sa tirade par un rictus extrêmement crispé. Leny lui retourna le même et un silence gêné s'installa.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à attacher mon bracelet, s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Scorpius acquiesça et attrapa le bijou dans sa boîte tandis que la Poufsouffle lui présentait son poignet gauche. Il défit précautionneusement le fermoir avant de prendre les deux brins du bracelet et de le faire glisser sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé sa place, le jeune homme le referma. Poussé par il ne savait quelle force invisible, il prit le poignet de Leny entre ses doigts et, de son autre main, retourna le bijou pour que le fermoir soit caché. Sa peau était douce et chaude.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, le faisant presque sursauter.

Se rendant compte qu'il la retenait toujours, Scorpius lâcha son poignet et releva les yeux vers elle.

\- De rien.

Daniel n'était pas revenu et ils étaient seuls. Le Serdaigle savait que se présentait à présent à lui une nouvelle occasion de discuter avec Hélène des sentiments qu'il pouvait lui porter. Pourtant et comme à chaque fois, il en fut tout simplement incapable. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche au cours des minutes qui suivirent mais ne trouva jamais la force de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille sortit un magazine de Quidditch de son sac et le feuilleta distraitement, faisant quelques commentaires. Scorpius, de son côté, attrapa un livre de Métamorphose et commença à en tourner les pages au hasard. Il était bien incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre que la présence d'Hélène, à quelques centimètres de lui mais, au moins, ses mains étaient occupées et cela l'empêchait d'avoir un air idiot collé sur le visage. Quoique…

Le problème fut qu'en l'avisant, son manuel à la main, la Poufsouffle requit qu'il lui explique plus en détail le sortilège d'Inanimatus Disparitus afin d'être en mesure de terminer sa dissertation pour le vendredi suivant. Après lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, Scorpius ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et commença à parler d'une voix claire et posée. Hélène s'était rapprochée pour voir ce qu'il lui désignait sur son livre. Elle était si proche que le Serdaigle pouvait percevoir son souffle qui se perdait dans l'interstice entre le haut de son écharpe et sa mâchoire. Il était chaud et créait, pourtant, des milliers de frissons sur sa peau. Sa proximité altérait grandement sa concentration et Scorpius buta sur plusieurs mots. Il eut même l'impression de prononcer une phrase sans queue ni tête au moment où il sentit Leny poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ses cheveux, retenus en leur habituelle queue de cheval, chatouillèrent sa joue lorsqu'elle amorça son mouvement, faisant frissonner tout son corps et non plus seulement sa peau. Si elle le perçut, Hélène ne le commenta pas. Il l'entendit simplement pousser un petit soupir d'aise lorsqu'elle eut trouvé sa place. Le jeune homme sentit ses lèvres continuer de bouger, ses cordes vocales continuer de vibrer à mesure qu'il poursuivait ses explications mais il aurait bien été incapable de savoir de quoi il parlait. Il parlait mais, tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les battements de son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ses paumes maintenaient le livre, en tournant parfois les pages mais, tout ce qu'il sentait était le corps d'Hélène, pressé contre le siens. Ses yeux étaient ancrés sur les lignes du manuel mais, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les mains de la jeune fille, posées à quelques infimes centimètres de sa cuisse à lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était son parfum, son odeur. Fleurie et ensoleillée. Elle sentait l'été en hiver.

.

Sa tête se fit progressivement plus lourde sur son épaule. Ses mains arrêtèrent de bouger. Sa respiration se fit plus lente. Elle s'était endormie. Un sourire étira doucement les lèvres de Scorpius et il ferma les yeux. Juste quelques instants. Juste pour profiter.

Il rouvrit finalement les paupières, tourna quelques pages de son manuel de Métamorphose et entreprit de prendre connaissance du contenu du prochain cours.

.

L'expression d'agacement collée sur le visage de Daniel que Scorpius avait vu au travers de la porte vitrée de leur compartiment s'éclipsa totalement lorsqu'il entra et posa les yeux sur Hélène. Un sourire légèrement moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il arquait un sourcil et que le blond levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors ? T'as enfin mis tes couilles sur la table et tu lui as avoué que tu crevais littéralement d'amour pour elle ? railla Dan'.

\- Putain ! Ferme ta gueule ! siffla Scorpius en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à Leny qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Le Serdaigle s'assura que sa respiration demeurait toujours aussi régulière puis vrilla ses prunelles gris/bleu dans celles de son abruti de meilleur ami.

\- Elle a voulu que je lui réexplique un truc en Métamorphose et elle s'est endormie. C'est tout !

Assis sur la banquette en face de lui, Daniel arbora une moue sceptique.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'as rien tenté ?!

\- Euh… non.

\- Bordel mais t'es déprimant, mec ! Sérieux ! J'vous laisse tous les deux exprès et toi, t'es même pas foutu de lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Franchement, Malefoy, t'es une vraie flippette !

Prenant garde à ne pas trop remuer pour ne pas réveiller Leny, Scorpius soupira en fermant les paupières.

\- Tu me saoules, ok ? Tu crois que c'est simple ?!

Daniel haussa les épaules.

\- Bah ça ne l'est pas ! J'ai hâte que ce soit ton tour, on verra si tu fais mieux ! s'agaça Scorpius.

\- Mouais… Moi, j'ai pas vraiment hâte, répondit l'autre.

.

La fin du trajet se déroula dans le silence si bien que le blond manqua de s'endormir à son tour. Il se sentait bien, assis là. Maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à la présence d'Hélène contre lui, le jeune homme parvenait à profiter pleinement et c'est ainsi qu'il avait fini par clore les paupières et se laisser aller contre le dossier de la banquette. Le corps de Leny avait suivi son mouvement et elle s'était instinctivement repositionnée contre lui. Un soupir d'aise avait même franchi ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il allait se perdre dans l'inconscient, le train commença à ralentir, tirant le Serdaigle de son état second. Il constata que Daniel n'était plus là et, bientôt, Hélène se réveilla à son tour. Scorpius la sentit remuer contre lui et n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement. La jeune fille appuya son front contre son épaule avant d'étirer ses jambes qu'elle vint poser au sol, ses mains se contractant puis se décontractant. Le blond, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas. De nouveau, son cœur battit plus fort et sa respiration accéléra, comme avant qu'elle s'endorme. Hélène arrêta brusquement de se mouvoir à son tour. Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent puis elle se recula vivement, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte d'où elle était.

\- Scorp' ! Je suis désolée ! se morfondit-elle. Je me suis endormie.

Il aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'il s'en était aperçu avant qu'elle le lui dise mais fut tout bonnement incapable de répondre. Elle s'était éloignée de lui, il ne sentait plus son corps contre le sien et cela s'était passé bien trop rapidement pour qu'il ait eu le temps de s'y habituer. Il se sentait frustré et contrarié.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, poursuivit Hélène. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé. Tu aurais dû me réveiller…

Parvenant à reprendre ses esprits, Scorpius se recomposa une expression plus neutre et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas dérangé, la rassura-t-il.

Il aurait également aimé pouvoir ajouter qu'il avait même été particulièrement heureux qu'elle s'endorme contre lui mais cela lui fut tout aussi impossible que le reste.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Leny, mal à l'aise.

\- Certain, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de se lever et de s'étirer légèrement. Scorpius la suivit et allait entreprendre de descendre leurs bagages des filets lorsque Daniel refit son apparition. Il vrilla aussitôt ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes et le blond lui fit comprendre que rien ne s'était passé pendant son absence.

\- Tu étais où ? l'interrogea Hélène pendant que les deux garçons descendaient les valises.

\- Parti voir cette connasse de Brown, répondit laconiquement Daniel sur un ton glacial.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est une connasse.

Scorpius vit Hélène lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et ils finirent par quitter le train.

.

A peine Scorpius eut-il reprit les cours qu'il se réinstalla dans sa routine. Une routine où il était toujours plus épuisé, irrité et abruti de travail. Il n'avait pas suivi le conseil de sa mère et voulait essayer de tout faire sans que l'on aménage son emploi du temps. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était un Malefoy-Granger. L'entêtement, c'était comme une institution dans sa famille…

Peu avant avril, Scorpius marchait dans un couloir du cinquième étage après avoir quitté la Bibliothèque dont il avait, comme tous les soirs, fait la fermeture. Il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serdaigle lorsqu'il fut pris d'un violent vertige. C'était le troisième de la journée et cela durait depuis deux bonnes semaines alors le blond ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Avisant un banc un peu plus loin, il alla y prendre place et attendit patiemment que son étourdissement ne disparaisse. Habituellement, cela se produisait au terme de quelques secondes. Une ou deux minutes, tout au plus. Sauf que son vertige durait depuis près de cinq minutes, maintenant et qu'il n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme ferma les paupières et entreprit de respirer calmement. Inspirant par le nez, expirant par la bouche mais rien n'y faisait. Il amorçait un mouvement pour s'allonger sur le banc en pierre lorsqu'il se sentit partir en avant, sans parvenir à faire quoique ce soit. Il tomba alors lourdement au sol, évanoui.

.

Lorsqu'il émergea, Scorpius était allongé dans un lit et se sentait terriblement confus. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, les traits de son visage se contractant au moment où la lumière du jour percuta sa rétine, le faisant papillonner des yeux.

\- Dan', il se réveille, dit une voix.

Scorpius l'identifia immédiatement. Hélène était ici. Se forçant à prendre connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. En tournant la tête sur sa gauche, il avisa Daniel, assit sur le lit d'à-côté, occupé à écrire quelque chose. Il porta ensuite son regard en face de lui et déglutit brusquement. Leny était bien là. Debout, au pied de son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés et les traits de son visage tendus à l'extrême. Encore un peu groggy, Scorpius se redressa difficilement dans son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'…, commença-t-il d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! le coupa Hélène. Il s'est passé que tu t'es évanoui tout seul dans le couloir à près de minuit, espèce d'idiot !

Pris au dépourvu par son ton glacial, Scorpius écarquilla les yeux et observa la Poufsouffle sans rien répondre. Celle-ci émit un bruit étrange, entre le claquement de langue et le raclement de gorge.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, Scorpius ! le prévint-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce, faisant claquer la porte de l'infirmerie.

Totalement hébété, le Serdaigle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami qui avait rangé ses affaires.

\- Sérieux, à quoi tu t'attendais, mec ? Tu déconnes un max ! Il faut que t'arrêtes de jouer au con comme ça…

\- C'est bon ! le coupa Scorpius d'une voix beaucoup plus consistante. Qui m'a trouvé ? Combien de temps je suis resté comme ça ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ait trouvé évanoui comme un abruti dans le couloir. En voyant que t'étais pas revenu au dortoir, je suis parti te chercher.

Scorpius acquiesça, trop agacé pour remercier son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'ai tout de suite emmené à l'infirmerie. Pinckey n'a pas voulu te réveiller dans l'immédiat. Elle a dit que tu manquais de sommeil et de plein d'autres trucs et elle t'a obligé à dormir et t'a fait prendre des potions.

\- On est quel jour ?

\- T'as dormi trois jours, l'informa son camarade de maison en se levant.

\- TROIS JOURS ?! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Ouais et elle veut te garder jusqu'à…

\- Rien à foutre, j'ai trois jours à rattraper !

Repoussant les couvertures de son lit, il s'apprêtait à se relever mais fut interrompu par la main que Daniel posa sur son torse, le contraignant à rester coucher. Furieux, le blond posa un regard glacial sur lui.

\- Pousse-toi.

\- Non.

\- J'ai dit : pousse-toi, Jameson, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, insufflant le plus d'autorité qu'il le put dans sa voix et ses prunelles.

Cela sembla faire effet puisque Daniel se recula légèrement. Il darda sur lui un regard où se mêlait la surprise et une forte dose de déception mais Scorpius n'y prêta aucune attention et se leva du lit. Remarquant que son uniforme était plié sur une petite console, il s'en empara et s'apprêtait à tirer les rideaux autour de son lit pour se changer lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa droite interrompit le sien. Les portes de l'infirmerie étaient de nouveau ouvertes et quatre paires d'yeux le dévisageaient. Une verte, une bleue, une grise et une noisette. Scorpius déglutit difficilement et l'air lui manqua.

Ses parents furent les premiers à s'avancer vers lui, suivis du Professeur Londubat et d'Hélène. Son père semblait sortir du travail et sa mère portait encore sa robe de Défenseur du Droit des Accusés. Ou alors s'apprêtaient-ils à se rendre au travail, il ne savait pas. Incapable de remuer le moindre muscle, Scorpius resta tétanisé, ses vêtements entre les mains. Hermione et Drago se plantèrent devant lui.

\- Dans ton lit. Maintenant.

Son père n'eut même pas besoin d'élever la voix. Scorpius voulut déposer ses vêtements sur la commode mais Drago les lui prit violemment des mains avant de lui désigner son lit, en arrière-plan, d'un mouvement du menton. Le Serdaigle laissa retomber ses bras et ne se fit pas prier pour aller s'allonger.

\- Explique-toi.

Scorpius baissa les yeux sur sa couette immaculée mais demeura muet.

\- Regarde-moi !

Il releva la tête à contre cœur et ancra son regard dans celui de son père.

\- J'ai dit : explique-toi !

\- Je me suis évanoui après avoir quitté la Bibliothèque, dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Pourquoi tu nous as menti dans ta dernière lettre ?

\- Je n'ai pas…, commença-t-il.

\- N'ose même pas me dire que tu ne nous as pas menti, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy-Granger, siffla le Serpentard sur un ton acerbe. Hermione, que disait la lettre ?

\- « J'ai été voir le Directeur, tout est réglé, ils vont m'aménager un nouvel emploi du temps ».

La voix de sa mère était tout aussi glaciale que celle de son père mais sa déception était tout de même plus perceptible.

\- Alors ? Nous t'écoutons. Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ? reprit Drago.

Scorpius sentait des larmes de rage et de honte affluer jusqu'à ses canaux lacrymaux. Il baissa momentanément les yeux avant d'observer sa mère. Elle semblait réellement déçue et ses traits étaient encore tendus par l'inquiétude. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le Professeur Londubat puis sur Hélène. Le premier affichait une expression indéchiffrable tandis que la seconde le regardait avec tout autant de contrariété qu'Hermione.

Inclinant la tête en signe de résignation, Scorpius ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Je m'en tape complètement !

\- Drago ! le reprit sèchement la Gryffondor.

Scorpius capta l'échange de regards entre ses parents. Comme souvent, ce fut sa mère qui gagna. Elle finit par venir s'asseoir sur le lit et vriller ses iris dans les siens.

\- Scorpius, je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais nous mentir, dit-elle sur un ton grave. _Jamais_ , tu m'entends ?

\- Oui Maman.

\- Je suis très sérieuse, si jamais tu nous mens ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois supplémentaire, nous…

\- J'ai compris, souffla-t-il, abattu.

\- Nous sommes extrêmement déçus de ton comportement. Ton père et moi t'avions fait confiance. Nous te pensions plus mature que cela.

\- Je sais…

\- Mettre ta santé en danger comme tu l'as fait… Merlin mais à quoi tu pensais ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Tes amis t'ont mis en garde, _nous_ t'avons mis en garde, tu avais toi-même conscience que ça ne pouvait plus durer mais tu as quand même continué ! Pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, Maman…

\- Tu n'as donc pas réfléchi à la douleur et l'inquiétude que tu causais autour de toi ?! A tes amis ? A ton père ? A… moi ?

La voix d'Hermione se brisa et Scorpius releva instantanément la tête. Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux et il se sentit le pire fils qui n'ait jamais existé. Elle avait perdu sa fille quelques années plus tôt et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était rendre sa mère malheureuse en la contraignant à s'inquiéter pour lui et lui infliger ce genre de frayeur.

\- Je suis désolé, Maman. Sincèrement…

Hermione ne répondit pas et soupira avant de fermer les paupières. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme dépassée par les événements. Le sentiment de culpabilité de Scorpius redoubla. Il tendit une main vers elle mais elle se leva au même instant et retourna se placer près de son père. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille et la tint contre lui dans un mouvement protecteur.

\- Plus jamais ça ou je te jure que tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tu m'as compris ?!

\- Oui, Papa.

\- Maintenant, tu vas écouter ce que ton Directeur va t'annoncer et tu vas dire oui à tout ce qu'il te dit, c'est clair ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que je ne n'ai plus _jamais_ à me déplacer pour ce genre de chose, Scorpius Malefoy-Granger !

\- Oui, Papa.

Son père le fixa pendant encore quelques secondes avant de poser les yeux sur son épouse qui acquiesça à sa question silencieuse. Elle regarda subrepticement Scorpius puis détourna la tête et tous les deux firent demi-tour sans rien ajouter. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec Londubat puis quittèrent tout simplement l'infirmerie. L'adolescent eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort que le Directeur s'approchait déjà de lui et ouvrait la bouche.

.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, le Professeur Londubat lui expliqua les aménagements qui seraient effectués afin qu'il ne soit pas contraint d'assister à l'ensemble des cours théoriques mais également que certains des devoirs à rendre ne lui soient pas imposés. Comme son père le lui avait ordonné, Scorpius opina à chaque fois.

\- Je dois vous avouer, Monsieur Malefoy-Granger, que je suis moi-même très surpris et déçu par votre attitude. L'ensemble du corps enseignant ainsi que moi-même vous avons très régulièrement proposés de mettre en place ce genre d'aménagements, ce que vous avez toujours refusé. En tant que Directeur de cette école, je suis responsable de mes élèves. A l'âge de quinze ans et au vu de votre cursus, j'avais estimé que vous étiez suffisamment mature pour nous faire part, de vous-même, d'éventuelles difficultés peu importe leur ordre. Il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis navré mais après en avoir discuté avec vos parents, il a été convenu que vous devrez passer une visite médicale toutes les semaines jusqu'à la fin de l'année afin que nous nous assurions que vous ne mettez pas votre santé en péril une nouvelle fois.

Mortifié, Scorpius hocha la tête pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la millième fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

\- Bien. Vous retournerez en classe à partir de demain matin. Mr Jameson va vous apporter les cours que vous avez manquez pour que vous en preniez connaissance mais Mrs Pinckey veillera à ce que vous ne fassiez rien de plus. Avez-vous des questions ?

Le Serdaigle secoua la tête.

\- Bien, répéta Londubat. Mr Jameson, pouvez-vous…

\- Oui, Professeur, acquiesça Dan' avant de s'éclipser.

\- Parfait.

Il attendit que Daniel soit parti puis reprit la parole, s'adressant autant à Hélène, qui était toujours debout au pied du lit, qu'à lui.

\- Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de journée, jeunes gens. Miss Robin, à demain pour votre cours de Botanique. Mr Malefoy-Granger, à vendredi.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons mais posa une dernière fois son regard sur le Serdaigle.

\- Ne recommencez plus ou je serai obligé de sévir. Et vous savez que je n'apprécie pas cela. Pour autant je le ferai s'il le faut alors, la prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant d'agir. On est d'accord ?

Son ton était beaucoup moins conventionnel qu'auparavant. Le Professeur Londubat était quelqu'un de bienveillant et qui n'usait jamais de son autorité sauf s'il y était contraint et Scorpius le crut sur parole lorsqu'il lui affirma qu'il sévirait si ce genre de choses se reproduisait. Il acquiesça donc aux propos du Directeur puis le regarda partir.

.

Un silence de plomb s'installa lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie se furent refermées. Lentement, Scorpius tourna la tête jusqu'à croiser les pupilles vertes de Leny. La déception était peinte sur son visage et le cœur de l'adolescent se comprima encore davantage dans sa poitrine. L'immense culpabilité qu'il ressentait lui donna cependant la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je suis vraiment déso…, commença-t-il, insufflant à ses paroles toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

Hélène leva la main, le coupant dans sa tirade.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, déclara-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Ça fait des mois que nous te mettons en garde et tu n'en fais pourtant qu'à ta tête. Nous t'avions prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver.

\- Leny… s'il-te-plaît, pard…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'excuses et je n'ai, de toute façon, pas envie de te pardonner.

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole en le toisant.

\- Au revoir, Scorpius.

.

Il la regarda s'en aller, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la retenir. Son cœur lui semblait en miette, il avait atrocement mal à la tête, son sentiment de culpabilité ne faisait que s'accroître et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi con de sa vie.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent proches de l'enfer pour Scorpius. Comme convenu, sa charge de travail était amoindrie et il avait été en mesure de rattraper son retard sans aucun problème. Le souci résidait plutôt dans le fait que, maintenant qu'il avait plus de temps libre, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi en faire. Bien qu'il ne lui en veuille, fondamentalement, pas pour ce qu'il s'était passé, Daniel demeurait tout de même distant. Ses entraînements de Quidditch lui prenaient un temps certain et, lorsqu'il n'avait pas le nez plongé dans les bouquins ou les fesses posées sur un balais, Dan' passait la plupart de son temps avec leur camarade de maison, Jackson Kane et sa bande de copains. Hélène, quant à elle, ne lui adressait tout simplement plus la parole et l'évitait au maximum. Elle ne venait plus partager ses repas avec eux et, alors que Scorpius s'était aménagé quelques heures à l'occasion d'une sortie de Pré-au-Lard, la jeune fille avait rejeté sa proposition de l'y accompagner.

Profitant du fait qu'il avait terminé son calcul arithmétique avant tout le monde, Scorpius avait attrapé un parchemin vierge et griffonné un petit mot à l'intention de sa voisine de table. Il le lui avait fait parvenir distraitement puis avait patienté. Hélène y avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son exercice. Blessé, Scorpius avait attendu quelques minutes supplémentaires et une vague d'espoir l'avait envahi lorsqu'après être venue à bout du calcul, Leny s'était emparée de sa note pour y apposer quelques mots. Elle la lui avait retournée sans aucune discrétion et le mince sourire que Scorpius avait momentanément arboré avait fondu comme neige au soleil, tout autant que son cœur s'était contracté de douleur, lorsqu'il avait lu ce qui y était écrit.

 _« J'y vais avec d'autres personnes._

 _Je crois que Dan' s'y rend avec Jackson Kane, tu n'as qu'à te joindre à eux. »_

.

Atteint dans son orgueil et sa fierté, Scorpius décida finalement de rester au château. Comme il n'avait plus rien à faire et qu'une bonne partie des élèves s'était rendue dans le village voisin afin de faire des emplettes en prévision des vacances, le Serdaigle remonta rapidement dans son dortoir, s'empara de son balai, redescendit et l'enfourcha. Même le vent frais de ce début avril et la sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait toujours en s'élançant dans les airs ne mit pas de baume à son cœur. De toute façon, Scorpius n'avait pas eu pour intention de voler très longtemps. Juste le temps pour lui de se hisser jusqu'aux plus hauts gradins du stade de Quidditch.

Arrivé à destination, il se posa et lâcha son balai qui s'écrasa dans un bruit mat. N'y prêtant aucune attention, l'adolescent grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore du dernier banc puis y prit place. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de secondes avant que des larmes, où se mêlaient sa rage, sa culpabilité, sa tristesse et son désarroi, ne coulent le long de ses joues. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il s'était excusé un nombre incalculable de fois, n'allait plus au-delà des limites de son corps, s'était rendu à ses deux rendez-vous médicaux avec l'infirmière du château mais rien n'y faisait. Ses parents et lui n'avaient échangé que deux lettres. Irrité, Scorpius leur avait annoncé qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison pour les vacances qui débuteraient à la fin de la semaine suivante. Il avait reçu une courte réponse, signée de la main de son père, où seuls quelques mots étaient écrits. Drago lui avait en substance dit qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait à partir du moment où il respectait le programme du Professeur Londubat. Blessé que son père n'ait même pas tenté de le convaincre de revenir, le Serdaigle n'avait même pas répondu. Il savait que Daniel rentrait chez lui mais il n'avait aucune information en ce qui concernait Hélène.

Scorpius n'essaya pas de refouler ses larmes. Elles inondaient ses yeux, dévalaient son visage et se perdaient dans son écharpe. Bien que les températures remontaient doucement, le jeune homme ne la quittait pas. Petit à petit, l'odeur de Leny disparaissait au profit de la sienne mais le bout de tissu était devenu son seul et unique réconfort maintenant que tout le monde lui tournait le dos.

.

Le jeune homme resta là, le regard perdu dans le vide, à pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses larmes finissent par se tarir d'elles-mêmes et que le soleil ait disparu derrière le feuillage épais de la Forêt Interdite. Fermant les paupières, il soupira longuement avant de se lever. C'est la mort dans l'âme, qu'il redescendit sur la terre ferme puis marcha en direction du château. En passant devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Scorpius s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur. Il vit Daniel avoir une discussion animée avec Kane et certains de ses équipiers de Quidditch. Instinctivement, le blond chercha également Leny du regard. Ce dernier ne demeura toutefois pas longtemps sur elle. Juste le temps de la voir rire aux éclats à une blague de l'un de ses camarades de maison. Incapable d'entrer, Scorpius fit demi-tour et décida de se rendre directement aux cuisines. Il n'avait pas faim mais s'obligerait tout de même à manger un minimum afin de passer la prochaine visite médicale avec succès.

.

Le reste de sa semaine se déroula dans une ambiance tout aussi morose et l'adolescent fut ravi de voir les vacances arriver. La veille de son départ, Daniel passa la soirée avec lui. Les choses s'étaient, plus ou moins, arrangées entre eux et le brun assurait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Quelque peu rasséréné, Scorpius décida d'accompagner son camarade jusque dans le hall, le lendemain matin, à l'heure du départ.

Il se tendit instantanément en voyant une queue de cheval brune, presque noire, un peu plus loin. Hélène discutait avec un petit groupe de Poufsouffle. Comme si elle les avait senti arriver, la jeune fille se retourna vers eux au moment où Daniel et lui posèrent le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de marbre. Scorpius s'était attendu à ce qu'elle détourne le regard et poursuive sa discussion mais elle adressa, contre toute attente, un signe de la main à son groupe d'amis et commença à marcher veux eux. Plus elle avançait, plus les battements du cœur de Scorpius s'intensifiaient. Il s'efforça d'afficher une expression avenante mais pas trop. Il ne tenait pas, non plus, à faire comprendre à Hélène qu'elle lui manquait tellement que son corps se mettait à frissonner rien qu'en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Il avait encore un semblant de fierté qu'il tenait à conserver. Tout au moins un minimum.

Pour autant, toutes ses résolutions s'évaporèrent au moment où elle arriva à leur hauteur et lui adressa un sourire presque aussi chaleureux qu'avant que toute cette histoire ne se produise. Scorpius sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer d'elles-mêmes. Le sourire de Leny lui faisait l'effet d'un baume apaisant appliqué sur son cœur endolori.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répondit Scorpius sur un ton qui traduisait son malaise.

\- Dan', on fait le voyage ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

\- Yep.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête puis reporta son attention sur Scorpius.

\- On sera rentré pile pour ton anniversaire, c'est cool.

\- Ouais.

Il avait rêvé d'une conversation normale avec elle depuis trois semaines et, maintenant qu'il avait cette opportunité, il gâchait tout en répondant presque sèchement à ses questions. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?!

\- Euh… on pourrait peut-être… faire une sorte de pique-nique dans le parc, le week-end qui suit. Juste nous trois, proposa-t-il après s'être fustigé mentalement. Pour mon anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Ouais, ok, accepta Daniel, occupé à vérifier le contenu de sa valise.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de regarder Hélène.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, dit-elle finalement.

Un large sourire apparut presque instantanément sur la bouche de Scorpius.

\- Que vas-tu faire pendant tes vac…, commença la brune à son intention.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un baiser sonore, planté sur sa joue, la coupa dans son élan. Elle se plaça immédiatement une main sur le cœur et pivota sur ses talons.

\- Dorian ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolé, Hel' ! s'exclama le garçon, tout sourire.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu viens de faire ? requit Hélène, ses sourcils se fronçant très légèrement.

\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit au revoir tout à l'heure.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'embrasser.

La Poufsouffle arqua un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une habitude, répondit-elle.

\- Non mais ça pourrait le devenir…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et un échange visuel s'engagea alors entre eux.

Scorpius, lui, avait tout simplement l'impression de ne plus habiter son propre corps. Il était spectateur de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ressentait tellement d'émotions qu'elles semblaient s'être toutes annulées entre elles si bien qu'il ne ressentait, finalement, plus rien du tout. Il était hébété et demeurait totalement interdit face à la scène qui se jouait en face de lui.

Sa passivité vola toutefois en éclat au moment où il vit un sourire en coin étirer les lèvres de ce gros con de Dorian Sharp. Ce dernier se rapprocha légèrement d'Hélène qui, elle, demeura stoïque.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Hel', souffla-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de salacités avant de l'embrasser sur la joue à nouveau et un peu plus longtemps que le réclamait la bienséance.

Une rage sans nom s'empara de Scorpius qui sentit ses poings se serrer d'eux-mêmes. Sa mâchoire se contracta violemment et ses narines se dilatèrent sous le coup de la colère. Il resta immobile pendant encore deux seconde avant de brusquement tourner les talons. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne ou il savait qu'il ferait - voire dirait - des choses qu'il finirait par regretter.

Il entendit Hélène et Daniel le héler dans son dos mais il ne se retourna pas. Il continua de marcher, le corps tendu à l'extrême, jusqu'à sa salle commune. Après avoir répondu à l'énigme posée par le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, il pénétra dans sa salle et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans son dortoir. Sans réfléchir, Scorpius sortit sa grosse valise de sous son lit et commença à y entasser tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour une semaine. Ceci fait, il la referma et lui lança un sortilège pour qu'elle le suive à la trace. En redescendant dans la salle commune, il croisa Katy Craig, l'une de ses camarades de promotion avec laquelle il s'entendait plutôt bien.

\- Tu as finalement décidé de rentrer chez toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle en le voyant avec sa valise. C'est cool ! Passe de très bonnes vacances, Scorpius.

Le Serdaigle ne lui répondit même pas et quitta la pièce. Il avait l'impression de jamais s'être senti aussi furieux. Il en voulait à Hélène, il s'en voulait à lui-même et, surtout, il voulait démolir ce connard de Sharp ! Arrivé au bout du couloir, Scorpius s'engagea alors dans l'escalier.

* * *

.

* * *

Bon bah...visiblement, Scorpinou n'est pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme de la belle Hélène !

Pour ceux qui craignaient de ne plus voir les Dramione après le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié les retrouver dans leur rôle de parents. Il semblerait que les choses ne soient pas encore très simples entre Scorpius et sa mère adoptive, mais Drago veille au grain et est là pour soutenir son épouse. **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de notre Serpentard ? De celle d'Hermione ?**

 **De même : que penser de l'attitude de Scorpius qui a menti et s'est retrouvé seul pendant quelques jours ? De son attitude en voyant Dorian Sharp avec Hélène ?**

 **De la réaction de Dan' et Leny ?**

 **Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer pour Scorpius après ce chapitre ?**

Voici tout plein de questions pour aiguiller vos reviews et encourager ceux qui ne savent pas quoi écrire à me laisser un petit mot avec leurs impressions générales.

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous tout doux et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec le troisième chapitre de MAT ! (Comme d'habitude, annonce du titre dès la fin de la semaine sur la page FB !) :)

 **Chacha-qui-vous-aime**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

As always : j'espère que vous allez bien ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui avec (déjà !) le troisième chapitre de MAT ! Mais avant cela, vous en avez l'habitude : quelques remerciements s'imposent. Un immense merci à mes génialissimes revieweuses/eurs ! **MariePuffy** ; **MissFlow** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Betameche** ; **Caballeras** ; **Gabrielle-Mel** ; **Kailliana** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **viau .julie** ; **Petitestef** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Clodya** ; et enfin : **Livioute** ; merci à vous ! :)

.

 **NEWS** : nouvelle importante, cette semaine, puisque je vous annonce qu' **il n'y aura pas de publication la semaine prochaine !** Cela pour une raison toute simple : j'aurai enfilé ma casquette de juge du concours LCE. Que j'aie terminé de lire et juger les textes ou non, je m'arrangerai pour que la publication reprenne la semaine suivante, soyez rassurés.

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Hey! :) Effectivement, niveau sentiment, notre Scorpinou est un véritable handicapé ! ^^ En plus de cela, il ne parvient pas à gérer son emploi du temps et se met tout le monde à dos… Pfff…

Je suis TROP SUPER MÉGA CONTENTE de parvenir à te faire apprécier cette suite ! *-* J'espère que ça continuera jusqu'au bout ! Mille mercis pour ta très belle review et à très vite, en espérant que tu apprécies ce nouveau chapitre ! Des bisous !

.

Nous retrouvons donc notre cher Scorpius, toujours très remonté contre Dorian Sharp, après qu'il ait finalement récupéré sa valise dans son dortoir. A-t-il pour projet de rentrer chez lui ? Comment les choses vont-elles se passer avec Hélène ? Je vous propose de le découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je remercie ma bêta pour ton travail.

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La brune et la blonde**

Scorpius gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre du château jusqu'à atteindre le septième étage. Il se hâta ensuite dans le couloir, sa colère n'ayant pas diminuée d'un cran et s'arrêta, dos à la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit trois allers-retours devant le pan de mur vide. Il ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : « maison ».

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une immense porte ouvragée était apparue. Ni une ni deux, Scorpius en poussa le battant et pénétra chez lui, sa valise le suivant à la trace. A peine le panneau de bois se fut-il refermé que l'adolescent se retourna pour y abattre ses poings. Il ne s'était guère senti aussi furieux qu'en cet instant. Il avait l'impression que tout allait de travers, que tout était contre lui. Non, en fait, ce n'était même plus une impression. Tout _était_ contre lui. Il était en froid avec ses parents, n'était pas parvenu à gérer son année scolaire sans aide et voilà que… que Leny… qu'Hélène se faisait ouvertement aguicher par un connard. Un gros con de sixième année dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Le pire, dans tout cela, était que la Poufsouffle ne l'avait même pas repoussé ! Elle n'avait rien répondu. Rien du tout. Elle s'était contentée de lui lancer une sorte de regard d'avertissement mais cela avait été tout. Rien de plus. Elle l'avait même laissé l'embrasser sur la joue à nouveau !

Rien que d'imaginer les mains de Sharp sur elle, son corps pressé contre le sien et ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, Scorpius trembla de rage.

Il resta un bon moment, là, le dos appuyé contre la porte de son domicile vide de toute présence, le visage entre les mains à tenter de se calmer. Irrité contre lui-même de ne pas parvenir à se sortir de la tête l'image d'une Leny et d'un Sharp enlacés en train d'échanger un baiser, Scorpius se dégagea brusquement de la porte et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il n'en sortit pratiquement pas pendant une semaine. Faisant venir à lui tout ce dont il avait besoin grâce à sa baguette, il ne la quittait que pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, un peu plus loin dans le couloir et aller chercher son courrier.

Ses nuits étaient extrêmement agitées. Il cauchemardait tantôt d'une Hélène dans les bras de Sharp, tantôt de ses parents qui lui criaient dessus, ou encore de sa mère qui fondait en larmes parce qu'il l'avait déçue, ou bien de son père qui lui hurlait dessus parce qu'il avait fait pleurer sa mère, etc. etc. etc.

Le dimanche soir avant la rentrée, Scorpius rangea ses affaires dans sa grosse valise et se résigna à retrouver la civilisation. Cette semaine coupée du monde lui avait tout de même fait du bien. Il avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, travailler jusqu'à trois heures du matin puis dormir jusqu'à midi sans aucun problème. Il avait également fini par redescendre en pression et se calmer. Le jeune homme n'en voulait plus à Leny. Il n'était même plus vraiment agacé contre Sharp. Enfin, si, il l'était nécessairement mais il était surtout furieux contre lui-même. Comme il l'avait prédit au début de l'année, il n'était pas surprenant que ce genre de chose arrive. Hélène était une adolescente très attirante et il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'ait un premier petit-ami.

Scorpius savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui. Il fallait qu'il se lance et qu'il lui avoue qu'il l'aimait mais il avait peur. Il craignait, malgré ce que son père lui avait assuré, que la jeune fille ne repousse ses avances et que cela ternisse leur amitié. Or, il ne voyait tout simplement pas comment il pourrait survivre sans Leny dans sa vie. Ces trois dernières semaines, passées, plus ou moins, loin d'elle en étaient la preuve flagrante. Il se sentait las, n'avait aucune joie de vivre, broyait du noir à longueur de journée alors que, lorsqu'elle était là, il souriait et se sentait heureux. Comme si sa présence effaçait tous les tracas de sa vie. Quand sa présence n'était pas assombrie par celle d'un abruti comme Sharp à ses côtés…

Soupirant longuement, le Serdaigle ouvrit la porte de la Salle sur Demande et sortit dans le couloir, sa valise flottant dans son dos. Sur le chemin le menant à sa salle commune, il croisa plusieurs élèves qui rentraient justement de vacances et d'autres qui venaient les accueillir puisque restés au château. Scorpius ne chercha ni à apercevoir Hélène ni à retrouver Daniel dans le flot continu des étudiants et se contenta de rejoindre son dortoir. Là, il entreprit de décharger sa malle pour donner l'impression qu'il avait passé la semaine à dormir ici. Daniel ainsi que leur camarade Andy Adams entraient justement dans la pièce au moment où il repoussa la valise pour la faire disparaître sous son lit.

\- Salut Malefoy !

Scorpius ferma les yeux. Surtout, ne pas s'agacer. Rester calme. Inspirer, expirer.

\- Salut. Et c'est « Malefoy-Granger », rectifia-t-il sur un ton pincé.

\- Ok… Je vois que t'as pas décoléré de la semaine…

Le blond ne répondit rien et attendit simplement que son meilleur ami ait terminé de défaire ses bagages pour descendre dîner.

En se rendant à la Grande Salle, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Daniel à propos d'Hélène et surtout de Sharp.

\- Vous avez fait le voyage ensemble ?

\- Pas à l'aller, non. Par contre, lui et un de ses potes nous ont rejoint au retour.

Fermant momentanément les paupières, il encouragea son meilleur ami à poursuivre.

\- Et ?

\- Et il va falloir que tu te bouges le cul si tu veux qu' _elle_ te considère autrement que comme un coincé qui ne veut pas lui avouer qu'il est fou d'elle car, crois-moi, Sharp ne va pas laisser passer sa chance. Lui…

Scorpius déglutit difficilement et attrapa son ami par la manche pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

\- Tu crois que…

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

\- Est-ce que je crois qu'elle va accepter de sortir avec lui ? C'est bien possible. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en filles mais je pense qu'elle l'aime bien. Il est lourd avec elle mais, à côté de ça, lui, il n'hésite pas.

\- Comment ça « il n'hésite pas » ?

\- Bah il n'hésite pas à lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plaît.

Scorpius soupira.

\- Je sais que je dois prendre sur moi et lui dire mais je flippe vraiment qu'elle ne veuille plus être mon amie après ça…, avoua-t-il.

En face de lui, Daniel écarquilla les yeux avant d'afficher un air sceptique et de soupirer.

\- Euh… je suis supposé répondre quelque chose ? Parce qu'à part te dire que t'es vraiment con si tu penses ça, je ne vois pas trop quoi ajouter…

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne figure et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius l'y rejoint peu après et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Hélène. Elle dînait à la table des Poufsouffle, entourée de ses amis habituels. Sharp était également présent, juste en face d'elle. La même rage qu'une semaine plus tôt s'empara de lui et le blond s'assit rapidement à la table des Serdaigle, dos à celle des jaunes et noirs. En voyant son visage aux traits tendus, Daniel lui adressa une œillade éloquente.

\- Et je fais quoi, hein ?! Je vais pas aller la voir et lui déballer mon amour comme un pauvre idiot ! siffla Scorpius.

\- Bah… euh… Je viens de te dire que je ne m'y connaissais pas… Y'a pas un truc dans le bouquin que je t'ai offert ?

\- Tu sers franchement à rien et tu réfléchis, parfois ?! Parce qu'avant de pouvoir l'embrasser pour la première fois, il faudrait peut-être déjà que je me déclare, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Ouais, bon…

Tous les deux se turent, chacun se servant dans les plats présents devant eux.

\- Ecoute, reprit Dan' tandis que Scorpius était occupé à massacrer un pauvre steak inoffensif. Demain, c'est ton anniv' alors essaie de te rapprocher un peu d'elle. Pareil quand on ira faire ce pique-nique le week-end prochain.

Le blond opina, n'ayant rien de mieux à proposer de toute façon.

\- Ah oui et t'as plutôt intérêt à venir voir le dernier match de la saison ! Si les Pouffy gagnent, Sharp sera aux premières loges pour célébrer ça avec elle.

Scorpius acquiesça une nouvelle fois puis termina de dîner comme il le put. Il avait la boule au ventre et se sentait atrocement nauséeux.

Le lendemain matin, Hélène vint petit-déjeuner avec eux pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle n'était définitivement pas redevenue aussi chaleureuse avec lui que par le passé mais lui accorda tout de même ses larges sourires que le Serdaigle aimait tant. Pour l'occasion, Daniel et elle avaient souhaité lui faire un cadeau commun. Sachant que Scorpius appréciait énormément les photos, les deux amis lui offrirent un splendide album où de nombreux clichés témoignant de leur amitié avaient été insérés. Ils avaient également prévu de la place supplémentaire pour les deux années qu'ils auraient encore à passer à Poudlard. Touché par le présent, le blond les serra dans ses bras avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier. Son sourire s'évanouit instantanément lorsqu'il remarqua que ses parents ne lui avaient envoyé qu'une lettre. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à la lire.

 _Lundi 3 mai,_

 _Scorpius,_

 _Tu as seize ans aujourd'hui et nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire._

 _Malgré les récents évènements, ta mère et moi tenions à te dire à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi. Nous sommes fiers de toi_ et _nous t'aimons, sois en certain._

 _Cette année, nous avons décidé de ne pas t'offrir de cadeau. Tout au moins pas dans l'immédiat. Il s'avère qu'Hermione a pris la décision de retrouver ses parents au cours de l'été._

 _Elle tient à ce que nous soyons présents pour l'épauler et je pense que c'est quelque chose que tu approuveras. Nous avons décidé de partir deux semaine – ou plus, nous aviserons - en Australie au mois d'août. Nous avons donc pensé, ta mère et moi, que tu préfèrerais peut-être choisir ton cadeau d'anniversaire toi-même, là-bas._

 _[Si tu veux tout savoir, mon cœur, ton père a, encore un fois, voulu manifester son désaccord et nous ne sommes pas parvenus à choisir ton cadeau. Finalement, je pense que cette idée te conviendra plus que de recevoir un nouveau balai qui ne te servira pratiquement à rien de toute façon…]_

 _C'est sûr que la collection complète des « ouvrages » d'une vieille sorcière rabougrie t'aurait_ assurément _été plus utile…_

 _[Bien évidemment que ou__

 _Bref ! Si ta mère arrête de me prendre la lettre des mains toutes les deux secondes, je pourrais peut-être espérer la terminer un jour !_

 _Nous sommes toujours en colère contre toi pour nous avoir menti mais tu dois savoir que tu nous as énormément manqué et nous avons hâte que tu rentres à la maison._

 _Encore joyeux anniversaire,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Papa._

 _Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur._

 _Je t'aime et tu me manques,_

 _Maman._

 _PS : Nous pourrons enfin visiter la Grande Librairie Sorcière de Canberra cet été…_

Hébété, Scorpius fixa la lettre pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes.

\- Euh… Scorp' ? Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Hélène en se penchant vers lui, par-dessus la table, jusqu'à poser une main sur son bras.

Tiré de sa léthargie, le blond secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se reconnecter à la réalité et un large sourire naquit bientôt sur ses lèvres. En face de lui, Leny et Dan' semblèrent surpris.

\- Ma mère… ma mère veut retrouver ses parents, bredouilla-t-il, encore légèrement décontenancé et surtout très heureux. Je vais rencontrer mes grands-parents !

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Hélène en lui retournant son sourire.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

A côté de la brune, Daniel semblait heureux pour lui également.

\- Vous voulez bien m'excuser ? Il faut que je leur réponde quelque chose.

\- Bien-sûr, le rassura la jeune fille.

Scorpius s'empressa d'attraper un parchemin, une plume ainsi qu'une bouteille d'encre et il commença à écrire. Il s'arrêta toutefois très rapidement en voyant Hélène se lever de table.

\- Eh ! Ne pars pas !

\- Je vais juste dire bonjour à Grace, je reviens juste après, promit-elle.

Scorpius hocha la tête avant de se remettre à rédiger sa lettre. Deux minutes plus tard, il posait sa plume et parcourait la missive des yeux.

 _Lundi 3 mai,_

 _Maman, Papa,_

 _Merci beaucoup pour votre lettre, c'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je pouvais espérer._

 _Maman, je suis très fier de toi. J'ai hâte de rencontrer mes grands-parents._

 _Je vous aime tous les deux et vous me manquez aussi._

 _Je suis encore désolé d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait…_

 _Scorp' M-G._

 _PS : Oui ! C'est génial ! Tu es trop forte ! Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certain. Je t'aime._

Satisfait, Scorpius scella sa lettre d'un coup de baguette et la tendit au hibou de la famille qui avait patiemment attendu. Ce dernier s'ébroua puis prit son envol. Le Serdaigle allait ranger ses affaires lorsque deux bras surgir brusquement devant lui, enserrant le haut de son buste.

\- Vous méritez d'être heureux. Je suis ravie pour toi, murmura la voix d'Hélène à son oreille.

Totalement pris de court, Scorpius fut saisi d'un frisson en sentant son souffle chaud se perdre dans le creux de son oreille. Il s'apprêtait à la remercier mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et reprit la parole.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Scorp'.

Il sentit son corps se presser un peu plus dans son dos et le bout de son nez venir caresser sa joue sur laquelle elle déposa un baiser. Un doux et léger baiser qui fut bien trop court à son goût. Alors qu'il était sur le point de tourner la tête, Leny se retira.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à samedi, lui souffla-t-elle avant de se détacher complètement de lui.

Tout s'était produit trop soudainement pour que Scorpius comprenne ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il battit plusieurs fois des yeux puis ces derniers se posèrent sur sa montre et il sursauta presque. Il se leva d'un bond tandis qu'Hélène s'asseyait.

\- Je suis en retard pour mon cours d'Etudes des Moldus. On se retrouve au déjeuner, annonça-t-il rapidement en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Yep. A plus, mec, répondit distraitement Daniel dont toute l'attention était focalisée sur son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Scorpius se tourna vers Leny tout en portant l'une des anses de son sac à dos jusqu'à son épaule.

\- A plus tard, dit-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Le Serdaigle le lui rendit avant de se mettre en route. Il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Mr Matcha ne lui ferait probablement aucune remarque mais le jeune homme tenait à rester ponctuel en toute circonstance. Pourtant, arrivé aux portes de la Grande Salle, il s'arrêta. Son dilemme intérieur ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes et il tourna les talons. Daniel était toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Hélène, quant à elle, était en train de sortir ses affaires de son sac, certainement pour terminer un devoir qu'elle avait à rendre. Le pas de Scorpius était sûr et il n'hésita pas un seul instant, poussé par l'adrénaline. Il se posta dans le dos de la jeune fille et, de son bras gauche alla entourer ses épaules, l'attirant légèrement en arrière tandis que lui-même se penchait en avant. Elle poussa un très léger cri de surprise, venant poser ses mains sur son bras, comme pour se retenir de tomber. Tout comme elle avait pu le faire quelques minutes plus tôt, Scorpius vint caresser imperceptiblement la douce peau de sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser, son délicat parfum envahissant et ravissant ses narines. Il la sentit se tendre légèrement sur le banc, ses doigts toujours agrippés autour de son bras, par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Porté par ses instincts, Scorpius laissa le bout de son nez tracer un sillon jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Il lui souffla alors un « merci » qui la fit frémir. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond qui ne put résister à la tentation d'embrasser une deuxième fois la joue de la fille pour laquelle son cœur battait depuis près de cinq ans. Il se redressa finalement mais ne s'éloigna que lorsqu'Hélène eut consenti à lâcher le bras entourant toujours ses épaules. Chose qu'elle ne fit qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Bercé par l'euphorie, Scorpius ne se détacha pas immédiatement d'elle mais prit le temps de caresser très légèrement le bas de sa mâchoire avec son pouce avant d'ôter son bras et de quitter la pièce. En chemin, il eut l'impression d'être observé et le même sourire que précédemment étira ses lèvres.

Il monta les escaliers le plus rapidement possible et courut dans les couloirs pour finalement arriver avec dix minutes de retard. Heureusement pour lui et comme il l'avait prédit, le Professeur Matcha ne lui en tint pas rigueur et alla même jusqu'à refuser ses excuses, arguant que lui-même était arrivé cinq minutes en retard. Scorpius alla s'asseoir à sa place et c'est à ce moment-là que son sourire se fana. L'adrénaline retombant, il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était produit et avait du mal à analyser son geste. Il avait agi impulsivement. Attirer Hélène contre lui, passer un bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrasser – même si ce n'était que sur la joue -, toucher sa peau, la caresser et murmurer au creux de son oreille lui avait procuré plus de sensations et d'émotions qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti dans sa vie. Son corps lui avait donné l'impression de s'embraser de l'intérieur, anesthésiant totalement son cerveau qui, lui, s'était laissé manipuler par ses instincts. Jamais Scorpius n'aurait pu imaginer ressentir autant de choses. Dire qu'il ne l'avait embrassée _que_ sur la joue… Si encore quelques minutes plutôt, il hésitait quant à la marche à suivre pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il avait laissé agir ses instincts et Leny ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il laisserait donc agir ses instincts et espérait qu'elle le laisserait l'embrasser…

A cette pensée, il sentit son ventre se contracter et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps, lui donnant l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir une dose d'endorphine ou un puissant sortilège d'allégresse. Cette sensation très étrange le perturba quelque peu et il peina à se concentrer sur ce que disait le Professeur Matcha. Heureusement pour lui, Scorpius savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le micro-onde – leur sujet d'étude du jour – puisqu'il en possédait un chez lui. Sa mère le lui avait acheté quelques années plus tôt pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller tout seul quand les adultes n'étaient pas là pour l'aider à se servir de la Magie et qu'il ne souhaitait pas déranger Micky. Il avait donc déjà utilisé l'objet et n'eut aucune difficulté à répondre au minitest que leur Professeur donna à la fin du cours et qu'il réussit brillamment.

Ravi, le Serdaigle porta son sac à son épaule et quitta la salle de classe. Il avait à présent un double cours de Potion et eut une montée de stress en se souvenant qu'il allait y retrouver Leny. La boule au ventre, Scorpius dévala rapidement les escaliers pour se rendre aux cachots. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore rentrés lorsqu'il arriva et il repéra rapidement Daniel et Hélène. La personne qui attira toutefois son attention en premier fut Dorian Sharp. Ce dernier se tenait juste à côté de Leny et lui parlait. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Scorpius marcha vivement jusqu'à eux et se plaça à leur niveau.

\- … et du coup on… Ah tiens, salut Malefoy.

\- C'est « Malefoy-Granger », le reprirent simultanément Hélène, Daniel et Scorpius.

Le Poufsouffle sembla légèrement décontenancé tandis qu'un sourire complice naissait sur les lèvres des trois autres.

\- Ouais, bref !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec le reste de ta promotion ? l'interrogea Scorpius en se plaçant au côté d'Hélène.

\- Même si je ne te dois aucune explication, Malefoy- _Granger_ , je vais tout de même te répondre…

Le Serdaigle afficha une moue sceptique.

\- Je suis venu pour faire part à Hel' de nos projets d'après match pour le samedi de la semaine prochaine.

\- Ah…

\- Oui, donc, comme je m'apprêtais à te le dire, reprit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. On a prévu une soirée dans la salle commune. Uniquement à partir des cinquième année. Soit une soirée de célébration soit une soirée de consolation mais, quoiqu'il arrive, on aura bien besoin d'un petit verre, alors…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Professeur Slughorn. Il eut toutefois le temps de glisser un dernier mot à Hélène qui n'échappa à l'ouïe fine du Serdaigle.

\- J'espère que tu te joindras à nous. Une membre de l'équipe, en plus… Bref, fais-moi signe rapidement, ma belle.

Hélène ne répondit rien et entra avec les autres. Scorpius, lui, demeura en retrait, ancrant son regard dans les yeux de celui qui était officiellement devenu son rival. Ce dernier était peut-être plus âgé que lui mais Scorpius avait deux atouts de poids de son côté : le charme des Malefoy et l'intelligence des Granger. Atteignant déjà un bon mètre soixante-quinze, Scorpius quittait progressivement ce que l'on appelait communément « l'âge ingrat ». Au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, son corps avait évolué. Il s'était quelque peu étoffé, bien qu'il demeurait plutôt mince et d'une musculature sèche. Ses cheveux blond foncé étaient coupés assez courts mais quelques mèches tombaient sur le haut de son front. Il possédait un nez long et fin, à l'image de son père. Ses lèvres étaient toutefois légèrement plus charnues que celles de Drago et ses yeux arboraient une nuance bleue, gène transmis par sa mère biologique.

Contrairement à son paternel, Scorpius n'était pas adepte de la vantardise mais il devait, en toute honnêteté, avouer n'avoir rien à envier à Sharp. Hormis sa musculature plus développée que la sienne et encore. Il était possible qu'Hélène préfère les garçons plus fins, comme lui. Ou pas. Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être que la jeune fille était plutôt attirée par les bruns que les blonds, en fait. Par les iris verts que par les gris/bleus. Sa confusion dut se lire sur son visage car Sharp lui adressa bientôt un sourire. Un sourire où se mêlait de l'arrogance et du défi. Le Serdaigle contracta la mâchoire et fut le premier à se détourner puisque devant entrer en classe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? l'apostropha Dan' une fois que le blond se fut placé entre lui et Hélène.

La jeune fille arborait une expression toute aussi interrogative. Scorpius y décela également autre chose mais qu'il ne parvint pas à définir.

\- Rien, répondit-il en sortant ses affaires.

Leny arqua un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Aucun des trois amis n'eut l'occasion de discuter par la suite tant le cours fut intense. Scorpius se hâta en direction de la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti, puisqu'il reprenait les cours seulement trente minutes plus tard. Hélène et Daniel le rejoignirent alors qu'il avalait à la vas-vite son ragoût et ses carottes. La jeune fille prit place à ses côtés pendant que Dan' s'installait face à eux.

\- Pourquoi tu te dépêches autant ? l'interrogea Leny, des accents d'irritation dans la voix. Tu ne commences que dans un quart d'heure.

\- Je sais, répondit laconiquement Scorpius entre deux bouchées. Mais… il faut… que je… revois ma… traduction de Runes avant d'aller au cours, ajouta-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à remplir son assiette.

\- Je croyais que tu devais arrêter de courir partout, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que le lundi, c'est toujours compliqué…

Il l'entendit soupirer tandis qu'il servait un verre de jus de citrouille à tout le monde. Hélène le remercia du bout des lèvres alors que Daniel, de l'autre côté de la table, les observait tous les deux avec amusement. Scorpius lui adressa un regard d'avertissement mais le brun lui assura tacitement qu'il ne souhaitait pas commenter. Le jeune homme termina ensuite de manger et s'apprêtait à se lever du banc lorsque son meilleur ami l'interpella.

\- Au fait, Malefoy, ne m'attends pas ce soir. J'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Un rendez-vous ? répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Yep.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Brown.

\- Brown ? Jane Brown ?! La même fille qui a raconté à tout Poudlard que tu embrassais comme un troll ?

\- Elle-même, confirma Dan' avec aplomb.

Les yeux écarquillés, Scorpius tourna la tête vers Hélène qui lui fit signe qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

\- Euh… ok. Bah… amuse-toi bien alors, répondit-il finalement, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré.

\- J'y compte bien.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de terminer son verre et d'attraper son sac.

\- A plus tard, lança-t-il à la cantonade tout en se levant.

Il s'apprêtait à les dépasser lorsqu'une main surgit brusquement devant lui, attrapant le bas de sa cravate. Les températures s'étaient nettement élevées depuis quelques jours et les élèves ne portaient souvent que leur chemise ainsi que leur cravate. Surpris, Scorpius s'arrêta immédiatement et posa les yeux sur la main féminine qui l'avait retenue. Le temps qu'il baisse le regard, Hélène s'était levée de son banc. Il voulut tourner la tête vers elle mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle lâcha le bout de tissu et vint maintenir son visage en place tandis que le sien se rapprochait inexorablement. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui souffler un « à plus tard » qui le fit frissonner. Comme si rien ne s'était produit, Leny se rassit, dos à lui et recommença à déjeuner. Scorpius porta son regard sur Daniel dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur aux accents salaces. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de finalement quitter la Grande Salle.

Le temps qu'il aurait dû passer à vérifier sa traduction fut consacré à se remettre des émotions qu'avaient provoqué chez lui le nouveau baiser d'Hélène. Il repensait à l'autorité avec laquelle elle l'avait retenue, attrapant sa cravate comme si… elle était sienne ? Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Pour autant, le Serdaigle avait conscience qu'à un peu plus d'un mois des BUSE, il ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Tout au moins pas pendant qu'il était en cours.

Leur Professeur d'Etude des Runes les fit entrer dans la salle de classe et Scorpius alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, bientôt rejoint par sa camarade Katy Craig.

\- Salut, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton enjoué. Je t'ai appelé quand tu es sorti de la Grande Salle mais je crois que tu ne m'as pas entendue.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, une expression penaude se peignant sur le visage.

\- Salut. Ça va et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue, non. Excuse-moi.

Katy lui adressa un sourire.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse alors que leur Professeur commençait son cours.

\- Je voulais plutôt te demander quelque chose mais je t'en parlerai à la fin du cours, répondit-elle en sortant sa traduction.

\- Ok.

Scorpius fut particulièrement satisfait de constater que sa propre traduction était parfaite et lui permit de remporter cinq points pour sa maison. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, les Serdaigle, toutes promotions confondues, le bénissaient, lui et sa « grosse tête » - comme le disait Daniel. Une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti, le jeune homme rassembla ses affaires et sortit du cours, Katy marchant à sa hauteur.

\- Que voulais-tu me demander ? l'interrogea-t-il en lui adressant un sourire avenant.

\- En fait, j'aurais aimé te demander si… Ah ! s'interrompit-elle en regardant dans son dos. Salut, Robin.

\- Craig, répondit assez sèchement la voix d'Hélène.

Surpris, Scorpius se retourna brusquement.

\- Len' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun. Dan' était en train de discuter avec ses copains du Quidditch et je m'ennuyais.

Le Serdaigle arqua un sourcil. Habituellement, elle aimait assister à ce genre de conversation puisque cela lui permettait parfois de glaner quelques informations sur la tactique des bleu et bronze qu'elle pouvait ensuite confier à sa propre équipe. Il ne restait peut-être plus qu'un match entre les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard mais Hélène n'était tout de même pas du genre à trouver une telle discussion ennuyante. Scorpius ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire, ravi de pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Il haussa finalement les épaules et se mit en marche pour se rendre en cours d'Arithmancie.

En chemin, il encouragea une nouvelle fois Katy à lui poser sa question.

\- Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec mon Arithmancie, dit-elle. J'ai quelques difficultés et, puisque tu es le meilleur dans cette matière, je me suis dit que tu accepterais peut-être de m'aider un soir dans la semaine.

\- Oh ! fit-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui demande cela. D'acc…

\- Scorp' ? l'appela la voix d'Hélène en arrière-plan.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Tu pourrais m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

Le blond s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher et se retourna vers Leny. Elle avait plaqué l'une de ses paumes sur son front et donnait l'impression d'être prise de vertiges. Connaissant parfaitement cette sensation, il franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr. Katy ? Tu pourras dire à la Professeure Vector que nous serons légèrement en retard ? s'enquit-il auprès de sa camarade de maison.

Celle-ci lui adressa un étrange regard avant de poser les yeux sur Hélène puis de nouveau sur lui. Elle arborait une expression toute aussi étrange que son regard et qui lui fut impossible à déchiffrer. Il regrettait véritablement ses années d'enfance où il parvenait presque tout le temps à percer n'importe qui à jour. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de ne jamais rien comprendre même lorsque ça se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Bien sûr, répondit finalement Katy sur un ton chaleureux qui sonnait étonnement faux.

Elle tourna rapidement les talons, laissant un Scorpius perplexe. Décrétant que cela n'avait pas d'importance, tout au moins dans l'immédiat, il reporta son attention sur Leny.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours cette potion que Pinckey m'a donnée en cas d'urgence, si jamais je me remettais à avoir des étourdissements, suggéra-t-il.

\- Je pense que je vais seulement m'asseoir un moment. Ça devrait passer tout seul, assura Hélène.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se laissa glisser au sol. Ne voulant pas qu'elle reste seule, Scorpius prit place près d'elle, le dos collé contre le mur, la pierre froide lui créant un agréable frisson. Tous les deux demeurèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Ça va mieux ? se renseigna-t-il.

Hélène, assise à côté de lui, tourna la tête, plongeant ses prunelles vertes dans les siennes et sa température corporelle augmenta immédiatement. Comment arrivait-elle à avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui ? L'amour pouvait-il provoquer autant de… choses ?

\- Oui, je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller, répondit-elle doucement, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Scorpius acquiesça et se releva rapidement. Il tendit ensuite la main en direction de la jeune fille afin de l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds pour limiter ses efforts. Une douce chaleur se répandit une nouvelle fois dans son corps lorsque ses doigts se déposèrent dans sa main. Sa peau était douce au contact de la sienne. La seconde chose la plus douce après ses baisers. Des baisers qui…

\- Scorp' ? l'interpella-t-elle. Tu m'aides ?

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il venait de se perdre dans ses pensées, une nouvelle fois, en restant totalement immobile, une expression très certainement idiote plaquée sur le visage, il acquiesça vivement. Il tira doucement sur sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement debout. Il laissa ensuite retomber son bras le long de son corps mais la main d'Hélène demeura dans la sienne. Ou était-ce l'inverse ?

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Hein ? Oui, oui, bredouilla-t-il rapidement. Désolé, j'étais… perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Incluant Katy Craig ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, désorienté.

\- Rien. Allons-y.

\- Ok.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le contact, créant immédiatement un sentiment de manque chez Scorpius. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe avec cinq minutes de retard. Retard qui leur fut rapidement excusé, avantage d'être le meilleur élève de l'école. Leny et lui prirent place à leur table puis sortirent leurs affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius attrapa un bout de papier vierge sur lequel il griffonna un « _Merci d'avoir prévenu Vector._ » qu'il fit voyager distraitement jusqu'à Katy. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un « _Je t'en prie_ ». Satisfait, le blond s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur le calcul présenté par la Professeure lorsque Leny tendit la main vers lui, attrapant le parchemin. Elle le retourna sur la partie vierge et commença à écrire. Intrigué, Scorpius attendit qu'elle le lui retourne.

 _« Comptes-tu accepter de lui donner des cours particuliers ? »_

Sa question le décontenança et il s'empara de sa plume pour y apporter une honnête réponse.

 _« Pourquoi refuserais-je ? Ça me fera réviser par la même occasion. »_

Hélène le lui retourna quelques secondes plus tard.

 _« Pourquoi, refuserais-tu, en effet… »_

De plus en plus perplexe, Scorpius tourna la tête vers elle mais son regard resta planté sur le tableau. Le blond s'apprêtait à écrire autre chose mais dut s'interrompre pour répondre aux questions de la Professeure.

 _« Et toi ? Vas-tu accepter d'aller à la soirée ? »_ , écrivit-il peu après.

Il guetta sa réaction au moment de sa lecture mais elle conserva une expression neutre et n'inscrivit que trois mots.

 _« Pourquoi refuserais-je ? »_

Sa réponse le fit relever vivement la tête. Il établit, cette fois-ci, un contact visuel puisqu'elle l'observait déjà. Il fronça les sourcils et elle arqua les siens, comme si elle le défiait. Mais le défiait de quoi ? De répondre quelque chose ? De s'y opposer ? Finalement, elle secoua la tête, donnant l'impression d'être agacée, avant de reporter son attention sur le tableau. Scorpius tendit instinctivement la main vers elle mais fut interrompu dans son mouvement.

\- Mr Malefoy-Granger ?

Réprimant un soupir, il releva la tête.

\- Oui, Professeure ?

\- Avez-vous une correction à apporter, puisque l'ensemble de vos camarades semble sécher ?

\- Bien-sûr, Professeure.

Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha du tableau. Il attrapa sa baguette et commença à exposer sa solution, détaillant son calcul, tandis que Vector opinait à intervalle régulier. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le Serdaigle abaissa sa baguette et se recula légèrement.

\- Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Vous êtes bien le fils de vos parents, Mr Malefoy-Granger. De votre père et de votre mère-adoptive, se reprit-elle rapidement.

\- De mes parents, la corrigea-t-il en lui adressant un léger sourire avant de retourner à sa place.

Il tenta de nouveau d'entrer en contact avec Hélène mais elle se contenta de copier sa correction.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez rapidement pour Scorpius. Les cours et les révisions pour les BUSE accaparèrent énormément de son temps si bien qu'il n'en eut tout simplement pas suffisamment pour aider Katy Craig avec son Arithmancie. Il espérait toutefois pouvoir se dégager quelques heures pendant le week-end. Une bonne partie de son samedi était déjà réservée à son pique-nique avec Hélène et Daniel mais le Serdaigle pensait pouvoir être en mesure de lui consacrer un peu de temps en fin d'après-midi ou au cours de la soirée. Il n'avait volontairement pas revu les dernières leçons afin que cette sorte de « cours particulier » lui serve tout autant qu'à elle afin de faire ses révisions. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement proche de la jeune fille, il n'avait jamais refusé d'apporter, dans la mesure du possible, son aide à quiconque puisqu'il partait du principe que ce n'était jamais du temps de perdu. Expliquer ce qu'il avait pu comprendre et apprendre lui permettait souvent d'avoir une pensée plus limpide sur le sujet en question. Les réponses qu'il pouvait ensuite apporter pendant ses devoirs, en classe, n'en étaient, de ce fait, que bonifiées.

Scorpius ne voyait plus ses amis que pendant les repas et les heures de cours mais ces moments étaient si intenses et riches en émotions que le jeune homme ressentait le besoin d'avoir quelques instants de « calme ». Quoique, ce n'était certainement pas la présence de Dan' qui le désarçonnait autant. C'était Leny. Scorpius avait l'impression d'avoir échangé plus de contacts physiques et de regards avec elle en une semaine qu'en près de cinq ans. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'ils lui donnaient l'impression de signifier autre chose, à présent ? Tout au moins pour lui. Chaque effleurement, chaque caresse aussi imperceptible puisse-t-ils être, chaque baiser, lui procuraient plus de sensations qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti dans sa vie. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, que cela soit avec amusement, agacement, tendresse ou tout simplement lorsque ses prunelles plongeaient dans les siennes, il lui semblait qu'un brasier élisait domicile en son sein. L'espèce de « boule bizarre » qu'il avait ressenti dans son estomac, à la rentrée, avait disparu au profit de ces flammes qui irriguaient l'ensemble de son corps et faisaient s'embraser son cœur. Plus il la touchait, plus elle lui manquait. Plus il la regardait, plus il l'aimait.

Il avait l'impression d'être son père regardant sa mère. Tout comme Drago avec Hermione, Scorpius était fou d'Hélène. A l'inverse de sa mère, cependant, le Serdaigle ne savait pas si la jeune fille partageait ses sentiments. Daniel semblait croire que oui. Il affirmait même que Leny était jalouse des autres filles qui l'approchaient et plus spécifiquement de Katy.

Scorpius était justement en train de quitter son cours d'Etudes des Moldus du vendredi lorsque Katy le rattrapa.

\- Hey, Scorp' !

Habituellement, seuls ses deux meilleurs amis et sa famille l'appelaient ainsi. Il fut étonné mais ne commenta pas l'emploi de son diminutif. Il arrêta simplement de marcher et attendit que la jeune fille arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras m'aider avec mon Arithmancie ce week-end ? Je sais que tu as été très occupé dernièrement mais…

\- Aucun problème, je t'aiderai ! assura Scorpius en lui adressant un sourire.

Katy sembla légèrement étonnée mais lui retourna rapidement un sourire étincelant.

\- Merci ! Tu es vraiment génial ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

\- Ravi de pouvoir t'aider.

Il s'apprêtait à se remettre en route mais vit la jeune fille amorcer un mouvement vers lui. Confus, il ne bougea pas. Elle était sur le point de déposer un baiser sur sa joue mais n'y parvint jamais. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, venait de la bousculer si bien que la Serdaigle manqua de chuter au sol.

\- Merlin ! s'écria une voix que Scorpius reconnu aussitôt. Katy, je suis vraiment désolée ! C'est cet imbécile de Fremiack qui vient de me rentrer dedans. Ça va ?

Le blond vit sa camarade de maison lancer un regard glacial à Hélène et il arqua un sourcil. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le Gryffondor l'avait elle-même bousculée…

\- Ça va, grogna Katy en se massant légèrement l'épaule.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Leny se tourna ensuite vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea Scorpius.

\- Je suis venue te dire que la capitaine venait de nous ajouter un entraînement dans trente minutes. Comme je ne sais pas quand je finirais et si je te reverrais à l'heure du repas, j'ai voulu te souhaiter une bonne fin de journée.

\- Ah… euh… d'accord, bredouilla le Serdaigle.

Il n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes d'Hélène d'agir ainsi et Scorpius ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait interpréter – ou pas interpréter, d'ailleurs – cela. Elle fit un pas vers lui, réduisant l'écart entre leur corps à une quarantaine de centimètres tout au plus et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le blond perdait tous ses moyens lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. Il voulait se noyer dans ses iris, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caresser sa peau veloutée et goûter à ses lèvres. Au moment où il baissa son regard sur ces dernières, la jeune fille commença à parler. D'une voix étrangement basse et suave.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à demain.

Il fallut au moins cinq bonnes secondes à Scorpius pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de leur pique-nique.

\- M-moi aussi, balbutia-t-il.

Il se sentait totalement idiot et, bien que ce sentiment se fasse de plus en plus récurrent, il n'en était pas moins atrocement désagréable. Il s'attendait à ce que Leny recule puis tourne les talons mais elle le prit totalement de court. Elle fit un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction et leva les bras. Scorpius la sentit nouer ses mains au niveau de sa nuque tandis qu'elle pressait son corps contre le sien, sa délicieuse odeur venant emmêler allégrement ses pensées un peu plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il demeura les bras ballants pendant quelques instants avant de finalement les refermer sur Hélène. Légèrement mal à l'aise, il ne l'attira pas davantage à lui. Le simple fait de savoir que seules leur chemise séparait leur peau lui plaisait autant que cela le dérangeait. Cela lui plaisait car, à l'instant même où Leny s'était collée à lui, il avait senti son cœur battre plus intensément. Son ventre s'était contracté et une vague de chaleur encore plus puissante et agréable que les précédentes avait rapidement irradié dans tout son corps. Il ressentait une envie presque impérieuse de toucher sa peau, de humer son parfum et de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de l'embrasser partout où il posait les yeux. Sur son front, sur sa joue, sur sa pommette, son cou, ses lèvres, bien entendu, et même le bout de son nez. C'était étrange. Presque comme un… besoin ?

Scorpius ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pensées, à _se_ contrôler et cela le dérangeait. Il avait peur d'avoir une parole ou un geste malencontreux. Il tenta au maximum de faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il ressentait, de ce que son corps le poussait à faire et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chose. Hélène était partout. Son odeur flottait tout autour de lui et lui embrumait le cerveau. Il sentait à présent la peau de ses doigts toucher la sienne, sur sa nuque, créant des frissons partout sur son épiderme. Elle exerça une légère pression au niveau de ses vertèbres et il ne résista pas. Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant. Il vit Leny sourire presque avec espièglerie. Elle approcha son visage du sien et Scorpius arrêta de respirer. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il vit ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes et s'entrouvrir très légèrement. Il déglutit.

Au dernier moment, Hélène dévia sa trajectoire et approcha sa bouche de son oreille, collant sa pommette contre la sienne.

\- Passe une bonne soirée, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta très légèrement de lui avant d'embrasser sa joue. Un baiser qui lui donna l'impression d'être plus long et plus… plus il-ne-savait-quoi qu'à l'accoutumée et qui le fit instinctivement resserrer ses bras autour de son corps. Il lui sembla qu'Hélène sourit contre sa peau. Peau sur laquelle elle déposa un second baiser, bien plus léger, avant d'amorcer un mouvement. En la sentant s'éloigner, Scorpius desserra immédiatement son étreinte mais ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses mains de sa nuque jusqu'à ses pectoraux avant de reculer d'un pas.

Il la vit regarder quelque chose derrière lui puis sourire étrangement. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur lui avant de tourner les talons. Complètement hébété, Scorpius demeura au milieu du couloir et se rendit soudainement compte que ce dernier était toujours bondé. L'arrivée de Leny et surtout son… « câlin » lui avait totalement fait perdre le contact avec la réalité. Dans son esprit, de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées mais il se rendaient compte, à présent, que cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus.

Le Serdaigle cilla plusieurs fois avant de remuer légèrement les épaules. Il parvint à faire un pas en avant puis un second. Poussé par la curiosité, il se retourna pour voir à qui était destiné l'étrange sourire qui avait étiré les lèvres d'Hélène. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient présents et la seule silhouette familière qu'il reconnut fut celle de Katy qui s'éloignait dans l'autre sens, sa chevelure blond vénitien virevoltant autour d'elle. Perplexe, Scorpius reprit son chemin et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu avant le dîner.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Hélène aurait ainsi souri à la Serdaigle. Un sourire qui lui avait semblé presque… arrogant et dont il ne comprenait absolument pas le sens. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment fréquentées et n'échangeaient que quelques paroles de courtoisies de temps à autres lorsqu'elles se croisaient. Il n'avait jamais semblé à Scorpius que l'une ait pu avoir des griefs contre l'autre mais il savait également que Leny n'aurait jamais adressé un tel rictus à quelqu'un sans raison. Etait-ce parce que la blonde avait répondu sèchement à ses excuses ? Avaient-elles eu un différend dont le jeune homme n'avait pas connaissance ? La blonde enviait-elle la brune d'une quelconque façon ? S'il y avait une chose qui était certaine, en revanche, c'était que l'inverse n'était pas possible. Hélène n'envierait jamais quelqu'un comme Katy. En toute objectivité, la Poufsouffle était plus fine d'esprit, alliait les bons résultats scolaires et ceux, excellents, avec son équipe de Quidditch et était bien plus jolie. Là où Hélène était brune, d'une taille moyenne et avec de jolies formes, Katy était blond vénitien, grande et toute mince. Scorpius la trouvait banale – opinion qui n'était pas partagée par Daniel – et ne voyait donc absolument pas pourquoi Hélène aurait pu l'envier. Le contraire, par contre…

Décrétant que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il haussa les épaules avant de pénétrer dans la Bibliothèque. Dan' lui répétait souvent que les femmes étaient des êtres parfois étranges qui semblaient provenir d'une autre planète et Scorpius devait, en cet instant, avouer qu'il était plutôt d'accord.

* * *

.

* * *

Bon, bon, bon ! Pas mal de choses à relever dans ce chapitre, notamment un rapprochement Hélène/Scorpinou… Un Scorpinou qui semble avoir définitivement hérité du gêne « handicap sentimental »…

Qu'envisager pour la suite ? Scorpius est-il irrécupérable ? (^^)

.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que le** ** **rapprochement Scolène vous motivera pour** m'écrire à votre tour et me faire part de votre ressenti ! **

.

Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Nous nous retrouverons donc samedi 6 octobre sur FB pour le titre du chapitre suivant et le mercredi d'après pour la publication.

Des bisous pour vous !

Chacha-qui-vous-aime


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que tout le monde va bien depuis deux semaines ! Comme promis, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre de MAT ! Mais tout d'abord, les remerciements revieweutiques ! Un immense merci à mes génialissimes revieweuses/eurs : **MissFlow** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Petitestef** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Swangranger** ; **Caballeras** ; **Livioute** ; **MissDraymione** ; **Betameche** ; et enfin : **Dame Lylith** !

.

 **NEWS** : les nouvelles de cette semaine concernent le concours LCE. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore et sont/seraient intéressés, vous pouvez retrouver la liste des participant(e)s au concours, ainsi que le barème de notation et le programme d'annonce des résultats sur ma page FB, dans l'album « CONCOURS « Les Chalusse d'Ébène - édition 2018 ».

Je vous informe également que j'ai publié un **nouveau texte** (dans le cadre du concours) la semaine dernière. **Leur doux crime d'Amour** est à retrouver dans la liste de mes récits, depuis ma fiche auteure (ou mes réseaux). :)

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Saluuuuuuut ! Désolée pour l'absence de publication de la semaine dernière… Je suis très heureuse que tu aies adoré le précédent chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! :) Scorpinou a clairement de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux car, effectivement, il ne semble pas comprendre qu'Hélène est tout simplement en train de nourrir une jalousie maladive à l'égard de Katy. ^^ Espérons qu'il finisse par s'en rendre compte et que le rapprochement entre nos Scolène se fasse plus prononcé…

Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. :) Des bisous !

.

Alors... revenons-en à nos petits handicapés des sentiments nouvelle génération, j'ai nommé : Scorpius et Hélène ! Nous les retrouvons tout de suite pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Scorpius en retard... Autrement dit, nous les retrouvons pour leur pique-nique ! Ce dernier aura-t-il un impact particulier sur l'histoire ? Les Scolène auront-ils une discussion à cœur ouvert ? Et qu'en sera-t-il de leur « relation » réciproque avec Katy Craig et Dorian Sharp ? C'est ce que je vous propose de le découvrir tout de suite avec ce nouveau chapitre ! :D

Des remerciements à ma bêta de l'espace !

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une histoire de costume**

\- T'es prêt ?

\- Ouais, répondit Scorpius en attrapant son écharpe.

\- Non mais sérieux, pour une fois qu'on veut faire un truc tous les trois, il faut qu'il caille ! Dix degrés alors qu'il en faisait encore vingt hier, se plaignit Daniel tandis que les deux adolescents descendaient les escaliers pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

\- En fait, ce sont plutôt les derniers jours qui étaient très chauds pour la saison, rectifia le blond en enfilant son écharpe.

\- Mouais, on s'en tape : il caille, un point c'est tout.

Scorpius roula des yeux.

\- Bon, y'a au moins un côté positif à tout ça, reprit Dan' alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir.

\- Lequel ?

\- Bah… si Leny a froid, tu seras là pour la réchauffer, répondit le brun en se tournant vers lui, un sourire vicieux collé sur les lèvres.

\- T'es vraiment con, soupira Scorpius.

\- Quoi ? Je suis certain qu'elle ne dirait pas non, ricana-t-il.

\- T'as fini ?! Tu me soûles !

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel mais eut, tout de même, le bon goût de se taire.

Tous les deux retrouvèrent Hélène devant le tableau menant aux cuisines du château. Comme tous les matins mais encore un peu plus aujourd'hui, Scorpius sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de son corps lorsqu'il la vit. En les entendant arriver, la jeune fille releva les yeux vers eux et un large sourire étira instantanément ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, on est en retard mais Monsieur Malefoy, ici présent, a eu du mal à se lever, annonça Daniel.

\- Quoi ?! se récria le blond. J'étais réveillé avant toi ! C'est toi qui a passé deux heures dans la salle de bain et qui nous a mis en retard.

Dan' se retourna vers lui et haussa simplement les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur Leny.

\- Ouais, bref, désolé, on est en retard.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil puis, en plissant légèrement les paupières, regarda alternativement le brun et le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Bonjour, au fait, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ouais, bonjour !

\- Salut, répondit Scorpius en arborant une moue d'excuses.

Les yeux d'Hélène se plantèrent dans les siens et elle le détailla quelques instants. Le Serdaigle se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Indécis quant à la tenue à porter pour cette journée, il avait opté pour un pantalon en flanelle, une chemise et une veste. Le tout noir. Il se trouvait plutôt élégant mais n'était pas vraiment certain que ce soit la tenue la plus appropriée pour un pique-nique dans le parc. En le voyant sortir de la salle de bain, Daniel l'avait comparé à une personne se rendant à un enterrement.

\- Tu es très élégant, le complimenta Hélène.

Scorpius lui sourit et s'apprêtait à la remercier mais Dan' fut plus rapide.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! On dirait un vieux coincé, ricana-t-il tout en chatouillant la poire du tableau pour qu'ils puissent accéder aux cuisines.

\- Ça fait une moyenne avec toi, le jeune débraillé, répliqua la jeune fille en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il n'était pas contraint de porter son uniforme, Daniel avait revêtu un pantalon large à la couleur indéfinissable entre le vert et le brun ainsi qu'un tee-shirt ample dans les mêmes tons, un gilet et des baskets. Hélène disait souvent que son style vestimentaire lui faisait un peu penser à la façon dont certains Moldus se vêtaient. Scorpius n'en savait rien mais, ce qui était certain, c'était que son « style » n'était pas banal et ne passait pas inaperçu chez les sorciers.

\- Pff… Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on devrait « s'habiller ». On va faire un pique-nique dans le parc, on va pas à un mariage - ou un enterrement, quand on regarde Malefoy.

\- Parce que tu te vêts autrement que tu le fais habituellement lorsque tu vas à un mariage ou un enterrement ? demanda Scorpius avec une réelle curiosité.

\- Jamais été à aucun des deux mais, non, je ne me « vêtirai » pas différemment. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape ! C'est ce qu'il y a _sous_ les vêtements qui est important, ajouta-t-il en leur adressant une œillade perverse.

\- Tu me désespères, Daniel Jameson, soupira Hélène.

\- Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? dit Scorpius au même moment.

\- Nan, à qui ?

\- Mon parrain, Blaise Zabini.

Les trois amis entrèrent dans les cuisines et Daniel se tourna vers Scorpius tandis qu'Hélène allait discuter avec les elfes.

\- Je me souviens de lui. Il est déjà venu manger chez toi quand j'étais là. Il est cool et sa meuf est méga bonne !

\- Marie ?!

\- Ouais ! Marie…

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! Elle a l'âge de ma mère et donc de la tienne !

\- Et alors ? rétorqua l'autre. Ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas bonne !

\- Tu es un grand malade ! s'insurgea Scorpius. C'est la femme de mon parrain et l'amie de mes parents ! Elle a près de quarante ans !

\- Humph, tu ne sais pas apprécier les belles choses, c'est tout, rétorqua Daniel en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Hélène.

Estomaqué, le blond demeura totalement immobile. Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que son abruti de meilleur ami n'ait jamais eu ce genre de pensées à propos de sa mère ou bien il…

\- Scorp' ? Viens, il faut que tu dises aux elfes ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner, l'interpella Leny.

Il acquiesça et s'approcha pour passer sa propre commande.

Pendant que les elfes préparaient leur panier, Scorpius posa les yeux sur la Poufsouffle qui était occupée à répondre à Daniel à propos d'une question sur le match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le samedi suivant. Il la détailla comme elle avait pu le faire avec lui et se sentit un peu bête. Hélène ne s'était clairement pas vêtue d'une façon aussi « décontractée » que Daniel mais elle n'était pas, non plus, aussi strictement habillée que lui. Elle portait un jean qui lui faisait de très jolies jambes et, il devait l'avouer, un postérieur très agréable à regarder ainsi qu'un petit haut bleu nuit fait dans une matière assez fluide. Par-dessus, elle avait revêtu une veste noire et ses chaussures étaient plates. Elle arborait toujours sa queue de cheval très haute mais Scorpius remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement maquillée ses yeux. En bref, elle était magnifique et lui se sentait comme un pingouin. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas avec les « conseils » de ses parents qu'il était aidé sur ce point. Tandis que son père lui affirmait des choses comme : « lorsque tu ne sais pas quoi porter, mets toujours un costume. Noir. », sa mère, elle, lui disait : « n'écoute pas ton père. Tu es beau quoique tu portes, mon cœur. » C'est ainsi qu'il avait revêtu un costume noir en se pensant séduisant alors qu'il dénotait totalement. Génial… merci Papa ! Merci Maman !

\- Eh ! Ça va ? s'enquit Hélène pendant que Dan' demandait aux elfes d'ajouter des Bièraubeurres au panier repas.

Agacé, le blond haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Scorp' ? insista-t-elle.

\- Ça va, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Hélène arqua un sourcil, surprise par son ton.

\- Excuse-moi, se radoucit instantanément Scorpius. Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Angoissé par cette journée ainsi que par les BUSE qui approchaient à grand pas, il n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir avant trois heures du matin, la nuit précédente.

\- Hum…

\- Eh ! Vous v'nez, ils ont fini, les apostropha Daniel en leur montrant un grand panier qu'il tenait à la main.

Les deux meilleurs amis opinèrent de concert puis remercièrent les elfes avant de quitter les cuisines. Il n'était que dix heures du matin mais tous les trois s'étaient mis d'accord pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Ils avaient ainsi pour projet de trouver un emplacement calme et à l'écart dans le parc afin de ne pas être dérangés et d'y rester une bonne partie de la journée.

Malgré sa veste et son écharpe, Scorpius frissonna légèrement lorsque l'air frais du matin vint le cueillir à la sortie du château.

\- Bordel mais c'est quoi ce temps de merde ! jura Daniel en se frictionnant les bras pour se réchauffer. Tiens, Malefoy, porte ça. Après tout, on est là pour « célébrer » _ton_ anniversaire, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le panier rempli de victuailles.

\- C'est justement pour cela que _tu_ devrais le porter, contra Hélène.

\- Non, laisse, intervint Scorpius en attrapant l'anse du panier. Allez, venez.

Ils marchèrent un certain moment et finirent par trouver un petit bosquet, entre l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et le Lac Noir, qui les protégerait de la brise printanière. Hélène attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître une large nappe sur laquelle Scorpius déposa leur panier.

\- Malefoy ! On s'les gèles vraiment, tu pourrais pas…

\- Tu ne peux même pas patienter deux secondes ?! souffla le blond avec irritation. Et c'est « Malefoy-GRANGER » !

\- Ouais, ouais…

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et rendit sa taille initiale au pot de confiture qu'il avait réduit afin de le mettre dans sa poche. Il lança ensuite le sortilège adéquat sur l'objet dans lequel une flamme bleue apparue. Le blond déposa le pot au centre de la nappe puis en augmenta la taille. Une douce chaleur se répandit bientôt jusqu'à eux, les réchauffant instantanément.

\- Cool ! Merci vieux !

\- Remercie ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a appris le sortilège.

\- Yep, je le ferai la prochaine fois que je la verrai, assura Daniel en s'asseyant.

Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Il prit place sur la nappe à son tour, après que Leny l'ait également remercié.

Les trois amis bavardèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, éclatant de rire par moment, débattant de certains sujets à d'autres. Ils n'étaient, par exemple, pas tous d'accord sur le résultat de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Hélène et Daniel affirmaient que les Serdaigle la remporteraient grâce à tous les points que Scorpius allaient encore leur faire gagner en cours mais le blond, lui, se montrait plus réservé et préférait ne pas crier victoire trop rapidement.

\- En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que la Coupe de Quidditch doit être remportée par les Pouffy ! Vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous bouger le cul sur le terrain, Len', parce que je ne supporterai pas de voir ces connards arrogants de Serpentard la brandir, fit Dan'.

Scorpius eut un sourire en pensant à la tête qu'aurait tiré son père s'il avait été là en cet instant.

\- Je suis d'accord. Pas sur la partie « connards arrogants » mais sur le fait que vous devez gagner, déclara-t-il en posant les yeux sur Hélène.

\- Je vous promets de faire mon maximum. Tu viendras voir le match ? s'enquit-elle en le regardant.

\- Bien sûr, assura Scorpius sans délai.

La jeune fille lui adressa un large sourire.

\- J'ai faim ! se plaignit rapidement Daniel.

\- Bah mange, répondit le blond en lui pointant le panier rempli de victuailles d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Vous avez faim aussi ?

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas déjeuné alors oui, j'ai faim.

\- Moi aussi, affirma Hélène.

\- Ok, parfait !

Il attrapa le panier et commença à déposer la nourriture un peu partout. Il distribua les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et ils trinquèrent d'un même mouvement après les avoir décapsulées.

\- Re-bon anniv', mec !

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Scorpius !

\- Merci, répondit-il en leur adressant un large sourire.

Chacun prit une gorgée de sa boisson puis ils commencèrent à déjeuner.

\- Dis, Scorp' ? l'interpella Daniel au bout d'un moment.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu crois que tu peux me jeter un sortilège pour que j'ai chaud tout le temps ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Surpris par sa question, le Serdaigle reposa son sandwich et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Euh… non. Seulement temporairement, pourquoi ?

\- Ouais enfin… disons pour plusieurs minutes. C'est possible ?

\- Oui mais pourquoi ?

\- Cool ! C'est parce que j'ai grave envie de me baigner dans le Lac.

\- Te _quoi_ ?! s'exclama Leny en recrachant la moitié sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

\- Pas vous ?

\- Non ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes vraiment nazes tous les deux. Bref, tu pourras me jeter ton sort un peu plus tard, Scorp' ?

\- Ouais, si tu veux.

\- Enfin… tu penses qu'il sera assez puissant ? Je tiens pas à perdre mes couil… testicules dans le Lac, se reprit-il après qu'Hélène ait brusquement braqué ses yeux sur lui.

\- Oui, assura le blond. Je vais lancer le même sortilège que ma mère nous jetait lorsque nous étions en Islande. T'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas froid. Par contre, tu risques justement de crever de chaud…

\- C'est pas grave, ça.

\- Ok, comme tu veux.

Scorpius croquait dans sa pomme et Hélène dans son muffin au chocolat lorsque Daniel se leva. Il commença à se dévêtir et le blond ne put retenir un commentaire.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça ailleurs ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà vu en caleçon et Leny… bah Leny n'est pas intéressée par _mon_ corps alors on s'en fout.

Un silence affreusement gêné tomba entre eux. Hélène avait subitement baissé les yeux sur son gâteau, donnant l'impression de le trouver particulièrement intéressant tandis que Scorpius avait tout simplement arrêté de respirer et assassinait son abruti de meilleur ami du regard. Ce dernier n'en fit pas état et continua de se déshabiller. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements, Scorpius s'empressa de lui jeter le sortilège. Il le voulait hors de sa vue et de celle d'Hélène le plus rapidement possible.

\- Merci, vieux ! A plus les coincés ! lança-t-il à la cantonade avant de se mettre à galoper en direction du Lac.

En le voyant disparaître, Scorpius ferma les paupières et soupira longuement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il capta le regard éloquent de Leny.

\- J'espère qu'il se fera bouffer par le Calmar Géant, annonça-t-il sombrement.

La Poufsouffle laissa échapper un rire léger et lui-même ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Moi, j'espère qu'il se fera kidnapper par les Sirènes le temps de nous laisser un peu tranquille.

Scorpius, qui s'apprêtait à croquer dans sa pomme, arrêta son geste, portant son attention sur la jeune fille qui, elle, venait soudainement de se lever et commençait à ranger leurs déchets dans le panier. Le blond lui apporta son concours puis ils reprirent place sur la nappe où ne reposaient plus que leur deux desserts à moitié entamés, le panier et le feu magique du Serdaigle. Ce dernier s'assit, le dos contre un arbre.

\- Tu le vois ? demanda Leny.

\- Qui ?

\- Dan'.

\- Euh… non, pourquoi ? répondit-il, perplexe.

\- Le Lac est face à toi et…

Elle s'interrompit le temps de se lever et de le rejoindre. Elle se plaça alors à sa droite et s'assit.

\- … et… tu as raison, on ne voit rien, termina-t-elle.

Scorpius était de plus en plus perdu.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille le retrouver ? Tu veux te baigner aussi ? l'interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle, espérant comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Non, non, assura Hélène. C'était juste une question.

\- Ah…

Positionnée en tailleur à côté de lui, elle recommença à manger son muffin en silence. Le Serdaigle attendit quelques secondes mais, voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, finit par croquer dans sa pomme.

Au bout d'un moment, Scorpius se leva et alla déposer son trognon dans le panier. Le regard de Leny était vrillé sur lui lorsqu'il revint prendre place. Il étendit ses longues jambes, appuyant une nouvelle fois son dos contre l'arbre derrière lui. Constatant qu'Hélène l'observait toujours, il l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. Elle reporta instantanément ses yeux sur son gâteau qu'elle n'avait pas terminé et il la vit frissonner légèrement.

\- Tu as froid ? s'enquit-il.

\- Un peu.

Il attrapa sa baguette et rapprocha le feu magique d'eux. Lui n'avait pas froid, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Daniel lui avait toutefois rapporté que les femmes semblaient plus sensibles que les hommes à ce niveau-là et il y vit une explication rationnelle à l'attitude de la jeune fille.

\- Ça va mieux ? se renseigna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'aurais dû apporter une veste plus chaude, ou mon écharpe, ou…

\- Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Portant ses mains au niveau de ses clavicules, il retira sa propre écharpe et la lui tendit. Maintenant que le feu était plus proche, il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud. Ou alors était-ce dû au fait que la jeune fille se tenait à quelques centimètres seulement de lui ?

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en attrapant le bout de tissu.

Ses doigts l'effleurèrent. Ils n'étaient pas franchement froids mais n'étaient pas aussi chauds que les siens non plus. Elle tint alors l'écharpe devant elle pendant quelques secondes.

\- J'ai vraiment de bons goûts, dit-elle simplement tandis qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Scorpius en l'observant la nouer autour de son propre cou.

Savoir qu'elle portait l'un de ses vêtements était étrangement plaisant. Voire même très satisfaisant. Scorpius se félicitait réellement de la lui avoir prêtée. Non seulement cela lui permettrait d'avoir moins froid et elle porterait quelque chose qui lui appartenait mais, en plus, elle pourrait ainsi y laisser sa propre odeur. Après s'être assurée que l'écharpe était correctement positionnée, Hélène releva la tête vers lui. Comme toujours, son regard désarma Scorpius et il demeura totalement immobile tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Son parfum envahit rapidement ses cils olfactifs et il sentit son sang battre un peu plus fort contre ses tempes. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le remercier une seconde fois.

\- De rien, répondit-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle écartait son visage du sien.

Il croisa ses prunelles émeraude mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y plonger que Leny bougeait de nouveau. Elle fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Elle le prit totalement au dépourvu et il ne sut que faire. Elle se… pelotonna - ? – contre lui. Déposant sa joue au niveau de sa clavicule droite, elle replia légèrement ses jambes et s'installa simplement contre lui. Le corps du Serdaigle était encore plus tendu que le jour où elle lui avait fait un « câlin » dans les couloirs du château après son cours d'Etude des Moldus. Son cœur manqua un battement et il déglutit lorsqu'elle déposa sa main droite au niveau de ses abdominaux.

Scorpius n'osait plus bouger. Il avait envie de passer un bras autour d'elle, comme il avait si souvent vu son père le faire avec sa mère lorsqu'elle se réfugiait ainsi contre lui mais il n'osait pas. Il voulait également faire plein d'autres choses. Pas parce qu'il avait vu son père le faire mais juste parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Caresser sa joue, ses cheveux, y déposer un baiser, la presser un peu plus contre son corps… Il avait chaud mais il s'en fichait totalement. Il pressentait qu'il aurait rapidement mal au dos mais cela lui était tout aussi égal. Hélène venait d'elle-même de se blottir contre lui et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Lentement, il souleva son bras droit, le tissu de sa veste effleurant celle de la jeune fille au niveau de son bras puis de son épaule. Il étira ses doigts et approcha sa main jusqu'à toucher sa joue de façon presque imperceptible. Il guetta une quelconque réaction de sa part mais il n'y en eut aucune. Son corps demeurait tout aussi immobile et son souffle, qu'il parvenait à percevoir au travers de l'interstice créé par les boutons de sa chemise, était toujours régulier. Pourtant, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle ne dormait pas. Tout aussi délicatement, il fit glisser ses phalanges de sa pommette jusqu'au coin de sa bouche qu'il sentit s'étirer en un très léger sourire. Ses propres lèvres reproduisirent le même mouvement, comme pour lui répondre. Il caressa une seconde fois sa joue puis, enhardi, laissa sa main se balader jusqu'à son épaule puis le long de son bras, recouvert de sa veste. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela. Il suivait simplement son instinct. Aussi lentement qu'il avait pu le faire avec son visage, Scorpius caressa le dos de la main d'Hélène.

Il laissait son index y dessiner des arabesques invisibles lorsqu'elle le surprit une nouvelle fois. Elle dégagea soudainement sa main et en recouvrit la sienne, resserrant l'étreinte de son bras à lui autour de son corps à elle. Sa paume irradiait d'une douce chaleur mais ce fut pourtant un frisson qui traversa son corps lorsqu'il baissa les yeux. Elle était là. Elle était dans ses bras. Son visage à mi-chemin entre sa clavicule et son pectoral gauche, sa main reposant sur la sienne au niveau de ses abdominaux, son corps pressé contre le sien, son odeur partout autour de lui. Une vague de bonheur déferla instantanément sur Scorpius et il ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de tout ce qu'il sentait et ressentait.

Son cœur lui hurlait de lui avouer son amour mais son cerveau lui assurait que ce n'était pas le bon moment et il se rangea du côté de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de gâcher l'instant. Elle était là, dans ses bras et il voulait en profiter au maximum, redoutant déjà le moment où elle s'écarterait. Instinctivement, il resserra encore davantage son étreinte. Le corps de Leny réagit au sien en se collant un peu plus contre lui. Son cœur fit une nouvelle embardée et le Serdaigle prit conscience que si lui pouvait sentir cela, elle également. Son visage ainsi plaqué contre son torse, il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait entendre chacun des battements de son cœur et cela le troubla. Il avait l'impression que son corps le trahissait chaque jour un peu plus. Fermant une nouvelle fois les paupières, le jeune homme essaya de se détendre au maximum jusqu'à ce que sa pression sanguine se fasse la plus régulière possible.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant une période d'une durée indéterminable si bien que le Serdaigle commença à somnoler. Il se sentait encore mieux que lorsque Leny s'était endormie, la tête sur son épaule, dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur retour après les vacances de Noël. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de tenir la personne que l'on aimait dans ses bras. Il n'avait aucune idée de si elle s'était endormie. L'intensité de son souffle ne s'était pas modifiée et elle n'avait pas bougé.

Puis, soudainement, elle retira sa main de sur la sienne et commença à y tracer des formes invisibles du bout de ses doigts, comme il avait lui-même pu le faire un peu plus tôt. Ce soudain mouvement tira Scorpius de sa léthargie.

\- Scorp' ?

Le son de la voix d'Hélène déchira la quiétude qui régnait dans le bosquet mais lui donna pourtant l'impression de résonner telle une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il se sentait comme envouté par ses caresses et l'entendre s'adresser à lui renforça la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Peut-être car il prit pleinement conscience qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Oui ?

Sa propre voix était rauque. Rauque de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps. Rauque car les caresses de Leny sur sa peau créaient des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et qui accaparaient totalement son attention.

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis il la sentit prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu donnes des… cours particuliers à Katy Craig, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Tout d'abord, Scorpius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui parlait de Katy et de l'aide qu'il avait prévu de lui apporter. Un très léger rictus étira, toutefois, assez rapidement ses lèvres. Non pas parce qu'il avait compris mais parce qu'il voyait là un moyen d'aborder un sujet dont il avait envie de lui parler depuis des jours. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aborder LE sujet, il se rabattrait sur celui-ci.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à cette fête, samedi prochain. Pas avec Sharp en tout cas.

Son ton calme et posé ne reflétait absolument pas l'état de ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais dû être aussi direct avec elle. Il aurait dû… être moins… plus… Ne pas se montrer aussi catégorique. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, elle n'était pas sa propriété. Elle s'était peut-être permise d'exiger quelque chose de lui mais, pour lui, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Rien d'aussi insignifiant. Quelles que puissent être ses raisons. Scorpius n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que l'on ne réclamait pas ce genre de chose sans une raison suffisamment importante. Pour autant, il n'en connaissait pas – encore ? – la portée. Il préférait donc ne pas envisager qu'elle lui ait demandé cela pour la même raison que lui venait d'affirmer qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fréquente Dorian Sharp…

Non, il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer aussi catégorique et impérieux avec elle et le mouvement qu'elle amorça lui donna parfaitement raison. S'appuyant contre ses abdominaux, Hélène se releva, contraignant Scorpius à retirer le bras qu'il avait passé autour de son corps pour la maintenir contre elle. Il se statufia et se maudit intérieurement. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais le mouvement de Leny l'intima au silence. A présent assise, elle se tourna vers lui et plongea ses iris dans les siens. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un étrange sourire.

\- Je n'irais pas à la fête avec Dorian si tu ne donnes pas de cours particuliers à Craig.

Sa déclaration surpris tellement Scorpius que sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et tenta de paraître – à défaut de l'être – le plus maître de lui-même qu'il le put. Il referma la bouche et fixa intensément Hélène. Elle-même perdit légèrement de son flegme et ne semblait, tout à coup, plus aussi sûre d'elle que quelques secondes auparavant. Ne souhaitant pas la mettre mal à l'aise plus longtemps – si tant est qu'elle l'ait été -, le blond rouvrit la bouche.

\- Je ne donnerais pas de cours particuliers à Katy si tu ne vas pas à la fête avec Sharp.

Le visage d'Hélène resta impassible puis un sourire presque amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle acquiesça lentement, comme pour sceller leur accord. Scorpius, lui, demeura stoïque, attendant son prochain mouvement, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Il fut réellement surpris en la voyant simplement se détourner puis reprendre sa place contre lui. Contrairement à la première fois, elle ne posa cependant pas sa main au niveau de son ventre mais enserra plutôt son buste avec son bras, laissant sa main tomber dans le vide, de l'autre côté. Instinctivement, l'adolescent, vint replacer son propre bras autour d'elle. Sa main gauche, quant à elle, alla retrouver celle de la jeune fille. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à la caresser du bout des doigts, tout comme elle avait pu le faire avec lui quelques instants auparavant. Hélène soupira d'aise, son corps se décontractant totalement. Le cœur de Scorpius manqua un battement et il aurait juré la sentir sourire contre le tissu de sa chemise.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, le blond continuant simplement de caresser le dos de sa main. Par moments, la jeune fille bougeait ses doigts, comme si elle voulait les mêler aux siens avant de finalement les rétracter. Elle finit également par ôter son écharpe mais la conserva près d'elle.

Scorpius ne sut combien de temps s'écoula. Le même état second que précédemment s'empara de lui et il ferma les paupières, appuyant sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre sans jamais cesser ses caresses.

Ce fut le craquement d'un branchage qui le fit rouvrir les yeux. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit et rencontra bientôt le regard de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier arrêta de marcher et posa les yeux sur lui - ou plutôt sur _eux_ \- avant d'afficher une expression faussement impressionnée et de mimer des applaudissements.

\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide pour savoir comment garder une fille éveillée, je peux te donner des cours, railla-t-il à voix basse.

Scorpius lui lança un regard d'avertissement qui fit sourire sardoniquement son abruti de meilleur ami.

\- Elle s'est endormie ? se renseigna-t-il finalement.

\- Bah oui, pauvre idiot ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie dit ça ? répliqua Dan' en levant les yeux au ciel. L'amour, ça te rend vraiment con, tu sais.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es parti ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, faisant fi de ses commentaires.

\- Deux heures et demi. Ton sort est top ! Faudrait que tu me l'apprennes.

\- Ouais, on verra ça…

\- Bref, vous avez fait quoi pendant que j'essayais de pécho les Sirènes ?

Scorpius eut du mal à retenir un éclat de rire et la soudaine contraction de son ventre fit remuer légèrement Hélène. Elle ne sembla toutefois pas se réveiller.

\- Ça ne te regarde aucunement, dit finalement le blond.

\- Oh, je vois ! On se la joue cachotier et on ne fait même pas partager son meilleur pote alors que, moi, je te raconte absolument tout de mes rendez-vous.

\- Premièrement, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous et, deuxièmement, je me passerais bien du récit de tes exploits sexuels avec Jane Brown, crois-moi, répliqua Scorpius.

Daniel roula des yeux avant d'afficher un air faussement blasé.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'explique comment ça marche, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Hein, Scorpuçeau ?

\- Je préfère être puçeau que de choper une MST, cingla le blond.

\- Pauvre con ! Ça n'est arrivé qu'une ou deux fois !

\- Une ou deux fois en un an, je trouve que c'est déjà un bon ratio, ricana-t-il.

\- Va te faire foutre !

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Daniel lui annonçait qu'il rentrait au château. Il savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami n'était pas réellement énervé contre lui et, même si cela avait été le cas, c'était bien fait pour lui. Scorpius n'était pas particulièrement touché par ses réflexions à propos de sa sexualité. Alors que Daniel n'attachait aucune importance aux sentiments, le blond, lui, n'envisageait pas d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec une fille dont il n'était pas amoureux. Surtout pour une première expérience. Il avait conscience que cela faisait de lui un romantique invétéré mais c'était comme ça.

Scorpius demeura ainsi, la fille qu'il aimait endormie dans ses bras, pendant encore quelques minutes. Ou peut-être plus, il ne savait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Hélène finit par se réveiller. Le blond sentit son corps se tendre brusquement contre le sien et elle se releva d'un bon, s'arrachant à son étreinte, créant, instantanément, une sensation de vide et de manque. Il laissa ses bras retomber lentement le long de son corps pendant que Leny se retournait vers lui, une expression embêtée plaquée sur le visage.

\- Oh Merlin, Scorp' ! Excuse-moi ! Je me suis endormie… encore… et…

Elle semblait presque paniquée et un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

\- C'est rien, la rassura-t-il calmement.

Il aurait aimé ajouter que cela avait même été un plaisir mais il n'en eut pas le courage.

\- Sincèrement, je suis désolée. C'est juste que je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, avec les révisions des BUSE, le travail scolaire à côté, le Quidditch et que tu es confortable et…

\- Je suis « confortable » ? tiqua le Serdaigle en arquant un sourcil, incertain de la façon dont il devait interpréter ce qualificatif.

Les joues d'Hélène se colorèrent de rouge et elle baissa les yeux.

\- Euh… bah… oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Enfin, pas « confortable » comme une sorte de… fauteuil ou je ne sais pas quoi. Plutôt comme… Enfin… j'aime bien… je me sens… bien…

Scorpius la vit ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais elle la referma avant d'attraper un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts et de commencer à le triturer. Lui était complètement perdu et la seule chose qu'il fut capable de lui dire fut un « C'est pas grave si tu t'es endormie dans m… contre… enfin si tu t'es endormie. »

Merlin que c'était difficile ! Il avait l'impression d'être aussi idiot que son père face à sa mère ! La seule consolation était qu'Hélène ne semblait pas forcément plus à l'aise. Toutefois, Scorpius ne savait pas si c'était pour les mêmes raisons que lui ou bien car elle regrettait réellement de s'être assoupie contre lui. Tous les deux se perdirent quelques instants dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que Leny relève la tête dans sa direction. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son sang-froid et lui demanda posément où était Daniel.

\- Il est rentré au château, annonça-t-il.

\- Ah…

\- Tu veux qu'on aille le retrouver ?

\- Non ! Enfin… non, pas vraiment. Mais bon… tu as peut-être… _sûrement_ besoin de travailler ou tu dois avoir quelque chose à faire…

\- Non. J'avais mais je n'ai plus puisque je ne compte pas aider Katy.

La bouche de Leny s'étira instantanément en un mince sourire.

\- Alors on peut… rester là encore un peu, non ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Par contre, il faut vraiment que je me lève parce que je ne sens plus du tout mes jambes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se redressa. Une fois debout, il se pencha avant de s'étirer, ses articulations craquants assez fortement tandis qu'un soupire d'aise franchissait ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment, Scorp', je suis désolée, se morfondit une nouvelle fois Hélène.

Toujours assise par terre, elle le regardait en faisant la moue. Scorpius adorait cela. Son petit nez se retroussait très légèrement tandis qu'une ride de contrariété apparaissait entre ses yeux.

\- Pas moi, souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

La jeune fille abandonna son expression agacée au profit d'un léger étonnement mêlé à il-ne-savait-quoi. Du contentement ?

Il se détacha de son regard et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Hélène demeura assise et l'observa faire ses allers et retours jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Scorpius revienne vers elle.

\- Il faudrait que j'envoie un Patronus à Katy pour la prévenir, annonça-t-il en attrapant sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur le sol.

La Poufsouffle perdit quelque peu son sourire mais hocha la tête. Le blond prononça le sortilège et confia son message à son renard avant de le regarder prendre la direction du château.

\- C'est difficile ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour faire de nouveau face à son interlocutrice.

\- De faire apparaître un Patronus, précisa-t-elle.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Bof.

Leny eut un air sceptique et Scorpius reprit la parole.

\- C'est « supposé » être dur mais… Bah, ça ne l'a pas trop été pour moi, dit-il, un peu gêné.

Il n'aimait pas faire étalage de ses facilités et la réflexion de la jeune fille renforça ce sentiment.

\- Normal… Rien n'est difficile pour toi.

Embarrassé, Scorpius se passa une main dans les cheveux et détourna le regard.

\- Tu m'apprendras ? reprit finalement Hélène.

\- A invoquer un Patronus ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh… si tu veux. Enfin… je peux essayer mais…

\- On essaye ?

\- Maintenant ?!

Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesça et se mit debout.

\- Euh…, répéta-t-il. Ok, d'accord. Si tu veux.

Tous les deux s'éloignèrent quelque peu de la nappe puis se placèrent côtes à côtes.

\- Alors, commença Scorpius. Euh… En fait, ce qu'il faut faire c'est… penser à un souvenir. Le souvenir du moment le plus heureux que tu n'aies jamais vécu.

La brune opina, signifiant qu'elle avait compris.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu y penses énormément. Un peu comme si tu le revivais en direct. Tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

\- Pour que ce soit plus simple, tu peux fermer les yeux. C'est ce que je faisais quand j'ai appris et même après. Tu sais, c'est vraiment très diff…

\- Tu as appris quand ? le coupa Hélène et se tournant vers lui.

\- Pendant les vacances d'été à la fin de ma troisième année.

\- Tu as appris tout seul ?

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Tu avais essayé avant ?

\- Oui. En deuxième année mais je n'avais pas réussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon souvenir n'était pas suffisamment heureux. Je ne produisais qu'une sorte de fumée étrange. Ça s'appelle un Patronus incorporel. Enfin bref. Il faut vraiment que tu penses au souvenir le plus heureux de toute ta vie, ok ?

Hélène acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Scorpius vit les traits de son visage se contracter, signe de sa concentration. Elle demeura ainsi quelques instants avant de rouvrir les paupières.

\- Ok, c'est bon.

\- L'incantation c'est « Expecto Patronum », enseigna Scorpius.

\- Ok, répéta Hélène.

Elle semblait réellement prête à réussir et le blond préféra la mettre en garde avant qu'ils ne débutent réellement.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas trouvé ça très compliqué mais ça l'est. C'est un sortilège très comple…

\- Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ?! le coupa-t-elle vertement en pivotant dans sa direction.

Scorpius lut l'irritation sur son visage et se reprit aussitôt.

\- Si. Bien sûr que si mais je veux simplement te prévenir pour ne pas que tu sois déçue si tu n'y parviens pas. D'ailleurs, tu n'y parviendras certainement pas du premier coup.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! s'entêta-t-elle.

Le blond préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de regarder face à lui.

\- En même temps ? proposa-t-il.

Il la vit hocher la tête de nouveau, sa baguette tendue devant elle.

\- Ok. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ton souvenir, dit-il.

Lui-même se laissa envahir pour la seconde fois par le sien, un sourire naissant instantanément sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon, souffla Hélène.

\- A trois. Un… Deux… Trois…

Tous les deux récitèrent la formule d'une même voix. Alors que le renard de Scorpius se matérialisait devant lui après s'être échappé de sa baguette, celle de Leny demeura totalement inerte. Le blond rompit rapidement le sortilège et se tourna vers elle. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais elle fut plus rapide et psalmodia une seconde fois. Il ne se produisit rien de plus. Ni cette fois-là ni pendant les suivantes. Après s'être gentiment envoyé se faire voir chez les Détraqueur parce qu'il avait proposé de faire une pause, voire d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, par une Hélène furieuse de ses échecs à répétitions, Scorpius s'adossa simplement contre un tronc d'arbre et l'observa. Leny s'acharna à tenter de produire quelque chose pendant une bonne heure avant de finalement pousser un cri de rage et de se retourner vers lui. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs si bien que l'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Toutefois, le masque de colère de la Poufsouffle se fissura assez rapidement et une moue déçue se peignit sur son visage.

\- Je suis nulle, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Scorpius ne put retenir un rire léger devant son attitude dépitée, presque puérile.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il finalement en se détachant de son arbre.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si ! Ecoute Mr-j'ai-toujours-la-réponse quand il te dit quelque chose.

La jeune fille ne parvient pas à réprimer son sourire.

\- Tu m'agaces à toujours être meilleur que tout le monde, soupira-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi ça m'agace, tu sais.

\- Hum…

\- Et puis je ne suis pas meilleur que tout le monde en tout, rectifia-t-il. Tu es bien meilleure que moi en Quidditch, par exemple.

\- Mouais…

\- Tu te moques de moi, là ?! s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu es la meilleure attrapeuse de l'école et je suis – ou plutôt : j'étais - une vraie merde !

Son qualificatif eut au moins pour avantage de faire rire Hélène et de lui ôter son air désappointé et frustré.

\- Tu n'étais pas une merde. Tu étais… juste…

\- Une merde, la coupa-t-il.

\- Mais non, rigola-t-elle.

\- Si, si, affirma Scorpius sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Oui, bon… tu n'es peut-être pas le meilleur poursuiveur de tous les temps mais…

\- Je suis le pire, tu veux dire ! Je n'ai aucune coordination. Mon désistement et l'arrivée de ce deuxième année extrêmement prometteur ont été les meilleures choses qui soient arrivées pour l'équipe des Serdaigle depuis des siècles.

Leny roula les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

\- Moi, j'aimais bien quand tu faisais partie de l'équipe, dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Au moins, tu assistais aux matchs…

Scorpius perdit instantanément son air amusé.

\- Je serai là samedi prochain. C'est promis, assura-t-il très sérieusement en faisant un pas vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je sais. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus léger. Si jamais tu n'es pas là, je viendrais moi-même te chercher, peu importe ce que tu fais et je te traînerais jusqu'au stade.

Scorpius fit un pas vers elle et tendit la main. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau veloutée de sa joue et il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Je serai là, lui souffla-t-il en insufflant le plus de sincérité qu'il put à sa tirade.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres d'Hélène et elle acquiesça lentement. Satisfait, le Serdaigle ôta sa main mais pas avant d'avoir passé son pouce sur sa pommette. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir, c'était plus fort que lui. Même lorsqu'elle était face à lui, à deux pas et qu'elle lui parlait, elle lui manquait. Il n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette sensation atrocement déplaisante qui lui enserrait le cœur et qui ne semblait s'apaiser que lorsqu'il la touchait ou bien qu'elle-même le faisait.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Hélène propose de marcher un peu. Scorpius accepta sans délai et ils se mirent en route. Aux abords du Lac Noir, la Poufsouffle se tourna vers lui.

\- Scorp' ?

\- Hum ? fit-il distraitement en observant l'étendue d'eau douce.

\- Quel est ton souvenir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton souvenir pour faire apparaître ton Patronus.

Il fut si surpris par sa question qu'il resta complètement muet et interdit. Silence que la jeune fille interpréta de la mauvaise façon.

\- Laisse. Ça ne me regarde pas, dit-elle en se retournant pour poursuivre son chemin.

Cependant, Scorpius ne voyait aucun inconvénient à lui confier cela.

\- Mes parents, annonça-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Etonnée, Hélène se retourna vers lui.

\- Enfin… plutôt le jour où j'ai appris que la demande d'adoption avait été acceptée, rectifia-t-il. Tu sais, quand mes parents sont venus me l'annoncer en personnes, pendant notre troisième année.

Leny acquiesça.

\- Eh bien c'est à ça que je pense, dit-il simplement en portant son regard à l'horizon.

Les années avaient beau s'écouler, le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là et qu'il continuait à ressentir à chaque instant qu'il pensait à sa famille, ne s'amoindrissait pas. Un mouvement dans son champ de vision lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité et il baissa les yeux sur Hélène qui était revenue sur ses pas.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais toi et ta famille méritez d'être heureux.

\- C'est gentil.

\- C'est sincère.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, en venant progressivement à discuter de tout et de rien. Sans se concerter, ils se rassirent ensuite sur la nappe, une fois revenus à leur point de départ et poursuivirent leur conversation. Scorpius avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant parlé. Il se sentait bien, Hélène était près de lui et il se livrait sur des sujets qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aborder. Cela lui faisait du bien. La Poufsouffle l'écoutait, lui donnant parfois son avis ou quelques conseils mais sans jamais porter de jugement sur ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Lorsque leur estomac commença à crier famine, le Serdaigle attrapa sa baguette et envoya un second Patronus à destination des cuisines. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un amoncellement de plats en tout genre se matérialisa devant eux, envoyé par les elfes. Conversant et riant, Hélène et lui dînèrent donc dans le parc sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Scorpius, tout au moins, ne se rendait pas compte. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Pourtant, il savait que ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère. Le soleil était à présent couché et ils allaient leur falloir rentrer sous peine de dépasser le couvre-feu.

Sur le chemin du retour, le jeune homme sentit son allégresse le quitter à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des portes de Poudlard, Hélène marchant à ses côtés. Ils étaient si proches que le tissu de leur veste s'effleurait parfois. Le blond aurait aimé attraper sa main dans la sienne, l'obliger à arrêter de marcher pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était si proche mais lui semblait déjà à des kilomètres. Un peu comme si, à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, un fossé se créait, les séparant toujours un peu plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait cela. Après tout, Hélène et lui allaient simplement monter se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif puis se retrouveraient le lendemain matin, pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais c'était un peu comme s'ils quittaient leur bulle. Une bulle qu'ils avaient construite à partir du moment où elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras. Une bulle qui se fissurait, à présent, à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Après avoir rejoint le hall d'entrée, tous les deux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et un silence gêné s'abattit. Un silence qu'ils rompirent pour simplement se souhaiter bonne nuit.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors ! Très sincèrement, c'est sans doute l'un de mes chapitres préférés. J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire. Pour ceux qui espéraient un baiser bah... désolée mais vous me connaissez, les trucs trop vites/trop simples, je n'aime pas vraiment ça ! ;)

.

DONC ! Quelques petites questions pour vous inciter à la review (^^) :

\- Comment trouvez-vous Scorpius ? (Fidèle à lui-même/à ce qu'il était dans MST - mignon - relou - vraiment trop gnangan - avec un balai dans le c*l - ?) (Juste pour que ce soit clair et que vous ne craigniez pas de me dire tout ce que vous pensez, si je devais répondre à ma propre question, je choisirais tout ^^).

\- Appréciez-vous le caractère d'Hélène ? Je pose notamment cette question aux « sceptiques » qui avaient un peu de mal à la cerner au début. Il s'avère qu'elle est bien moins « passive » que certains le pensaient et j'espère que c'est un aspect de sa personnalité qui vous plait.

\- Appréciez-vous le caractère de Daniel ?

\- Appréciez-vous l'évolution de la relation Scolène ?

\- Appréciez-vous les interventions des Dramione (bien qu'il n'y en ait pas eu ici) ?

\- Appréciez-vous la trame/la fic' ?

\- Êtes-vous déçus ? Si oui, par quoi ? Scorpius ? Hélène ? L'histoire ? Le déroulement ? La différence d'ambiance par rapport à MST ? Le style ?...

.

Comme vous le savez, votre avis est très important pour moi et j'aimerais vraiment qu'au moins ceux qui mettent la fic' dans leurs favoris reviewent. Écrire qu'on apprécie ne peut demander que quelques secondes et pourtant, ça fait extrêmement plaisir à l'auteur (en l'occurrence moi ^^) qui a bossé pendant des heures sur son chapitre...

 **Bref, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci ! :D**

(Ce message ne s'adresse bien évidemment pas aux revieweurs hebdomadaires ou quasi-hebdomadaires. Je sais qui vous êtes et je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être présents.)

.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine, je vous retrouve samedi pour le titre du prochain chapitre sur FB et la semaine prochaine pour la publication du chapitre en question.

Plein de gros bisous tout doux !

Chacha-qui-vous-aime

PS : Vous pouvez également me retrouver avec **Leur doux crime d'Amour** , accessible depuis ma bio !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Au programme aujourd'hui : le sixième chapitre de MAT ! :D

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier mes génialissimes revieweuses/eurs de la semaine : **MissDraymione** ; **MariePuffy** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Clodya** pour ses deux reviews ; **Betameche** ; **Kailliana** ; **Claire** ; **Caballeras** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **MissFlow** ; et enfin : **Swangranger** !

.

 **NEWS** : Ça y est ! Les résultats du concours LCE sont tombés dimanche et lundi dernier ! Vous pouvez retrouver le nom des lauréats sur ma page FB ! Félicitations aux cinq textes primés, ainsi qu'aux six coups de cœur ! :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes** :

 **Claire** : Tout d'abord, un immense merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions générales sur l'histoire ! Cela me fait super plaisir que tu trouves la fic' « top depuis le début », j'espère que ça continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin ! En ce qui concerne Scorpius, je souhaitais vraiment que l'on « voit » ses parents derrière sa personnalité, donc si tu le perçois comme un mélange de nos Dramione, c'est parfait ! :) Encore merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Des bisous pour toi !

 **MissFlow** : Chaluuuuuuut à toi aussi ! ;) Ah ça ! Les Scolène sont définitivement deux désespérants handicapés des sentiments. Si l'on se souvient bien, avec les Dramione, c'était « avancer pour mieux reculer ». Et, effectivement, c'est la même chose avec Scorpius et Hélène. En ce qui concerne les conseils vestimentaires de Drago, quand on voit la réaction d'Hélène, ont peut se dire que Scorpius a bien fait de les suivre. Même si, bon, c'est vrai qu'un costume pour un pique-nique, c'est un peu ridicule. Sinon, je suis contente que tu apprécies le personnage de Daniel. Lui aussi trouve les Scolène désespérant et il aimerait en effet que Scorpius prenne son courage à deux mains et se déclare _enfin_ à leur meilleure amie. ^^ Voilà ! Comme toujours, je te remerciiie mille fois pour ta review ! Je te fais plein de bisous également et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

.

Il est à présent temps de retrouver tous nos personnages adorés après la journée « pique-nique dans le parc/gros rapprochements/tentative de péchotage de Sirènes » ! J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaira. :) À tout à l'heure dans la note de fin et bonne lecture à vous tous !

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un véritable Malefoy**

Afin de tenir sa promesse d'assister au match des Poufsouffle contre les Serpentard, Scorpius travailla avec deux fois plus d'acharnement au cours de la semaine qui suivit son petit « intermède romantique » - comme le nommait moqueusement Daniel – avec Hélène. Le temps passé avec ses deux meilleurs amis en fut donc considérablement réduit. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau baiser sur la joue ou de contact physique entre Leny et lui depuis le samedi précédent et cela manquait cruellement à Scorpius. Pire, il avait l'impression que pendant qu'il se cassait la tête à essayer de terminer son programme de révisions de la semaine en avance, la jeune fille se rapprochait à nouveau de Dorian Sharp. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'irait pas à la soirée d'après match à son bras mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement de rigoler à ses blagues, de s'asseoir près de lui au moment des repas, de discuter avec lui pendant les intercours et bla-bla-bla ! Scorpius avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette situation. Son imaginaire se figurait un amoncellement de scénarii, tous plus romantiques les uns que les autres, entre les deux Poufsouffle quand il n'était pas là pour les voir et cela le rendait malade. Le paroxysme fut atteint lorsqu'en arrivant à la Bibliothèque après son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, il vit Leny assise sur les genoux de Sharp. D'autres élèves étaient présents à leur table mais Scorpius ne les vit pas. Son regard se focalisa uniquement sur le… couple formé par Hélène et Sharp. Ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et, bien que la jeune fille semble tenter de se défaire de cette étreinte, le Serdaigle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Une rage sourde s'empara de lui et il ne put que tourner les talons, faisant violemment claquer la porte de la Bibliothèque.

Il marchait en direction de la Salle sur Demande où il espérait pouvoir trouver et surtout retrouver, un peu de calme lorsqu'on le héla.

\- Scorp' !

Il reconnut instantanément la voix d'Hélène et serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il était furieux, frustré, blessé et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : être seul. Il ne se retourna pas et continua à avancer d'un pas vif en contractant puis décontractant ses poings pour essayer de se détendre un minimum. La Poufsouffle l'appela une seconde fois. Elle était beaucoup plus proche et il sentit un frisson désagréable glisser sournoisement le long de son dos. Il s'apprêtait à tourner à un angle de mur pour rejoindre l'escalier de marbre lorsque la main d'Hélène agrippa son bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à lui faire face. Incapable de se contrôler, le Serdaigle se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte. Savoir que la main qu'elle venait de poser sur lui avait auparavant traîné près - ou même sur - Sharp lui donnait envie de vomir. Il demeura muet et afficha une expression impassible tandis qu'en face de lui, la jeune fille semblait accuser le coup. De façon purement égoïste, Scorpius en fut très satisfait. Il vrilla ses prunelles gris/bleu dans les siennes alors qu'elle rouvrait la bouche.

\- Scorp'…, souffla-t-elle. Je… Ce n'est pas…

Le blond arqua un sourcil et ne la laissa pas continuer. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'explique. Il était furieux, avait besoin de se calmer et, au lieu de cela, elle attisait sa colère. La coupant d'une main, il prit à son tour la parole d'une voix glaciale.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps que te voir batifoler avec Sharp et j'en ai encore moins à gaspiller à t'écouter me parler de lui. Si tu en as suffisamment à perdre pour te jeter dans ses bras dès que tu le vois, grand bien te fasse. Je te souhaite de passer une excellente soirée.

Il tourna les talons sur ces mots et ne ralentit l'allure qu'après avoir dépassé les portes de la Salle sur Demande qui le menèrent chez lui. Scorpius ne passa même pas ses nerfs sur la porte, le mur ou un quelconque objet. Il avait autre chose à faire. Ses révisions n'attendaient pas et il s'y plongea à corps perdu jusqu'à même sauter le dîner et dormir dans la Salle sur Demande, ayant toutefois pris la peine de prévenir Daniel de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Le lendemain matin, soit le jeudi, Scorpius se rendit dans la Grande Salle en essayant d'arborer l'expression la plus neutre possible. Il s'assit à la table des Serdaigle, près de Dan', qui était en conversation avec un élève de septième année. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles de courtoisie, le blond tendit la main en direction du pichet de jus d'orange mais arrêta son geste. Il sentait brûler sur lui le regard de quelqu'un. Comme si de rien était, il poursuivit son mouvement et petit-déjeuna dans la plus reposante des indifférences. Daniel sembla comprendre qu'il n'était pas judicieux de l'interroger sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas dormi dans le dortoir ou bien qu'Hélène ne les ai pas rejoints et Scorpius l'en remercia silencieusement. Terminant son petit-déjeuner, il finit par se lever de table et se rendre à son premier cours de la journée. Il retrouva Katy en Etudes des Runes mais tous les deux n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter de quoique ce soit tant le cours fut complexe, même pour le jeune homme. Il avait ensuite un cours d'Arithmancie mais prit le risque d'arriver légèrement en retard en demandant quelques explications supplémentaires à la Professeur Babbling sur ce qu'ils avaient travaillé ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'il se présenta finalement dans la salle de classe, tous ses camarades étaient en train de sortir leurs affaires. Après s'être excusé auprès de la Professeur Vector, Scorpius alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hélène à qui il n'accorda aucun mot ou même un regard. Il remarqua toutefois qu'elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux légèrement gonflés et, tout comme la veille, il ne s'en sentit pas franchement mécontent. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas avoué ses sentiments mais l'attitude qu'il avait pu avoir avec elle lors de leur « intermède romantique » lui avait semblé plutôt explicite et cela le blessait qu'elle ait pu lui laisser espérer que ses sentiments étaient peut-être un minimum réciproques avant de finalement retourner vers l'autre tâche. Scorpius ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme quelqu'un de jaloux ou de possessif mais, en ce qui concernait Hélène, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se contrôler.

.

Essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, le blond se focalisa sur le cours. Il prenait des notes lorsqu'on l'interpella dans son dos. Surpris, il se retourna afin de savoir qui venait de murmurer son prénom. Il ne l'avait pas vue en arrivant mais Katy était juste derrière lui, assise à côté d'Huan Malone, l'un de ses camarades de dortoir. Le blond lui adressa un sourire forcé avant de tendre la main pour réceptionner le parchemin qu'elle venait de faire glisser jusqu'à l'extrémité de son bureau. Il le cacha dans sa paume avant de se retourner et de continuer à copier le cours dispensé par la Professeure.

Alors que cette dernière inscrivait un nouveau calcul au tableau à l'aide de sa baguette, il s'empara du papier de Katy et le déplia.

 _« Daniel m'a dit que tu n'avais pas dormi dans ton dortoir la nuit dernière. Ça va ? Tu as des ennuis ? »_

Réprimant un soupir, le blond attrapa sa plume et inscrivit une courte réponse un peu plus bas.

 _« Tout va très bien, merci. »_

Il profita que Vector soit occupée à leur donner ses consignes pour transmettre le message à Katy. En se retournant, il croisa le regard d'Hélène mais n'en fit pas état et se contenta de commencer l'exercice. Il fut cependant assez rapidement interrompu par un bout de papier qui se déposa entre ses yeux et son parchemin. Scorpius tourna vivement la tête vers Hélène qui, elle, baissait les yeux sur son propre calcul. Soupirant franchement cette fois-ci, il posa sa plume et déplia le mot.

 _« Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me rendre « jalouse » avec Craig. Tu te ridiculises plus qu'autre chose. »_

Scorpius crut nager en plein rêve – ou cauchemar, au choix. La Poufsouffle allait fricoter avec Sharp à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas en classe ou les fesses posées sur un balais et voilà qu'elle lui faisait une sorte de crise de « jalousie » parce qu'il répondait à une question. De plus en plus agacé, il prit sa plume et rédigea rapidement sa réponse qu'il lui retourna sans même la regarder.

 _« Je n'essaie de rien faire du tout. Je réponds à une question que l'on me pose. »_

Il la sentit le dévisager quelques instants. Scorpius crut _enfin_ pouvoir se focaliser sur ce qu'il avait à faire mais fut une nouvelle fois interpellé par Katy. Fermant les paupières, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner mais fut devancé par sa voisine de table. Hélène arracha le papier des mains de Katy avant de le poser sur le bureau entre eux en pestant, arguant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

\- Comme si ça te dérangeait quand c'est toi qui lui en envoie, répliqua la blonde.

La Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle se firent sévèrement réprimander par la Professeure et Scorpius en fut très satisfait. Il put ainsi terminer son exercice tranquillement et sans se faire importuner d'aucune autre manière. Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, il prit tout de même connaissance du message que Katy lui avait adressé.

 _« D'accord. Tant mieux ! Je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »_

Scorpius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et repoussa simplement le bout de parchemin sur la table avant de relire ses notes depuis le début puisqu'ayant achevé son exercice avant les autres. Il était en train de corriger une faute d'orthographe lorsqu'un nouveau papier arriva près de lui. Il s'en empara d'un geste brusque et le déplia. Il ne put réprimer le léger rire sarcastique qui franchit ses lèvres.

 _« Est-ce que tu étais avec une fille ? »_

Il pivota la tête d'un quart de tour sur sa gauche et scruta Hélène quelques instants, les traits de son visage demeurant impassibles. La Poufsouffle conservait les yeux sur sa feuille mais Scorpius voyait ses doigts se contracter autour de sa plume. Reportant son attention sur le message, le blond attrapa sa propre plume, la trempa dans l'encre et écrivit sa réponse.

 _« Cinq ans d'amitié et tu ne me connais pas mieux que ça ? Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des « petites attentions » à l'égard de deux personnes à la fois, moi. »_

Il lui balança le papier au moment où la cloche sonnait et fut le premier à quitter la salle de classe.

.

\- Pourquoi Leny fait la gueule ? demanda Daniel le soir venu, au dîner.

Instinctivement, Scorpius tourna la tête pour poser les yeux sur la jeune fille. Elle était assise à la table des Poufsouffle, entourée de ses amis habituels – dont l'autre tâche – mais avait le regard perdu dans son assiette. Comme si elle avait senti ses yeux sur elle, elle releva instantanément la tête vers lui. Elle semblait abattue mais Scorpius ne se laissa pas attendrir et reporta rapidement son attention sur Dan'.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? l'interrogea-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

Le brun arqua un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Brown, l'informa-t-il finalement.

\- Ok.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais essayer d'aller à la Bibliothèque. Sauf si je suis à nouveau pris de nausées et que je dois retourner dans la Salle sur Demande, répondit-il avec amertume.

Daniel sembla comprendre de quoi il en retournait et posa ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette.

\- Ecoute mec…, commença-t-il mais Scorpius l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Laisse tomber, ok ?

Son meilleur ami le dévisagea longuement avant de finalement hocher la tête et de recommencer à manger.

\- Est-ce que tu viendras au match ?

\- J'en sais rien, soupira sincèrement le blond.

\- Tu devrais venir. Dis-toi que si jamais les Pouffy ne gagnent pas, tu pourras voir la face de troll de Sharp quand les Serpy brandiront la coupe sous son nez.

\- Ouais et s'ils gagnent, je le verrais féliciter toute son équipe et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne laissera pas Hélène sur le banc de touche.

\- « Le banc de touche » ? répéta l'autre.

\- Expression Moldue de ma mère, soupira Scorpius sur un ton las.

\- Ok. Bref ! Faut que tu viennes, j'ai pas envie de rester tout seul encore une fois. Adams se colle toujours à côté de moi et il me casse les couilles avec ses commentaires à la con ! Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me pécho, je me sens super mal !

Scorpius arrêta brusquement de mâcher et faillit s'étouffer. Il se mit à tousser et ne parvint à reprendre une respiration moins saccadée qu'après avoir avalé deux grands verres de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu déconnes ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

\- Même pas ! soupira Daniel.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que leur camarade de dortoir n'était pas assis près d'eux et reprit la parole.

\- Sérieusement ? Andy ? Gay ?!

\- Bah j'crois, ouais… J'ai l'impression qu'il fait que de me mater…

Le blond arbora une moue sceptique.

\- T'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui débloque ?

\- Nan, j'te jure ! L'autre jour, je suis sorti de la salle de bain torse nu, comme tout le temps et, au moment où je me suis retourné pour aller chercher un truc que j'avais oublié, je l'ai vu me mater. Je déconne pas, vieux ! Et depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde tout le temps, ça me met trop mal à l'aise et… Putain, arrête de te bidonner comme un abruti !

\- Désolé mais c'est juste…

Pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Scorpius fut incapable de continuer sa phrase.

\- Arrête ça, siffla Daniel en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

Essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient glissées jusqu'aux coins de ses yeux, le Serdaigle tenta de reprendre légèrement contenance.

\- C'est bizarre quand même, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah qu'Andy « craque » pour toi.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? T'as pas le monopole de la « beaugossitude », Malefoy.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai pas dit ça mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait attiré par… toi.

\- Ouais bah, y'a cinq minutes, tu n'envisageais même pas qu'il puisse être homo.

\- C'est clair mais bon.

\- Crois-moi, je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qu'il mate au sortir de la douche plutôt que moi, dit-il sur un ton morne.

Le blond, lui, arbora un grand sourire.

\- La situation me convient parfaitement comme ça. Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui dit toujours que tu es – je cite – « très ouvert d'esprit sur le plan sexuel » ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais si je pouvais éviter de me prendre la bite d'Adams dans le cul pour mes expériences gays, ça m'arrangerait, tu vois ? dit-il le plus naturellement du monde avant de recommencer à manger.

Scorpius, lui, grimaça et se pinça l'arête du nez. Daniel pouvait être tellement grossier que c'en devenait affligeant. Après avoir laissé s'écouler quelques secondes, il recommença à dîner en tentant d'occulter au maximum ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami. Il n'avait, bien évidemment, rien contre les relations homosexuelles mais, tout comme en ce qui concernait les hétérosexuelles, il préférait que le sujet des ébats ne soit pas abordé à table.

.

\- Ah tiens, ton mec vient de passer. Tu ne veux pas aller le retrouver ? ricana Scorpius après qu'Andy ait pris la direction de la sortie en marchant dans le dos de Daniel.

Ce dernier grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- En plus, il t'a _vraiment_ maté, poursuivit le blond, tout aussi stupéfait qu'amusé.

Dan' lui adressa une œillade signifiant quelque chose comme « tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit » mais ne releva pas.

.

Après le dîner, le brun s'en alla rejoindre son « plan cul » - comme il l'appelait lui-même – tandis que le blond montait à la Bibliothèque. Il sentit le regard d'Hélène sur lui lorsqu'il quitta la Grande Salle mais ne se retourna pas.

Il était assis dans la Bibliothèque depuis une bonne heure et demie quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher puis s'arrêter juste devant sa table. Il ne leva pas les yeux de ses parchemins. Il savait déjà qui était là.

\- Scorp'…, souffla Hélène.

Elle semblait peinée qu'il ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix plate.

Lentement, il redressa la tête jusqu'à plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes. Ses traits étaient encore plus tirés et ses yeux étaient rougis. Sa queue de cheval n'était pas aussi nette que d'habitude et sa nuque était basse. Le blond sentit instantanément son cœur se serrer. Pendant un instant, il oublia Sharp et la position dans laquelle il les avait trouvés et eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche au moment où il prenait la décision de se lever.

\- Scorp'… je suis…

\- Ah, Hel' ! T'es là ! s'exclama une voix que le blond reconnut instantanément.

Il ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration alors que Sharp reprenait la parole.

\- Réunion de l'équipe dans la salle commune pour discuter du match, tu viens ? annonça-t-il en posant son regard sur la jeune fille.

\- Euh…

Le blond rouvrit les paupières. Un masque d'impassibilité digne de celui de son père s'installa sur son visage et il contempla la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Le regard d'Hélène faisait des allers-retours de Sharp à lui et Scorpius sentit un nouveau pic de rage s'emparer de son corps.

\- Vas-y, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Scorp'…

\- Vas-y ! répéta-t-il.

Hélène sembla tout autant sur le point de lui courir dans les bras pour s'y réfugier que d'éclater en sanglots. Incapable de rester là et de voir ça, Scorpius rassembla brusquement ses affaires et les enfouit pêle-mêle dans son sac à dos.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu…, commença-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas envie de rester ici, la coupa-t-il. Passez une bonne soirée.

Il hésita longuement à se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande mais finit par prendre la direction de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il était si agacé qu'il ne lui fallut pas moins de dix minutes avant d'être en mesure de répondre à l'énigme posée par le heurtoir, ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs une réflexion de la part de ce dernier. Ruminant ses pensées, Scorpius monta dans son dortoir, ignorant Katy qui lui demanda s'il avait passé une bonne soirée. Il se dévêtit prestement, enfila son pyjama et se coucha dans son lit.

Dire que moins d'une semaine plus tôt, Hélène s'endormait dans ses bras au beau milieu du parc de l'école. Le blond avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis ce jour. Il avait tellement envie de retrouver ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, de _la_ retrouver mais dès qu'il abaissait ses barrières, Sharp débarquait et foutait tout en l'air. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, Scorpius n'aurait pas été plus dérangé que cela – quoique – mais le problème c'était qu'Hélène l'encourageait. Tout au moins, elle ne faisait rien pour qu'il arrête de lui tourner autour. Et ça, le Serdaigle avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Il sentait des pics de fureur de moins en moins contrôlables s'éveiller en lui à mesure qu'il le voyait discuter avec elle, rire avec elle, poser ses mains sur elle pour x raisons, etc. etc. etc. ! Scorpius n'avait jamais prôné la violence ni n'en avait un jour usé à l'encontre de quelqu'un mais si une personne pouvait le faire changer d'avis, c'était bien Sharp.

Repoussant ses couvertures, le Serdaigle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et s'empara de l'album photo qu'Hélène et Daniel lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire. Après avoir créé un puits de lumière grâce à sa baguette, il commença à en tourner les pages. Plus de quatre années d'amitié s'étalaient là, sous ses yeux. Son cœur se serra fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'après avoir tourné une page de l'album, son regard se posa sur un cliché de la Poufsouffle, pris l'année précédente. Rayonnante de joie de vivre, elle lui souriait en lui adressant un signe de la main. Instinctivement, il tendit sa propre main jusqu'à caresser la photo du bout des doigts. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, le blond referma brusquement l'album et le remit à sa place avant de murmurer un « Nox » et de se recoucher.

.

Scorpius passa une nuit atroce. Comme souvent lorsqu'il était tourmenté, il avait cauchemardé et c'est avec l'image d'une Hélène échangeant un baiser passionné avec Sharp collé sur sa rétine qu'il entama sa journée. Cette dernière se déroula plutôt normalement. Il ignora totalement la jeune fille en Arithmancie et Katy ne lui envoya pas d'autres « messages ».

Il quittait la salle de classe à grandes enjambées lorsque qu'il sentit une main attraper son poignet. Surpris, il s'arrêta instantanément et se retourna. C'était _elle_.

Sentir sa peau contre la sienne lui créa des frissons partout sur le corps et il tenta au maximum de conserver son flegme. Après quelques secondes, il se dégagea de son emprise mais ne fit pas demi-tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il en imprimant les mêmes intonations que la veille.

Il la vit fermer momentanément les paupières, comme si elle prenait sur elle puis les rouvrir, plongeant son regard vert dans le sien.

\- J'ai toujours ton écharpe, déclara-t-elle posément.

Pris de court, le Serdaigle ne sut que lui répondre si bien qu'elle reprit d'elle-même la parole.

\- J'ai toujours ton écharpe et j'aimerais que tu acceptes de me la laisser jusqu'à demain soir. Ou, tout au moins, que tu me la prêtes pendant le match.

Le cœur du blond se serra et, encore une fois, il lui fallut une importante dose de force mentale pour ne pas réduire l'écart qui les séparait et la plaquer contre lui. Elle lui manquait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Le fait qu'elle le touche, même si ce contact n'avait duré qu'un très court instant, avait réveillé cette boule qu'il avait dans le ventre et qui lui serrait à présent les intestins. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il envisageait la possibilité de tenir la fille qu'il aimait dans ses bras, l'image d'elle et Sharp s'imposait irrémédiablement et c'est ainsi qu'il lui répondit d'un ton détaché :

\- Je ne me souvenais même plus que tu l'avais. Garde-la aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Les températures sont remontées, je n'en ai plus vraiment l'utilité de toute façon.

Elle lui donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein estomac et Scorpius eut, lui, la sensation de l'avoir réellement reçu. Secouant la tête, il tourna les talons. Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant quand la voix atone d'Hélène se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses tympans.

\- Est-ce que tu viendras ? Demain, au match ?

Le blond ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner pour lui faire face une seconde fois. Elle lui semblait si fragile, là, au milieu du couloir, son livre serré contre elle, comme s'il pouvait lui servir de bouclier, une expression de tristesse infinie sur le visage. Elle qui, habituellement, respirait la vitalité et la joie de vivre.

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, il quitta le couloir et monta jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Sa soirée se déroula dans une ambiance de plomb. Scorpius avait fini par raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Daniel. Ce dernier affirmait que la Poufsouffle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Sharp et que, si elle était aussi abattue, c'était justement parce qu'elle devait s'en vouloir que le blond puisse penser l'inverse mais ce dernier n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lorsque son meilleur ami lui disait cela, il revoyait encore et toujours la scène de la Bibliothèque où la jeune fille était assise sur les genoux du Poufsouffle et il niait tout en bloc. Epuisé psychologiquement, il finit par monter se coucher et n'eut même pas le cœur à rire en apercevant Andy observer Daniel retirer son tee-shirt avec un peu trop d'insistance.

.

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius était au plus mal. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tergiverser et n'avait finalement dormi que quelques heures si bien qu'il se retrouva à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, le regard perdu dans le vague, l'esprit embrouillé et des cernes immenses sous les yeux.

\- Allez, mec ! Arrête de faire la gueule ! Promis, si tu veux, on n'applaudira aucune des deux équipes mais il faut que tu viennes, le somma Daniel avant de croquer dans sa tartine.

\- J'en sais rien, soupira le blond.

\- Laisse tomber Leny, ok ? Viens juste pour prendre un peu l'air…

\- « Prendre un peu l'air » ? répéta-t-il avec scepticisme.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Rien, rien…

\- Mouais, bref ! Donc, tu viens et c'est réglé. Voilà, fin de l'histoire !

Scorpius ne put réprimer le très léger sourire qui prit place sur ses lèvres. Il releva finalement la tête et regarda Dan'.

\- Avoue que c'est juste parce que tu ne veux pas risquer de te retrouver tout seul avec Andy, railla-t-il.

\- Bah carrément ! répondit l'autre après avoir avalé une gorgée de son chocolat. Tu sais que je le suspecte de mettre son réveil un quart d'heure plus tôt que d'habitude, maintenant, pour être certain qu'il ne me ratera pas quand je sortirai de la salle de bain ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est un franc éclat de rire qui s'échappa de la gorge de Scorpius.

\- Tu deviens vraiment parano !

\- C'est ça, on verra si tu diras la même chose quand il aura tenté de me violer pendant mon sommeil, répliqua Daniel.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en remplissant son verre de jus de fruit.

\- Ce mec est le plus trouillard de la planète ! Même s'il était fou de toi, il n'oserait jamais.

\- Mais il _est_ fou de moi. J'en suis persuadé, affirma Dan'.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça te dérange moins qu'il y a deux jours, fit-il remarquer, l'air de rien.

\- T'es vraiment trop con ! soupira le brun.

Scorpius ne répondit pas et se contenta de petit-déjeuner.

.

Il passa le reste de sa matinée à la Bibliothèque avec Daniel, tous les deux s'interrogeant à tour de rôle sur l'ensemble des matières qu'ils avaient en commun. Il se redirigèrent vers la Grande Salle à midi trente puis déjeunèrent en compagnie de leur camarade de maison. Scorpius ne manqua pas l'arrivée d'Hélène et des autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle. Il conserva suffisamment son regard sur elle pour voir le bleu de son écharpe dénoter avec le jaune de sa tenue. Il détourna toutefois les yeux au moment où elle posait les siens sur lui et commença à attaquer son steak et ses pommes de terre sautées.

Les quatre tablées étaient en train de papoter lorsque les équipes se levèrent pour se rendre jusqu'au stade en prévision du match. Toutes deux furent acclamées avec ferveur par leurs supporters réciproques et, tandis que les Serdaigle applaudissaient majoritairement les Poufsouffle, Scorpius et Daniel demeurèrent silencieux.

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires puis se joignirent à la foule qui se rendait jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Tout le monde se plaça ensuite dans les gradins, les deux Serdaigle suivant certains de leurs camarades qui soutenaient les noir et jaune, puis prirent place.

L'entrée des joueurs se fit autant sous les applaudissements que sous les huées des spectateurs et le speaker de l'école entama bientôt la présentation des équipes. Tandis qu'il rappelait à tout le monde l'enjeu du match, Scorpius et Daniel froncèrent les sourcils. Juchée sur son Comète 535, Hélène fonçait dans leur direction. Instinctivement, le blond se leva de son banc, sentant une boule d'angoisse se former au niveau de son sternum. La jeune fille s'arrêta près du bord de la tribune, lui fit signe de la rejoindre et il n'hésita qu'une seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, son inquiétude étant plus que perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de porter ton écharpe. Ce ne sont pas les couleurs de ma maison et ils ne veulent pas que je les change le temps du match et j'ai…

Elle parla très vite et semblait déstabilisée.

\- Il faut que tu la garde, ok ? reprit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sur ces mots, elle ôta le vêtement et le lui tendit. Scorpius demeura stoïque pendant quelques secondes mais finit par se saisir du bout de tissu. Il releva alors la tête vers elle. Il ne trouva pas la force de lui dire quoique ce soit et préféra pivoter sur ses talons. Pourtant, il se retourna sans hésitation lorsqu'elle le héla.

\- Merci d'être là, mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres avant de lui adresser un mince sourire aux accents désabusés.

Le blond le lui rendit et s'en alla retrouver Daniel.

\- Pourquoi elle te la rendue ? s'enquit-il en pointant l'écharpe du menton alors que le coup d'envoi était donné.

\- Ils n'ont pas accepté qu'elle la porte. Ce ne sont pas les couleurs de sa maison, expliqua-t-il.

\- Quelle bande de cons !

Scorpius ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer Stan Narbble offrir les premiers points pour l'équipe des Serpentard. Il avait déposé l'écharpe sur ses genoux et les effluves du parfum d'Hélène s'élevaient jusqu'à ses narines, accaparant son attention. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : la passer autour de son cou, bien que cela ne lui soit d'aucune utilité au vu de la température plus que douce. Mais elle lui manquait tellement, son odeur lui manquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais résister pendant toute la durée du match.

Après avoir manqué l'ouverture du score des Poufsouffle à soixante-dix contre dix parce qu'il était trop occupé à observer le vêtement comme s'il détenait les réponses à toutes les questions existentielles qu'il pouvait se poser, Scorpius capitula et la passa simplement. Les deux pans du tissu retombèrent de part et d'autre de sa nuque et il croisa le regard quelque peu amusé de Daniel qu'il intima au silence. Ce dernier ne fut, de toute façon, pas en mesure de dire quoique ce soit puisqu'Andy Adams, assis près d'eux, venait lui-même de lui poser une question « technique ».

Le blond reporta son regard sur les joueurs et chercha inconsciemment Hélène des yeux. Elle n'était pas très loin et scrutait elle-même le ciel à la recherche du Vif d'or. Elle ne demeura pas longtemps immobile et repartit bientôt en direction des tribunes opposées. Les Serpentard avaient clairement le dessus et la victoire des Poufsouffle reposait entièrement sur les épaules de leur attrapeuse.

Lorsque le score atteignit les cent trente à trente en faveur des vert et argent, la capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffle demanda un temps mort. Scorpius vit Hélène atterrir rapidement et se regrouper avec les autres. Il capta très aisément le regard de Sharp sur elle mais fut plus que satisfait de constater que la jeune fille était bien trop occupée à écouter les consignes pour le regarder également. Il dut cependant serrer très fortement les dents lorsqu'en passant derrière elle après que leur petit groupe se soit dissous, le Poufsouffle lui pinça la taille. Scorpius ne chercha même pas à voir la réaction d'Hélène et préféra reporter son attention sur les Serpentard.

Agacé par ce à quoi il avait assisté, le blond finit par se désintéresser complètement du match et se contenta de faire acte de présence. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé ni même où en était le score lorsque, finalement, on annonça que la partie était terminée. Le fait que Daniel l'étreigne très brièvement lui fit comprendre que les Poufsouffle avaient gagné.

\- Viens, on va aller féliciter Leny ! beugla son meilleur ami par-dessus le tumulte de la foule.

Il tenta vainement de résister mais Dan' finit par le traîner jusqu'aux escaliers et tous les deux envahirent le stade, à l'image d'autres supporters.

Prenant sur lui au maximum, Scorpius essaya de se constituer une expression de circonstances et marcha à hauteur du brun. Ils repérèrent la jeune fille assez aisément. Elle enlaçait l'une de ses amies et semblait pleurer de joie. Devant ce spectacle, le Serdaigle sentit son cœur s'alléger quelque peu et un sourire beaucoup moins forcé que celui qu'il avait plaqué sur son visage quelques secondes auparavant, naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui laissa place à une expression de rage pure en un quart de seconde. Alors qu'Hélène et son amie se séparaient, Sharp venait de la contraindre à se retourner avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un mouvement brusque.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, voilà... ^^

Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que je vais filer moi, hein... Quoi ? Comment ça je dois « assumer » ? Humph, c'est trop naze !

BREEEF bon bah, manifestement, ça ne sent pas très bon pour les Scolène tout ça... Pourtant, une lueur d'espoir était apparue et nous aurions pu avoir un joli happy-end-chapitral si Scorpinou était descendu un peu plus vite sur le terrain (quel empoté celui-là, j'vous jure !). Sauf que bah... Dorian est arrivé avant ! Désolée pour toi, Scorpinou.

Bon, après, on peut toujours espérer un retournement de situation ! Rien n'est perdu ! Scorpinou pourrait se révéler être un pro du taekwondo ou Dorian pourrait avoir oublié qu'il avait mangé de l'ail au déjeuner et Leny pourrait alors nous apparaître telle qu'elle est réellement : un vampire ! Ou bien... Hélène et Dorian vont sortir ensemble et Scorpinou va rentrer pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère en insultant son père de tous les mots parce qu'il lui a transmis le gène du « handicap sentimental »...

.

Que de possibilités ! Vous voulez réellement savoir ce qu'il va se produire par la suite ? Eh bien rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le sixième chapitre ! :)

En attendant **, j'espère que celui-ci** (bien que relativement court) **vous aura plu et vous donnera envie de m'écrire à votre tour.**

.

Voilà ! Je vous fais plein de gros bisous tout doux à samedi sur FB pour le titre du prochain chapitre et mercredi pour sa publication !

Chacha-qui-vous-aime


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Fin du suspens : nous allons ENFIN savoir comment vos réagir Scorpius et Hélène face au baiser de Dorian ! Rangez donc vos fourches et autres cagettes de tomates pourries que vous aviez sorties la semaine dernière lorsque je vous avais abandonné avec cet énoooorme cliffhanger ! (Quoique… ne les rangez peut-être pas tout de suite…)

Bref ! Comme toutes les semaines : d'immensément immenses remerciements à mes revieweurs/euses de la mort qui tue ! J'ai nommé : **Kailliana** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **MissFlow** ; **Clodya** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Caballeras** ; **Swangranger** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **stef0412** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Betameche** ; et enfin: **Weasly** ! Merci à vous ! :*

.

 **NEWS** : Cette semaine, je m'adresse à toutes celles et tous ceux qui souhaiteraient faire partie de l'aventure « **Les Chalusse d'Ébène édition de Noël** ». **Je recrute DEUX JUGES** pour… bah juger les textes qui seront proposés à l'occasion de la première édition spéciale du concours. (Je recherche plus précisément un juge-auteur (une personne ayant déjà publié des textes sur Internet ou non) et un juge-lecteur (une personne qui n'a jamais publiée).

 **Je recrute jusqu'au 04/11 et toutes les infos sont sur ma page FB (post épinglé).** :)

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Hey! J'espère que tu as récupéré depuis la semaine dernière et que tu es moins crevée. ;) Scorp et Hélène sont encore pires que les Dramione ? Hum… ça se discute, ça se discute, en effet. Disons qu'en plus d'avoir le gène du handicap sentimental, les Scolène sont des ados et il s'agit d'un premier amour. De fait, ça complique d'autant plus la tâche…

Je suis HYPER TOUCHÉE qu'il s'agisse de la seule fic' sur les enfants des Dramione que tu adores. Vraiment, ça me fait super plaisir, donc merci infiniment ! J'espère continuer sur cette lancée, et j'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! :D Mille mercis d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis ! Plein de bisous. :)

.

Voilà ! Sans plus attendre, je vous abandonne avec le nouveau chapitre, le sixième (déjàààà !). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Des mercis à ma bêta ! :*

As always : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à la Queen JK !

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Poufsouffle VS Serdaigle**

Ayant l'impression qu'on venait littéralement de lui brûler les entrailles, Scorpius s'immobilisa. Daniel, qui suivait également la scène des yeux, se retourna vers lui. Il arborait une expression anxieuse mais le blond s'en foutait totalement. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Sharp avait la bouche écrasée sur celle de Leny. _Sa_ Leny. Une fureur comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti auparavant sembla alors s'insinuer par tous les pores de sa peau et se répandre dans l'ensemble de son corps, infiltrant son sang. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui et il sentit son visage se déformer sous la colère.

Sans contrôler la moindre parcelle de lui-même, Scorpius se remit en mouvement, marchant d'un pas vif. Il passa près de Daniel et celui-ci lui dit quelque chose mais, assourdi par la rage, le blond ne l'entendit pas. Son attention était focalisée sur ce qu'il voyait et l'image d'une Hélène se débattant pour se défaire de l'emprise de Sharp finit de lui faire perdre pied. Courant presque, il débarqua près d'eux et usa de la violence pour la première fois de sa vie. Incapable d'anticiper ses propres mouvements, Scorpius fut comme spectateur de ses agissements. Il se plaça à leur hauteur et dégagea brutalement Hélène des bras du Poufsouffle en poussant ce dernier du mieux qu'il le put. Surpris puisque ne s'attendant absolument pas à être ainsi bousculé, Sharp lâcha la jeune fille qui s'écarta vivement tandis que Scorpius plongeait son regard le plus haineux dans ses pupilles.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, Malefoy ?! s'exclama le brun.

Scorpius ne répondit pas et fit un pas vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, exactement, hum ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? continua l'abruti.

Il fit un nouveau pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas plonger ta grosse tête dans tes bouquins et tu ne nous laisserais pas un peu tranquille, ta copine et moi ?

Il lui adressa un sourire vicieux et le Serdaigle ne put se retenir. Son premier coup de poing fusa presque aussi rapidement que le second. Sentir sa main s'abattre sur la face de ce connard lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir le deuxième coup. Totalement aveuglé par la haine, Scorpius ne s'était certainement pas retenu de le frapper avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Sharp beugla pendant que, de son nez, commençait à s'échapper un flux sanguin assez conséquent. Le Serdaigle pivota alors la tête à gauche puis à droite, anticipant d'éventuelles représailles mais un silence de plomb, simplement brisé par les jérémiades du Poufsouffle, régnait autour de lui. Prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, Scorpius déglutit difficilement. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler dans son dos mais il était déjà en train de marcher d'un pas précipité en direction du château. Comme précédemment, il se laissa porter par l'adrénaline et se mit même à courir dans les escaliers, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois devant le pan de mur vide renfermant la Salle sur Demande. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là et il s'en fichait royalement de toute façon.

Après avoir fait ses trois aller-retours, Scorpius poussa la porte de la salle et pénétra dans sa fausse maison. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches de son escalier jusqu'à investir sa chambre ou il s'écroula à plat-dos sur le lit après avoir vivement retiré son écharpe et posé sa baguette. Son regard se perdit alors sur le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à réellement croire qu'il venait de frapper quelqu'un au visage. Deux fois qui plus est. Il était totalement perdu et ne parvenait pas à faire ralentir les battements de son cœur. Son sang continuait de pulser contre ses tempes et sa respiration était atrocement saccadée. S'intimant de lui-même au calme, il ferma les paupières et tenta de prendre de profondes inspirations. Rien n'y faisait, cependant. Il ne cessait de se remémorer la scène. Du baiser jusqu'à sa fuite. Hélène lui avait donné l'impression de se débattre et de ne pas désirer ce baiser mais… et si c'était tout l'inverse ? Et s'il avait mal interprété les signaux ? Et si, en fait, elle avait apprécié et lui en voulait de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Et si elle ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole ? Et si…

Le blond s'assit brusquement, ses pieds ancrés au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus de tergiverser sans cesse. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait…

\- Scorp' ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Tant parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit là que parce qu'il savait _qui_ était là. Serrant fortement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, il tenta d'amonceler le maximum de courage qu'il lui fût possible. Finalement, il laissa retomber ses mains et tourna la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Hélène était essoufflée. Elle ne portait plus sa tenue de Quidditch et ses cheveux étaient humides.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en reposant les yeux sur le parquet.

Elle ne répondit pas et entra plutôt dans la chambre avant de repousser légèrement la porte. Elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à se placer face à lui.

\- Je te connais, répondit-elle simplement.

Scorpius eut un léger rire sarcastique et il releva la tête. Son regard se posa instantanément sur ses lèvres et il sentit sa colère, quelque peu estompée, bouillonner de nouveau en lui. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait autant ressenti de rage. Il revoyait sans cesse Sharp y déposer sa propre bouche et il se leva d'un bond, incapable de réfréner ses pulsions. Son mouvement soudain surprit Hélène qui recula très légèrement. Scorpius détourna son regard et le posa sur le panneau de bois sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, presque dans un murmure et toujours face à la porte.

Constatant qu'elle ne répondait pas, le blond marcha vers la sortie.

\- Je viens chercher ce qui m'appartient.

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée que la sienne l'avait été quelques secondes auparavant. Pourtant, elle résonna en lui comme si Hélène avait hurlé et il ferma momentanément les yeux.

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais offert cette écharpe, dit-il tout en conservant les paupières closes.

\- Je ne parle pas de l'écharpe, Scorp'.

\- Alors je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il durement.

Il posa alors sa main sur la poignée avec l'intention de tirer la porte vers lui et de sortir mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. La paume d'Hélène s'abattit sur le panneau de bois, juste à côté de son visage. Il aurait pu quitter la pièce, s'il l'avait voulu, mais pour rien au monde il lui causerait une quelconque peine physique. Il laissa donc retomber sa main tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole.

\- Si, tu sais de quoi je parle.

Elle se tenait juste sur sa gauche et il pouvait sentir son souffle malgré sa chemise. Il ne répondit rien et s'adossa à la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Pris en étaux entre toutes ses émotions antagonistes, il préféra les faire taire du mieux qu'il le put et se retrouva donc à ne plus être en mesure de penser à rien. Hélène ôta lentement sa paume de contre la porte et vint se placer face à lui. Elle s'approcha et le regarda, ancrant ses pupilles dans les siennes. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme en cet instant. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité et il en resta plus démuni que jamais auparavant. Elle finit par baisser les yeux puis, lentement, leva un bras vers lui. Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle posa sa main par-dessus l'une des siennes, toujours croisées contre son torse et agrippa ses doigts. Elle les tira légèrement afin de le contraindre à desceller ses avant-bras. Scorpius essaya vainement de résister mais, lorsque sa seconde main vint à la rencontre de la sienne, il lâcha prise. Hélène mêla aussitôt ses doigts aux siens. Son contact était électrisant et le blond peina à se retenir de fermer les yeux pour apprécier. Ses doigts étaient frais contre les siens, bouillants de sa colère passée. Avec une lenteur presque exagérée, elle rapprocha encore son corps du sien. Scorpius la vit alors lever son bras libre en direction de son visage et le caresser du bout des doigts. Cette fois-ci, il ne put se retenir et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu cette attention envers lui depuis une semaine et il avait pourtant l'impression que cela faisait des années. Sans se contrôler, il leva sa propre main et recouvrit celle de Leny de sa paume, la plaquant un peu plus contre sa joue. Tournant la tête de quelques centimètres, il fit entrer ses lèvres en contact avec sa peau, juste au-dessus de son poignet et l'embrassa. Un minuscule baiser qui éveilla pourtant un brasier d'émotions et de sentiments en lui. Battant des paupières, il laissa retomber son bras et celui de la jeune fille suivit peu après.

Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Aucune émotion ne semblait en transparaître. Ou alors était-ce lui qui était tout simplement incapable de les voir tant il était assailli par les siennes ? Ses yeux furent alors attirés par sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit, comme un papillon de nuit était attiré par un puit de lumière. Il la vit s'humecter très légèrement les lèvres et quelque chose remua en lui. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'appesantir sur cette sensation qu'Hélène prenait la parole.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il avait entendu et comprenait le sens de ses mots. Mais ils le laissèrent tellement pantois qu'il ne répondit pas plus qu'il exécuta son ordre. Son désarroi, sa confusion et son incertitude durent se lire sur son visage car un doux sourire fleurit sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle réduisit encore un peu plus l'écart entre leurs deux corps, sa poitrine l'effleurant presque. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il se noya instantanément dans ses iris verts qui le transpercèrent de part en part. Encore une fois, il capta le mouvement de ses lèvres mais fut incapable de détacher son regard du sien.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy-Granger, embrasse-moi.

Son nom dans sa bouche et la façon dont elle l'avait murmuré, presque susurré, le rendirent fou. Quelque chose explosa dans son corps, y déversant une douce chaleur qui le fit paradoxalement frissonner alors qu'il lâchait ses doigts et portaient ses mains au niveau du visage d'Hélène. Comme si elle avait été d'une fragilité infinie, il encadra son doux visage de ses grandes paumes et l'observa fermer les paupières. Elle les rouvrit toutefois bien vite et vrilla une nouvelle fois ses prunelles dans les siennes. La pointe de défi qu'il y lut le fit esquisser un très léger sourire. Ses mains tenant toujours son visage en coupe, Scorpius se pencha alors vers celle qu'il aimait.

.

Il déposa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La douceur qu'il tenta d'insuffler à son geste ne refléta pas ce qu'il ressentait. Pas le moins du monde. C'était comme si son cœur venait brusquement de se déchirer, répandant toujours plus de chaleur dans son corps. Hélène lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, venant croiser ses bras au niveau de sa nuque et se collant à lui au maximum. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes contre les siennes et son baiser lui faisait l'effet d'un baume apaisant appliqué sur son cœur si meurtri dernièrement. Elle se pressait contre lui, souriant presque contre sa bouche et il se sentit l'homme le plus heureux du monde en cet instant. Pourtant, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, moins il se contentait de cela. Cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti au moment où elle lui avait ordonné de l'embrasser, la seconde fois, se faisait de nouveau ressentir. Elle embrasait son ventre et commençait à irradier le reste de son corps, en prenant petit à petit possession sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

Pas une seule fois il se remémora les conseils qu'il avait appris dans « _Embrasser pour la première fois : conseils et détails de la procédure en dix étapes._ ». Il en fut tout bonnement incapable. Il n'arrivait pas à penser et ne voulait, de toute façon, pas le faire. Il s'en foutait totalement.

Sa main gauche lâcha la joue d'Hélène et vint se placer dans le creux de ses reins de façon complètement impulsive et possessive. Le corps de la jeune fille réagit instantanément et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds en s'appuyant complètement contre lui, le faisant reculer. Son dos buta contre la porte et cette dernière se referma dans un claquement sec. Ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde, le blond fit glisser ses doigts de sa pommette jusqu'à sa nuque et ouvrit la bouche, intensifiant le baiser.

Scorpius n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ou de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se laissa complètement porter par ses instincts et effleura la lèvre inférieure d'Hélène avec sa langue. Il lui sembla qu'elle sourit une nouvelle fois et il se retira, craignant d'avoir mal agi. Il se détacha d'elle mais n'eut même pas le temps de poser les yeux sur la jeune fille ou de faire quoique ce soit qu'elle plaquait de nouveau sa bouche sur sa sienne. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui sentit sa langue contre ses lèvres et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Au moment où la sienne toucha celle d'Hélène, quelque chose ressemblant à une dose concentrée de plaisir ou de… désir, déferla sur lui. Un grognement étrange monta de sa gorge alors qu'il accentuait encore un peu plus le baiser. La langue d'Hélène avait un goût de friandise. Jamais il n'avait goûté quelque chose comme ça. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de sensations et d'émotions qu'en cet instant. Il en était envahi et ne parvenait pas à les définir. Il voulait tout et son contraire. Il avait envie de lui donner un tendre baiser pour lui démontrer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, tout autant qu'il avait envie de la dévorer de baisers brûlants, ne sachant même pas pourquoi. Il sentait l'ensemble de son corps s'éveiller au contact du sien et il ne put se retenir de mordiller sa lèvre quand il commença à sentir son sang affluer jusqu'à son entrejambe. Brusquement, il rompit le baiser. Il croisa son regard légèrement inquiet et sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer en un sourire étrangement sensuel. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Il fit pivoter la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à sa place et lui, à la sienne. Incapable de réfréner ses pulsions, il fondit alors sur sa bouche, la plaquant à son tour contre la porte.

Son odeur envahissait ses cils olfactifs. Sa bouche et sa langue, quelque peu hésitantes, ravissaient ses papilles. Ses mains, à lui, glissaient le long de son dos quand celles d'Hélène se montraient encore plus entreprenantes et s'insinuaient sous sa chemise. Sentir ses doigts au contact de sa peau était grisant. Sentir son parfum autour de lui était exaltant et sentir sa langue caresser la sienne était excitant. Joueur, il la mordilla et, cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui poussa un très léger gémissement. Chose qu'elle ne sembla absolument pas avoir prévu car Scorpius sentit son corps se tendre contre le sien et ses mains arrêter de caresser son dos. Bien qu'il désirait plus que tout poursuivre son baiser, voire le dévier jusqu'à glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire puis se perdre dans son cou, il détacha lentement sa bouche de la sienne et se redressa. Hélène semblait un peu perdue, son souffle était saccadé et il voyait sa poitrine se surélever à un rythme tout aussi irrégulier. Lui-même n'était pas franchement dans un meilleur état mais il s'en fichait totalement. La sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait emportait tout, même la légère frustration qu'il commençait à ressentir à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient et que son corps n'était plus plaqué contre celui de Leny. Lentement, Scorpius se pencha jusqu'à déposer un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres rougies. Il porta ensuite sa main jusqu'à sa joue et la caressa tout aussi délicatement. Il la vit fermer les yeux et un élan d'amour remplaça momentanément les vagues de plaisir qu'il sentait encore irradier son corps. Ne parvenant pas à se retenir, il déposa une ultime fois sa bouche sur celle d'Hélène avant de se reculer d'un pas. Il avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre leurs deux corps. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de s'éloigner d'elle mais, s'il voulait être en mesure de se contrôler un minimum et de ne rien faire qu'il pourrait regretter, il devait s'y contraindre. Electrisé par son contact, il s'était senti emporté par ses instincts et ces derniers n'étaient pas des plus innocents. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Daniel parlait des baisers qu'il pouvait échanger avec autant d'engouement, voire de passion. Scorpius n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : recommencer. Si _ça_ , c'était « simplement » un premier baiser, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ressentir au cours d'un deuxième, d'un troisième, etc. lorsqu'il aurait pris un peu plus d'assurance, de même que la jeune fille.

.

Il avait vraiment du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait d'embrasser Hélène Robin. Et, surtout, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle lui ait rendu son baiser. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soudainement accablé par le contrecoup de toutes ces émotions, il se recula un peu plus. Avisant son lit juste à côté, il s'y assit et regarda simplement le mur en face de lui. Il lui semblait que le sourire le plus niais de la planète venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres mais il ne fit rien pour l'effacer. De toute façon, cela lui aurait été tout bonnement impossible. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être en mesure de rien faire du tout. Il était amorphe et profitait simplement des derniers effets de cette sensation indéfinissable qui agissait sur lui comme une endorphine.

Le blond battit des paupières alors que, dans son champ de vision, il vit Hélène se détacher de la porte et faire quelques pas dans sa direction. Tourner la tête vers elle lui sembla excessivement compliqué tant il se sentait si peu maître de son propre corps. Il n'eut toutefois pas à le faire car la Poufsouffle se rapprocha jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant lui. Il releva naturellement le regard et plongea dans ses iris aux reflets d'émeraude. Elle arborait un léger sourire et il le lui rendit sur l'instant. Elle porta une main jusqu'à sa joue mais Scorpius ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'y déposer qu'il la prit dans la sienne pour embrasser sa paume avant de la relâcher presque aussi rapidement. Les doigts d'Hélène caressèrent sa peau au niveau de sa pommette puis poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à se perdre dans ses cheveux. Demeurant parfaitement immobile, le blond la laissa se rapprocher encore davantage de lui. Ses jambes se placèrent entre les siennes et il déglutit un peu difficilement tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser qui raviva instantanément le brasier de délicieuses sensations qui s'étaient légèrement refroidi au cours des minutes précédentes. Les mains du Serdaigle trouvèrent seules le chemin de ses hanches et il voulut se lever mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha avant rompre leur étreinte.

Scorpius fronça très légèrement les sourcils en la regardant s'éloigner. Il s'apaisa toutefois rapidement lorsqu'elle lui adressa un grand sourire. Leny ouvrit alors la bouche et parla pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser.

\- Est-ce que je peux… emprunter ta salle de bain ? Mes cheveux sont encore mouillés et j'ai un peu froid, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Scorpius acquiesça aussitôt et prononça quelque parole à son tour, sa voix étant tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, éraillée que la sienne.

\- Utilise celle de ma grand-mère ou de ma mère, au premier étage, tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Elle opina et quitta rapidement la pièce.

.

Resté seul, Scorpius hésita entre faire une danse de la joie et faire une micro-sieste. Il était tout aussi euphorique qu'épuisé. Ces derniers jours avaient été éreintants psychologiquement parlant et il sentait toute sa fatigue s'abattre brutalement sur lui. Un peu perdu, il se recula simplement dans son lit et s'assit de sorte que son dos repose contre son oreiller et l'arrière de son crâne, contre sa tête de lit. Il ferma alors les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration, restant ainsi pendant de longues minutes. C'était étonnant comme les baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Hélène lui donnaient l'impression d'être incrustés sur sa bouche. Il arrivait à ressentir sa douceur, la pulpe de ses lèvres, leur goût si attrayant... Un peu comme si…

Scorpius sourit et rendit son baiser à la jeune fille. Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui et il ouvrit les paupières. Elle était de retour, ses cheveux étaient secs et ramenés en une queue de cheval tandis que ses vêtements semblaient légèrement moins froissés que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ne bougeant pas, il l'observa alors déambuler dans sa chambre. Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur le bois de son bureau puis s'arrêta. Il la vit observer les photographies qui étaient accrochées contre le mur. C'étaient ses parents qui, juste après avoir acheté la maison et avant qu'il ne la découvre pour la première fois, avaient eu l'idée de rassembler quelques clichés qu'ils avaient accrochés à un câble flottant contre le mur. Au fil des années, Scorpius en avait remplacé certaines et en avait conservé d'autres.

\- On est beau sur cette photo, commenta la Poufsouffle en pointant un cliché du doigt.

Scorpius savait parfaitement à laquelle elle faisait référence.

\- Oui. On devrait en reprendre une.

Détachant ses yeux du mur, Hélène se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre de sa chambre, de l'autre côté du lit et tira légèrement le rideau.

\- Cette salle est vraiment impressionnante, commenta-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Oui, répéta-t-il, son regard se perdant au-delà de la vitre.

Il ne devait pas faire très beau dans le comté d'Essex à en juger par les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien et se retourna finalement vers lui. Un silence quelque peu gêné tomba entre eux mais ils ne rompirent pas le contact visuel. Hélène semblait en plein débat intérieur et Scorpius s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle allait bien lorsqu'elle se remit en mouvement. Il se figea en la voyant, tout simplement, le rejoindre sur son lit. Elle avait le regard fuyant et, après une seconde d'hésitation, posa sa tête au niveau de son épaule, comme lors de leur pique-nique dans le parc. Scorpius resta interdit pendant une bonne minute avant de reprendre, presque brusquement, ses esprits. Il s'installa plus confortablement et passa un bras autour de Leny, la rapprochant de lui. Elle sembla se détendre, comme si elle avait craint qu'il ne la repousse et se pelotonna à son aise également. Encore une fois, Scorpius ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissait porter par ses envies de l'instant et essayait, surtout, de ne pas trop penser et réfléchir. Une douce sensation de chaleur l'avait de nouveau envahi et il tenta de l'étouffer autant qu'il le put. Ce qui fut d'autant plus compliqué lorsque la jeune fille entreprit de faire glisser une main sur le haut de ses abdominaux avant de pousser un léger soupir d'aise et d'arrêter complètement de bouger. Le blond ferma momentanément les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre et calmer ses ardeurs au maximum. Chose qui n'était pas franchement des plus simples lorsqu'il prenait conscience qu'il était allongé dans son lit, Hélène dans ses bras, sa main sur son ventre. Il réussit finalement à conserver la tête froide et ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de distraire un peu ses pensées.

\- Au fait, félicitations pour la Coupe, souffla-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de célébrer ça avec ton équipe, Miss-la-meilleure-attrapeuse-de-l'école ?

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis là où j'ai envie d'être, dit-elle simplement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond. Son pouce se mit alors à caresser doucement la taille de la jeune fille par-dessus ses vêtements après que son bras se soit resserré de quelques millimètres autour de son corps.

\- Dan' sait que tu es avec moi ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais acquiesça. Sa voix se fit tout de même entendre de nouveau, moins de cinq secondes plus tard.

\- Il voulait que je le ramène jusqu'au château en balai mais je l'ai laissé là-bas. Andy Adams venait d'arriver à côté de nous, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu es au courant pour Andy ?!

\- Bien-sûr ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il craque totalement pour Dan'.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu sais ça ? l'interrogea vivement le Serdaigle.

\- J'en suis persuadée depuis deux semaines et ça doit faire à peu près deux ou trois mois que je le suspecte, répondit-elle calmement.

La bouche du blond s'entrouvrit légèrement puis il la referma et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez, rigola-t-elle.

\- Bah non ! C'est Dan' qui m'en a parlé mercredi, je crois. Avant ça, j'en avais aucune idée.

Hélène fut prise d'un rire léger et se redressa. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et un sourire presque attendri étira ses traits. Scorpius plissa les paupières et fit la moue.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé un autre domaine dans lequel tu n'es assurément pas le meilleur : celui de te rendre compte quand une personne en aime une autre, déclara-t-elle en l'observant intensément.

Il déglutit et prit sur lui au maximum pour conserver une expression la plus neutre possible alors que son cœur explosait littéralement.

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça et je crois que tu n'es pas franchement meilleure que moi, le cas Adams et Jameson mis à part, dit-il finalement. Quoique, je pense que tu as également remarqué que ce gros con de Sharp en pinçait pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec aigreur.

Le sourire de la Poufsouffle s'élargit.

\- J'aime bien que tu sois jaloux, commenta-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, j'ai…

Elle arqua un sourcil de scepticisme.

\- Oui bon… Mais ce mec est un vrai connard ! s'emporta-t-il soudainement en repensant aux lèvres de Leny sur la bouche de cette tâche.

\- Je sais, dit-elle calmement. Je te remercie de l'avoir remis à sa place.

\- Crois-moi, ça m'a fait un bien fou, dit-il sur un ton morne.

Toute sa joie de vivre et le bonheur qu'il ressentait d'être là où il était avec celle avec qui il était, venait d'être totalement gâchés par le souvenir de Sharp. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement.

\- Tu crois que je vais avoir des ennuis ? marmonna-t-il en posant les yeux sur la couverture du lit.

\- Non.

Son ton catégorique le fit relever la tête vers elle.

\- J'ai discuté avec le Directeur juste après que tu sois parti. Il venait nous féliciter et a assisté à la fin de la scène. Il m'a tout de suite crue quand je lui ai dit que Dorian m'avait embrassée sans mon consentement mais plusieurs personnes ont quand même tenu à appuyer ma version. Londubat a dit qu'il aurait préféré que tu le neutralises avec un sortilège inoffensif mais qu'il pouvait comprendre et que Sharp serait – je cite – « sévèrement réprimandé ». Il a ajouté qu'il ne voulait plus que ce genre d'incident se reproduise où alors que tu serais également puni.

Quelque peu soulagé, Scorpius hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas pensé à d'éventuels conséquences au moment où il avait frappé le Poufsouffle mais, même dans l'hypothèse où le Directeur l'aurait envoyé en retenu pendant un mois, il aurait tout de même agi en sachant ce qui l'attendait.

\- Merci d'être arrivé, ajouta Hélène, quelques secondes plus tard.

Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- J'aurais aimé arriver plus tôt.

\- Je sais… Moi aussi.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de lui, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la Poufsouffle et elle opina. Elle se rallongea contre lui et Scorpius replaça automatiquement son bras autour d'elle, ses doigts caressant le bas de sa taille et le haut de sa hanche. Hélène reposa sa paume contre son ventre et sa tête au niveau de son pectoral. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Le blond ne décolérait pas contre Sharp et n'arrivait pas à ôter l'air revêche qu'il savait plaqué sur son visage. Même les caresses machinales qu'il administrait à Leny n'y faisaient rien. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait senti le corps de la jeune fille se tendre progressivement contre le sien et ainsi pu anticiper ses prochaines paroles.

\- Scorp' ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu veux bien arrêter, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle lui demandait d'arrêter de la caresser. Il retira brusquement sa main.

\- Je suis désolé…

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait de mal puisqu'elle ne s'en était pas plainte plus tôt mais s'excuser lui semblait primordial quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… Pas ici, ok ?

Pas ici ? Comment ça « pas ici » ? Pas _dans_ cet endroit ou pas _à_ cet endroit ? Un peu perdu et surtout perplexe, il se contenta d'opiner, chose qu'elle ne vit pas et laissa sa main retomber à plat sur la couverture de son lit. Elle n'y demeura toutefois pas très longtemps. Hélène alla elle-même la récupérer et la ramena du mieux qu'elle le put, la déposant sur son épaule.

\- Là, ça va, murmura-t-elle.

Scorpius comprit immédiatement pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de retirer sa main, un peu plus tôt et sentit instantanément son corps s'enflammer. Une nouvelle sensation de chaleur s'empara de lui, doublée d'une vague de plaisir qu'il ne contrôla pas. Ainsi donc, elle était tout autant sensible à ses caresses que lui aux siennes. Ne réprimant absolument pas le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres, il laissa courir ses doigts sur son épaule puis dans son cou. Elle se révéla plutôt chatouilleuse et cela l'amusa beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'elle le menace de lui faire subir le même traitement s'il n'arrêtait pas. Ne désirant pas briser ce moment de pure relaxation, le Serdaigle se plia à ses exigences et finit simplement par déposer sa main sur ses cheveux. Il avait toujours eu envie de passer ses doigts dedans et se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir le faire à cause de sa queue de cheval. Il s'était fait une raison lorsqu'Hélène porta sa main jusqu'à sa chevelure et la libéra en tirant sur son élastique. La cascade de longs cheveux brun foncé et raides tomba sur son visage, en dissimulant une bonne partie. Tandis qu'elle passait l'accessoire autour de son poignet, Scorpius entreprit de les ramener un peu en arrière puis laissa ses doigts glisser dedans. Ils étaient encore plus doux que ce qu'il avait imaginé

Alors qu'il poursuivait ses mouvements, il commença à se sentir divaguer légèrement, ses pensées se faisant de moins en moins cohérentes et ses paupières se fermant par intermittences. Il savait qu'il était en train de s'endormir mais ne parvenait pas à lutter. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, l'odeur d'Hélène flottait autour de lui, son corps était pressé contre le sien, il caressait ses cheveux et, surtout, il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit décente depuis une semaine.

.

Il entendait qu'on l'appelait. Quelqu'un murmurait son prénom. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi quelqu'un murmurerait-il son prénom ? Avait-il oublié de se réveiller ? Etait-il en retard pour son premier cours de la journée ? Il se redressa brusquement sur les coudes.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Tu es une vraie marmotte quand tu t'y mets, rigola quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Tournant la tête, Scorpius croisa les pupilles d'Hélène et tout lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il, encore un peu groggy.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, je suis désolé.

Il se redressait un peu plus lorsqu'un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Pas moi, assura-t-elle.

Elle venait de répondre exactement la même chose que lui, une semaine auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était excusée de s'être elle-même endormie dans ses bras. Après lui avoir retourné son sourire, le blond se leva du lit et s'étira machinalement.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui annonce qu'il s'était seulement assoupi quelques minutes, une petite demie heure tout au plus et s'interrompit donc brusquement lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'il avait dormi…

\- Une heure et demie ?! répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Elle acquiesça en se levant à son tour.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?

\- Tu es trop mignon quand tu dors, dit-elle, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Le blond, qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche en prévision d'une réponse, la referma avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Mignon » ? Elle le trouvait « mignon » ?! Il ne voulait pas paraître « mignon » ! Mignon c'était... pour les enfants ou les animaux de compagnie !

Agacé, il soupira avant de s'approcher de son miroir mural pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il les trouva étrangement décoiffés mais n'en fit pas mention et demanda plutôt à Hélène quelle heure il était.

\- Presque l'heure du dîner, répondit-elle.

Il acquiesça distraitement et elle reprit la parole.

\- Scorp'… ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais bien que toi et Dan' veniez à la soirée dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, ce soir, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Surpris par sa requête, il se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea.

\- Len', nous ne sommes pas de ta mai…

\- Je vous ferai entrer, ce n'est pas un problème. D'ailleurs, je sais que des Gryffondor et quelques Serdaigle ont déjà été invités.

\- Ah…

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de m'y présenter mais… si tu acceptais de venir et Dan' aussi…

Scorpius ne répondit tout d'abord rien et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je serais là si tu as envie que je sois là.

Un léger sourire apparut sur sa jolie bouche mais se volatilisa rapidement au profit d'une expression ennuyée.

\- Mais tu as sûrement du travail et…

Il la coupa en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Je viendrai, assura-t-il avant de laisser retomber sa main.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il s'approcha de la chaise sur laquelle il avait déposé son écharpe et sa baguette en arrivant et récupéra ses effets.

\- Par contre…, reprit Hélène. Il y aura sûrement Dorian…

Scorpius se figea à la mention du sixième année. Il demeura ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement se retourner vers la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre et hésitait entre plusieurs options. Toutes lui semblaient avoir autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients…

\- Hum… A partir du moment où il ne te regarde pas avec insistance, ne vient pas te chercher des noises ou ne te touche pas, je peux tolérer sa présence, dit-il finalement.

Un drôle de sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Leny et elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais quand tu étais jaloux ? minauda-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, répéta Scorpius avec mauvaise foi. Il ne te regarde pas comme il le fait tout le temps, il ne te parle pas et il ne te touche pas, c'est tout.

\- Hum… Je pense que tu lui en as passé l'envie.

\- J'espère bien ! répliqua-t-il avec fougue.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi furieux contre quelqu'un, commenta-t-elle alors qu'il sortait de la pièce pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et aller dîner.

\- C'est parce que personne n'avait encore fait ce qu'il a osé te faire, répondit Scorpius.

Leny s'arrêta au milieu des marches, le tirant par le bras pour l'obliger à la regarder. Sans prévenir, elle se pencha vers lui et lui donna un long baiser qui le laissa pantelant et interloqué. Il la regarda ensuite passer devant lui et s'éloigner tranquillement. Reprenant ses esprits, Scorpius revint à sa hauteur au moment où elle quittait la Salle sur Demande.

\- C'était pour quoi, ce baiser ? demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je vais voir l'équipe pendant cinq minutes et je viens manger avec vous, annonça Hélène.

\- Tu peux aller dîner avec eux, tu sais, lui répondit Scorpius.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'embrassa sur la joue et tourna les talons. Il la vit retrouver certaines de ses amies et fut soulagé de constater que l'autre tâche de Sharp n'était pas là. Se remettant en mouvement, le blond alla s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Ah bah vous vous êtes _enfin_ lâchés ! J'espère que vous avez au moins baisé pour le temps que vous y avez passé ! lâcha Daniel en guise d'introduction.

Scorpius se passa une main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux. Ce mec l'épuisait.

\- Leny nous a invité - ou plutôt _m'_ a invité et _va_ t'inviter – à passer à la soirée que les Poufsouffle organisent ce soir, annonça-t-il en faisant fi de ses commentaires.

\- Cooool ! Ça, c'est top ! J'avais bien envie de lui demander de m'incruster mais comme vous vous faisiez la gueule, que personne n'avait encore sauté personne, tout ça, tout ça, je…

\- Dan' ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ferme ta gueule.

Le brun roula des yeux et commença à manger. Satisfait, Scorpius se servit mais ne toucha pas à son assiette.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

\- Leny.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! ricana l'autre.

\- Franchement, t'es lourd ! soupira le blond.

\- J'sais mon vieux et va falloir t'y habituer. Ça va me faire bizarre de voir mes deux meilleurs potes se galocher à tout va alors il me faut une compensation…

\- Et ta « compensation » c'est de me gonfler avec tes commentaires ? l'interrogea Scorpius, sarcastique.

\- C'est ça !

Daniel recommença à manger mais releva rapidement la tête.

\- Ah tiens ! Hélène Robin future Malefoy-Granger arrive vers nous, Scorpuçeau ! annonça-t-il.

Scorpius se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira longuement. Cela faisait dix minutes et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Leny l'apaisa instantanément.

\- Salut Leny ! C'est ok pour ce soir ! J'espère qu'il y aura de la gonzesse à lever parce que Brown et moi, c'est terminé, déclara Dan' sans autre préambule.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Scorpius, semblant totalement perdue.

\- Je lui ai dit pour la soirée…

\- Ah ! Olala, je n'y étais plus du tout ! Ok, c'est cool que tu viennes, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un grand sourire à Dan'.

\- Hum… Et pour ce qui est des nanas…

Scorpius vit Hélène ouvrir la bouche mais fut plus rapide.

\- Hey ! Andy ! appela-t-il vivement en pivotant la tête.

Ce dernier, qui dînait à quelques places d'eux, se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpellé. Tandis que Daniel lui lançait un « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » à voix basse, Scorpius fit signe à leur camarade de s'approcher.

\- Ça te dirait de venir à la soirée des Poufsouffle, ce soir ? proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire. Dan' et moi y allons et je crois qu'Huan vient aussi. C'est ça, Leny ?

Elle acquiesça.

Andy sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion, son regard bleuté se posant successivement sur Daniel, Leny, lui et Daniel une seconde fois.

\- Ok, accepta-t-il. Je fais comment pour entrer ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec Scorp' et Dan', proposa Hélène en lui souriant. C'est moi qui les ferai entrer, tu pourras passer avec eux.

\- Ok ! Cool ! Merci.

\- A plus tard ! fanfaronna Scorpius.

Il le regarda s'éloigner puis reporta son regard sur Daniel qui fulminait littéralement. « Tu n'es qu'un connard » furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça de toute la fin du repas. Le blond en fut grandement satisfait et dîna donc tranquillement, Hélène à ses côtés.

.

\- On se retrouve dans une heure et demie devant l'entrée de ma salle commune ? proposa-t-elle tandis qu'ils quittaient tous les trois la Grande Salle.

Daniel se contenta d'acquiescer et de tourner rapidement les talons. Scorpius, lui, prit le temps de s'arrêter et de répondre positivement à sa question.

\- A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle sur un ton un peu gêné.

Tout aussi mal à l'aise, il opina. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais la Poufsouffle l'interpela.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas mettre un costume ?

Surpris par sa question, il la dévisagea quelques secondes sans rien répondre.

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. A plus tard.

Et elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à sa salle commune. Un peu perdu, le Serdaigle ne bougea tout d'abord pas puis entreprit de remonter dans les étages.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son dortoir, Andy était déjà prêt et Daniel n'était pas là.

\- Il est à la douche, l'informa son camarade.

\- Ah… merci, répondit Scorpius en se hâtant en direction de sa grosse valise.

Une fois devant, il hésita. Il finit par en sortir un pantalon, une chemise, des chaussettes et un boxer propre. En avisant la tenue d'Andy, le Serdaigle se fit la remarque qu'encore une fois, il aurait sûrement l'air d'un pingouin s'il arborait un costume à la soirée. Pour autant, Leny avait semblé apprécier alors il décida simplement de ne pas porter de veste. Il remontrait ses manches sur ses avant-bras, ouvrirait le premier bouton et se donnerait, ainsi, un air plus décontracté. Enfin… il l'espérait…

Lorsque Daniel ressorti de la salle de bain, Scorpius constata que son meilleur ami était vêtu de la même façon que lorsqu'il y était entré et se demanda bien pourquoi il avait mis tout ce temps. Décrétant que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, il alla s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau à son tour.

Trente minutes plus tard, il en ressortait. Dan' était toujours là mais seul.

\- Putain ! J'espère que Leny a prévu une petite culotte de rechange ! scanda-t-il.

Scorpius se retourna vivement vers lui et l'assassinat du regard. Son meilleur ami était vraiment le pire des obsédés. Il doutait même que son parrain, Blaise Zabini, eut été aussi obscène que lui à son âge. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller se détailler sous toutes les coutures devant le miroir du dortoir.

\- Tu penses que ça fait trop coincé ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Très sincèrement, non. T'es beau gosse là-dedans.

Daniel n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments gratuits et Scorpius cessa donc de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu trouvais pourtant que j'avais l'air d'un « vieux coincé », la dernière fois, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

\- Bah ouais, parce que c'était le cas. Mais là, sans la veste, c'est canon ! En plus, ton pantalon te fait un cul d'enfer !

\- Quoi ?!

Il se retourna vivement alors que Daniel se pliait de rire.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! On verra quand Andy te fera la même remarque après avoir bu deux Bièraubeurres.

Le brun perdit instantanément son sourire.

\- T'es vraiment un bel enculé de l'avoir invité !

\- Il ne fallait pas faire tous ces commentaires à propos de Leny et moi, se défendit Scorpius.

\- T'es quand même un bel enculé.

Le blond hésita à faire une réflexion mais se retint et proposa plutôt de descendre dans la salle commune. Daniel grogna quelque chose et se leva de mauvaise grâce.

\- De toute façon, reprit-il, Adams ne risque pas de me dire une telle chose étant donné qu'avec mon pantalon, on ne voit pas mon cul.

\- On se rassure comme on peut… ricana Scorpius.

.

Après avoir retrouvé Andy et proposé à Huan, leur autre camarade de dortoir, de les accompagner, les quatre Serdaigle se mirent en chemin. Ils firent attention avant de tourner à chaque coin de mur mais les préfets avaient été prévenus et aucun ne semblait avoir décidé de faire sa ronde ce soir-là. Chaque maison avait le droit d'organiser une fête par année et les préfets devaient, dans la mesure du raisonnable, laisser les choses se faire. Cela n'empêchait nullement que d'autres soirées soient organisées mais, pour celles-ci, il fallait redoubler de vigilance si l'on tenait à y entrer. Scorpius n'avait participé qu'à une seule d'entre elle, à la fin de l'année précédente. Daniel, lui, n'en ratait pas une, clandestines ou non et Hélène ne participait qu'à celles organisées par sa maison. Elle assurait ne pas s'alcooliser, considérant qu'elle était encore un peu trop jeune pour cela et Scorpius la croyait. Daniel se targuait, en revanche, de faire des jeux d'alcool tous plus débiles les uns que les autres ce qui horripilait le blond. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment on pouvait apprécier se mettre la tête à l'envers, comme ça, sans arrêt et, en plus, appeler ça un « jeu ».

\- Tu comptes te prendre ta première cuite, Malefoy ? l'interrogea justement Daniel alors qu'ils descendaient une volée de marches.

\- Pas le moins du monde !

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai… t'as une meuf dont tu dois t'occuper maintenant ! Alors tu comptes peut-être la dép…

\- Ne poursuis surtout pas cette phrase, Jameson, siffla Scorpius en l'assassinant du regard.

L'autre referma la bouche mais un sourire pervers y naquit rapidement. Scorpius préféra ne pas en faire état et reprit son chemin. Ils dévalèrent un dernier lot de marches et débouchèrent dans le couloir menant aux cuisines. Dépassant la nature morte, ils arrivèrent, finalement, à destination. Hélène était déjà là et les attendait.

\- Ah bah je crois qu'il y en a un deuxième qui aurait dû prévoir un slip de rechange, commenta Daniel.

En d'autres circonstances, le blond aurait certainement répliqué mais il fut tout simplement incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Il contemplait Hélène, debout, un peu plus loin et se sentait encore plus con que toutes les autres fois où il s'était senti con. Hélène n'était, habituellement, pas une jeune fille qui prêtait énormément d'attention à ses vêtements. Scorpius s'en contentait parfaitement, la trouvant magnifique quoiqu'il arrive. Sauf qu'il y avait magnifique et… _magnifique_. Et là, c'était clairement le second qui la qualifiait le mieux. Elle avait revêtu une petite robe noire qui semblait toute simple mais qui soulignait subtilement ses formes féminines. Elle portait également des chaussures plates. Le détail qui attira toutefois immédiatement le regard du blond fut qu'elle avait lâché ses cheveux. Sa longue chevelure qu'il savait si douce s'arrêtait juste au niveau de sa taille. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il s'était littéralement arrêté en plein milieu du couloir au moment où il vit Daniel et le reste de leurs camarades arriver près de la jeune fille.

\- T'inquiète Leny, Malefoy est juste en train de se rendre compte que tout ça – il désigna l'ensemble du corps de la Poufsouffle – bah c'est, plus ou moins, à lui maintenant, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. En même temps, je le comprends, t'es une vraie bombe. Si tu n'étais pas comme ma sœur, je crois que je t'aurais demandé de me retrouver dans les chiottes !

Ok… Daniel était définitivement pire que Blaise !

Hélène tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa une œillade perplexe.

\- Euh… c'est supposé être un compliment ?

\- Un peu ma vieille ! Tu crois peut-être que je baise tout ce qui me passe sous les yeux et les mains mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai des critères et je suis très exigent !

\- Ok, c'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris ! cingla Scorpius qui venait de franchir les derniers mètres le séparant du petit groupe.

\- Ah ouais, j'oubliais qu'on avait même plus le droit de dire ce qu'on voulait à ton propos, Len'. Tu sais que, plus ça va, plus tu ressembles à ton vieux, Malefoy ? Je plains ta mère quand vous êtes tous les deux à la maison.

\- T'as fini ?!

\- Ouais, ouais ! Leny, tu nous fais entrer avant que Malefoy me foute son poing dans la gueule ? ricana le brun.

Elle acquiesça et lança une série de petits sortilèges rapprochés sur un tonneau de vinaigre. En temps normal, la jeune femme toquait plusieurs fois et en rythme contre le bois et Scorpius comprit qu'ils avaient fait des aménagements pour la soirée. Le tonneau s'ouvrit et les trois Serdaigle y pénétrèrent en se courbant.

\- Vous suivez le chemin, la salle commune est en haut, annonça Hélène.

Scorpius fut surpris en ne la voyant pas entrer. Gentlemen, il avait voulu la laisser passer devant lui mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir suivre les trois garçons. Elle referma le passage après avoir donné son explication et se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ? l'interrogea le blond.

Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle semblait anxieuse et Scorpius en aurait été attendri si lui-même n'avait pas l'impression que le stress lui tordait les entrailles. Il n'avait jamais eu de copine. Il connaissait les « basics » mais ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait – ou non – se comporter avec Hélène. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait – ou n'attendait pas - de lui. Bref, il se sentait idiot et détestait ça. Elle continua de marcher jusqu'à être juste devant lui et le regarda par-dessous ses cils légèrement maquillés. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il « devait » faire ou pas mais il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser et ne se gêna absolument pas pour céder à ses pulsions. Ses craintes s'envolèrent aussitôt que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Par pur réflexe, il plaça une main au creux de ses reins et pressa la jeune fille contre lui, intensifiant très légèrement le baiser. Ils le rompirent de concerts quelques secondes plus tard. Une douce chaleur avait envahi son corps et, bien que leur étreinte n'ait pas duré très longtemps, Scorpius avait le souffle court.

\- Salut, au fait, murmura Leny en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Salut, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Tu es très élégant.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de parler. Sa réponse avait été donnée du tac au tac et il fut très satisfait de la voir rosir légèrement.

\- Merci.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

\- On y va ?

Scorpius acquiesça et entra à sa suite une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte. Ils marchèrent le long d'un étroit couloir qui montait en pente douce, de la musique envahissant progressivement leurs tympans.

\- Vous avez invité beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons ? s'informa le blond.

\- Apparemment oui, répondit-elle. Il y a même des Serpentard qui sont venus boire pour oublier leur défaite ! Mais notre salle commune est assez grande alors ça va.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il recommençait à angoisser. Alors qu'ils atteignaient presque le bout du couloir, Leny s'empara brusquement de sa main et le Serdaigle se laissa faire. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait se plaindre. Plus il avait de contacts physiques avec elle, mieux c'était pour lui. La sensation de manque s'amoindrissait considérablement, bien qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement que lorsqu'elle était blottie dans ses bras ou qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la salle commune. Scorpius ne fut pas particulièrement surpris. Hélène leur avait déjà décrit, à Daniel et lui, la décoration. Basse de plafond, la salle était grande et circulaire. Beaucoup d'objets étaient visibles dans des matières tels que le cuivre, le bois ou le cuir. Il y avait des plantes un peu partout, même au plafond. L'ambiance y était particulièrement chaleureuse et accueillante et le jeune homme s'y sentit tout de suite bien. Dans un coin de la pièce, l'ensemble des fauteuils et autres poufs semblaient avoir été rassemblés laissant, ainsi, un grand espace vide au milieu. Juste sur la droite, en entrant, un bar avait été dressé. C'était justement là que les trois Serdaigle s'étaient regroupés.

\- Ah tiens ! Vous avez fini de vous bécoter, les amoureux ? railla Daniel.

Scorpius ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Sérieux, ça fait bizarre, reprit-il en les détaillant de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant sur leurs mains enlacées.

\- Tu vas pas nous laisser tranquille, cinq minutes ?! s'agaça le blond. Len' tu veux quoi ?

\- Une Bièraubeurre, s'il-te-plaît. Et je suis d'accord, arrête, Dan', t'es chiant.

\- Ah bah si vous commencez à vous allier contre moi, on n'a pas fini !

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas t'arrêter tout de suite, dit Scorpius après avoir commandé deux Bièraubeurres au Poufsouffle qui tenait le bar de fortune.

\- Vous êtes nazes !

\- Et toi, chiant, répéta Hélène. Merci, Scorp'.

Il lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas à le remercier puis ils entrechoquèrent leur bouteille tandis que le brun allait – selon ses dires – « tâter le terrain avec une ou deux beautés qu'il avait déjà repérées ». Le regard de Scorpius glissa instantanément sur Andy qui était resté muet mais avait baissé les yeux sur le sol. Le blond fronça très légèrement les sourcils. Andy Adams et lui n'avaient jamais été vraiment ami. Le jeune homme, pas très grand, les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux bleus, était assez timide. Scorpius le savait toutefois très intelligent et réfléchit. S'il était tout à fait honnête, il devait avouer que le Serdaigle aurait très certainement une influence bien plus positive sur Daniel que les filles avec lesquelles il couchait et qui n'étaient pas franchement des plus fréquentables.

\- Tu viens ? lui demanda Hélène, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, répondit-il.

Elle acquiesça et partit. Scorpius la regarda marcher quelques instants, appréciant de plus en plus sa robe avant de prendre une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre et de faire un pas vers Andy qui n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Tu sais, lui glissa Scorpius à voix basse. Dan' est vachement plus sympa une fois qu'il a bu un peu...

Il se recula alors que son camarade de dortoir relevait brusquement les yeux vers lui, son corps se figeant. Le blond lui adressa un clin d'œil et finit par tourner les talons. Il repéra Hélène un peu plus loin, en pleine discussion avec l'une de ses amies et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Daniel se plaça entre lui et l'objet de ses désirs.

\- Je t'ai vu parler avec Adams, tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Moi ? Rien…, répondit Scorpius sur un ton faussement innocent.

\- Joue pas au con avec moi, Malefoy ! Dis-moi de quoi vous avez parlé.

\- C'est Malefoy-GRANGER et non, je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Putain, Scorp' !

\- Ok, ok, capitula le blond. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il pourrait te pécho une fois que tu serais bourré.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement sérieux que le brun ne le crut absolument pas.

\- T'es qu'un casse couille ! Y'a plutôt intérêt à ce que vous n'ayez pas parlé de moi dans mon dos ! T'es déjà un connard parce que tu te tapes ma meilleure amie sans que je puisse dire quoique ce soit alors ne pousse pas.

Scorpius crut halluciner.

\- Premièrement, je ne me tape pas ta meilleure amie qui est, accessoirement, la mienne également. Ou était… Enfin bref ! Et, deuxièmement, tu n'as, de toute fa…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Surpris, Daniel se retourna pour suivre son regard qui s'était posé en arrière-plan.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on finira cette conversation plus tard, hein ! dit-il en lui administrant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ouais, répondit Scorpius d'une voix distraite.

Il contourna Dan' et s'approcha vivement d'Hélène. Une Hélène qui venait d'être abordée par Sharp. Son nez était de nouveau immaculé et Scorpius eut soudainement envie que du sang s'en écoule abondamment lorsqu'il vit le Poufsouffle s'approcher de la jeune fille et cette dernière reculer quelque peu. Le blond capta un bout de leur conversation en s'approchant.

\- Hel', j'suis désolé, ok ? Si j'avais su que tu ne voulais pas, je t'aurais jamais embrassée mais je te trouve vraiment…

\- Sharp, le salua Scorpius en se plaçant près d'Hélène.

Il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de la Poufsouffle qui se colla immédiatement à lui. Le regard que le sixième année posa sur eux satisfit grandement Scorpius qui arqua un sourcil, le défiant de dire quelque chose. Voyant qu'il ne relevait pas, il se permit de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Premièrement, pour toi, c'est « Hélène ». Deuxièmement, si je te vois encore t'approcher d'elle, mon poing dans ta gueule te semblera affectueux à côté de ce qui t'arrivera. Et, troisièmement…

Sharp éclata d'un rire sonore.

\- Je sais pas trop pour qui tu te prends, Malefoy. Tu crois devoir faire le malin pour impressionner ta copine mais j'…

Il s'immobilisa soudainement avant de tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans son dos. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Scorpius, y compris celle d'Hélène. Il se dégagea d'elle et avança lentement vers le Poufsouffle, un sourire insolent étirant ses lèvres.

\- Et, troisièmement, reprit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme. Je sais me servir de ça mille fois mieux que toi, Sharp, poursuivit-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Alors tu vas être gentil et faire ce que je te demande. Sur ce, je te souhaite de passer une excellente soirée.

Il tourna les talons, attrapant Hélène par la main. En chemin, il jeta un second sortilège Informulé en pointant sa baguette derrière lui afin de libérer Sharp du Maléfice du Saucisson qu'il lui avait lancé. Il s'arrêta seulement au niveau du bar. Hélène le regardait avec effarement et il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Bordel, Malefoy ! Tu sais lancer un sortilège Informulé ?! beugla Daniel en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Apparemment, répondit Scorpius.

\- Comment ça « apparemment » ?!

\- Bah… euh… j'avais jamais essayé avant…

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Dan'.

Mal à l'aise, le blond ne répondit pas.

\- Ce mec est énorme ! reprit son meilleur ami, incrédule et en rigolant à moitié.

\- Il a été libéré du sortilège au moins ? s'enquit Scorpius en prenant une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

\- Yep ! T'es ouf ! J'ai cru que t'allais lui éclater sa face de con.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Scorpius.

\- Bordel ! répéta-t-il. En tout cas, Len', si ce connard revient t'emmerder, tu nous le dis et on va lui péter la gueule.

\- Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi pour le faire, répliqua Scorpius.

\- Ça, je sais bien mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai pas envie de lui casser la gueule aussi. Je te rappelle que Leny est peut-être ta meuf mais c'est ma meilleure pote.

\- Tu vas me répéter ça pendant encore longtemps ? soupira Scorpius.

\- Yep !

Le blond ferma les paupières et soupira.

\- Bref ! A plus, les amoureux, balança-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Ce mec était la pire plaie du monde, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Alors que la musique résonnait toujours dans leurs oreilles, le silence tomba entre Scorpius et Hélène. Finalement, le Serdaigle se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolé…

Le regard perdu sur sa bouteille, elle releva vivement la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?!

\- Bah… je sais que… que les filles n'aiment pas trop la… violence et… c'est la deuxième fois de la journée que… Enfin bref, désolé.

En face de lui, Hélène arborait une moue sceptique.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour les autres filles mais, moi, je suis contente que tu m'aies défendue. Même si j'aurais pu le faire toute seule, je t'ai trouvé super sexy et…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, se statufiant littéralement pendant que ses yeux s'élargissaient d'horreur. Scorpius n'était pas dans un état plus glorieux. Au début, il avait pensé avoir mal entendu à cause de la musique mais l'attitude de la Poufsouffle ne laissait aucune place au doute. Elle avait bien associé le terme « sexy » à… lui.

\- Euh… merci… Enfin je crois…, bredouilla-t-il, indécis.

Hélène ne répondit pas et se tourna face au bar tandis que Scorpius, lui, y appuyait son dos. Cette journée était définitivement la plus bizarre de toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'être passé par toutes les émotions qui pouvaient exister. Et dire que, quelques heures plus tôt encore, Leny et lui étaient en froids… Voilà que maintenant, ils étaient… un… couple, sans même s'être concertés à ce sujet. La jeune fille lui avait prouvé que son attirance était réciproque, qu'elle l'aimait – bien qu'aucun ne l'ait avoué à haute voix – et même qu'elle le trouvait « sexy ». Ils avaient partagé de doux baisers, de plus fiévreux, s'étaient câlinés et il savait – ou tout au moins pensait avoir comprit – qu'il arrivait à lui faire ressentir du désir. Désir qu'il partageait bien évidemment et qui ne datait certainement pas d'aujourd'hui. Cela faisait – à quelques petits mois près – cinq ans qu'il était fou d'elle et elle était _enfin_ à lui. Un léger vertige s'empara de lui et Scorpius se retourna d'un quart de tour sur sa gauche. Hélène avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide, derrière le bar de fortune et une ride d'agacement était apparue entre ses yeux. Un léger sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Scorpius. Enhardi par le bilan plus que positif qu'il venait de dresser dans son esprit, il se pencha vers elle et laissa le bout de son nez caresser sa joue jusqu'à son oreille. Il la sentit se tendre très légèrement puis tressaillir. Satisfait de sa réaction, il approcha sa bouche.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas à t'énerver pour que je te trouve la plus sexy de Poudlard et ce depuis des années, murmura-t-il.

Il déposa un léger baiser sous son oreille et se recula. Il demeura contre elle suffisamment longtemps pour tout de même la sentir frissonner. Sans rien ajouter, il se repositionna contre le bar et but une autre gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna simplement la tête vers Hélène et constata que son agacement avait laissé place à un petit sourire et que ses joues avaient légèrement rosies.

Ses propres lèvres s'étirant de la même façon que les siennes, Scorpius reporta son regard sur la salle commune des Poufsouffle où la fête battait à présent son plein.

.

Hélène fut acclamée par tous, sauf les quelques Serpentard présents dans l'assemblée et Scorpius passa une excellente soirée. Il lui fut difficile de se détacher de la jeune fille lorsqu'il fut venu l'heure de retourner jusqu'à son propre dortoir et il repoussa l'échéance au maximum. En constatant que Daniel et Andy ne l'attendaient même pas, il embrassa une dernière fois Hélène sur les lèvres, inspirant son odeur à plein poumons, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de la quitter. Il ne se retourna pas mais sentit son regard sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle du mur.

.

En se couchant ce soir-là, l'image d'Hélène dans sa magnifique robe noire s'imposa à lui et Scorpius sourit dans la nuit. Il lui avait fallu près de cinq ans mais c'était fait : elle était sienne. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout faire pour la combler au maximum afin qu'elle le reste.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors, s'attendait-on à _ça_ en débutant sa lecture ? ;)

Héééé oui : les Scolène sont officiellement... bah, des Scolène et nous avons eu un FIRST KISS ! *-* En définitive, Scorpinou s'est révélé être un pro de la boxe et de l'attaque surprise par Sortilège informulé ! Hélène, quant à elle, est parvenue à ENFIN secouer les puces de notre Serdaigle en lui forçant un peu la main, mais qui l'en blâmerait ? Franchement, Scorpinou, tu crains (parfois) !

.

BREEEF ! **J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience afin de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre** ! J'attends également vos prévisions pour la suite ;). Oui, oui, des « prévisions » comme si vous étiez des Miss et Mister Météo.

.

Voilà ! Je vous fais des gros bisous et je vous dis à très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi sur FB pour le titre du chapitre sept et à la semaine prochaine pour la publication du chapitre en question !

Chacha-qui-vous-aime

PS : pour les intéressé(e)s, n'oubliez pas d'aller remplir le formulaire de recrutement afin de peut-être juger la nouvelle édition du concours LCE !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver et j'espère que vous allez bien !

Comme chaque semaine, je tiens à remercier mes revieweurs/euses de la mort qui tue ! J'ai nommé : **Clodya** **Betameche** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Swangranger** ; **MissFlow** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Caballeras** ; **Dame Lylith**! Merci à vous ! *-*

.

 **NEWS** : Les intéressé(e)s ont **jusqu'à dimanche** **pour soumettre** leur **candidature aux postes de juges du concours « Les Chalusse d'Ébène ». Les candidatures de « juge lecteur/lectrice » seront tout particulièrement scrutées !**

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Hey ! J'adore quand les lecteurs trouvent une ressemblance entre les personnages d'une même famille. Du coup, je suis forcément ravie que tu aies relié la réaction de Scorpius à celle de Drago. D'ailleurs, ça marchait aussi pour Hermione ! ^^

Tu penses que les Scolène ont avancé pour mieux reculer ? Aaaaaah peut-être… Je suis sadique, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai peut-être décidé d'adopter une autre stratégie avec cette fic'… À voir. ^^ Concernant Dan : c'est le grand point d'interrogation !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remerciiiiiie mille fois pour tes compliments ! Dix minutes pour lire le très long chapitre de la semaine dernière c'est très peu ! Bref : tout plein de mercis pour toi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! À très vite ! Des bisous. :)

.

Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre de la semaine, j'aimerais vous en toucher quelques mots. Son scénario est, globalement, très différent de ce à quoi j'ai pu vous habituer. Initialement, il n'aurait pas dû exister mais je me suis prise au jeu et je n'ai pas su résister. Tout cela pour vous dire que j'espère qu'il vous plaira bien que nous abandonnions quelque peu la trame habituelle. :)

Voilà. A tout à l'heure pour la note de fin et bonne lecture à vous tous !

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : BUSE ou presque**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent la soirée organisée par les Poufsouffle furent entièrement consacrées aux cours puis aux révisions en prévision des BUSE. Comme il leur était extrêmement difficile de passer du temps tous ensemble, Hélène, Daniel et Scorpius allaient étudier à la Bibliothèque. Ils avaient élu domicile dans le recoin le plus reculé de la pièce afin d'être les moins dérangés possible par les va-et-vient incessants des autres élèves ou les remontrances de Mrs Pince. Scorpius avait plus de matières à réviser que les autres mais prenait tout de même le temps d'expliquer à Leny et Dan' ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore très bien ou de leur exposer comment lancer tel ou tel sortilège. Au début, la proximité d'Hélène et les attentions qu'elle pouvait avoir à son égard avaient souvent perturbé Scorpius. Puis, il avait fini par s'habituer et c'était à présent lui qui prenait machinalement sa main dans la sienne pour la caresser du bout de ses doigts sans sortir de sa concentration. Il y avait tout de même des moments plus délicats que d'autres et, lorsqu'elle se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, ou ses lèvres, ou bien pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille – peu importe l'ordre –, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à ne pas lui accorder toute son attention.

.

Le mercredi premier juin, l'ensemble des cinquième année furent rassemblés dans la Grande Salle à l'occasion de leur tout premier examen de BUSE : celui d'Histoire de la Magie. A peine fut-il sorti de la salle, quelques heures plus tard, que Scorpius fonça à la Bibliothèque. Il en redescendit au bout de quinze minutes, la mine dépitée. Il retrouva Hélène et Daniel devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui venait d'être réaménagée pour le déjeuner.

\- Alors, Scorp' ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

\- J'ai envie de me pendre, annonça-t-il d'une voix morne.

\- Pourquoi ? l'encouragea à s'expliquer Dan'.

\- J'ai oublié une date super importante ! se morfondit le blond. Mille huit cent quatre-vingt-quatorze : la victoire des sorciers du Massachusetts contre ceux du Connecticut pour la libération de Raymonta Chimney, leur leader. La première femme à avoir osé défier Calvin Piquette ! Ce que je peux être con !

En face de lui, la Poufsouffle et le Serdaigle arquèrent un sourcil, sceptiques.

\- Euh… parce que c'était au programme, ça ? demanda le brun.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Scorpius. Mais je suis certain de rater l'Optimal à cause de ça !

\- Mais non, le réconforta Hélène en lui caressant doucement le bras. Allez, venez, allons déjeuner.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en marche pendant que Scorpius les interrogeait à leur tour sur le déroulé de l'épreuve.

.

L'après-midi fut consacré à la pratique de la Métamorphose. L'ensemble des élèves eurent à transformer un Caméléon de l'Archipel des Comores en pupitre. L'exercice était assez délicat et peu d'élèves parvinrent à annihiler les effets du changement de couleur des animaux, naturellement présent dans leur épiderme. Alors que le pupitre avait été expressément demandé de couleur bleu – les nuances de violet et de vert pouvant être acceptées – beaucoup se retrouvèrent avec un objet rouge, jaune, noir ou même bicolore. Scorpius, lui, obtint un bleu nuit et fut assez satisfait de sa performance. Hélène s'en était apparemment bien sortie, bien qu'il manquât un pied à son pupitre, tandis que Daniel avait obtenu un objet de couleur turquoise.

.

Le lendemain eurent lieu les deux examens de Potions, ceux que Scorpius redoutaient le plus puisqu'ayant moins d'aisance dans cette matière que dans les autres. Sa Solution d'Agilité – un dérivé de la Solution de Force qu'ils avaient appris en cours d'année et qui ne demandait que quelques heures de préparation - ne lui sembla pas trop mal réussie mais il ne put malheureusement pas en voir les effets. La partie théorique se déroula plutôt bien également. Il apporta, tout au moins, réponse à chaque question posée.

.

L'ensemble des candidats eut une matinée de libre, le lendemain matin et tous les trois, Leny, Dan' et lui, retournèrent à la Bibliothèque pour étudier. Scorpius n'avait pas moins de trois épreuves ce jour-là. Celle d'Etudes des Moldus, juste après le déjeuner, suivie de celle de Soins aux créatures magiques et, enfin, de la partie pratique d'Astronomie, le soir venu. Les deux premières se déroulèrent assez bien, voire même très bien pour la première puisque Scorpius fut en mesure de rédiger pas moins de douze pages sur l'utilité et l'usage du Métro puis de préparer et faire cuire un gâteau – celui de son choix – sans le brûler à l'aide du four, typiquement Moldu, qui avait été mis à sa disposition. Le Serdaigle avait choisi de confectionner des cookies, comme sa mère le lui avait enseigné lorsqu'il était plus jeune et eut même l'occasion de les goûter avec le Professeur Matcha puisqu'il avait terminé avant les autres.

En Soins aux créatures magiques, il lui fallut prouver qu'il était en mesure soigner une aile de Sombral qui avait été percée bien qu'il ne le voie pas puis de distinguer un Botruc parmi un tas de branchages. L'épreuve se termina par la capture de dix Billywigs qu'il fallait parvenir à attraper sans subir de piqûres. Scorpius s'en sortit haut la main alors que Daniel, lui, s'était fait piquer trois fois. Le blond le suspectait presque de l'avoir fait exprès pour ressentir l'effet de tournis et de lévitation que provoquait leur venin. Une fois que le brun eut, plus ou moins, repris ses esprits et soit redescendu sur Terre, Scorpius et lui remontèrent jusqu'à la Bibliothèque où ils retrouvèrent Hélène, le nez plongé dans sa carte du ciel.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'installa près d'elle pour sortir sa propre carte.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? les interrogea-t-elle.

\- Bien, répondit Scorpius.

\- Bof, dit Daniel au même moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On devait soigner l'aile d'un Sombral. Pour ceux qui les voient, c'est facile, mais pour les autres… beaucoup moins, expliqua-t-il, la mine sombre. Bref, je me suis trompé d'aile et j'ai ensuite été piqué trois fois par les Billywigs.

\- Tu t'es trompé d'aile ?! s'exclama Scorpius. Mais comment tu as pu te tromper ?

\- J'sais pas, moi… P't'être parce que ce sont des putains de créatures invisibles ? s'agaça Dan'.

\- Moi non plus je ne les vois pas mais je ne me suis pas trompé.

Daniel lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Enfin… tu as bien dû sentir que l'aile que tu « soignais » n'était pas percée ! reprit Scorpius.

\- C'est bon, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu me gonfles. De toute façon, j'aurais dû faire comme Leny et pas prendre cette option merdique.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas.

.

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent dans leur Salle commune respective puis se rendirent au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. La Poufsouffle arriva juste après les deux Serdaigle et ils patientèrent en silence. Scorpius avait saisi la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et s'appliquait à la détendre au maximum en y traçant de petits cercles avec son pouce. Leny redoutait cette matière plus que toutes les autres. Elle avait de grandes difficultés à retenir l'ensemble des planètes et des étoiles ainsi que leur trajectoire malgré toute l'aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

\- Calme-toi, ça va aller, lui souffla doucement Scorpius en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Je suis nulle…

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas en stressant inutilement que tu vas réussir ton épreuve, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Hélène se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci ! Tu m'aide énormément, là, ironisa-t-elle en lui adressant un regard furieux avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Hébété, Scorpius se retourna vers Daniel. Ce dernier eut une expression signifiant quelque chose comme « faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est une fille » et le blond finit par hausser les épaules en observant Hélène de loin. Elle avait sorti sa carte de son sac et la consultait, à l'image de plusieurs autres de leurs camarades de promotion. Elle la garda en main jusqu'à ce qu'on leur accorde l'accès à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Scorpius était si épuisé par ses courtes nuits et son train de vie qu'il manqua de s'endormir à deux reprises au cours de l'examen. Il ratura quelques fois sa carte et était plutôt mécontent de lui en sortant de la salle. Daniel, lui, affirmait que l'épreuve s'était bien déroulée. Tous les deux attendirent ensuite que Leny sorte pour retourner à leur dortoir. Alors qu'il tentait d'afficher un air conciliant, Scorpius vit Hélène passer précipitamment devant eux. Elle avait le visage dans les mains et ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il l'interpella. Son cœur se serra mais il fit ce que Daniel lui conseillait : ne pas lui courir après et la laisser se calmer.

.

Le samedi matin, soit le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent la jeune fille dans la Grande Salle, à leur table. Elle avait les yeux rougis mais aucun n'aborda le sujet de l'examen de la veille. Ils passèrent toutes la journée à la Bibliothèque et la matinée du dimanche se déroula de la même façon. Après le déjeuner, tous les trois décidèrent d'aller voler un peu pour prendre l'air et, surtout, se changer les idées. Comme il fallait, aux Professeurs, accorder l'ensemble des emplois du temps entres les examens de fin d'année des première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième et sixième année ainsi que ceux des BUSE et des ASPIC, leur lundi matin était déchargé de toute épreuve et ils en profiteraient pour se replonger dans leurs révisions à ce moment-là. Ces quelques heures de détente leurs firent du bien à tous et ils abordèrent leur nouvelle semaine d'examens avec plus de décontraction. Enfin… Hélène et Daniel le firent. Scorpius, lui, avait l'impression d'angoisser de plus en plus.

.

Le lundi matin, ils se préparèrent aux deux examens de l'après-midi : les parties théoriques de Métamorphose et d'Astronomie. Toutes deux s'avérèrent plus simples que leurs homologues pratiques et les trois amis en furent satisfaits.

Le mardi, Scorpius commença sa journée, après le petit-déjeuner, par son épreuve d'Etude des Runes qu'il eut l'impression de totalement rater puis enchaîna par celle de Divination qui se déroula en fin d'après-midi. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était produit en Astronomie, Hélène ressortit de la salle de classe avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Scorpius était moyennement satisfait de son interprétation des signes du feu et Daniel répétait, quant à lui, qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : « être l'année prochaine pour arrêter cette matière de merde ».

Le mercredi fut entièrement consacré à la Botanique, matière de prédilection d'Hélène. Scorpius ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela mais pensait s'en être plutôt bien sorti, de même que Daniel qui, pour une fois, ne s'était pas trompé entre l'engrais à base de bouses de Dragon et celui à base de déjections de Salamandre.

Le jeudi, les cinquième année furent confrontés à l'examen d'Enchantements au cours duquel Scorpius réussit un panel de sortilèges parfaits, dont un splendide « Stupéfix » et on leur accorda leur vendredi. Le blond et Hélène devaient encore passer l'Arithmancie, le lundi suivant, tandis que Daniel n'avait plus que les épreuves de Défense contre les forces du mal du mercredi. Tous les trois purent donc souffler un peu au cours du week-end. Cela permis à Scorpius et Hélène de prendre un peu de temps pour se retrouver seuls. Ils retournèrent pique-niquer dans le parc, le samedi matin et passèrent tout l'après-midi sur place à discuter, rire et se poser parfois quelques questions de cours. Exercice très apprécié par le Serdaigle puisqu'il avait le droit à un baiser dès qu'il donnait une bonne réponse. Ne goûtant pas son plaisir, il poussa même le vice jusqu'à demander à Hélène de l'interroger sur quelque chose qui était au programme des ASPIC. Sa, plus ou moins, bonne réponse lui valut un long baiser et tous les deux se séparèrent lorsque le blond se retrouva allongé sur la nappe, Leny à califourchon sur lui. S'en suivit un silence plus que gêné et, pendant que la jeune fille se redressait pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux, le Serdaigle tentait de calmer ses ardeurs et de diminuer sa pression artérielle qui ne pulsait pas qu'au niveau de ses tempes…

.

En sortant de son examen d'Arithmancie, Scorpius se mit à angoisser au plus haut point. Il était persuadé d'avoir inversé un trois avec un cinq et donc faussé l'entièreté de l'un de ses calculs tandis qu'Hélène se montrait assez confiante.

Le Serdaigle et sa petite amie retrouvèrent ensuite Daniel dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils consacrèrent l'après-midi suivant et le mardi à réviser pour leur examen final de Défense contre les forces du Mal à propos duquel Scorpius ne se faisait pas trop de souci. La partie théorique ne s'avéra pas très compliquée et il eut l'impression qu'elle s'était bien passée. Il réussit même à intégrer tout un passage sur les effets du Sortilège Sectumsempra qui n'était pourtant pas au programme. A treize heures, les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du premier étage où ils seraient appelés un par un pour passer l'épreuve pratique dans la salle de classe avec un examinateur. Lorsque les deux Serdaigle et la Poufsouffle arrivèrent sur les lieux, l'effervescence régnait. Un peu surpris, tous les trois mirent cela sur le compte du dernier examen avant les vacances. Finalement agacé de ne pas savoir pourquoi tout le monde piaillait, Daniel alla à la pêche aux informations. Lorsqu'il revint, alors que le premier candidat était appelé à entrer, son visage était fermé et il posa instantanément son regard sur Scorpius.

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

\- L'examinateur…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea le blond.

\- C'est un Auror.

\- Oui et ?

\- C'est Harry Potter…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Des filles l'ont vu arriver tout à l'heure…

\- Putain ! J'suis mort ! soupira Scorpius.

\- Mais non, Scorp', ne dit pas ça…

Il se tourna vers Hélène qui venait de parler.

\- Si, Leny. Il déteste mon père et ma mère n'est pas là pour faire le tampon. Il va me massacrer.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu sais tout faire de toute façon…, le rassura-t-elle.

Une boule s'installa pourtant dans la gorge du Serdaigle qui sentit ses entrailles se contracter fortement.

.

Daniel fut le premier à passer. Il assura que Mr Potter était « sympa » et ne demandait que des choses au programme. Hélène fut la seconde de leur groupe. L'examen dura une petite demi-heure, comme pour Dan' et les autres élèves. Scorpius était en train de se ronger les sangs lorsqu'elle ressortit. Spontanément, elle trottina vers lui et lui bondit dans les bras tandis qu'un autre élève était appelé.

\- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Pris de court, le blond l'enlaça comme il le put alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

\- J'ai réussi à produire un Patronus ! Enfin… une sorte de Patronus. Une fumée, comme celle dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour ! Merci, merci, merci !

Elle ponctua chaque remerciement d'un nouveau baiser. Heureux pour elle, Scorpius s'empressa de la féliciter.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il ne demandait que des choses au programme, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

\- Oui mais il m'a proposé d'essayer pour avoir des points supplémentaires. Je n'avais rien à perdre alors j'ai dit oui. Au début, il ne s'est rien passé et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. J'ai quand même voulu retenter et j'ai fini par réussir à produire une fumée blanche. Il m'a dit que c'était très prometteur et qu'il fallait que je continue en ce sens mais que mon souvenir n'était probablement pas assez puissant encore.

\- Ah…

Scorpius était tellement anxieux qu'il peinait à se réjouir pleinement.

\- Au début, j'ai cru qu'on devait seulement attaquer ou se défendre de Sortilèges lancés par des mannequins ou des choses comme ça mais, en fait, pas du tout. C'est lui qu'il faut attaquer et dont il faut parer les Sortilèges… Tu aurais d'ailleurs pu me le dire, Dan', s'interrompit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Bref, c'est trop bizarre de se retrouver comme ça, face à lui…

\- Ce qui me confirme que je suis doublement mort, dit Scorpius avec dépit.

Hélène afficha une expression empathique et déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue avant de s'écarter de lui.

.

Scorpius fut appelé en dernier, une heure plus tard. Serrant les doigts autour de sa baguette, il ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Une drôle d'atmosphère y régnait. Harry Potter était assis à un bureau, au fond de la pièce et semblait remplir un formulaire. Certains rideaux avaient été tirés, créant un sentiment de malaise supplémentaire chez le blond. Dans un coin de la salle, Scorpius vit une malle et plusieurs représentations en trois dimensions de créatures magiques flottaient devant un pan de mur, de l'autre côté.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy-Granger.

L'Auror n'avait pas levé les yeux de son parchemin et son ton était assez peu chaleureux. Scorpius déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le meilleur ami de sa mère s'adresse à lui en l'appelant par son prénom, comme il pouvait le faire les rares fois où il s'adressait directement à lui, mais pas non plus qu'il se montre aussi sec. Ses craintes se virent donc confirmées.

\- Bon-bonjour, bredouilla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, Mr Potter attrapa sa baguette et la pointa en direction des représentations près du mur. Ces dernières changèrent instantanément de place.

\- Vous allez commencer par identifier l'ensemble des créatures que vous voyez, dans l'ordre, en partant de celle qui se trouve la plus proche de vous.

Déstabilisé, Scorpius hocha la tête – ce que son examinateur ne vit pas – puis s'approcha.

\- Un Troll, une licorne, un Pitiponk, un Chaporouge, une Chimère, un loup-garou, un loup… « classique », un Doxy, un Kappa et un Farfadet, récita-t-il sans aucune hésitation.

Il y eu un court silence puis Harry Potter se leva de sa chaise.

\- Placez-vous face à moi, au niveau de la toute première créature que vous avez identifiée, ordonna-t-il.

Scorpius hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

\- Bien. Je vais vous demander de me lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'attaque puis je vous lancerai, à mon tour, plusieurs sorts que vous tenterez de parer du mieux possible. Est-ce clair pour vous ?

\- Parfaitement clair, répondit le blond sur un ton poli en tendant sa baguette.

\- Commençons dans ce cas. Lancez-moi un sortilège de désarmement.

Le blond acquiesça et leva sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus !

Un éclair de lumière rouge s'échappa de sa baguette et vint ôter celle des mains de son « adversaire », allant même jusqu'à le faire reculer. Scorpius ne savait pas trop si cela était une bonne chose. Mr Potter n'afficha aucune expression et alla simplement ramasser sa propre baguette à l'autre bout de la classe. Il se repositionna.

\- Lancez-moi le Maléfice du Saucisson puis libérez moi.

Scorpius fit comme demandé une nouvelle fois. Il lui demanda de lancer trois autres sortilèges puis les rôles s'inversèrent.

\- Je vais maintenant tenter de vous atteindre avec des sortilèges. Votre objectif est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vous touche.

\- D'accord.

Les sorts de l'Auror lui semblèrent assez puissants mais rien de comparable avec ceux de ses parents lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient à la maison et il parvint à tout bloquer sans aucun problème. Face à lui, Mr Potter arqua très légèrement un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il regagna momentanément son bureau pour noter quelque chose sur un nouveau parchemin puis vint se placer face à lui.

\- Deux exercices peuvent être proposés pour tenter de gagner des points supplémentaires. Celui d'affronter un Epouvantard et celui de produire un Patronus. Souhaitez-vous…, commenta-t-il.

\- Je vais faire des deux, le coupa Scorpius.

Mr Potter arqua de nouveau un sourcil.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

\- L'Epouvantard.

\- Bien. Placez-vous face à la malle sur votre gauche, s'il-vous-plaît.

Scorpius s'exécuta et tint sa baguette fermement devant lui. Il s'avait ce qui ou plutôt _qui_ allait apparaître mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il s'était entraîné.

\- Un, deux, trois…, compta l'Auror avant de libérer la créature.

Le Serdaigle resserra la prise sur sa baguette et, comme toujours, ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il fit face à sa propre réplique. Un Scorpius enfant s'extirpa de la malle et s'avança vers lui. Il avait les joues baignées de larmes et cherchait ses parents. L'adolescent ferma momentanément les paupières puis les rouvrit et murmura le sortilège. Contrairement à ce qu'il se produisait en temps normal, sa réplique ne se retrouva pas avec des vêtements comiques et un maquillage disgracieux sur le visage. Il s'évapora, purement et simplement, dans une volute de fumée grisâtre. Scorpius en fut si surpris qu'il recula d'un pas. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à faire disparaître complètement un Epouvantard. Un silence pesant tomba alors sur la salle de classe, bientôt rompu par son examinateur.

\- Souhaitez-vous toujours tenter de produire un Patronus ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix étrange.

\- Bien sûr, excusez-moi, se reprit Scorpius en se tournant prestement vers lui.

Oubliant son malaise, il pointa sa baguette devant lui et attendit quelques secondes, le temps de se laisser envahir par son souvenir. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois et il prononça la formule. Son renard apparut sur l'instant. Ne sachant pas combien de temps il devait maintenir le sortilège, le blond lui intima mentalement de s'asseoir à ses pieds et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, il releva les yeux vers Mr Potter qui l'observait, les yeux ronds.

\- Tu peux arrêter, lui dit-il.

Ravi de l'apprendre, Scorpius rompit le sort et se recula d'un pas, attendant d'être congédié. Il vit Mr Potter ouvrir la bouche mais le devança, se souvenant soudainement de ce qu'il avait été en mesure de réaliser une quinzaine de jours plus tard.

\- Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé mais… Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je vous montre autre chose ? Pour gagner plus de points ? demanda-t-il, indécis.

Il se doutait de la réponse mais cela ne coûtait rien de demander. Etonnement, l'examinateur plissa les paupières, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et l'encouragea à lui faire part de cette « chose ».

\- Eh bien… il y a deux semaines, je suis parvenu à produire un Sortilège informulé et…

\- Tu as lancé un informulé ? répéta le meilleur ami de sa mère.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Quel était-il ?

\- En fait, j'en ai lancé deux. Un Maléfice du Saucisson et son contre-sort.

Le blond regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il venait plus ou moins d'avouer avoir « attaqué » un autre élève et cela ne demeurerait certainement pas impuni. Il baissa la tête et attendit donc de s'entendre dire que ses paroles seraient rapportées à sa Directrice de maison.

\- Scorpius ?

Il releva aussitôt les yeux.

\- As-tu un autre examen après celui-ci ?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Tu es le dernier de ta cession, est-ce que cela t'embêterait de rester quelques minutes supplémentaires ?

\- Euh… non mais… pourquoi ?

\- Au vu de ce que tu me dis, j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose. Si tu es partant, bien entendu. Ta note ne pourra qu'en être bonifiée, expliqua l'examinateur.

Scorpius crut l'entendre ajouter quelque chose comme « si toutefois c'était possible » et accepta sur le champ.

Harry Potter leva ensuite sa baguette en direction du mur devant lequel flottaient les répliques de créatures magiques. Celles-ci disparurent au profit de nouvelles, plus nombreuses.

\- Peux-tu essayé de les identifier ? demanda-t-il.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête et s'approcha.

\- Euh… alors… une Harpie, un… un... Boullu, une Acromentule, un Inférius, un…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et chercha le terme. Il connaissait cette créature, l'avait déjà vue dans un livre mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du terme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'identifies pas tout, intervint la voix de Mr Potter dans son dos.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de celle-ci, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est un Povrebine.

Le Serdaigle eut envie de se donner des gifles pour ne pas s'en être souvenu et poursuivit.

\- Un vampire, un Cocatis comme celui qui a causé beaucoup de dommages pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier en 1972, un Détraqueur, un Quintaped, une Sirène, un…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

\- Un Nundu, je crois. Un Basilic, un Spectre de la mort, une Manticore, un…

Il butta encore une fois et fut incapable de se souvenir du nom de la créature.

\- C'est un Grapcorne, le renseigna l'examinateur.

Scorpius soupira contre lui-même mais continua.

\- Ça, c'est un Fléreur, le chat de ma mère était un croisement entre cette créature et un chat normal, ajouta-t-il.

Il passa à l'image suivante et jeta un coup d'œil à celle d'après également.

\- Ça, c'est un Goblin… « classique » et le suivant, un Goblin buveur de sang. Ensuite c'est un… une…

Il hésita puis se tourna vers l'examinateur en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la réponse.

\- Un Moremplis, l'informa-t-il.

Scorpius acquiesça puis marcha jusqu'à la dernière image et arbora une moue déçue.

\- Je ne connais pas celle-ci non plus, je suis désolé.

\- Il s'agit d'un Chartier, ce n'est pas grave. Tes connaissances sont très impressionnantes.

Surpris, le blond se retourna. L'Auror était adossé contre le mur du fond et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Merci…

\- Replace-toi comme lors de l'exercice, tout à l'heure, dit-il en lui désignant le milieu de la pièce d'un mouvement du menton.

Scorpius fit comme ordonné et patienta.

\- Tu vas tenter de me stupéfixer puis de me lancer le contre-sort. Si tu n'y parviens pas, va chercher un Professeur, d'accord ?

Le blond acquiesça, sachant déjà qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide.

\- Bien alors vas-y.

Il pointa sa baguette et prononça le Sortilège. Mr Potter s'envola dans les airs pour retomber un peu plus loin, stupéfixé. Scorpius accourut et lui lança un « Enervatum » avant de s'excuser de la puissance de son sort.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, les sortilèges de protection qui m'ont été lancés en prévision des ASPIC sont toujours actifs, répondit-il en se relevant. Place-toi face à moi.

Encore une fois, Scorpius fit comme il lui était demandé.

\- Dans le cadre des ASPIC, on m'a donné l'autorisation de pratiquer le sortilège de l'Imperium sur les candidats. Veux-tu essayer de le déjouer ?

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire que je n'ai jamais essayé de le faire…

\- C'est comme tu le souhaites.

\- Essayez. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave si je n'y arrive pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ok alors allez-y.

Il lui jeta le sort et Scorpius se sentit tout bizarre. Son corps faisait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas et il essaya au maximum de résister. Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula jusqu'à ce que le sortilège ne soit finalement rompu et qu'il reprenne la pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- J'ai réussi ? se renseigna-t-il rapidement.

\- Presque. J'ai rompu moi-même le sort mais tu y étais presque, à un moment.

\- Ah…, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il vit ensuite Harry Potter faire venir un mannequin jusqu'à lui.

\- Je vais te donner une série de sortilège et tu devras les lancer à la suite sur ce mannequin, d'accord ?

\- Ok.

Quelques-uns de ses enchantements ne furent pas des plus réussis mais, dans l'ensemble, le Serdaigle s'en sortit plutôt bien. Mr Potter corsa ensuite l'épreuve en ensorcelant le mannequin pour qu'il lance, à son tour, des sortilèges.

\- Le but : te défendre et l'attaquer, expliqua-t-il. Passé un certain quota de magie reçu, il se détruira. Essaie d'arriver jusque-là. Je reste juste derrière toi en cas de problème.

Concentré, Scorpius hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette devant lui. La difficulté était clairement montée d'un cran et la dangerosité aussi. Il fut sévèrement brûlé au niveau de la jambe gauche et une entaille apparut sur son flanc, maculant sa chemise de sang. Par deux fois, l'examinateur lui proposa d'arrêter voire de soigner ses blessures pour qu'il puisse continuer mais Scorpius refusa. Il para et attaqua comme ses parents lui avaient appris à le faire, usant de sortilèges qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû connaître à son âge. Il commençait très sérieusement à fatiguer mais tint bon au maximum. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant le meilleur ami de sa mère. Ironie du sort ou non, c'est par un Sectumsempra qu'il termina l'exercice, le mannequin magique explosant en milliers de petits morceaux. Epuisé et le souffle court, Scorpius s'assit par terre avant de grimacer. Mr Potter s'approcha et le soigna sommairement avant de lui donner un bout de chocolat. Agenouillé à sa hauteur, il le sonda de ses yeux verts.

\- Lequel a appris à te battre ? lui demanda-t-il.

Scorpius le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'avaler son chocolat et de répondre.

\- Les deux.

\- C'est bien. Je m'assurerai qu'ils sachent qu'ils peuvent être fier de leur fils.

Le Serdaigle fut profondément touché par ses paroles et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas et se leva.

\- Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, j'ai un dernier exercice à te proposer, annonça-t-il.

Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et se releva. Il était vraiment exténué mais voulait terminer cette… épreuve du mieux possible. Il tenait à ses points supplémentaires. Finissant son chocolat, il fit face à l'Auror qui était retourné se placer à l'endroit où s'était tenu, quelques minutes plus tôt encore, le mannequin.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais réussi à lancer deux Sortilèges informulés. Voyons ce que ça donne.

\- Je dois lancer quoi ? se renseigna Scorpius.

\- Le Maléfice du Saucisson sera amplement suffisant puisque c'est celui que tu es déjà parvenu à réaliser.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Mr Potter et s'apprêtait à lancer le maléfice d'entrave lorsqu'il changea brusquement d'avis. Il essaya quelque chose mais rien ne se produisit alors il se rabattit sur un autre sortilège. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la baguette d'Harry Potter s'échappait de sa main pour la deuxième fois. Il sembla profondément surpris et dévisagea Scorpius pendant de longs instants avant de, finalement, aller récupérer son bout de bois. Le blond se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il craignait d'avoir fait une erreur en ne lui lançant pas le sortilège demandé. La question que l'Auror lui posa juste après renforça ce sentiment.

\- Pourquoi as-tu lancé un Expelliarmus et pas ce qui était prévu ?

Son ton n'était pas franchement réprobateur mais Scorpius n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Décidant de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, il exposa ses raisons.

\- Mon père dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas que mon « ennemi » sache quel sort je vais lancer. Je me suis seulement dit qu'il serait bon d'appliquer son conseil. Et puis ma mère me répète souvent que le Stupefix est le « passe-partout du sorcier » - Mr Potter sourit à cette réplique sans que Scorpius ne sache pourquoi. J'ai essayé de le lancer mais ça n'a pas fonctionné alors je me suis rabattu sur le sortilège de désarmement que je considère être le second « passe-partout du sorcier », expliqua-t-il.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça.

\- Tu as eu un très bon réflexe. Tu es bien le fils de tes parents.

\- Ah… Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

\- De Malefoy et d'Hermione, je précise.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Scorpius s'élargit.

\- J'ai une toute dernière question à te poser, reprit Mr Potter en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai proposé à l'ensemble des élèves que je jugeais apte à le faire d'affronter l'Epouvantard ou bien de tenter de produire un Patronus. Une seule personne, hormis toi-même, a choisi le Patronus.

\- Hélène…, souffla Scorpius en souriant inconsciemment.

\- Miss Robin, effectivement. As-tu tenté de lui apprendre le sortilège ?

Face à sa question, Scorpius baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'outrepasser l'enseignement des professeurs mais il savait que mentir n'était, de toute façon, d'aucune utilité. S'il lui posait la question, c'était parce que l'Auror connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Oui. Elle… elle me l'a demandé…, bafouilla-t-il. Nous n'avons essayé qu'une seule fois…

\- Et toi ? Tu as appris comment ?

\- Tout seul, Monsieur.

L'homme demeura silencieux pendant une courte période.

\- Miss Robin a de bonnes bases. Je suis certain qu'elle sera en mesure de produire un Patronus corporel dès qu'elle aura acquis un peu de puissance supplémentaire et surtout trouvé un souvenir plus fort que celui-ci. C'est bien.

Scorpius ne répondit rien. Tous les deux s'étaient approchés de la porte de la salle de classe et le blond ouvrait la bouche pour dire au revoir quand Mr Potter tendit une main vers lui.

\- Félicitations, j'aurais aimé avoir un professeur tel que toi à ton âge.

\- Vous l'avez vous-même été, lui rappela Scorpius qui connaissait son histoire, en lui serrant sa main.

Un étrange sourire étira les fines lèvres du Survivant.

\- Pas tout à fait, non.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur ces mots, ne laissant pas l'occasion au Serdaigle de répondre.

\- Miss Robin, Mr Jameson, vous êtes toujours là, c'est très bien. Pouvez-vous accompagner Mr Malefoy-Granger jusqu'à l'infirmerie afin que Mrs Pinckey vérifie ses blessures, s'il-vous-plaît ? requit-il.

Sortant à sa suite, Scorpius croisa les regards soudainement inquiets de sa petite amie et de Daniel.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, répondit ce dernier sur un ton sérieux.

Harry Potter acquiesça avant de retourner dans la salle et de fermer la porte. Aussitôt, Hélène et Dan' se précipitèrent sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as du sang sur ta chemise et que ton pantalon est dans cet état ?! s'exclama vivement Hélène.

\- Ça va, je n'ai presque plus rien. Juste encore un peu mal, c'est tout, répondit-il.

Il les vit ouvrir la bouche mais les arrêta d'une main.

\- Je vous expliquerai tout quand on sera à l'infirmerie, dit-il sur un ton las.

Les deux meilleurs amis opinèrent du chef et le blond alla prendre appuis sur Daniel pour s'aider à marcher puisque sa jambe le faisait encore souffrir. Leny se plaça de l'autre côté, son visage laissant transparaître son anxiété et Scorpius prit sa main dans la sienne.

.

Arrivés à destination, Hélène s'éloigna et entreprit d'aller ouvrir les lourdes portes en bois de l'infirmerie. Tous trois se présentèrent à l'entrée de la salle et leurs yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. L'ensemble des lits ou presque, étaient occupés. Occupés par des septièmes années qui avaient des blessures plus ou moins importantes.

\- Restez-là, je vais chercher Pinckey, annonça Hélène avant de s'élancer en direction du bureau de l'infirmière.

Cette dernière arriva rapidement, des bandages dans une main et une bouteille d'il-ne-savait-quoi dans l'autre.

\- Encore un ?! s'exclama-t-elle en posant les yeux sur Scorpius. Je croyais pourtant que la cession d'examen n'était que ce matin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda-t-elle vivement et sur un ton pressé.

\- Euh… une coupure et une brûlure mais mon examinateur, Monsieur Potter, les a déjà un peu soignées…

\- Ah très bien, très bien. Ce sera moins long que pour les autres. Allez vous installer dans le dernier lit à gauche. J'arrive bientôt.

Scorpius claudiqua jusqu'au lit indiqué et s'y écroula. Il était littéralement épuisé et profita que l'infirmière ne soit pas encore là pour fermer momentanément les paupières. Dan' et Leny demeurèrent à son chevet mais ne l'interrogèrent pas sur ce qu'il avait pu se passer.

Finalement, Mrs Pinckey revint et soigna sa jambe avant de s'occuper de son flanc. Pour sa première plaie, le jeune homme n'avait eu qu'à remonter son pantalon – ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait – mais il dut ôter sa chemise pour que l'infirmière s'occupe de la seconde. Se dévêtir devant Hélène lui provoqua une sensation bizarre entre la gêne et le plaisir. La gêne parce qu'il se sentait quelque peu démuni et le plaisir car il constata que la Poufsouffle ne le lâchait pas des yeux. La Guérisseuse appliqua une pommade cicatrisante sur sa coupure, qui était déjà presque entièrement refermée puis lui ordonna de rester couché le temps qu'elle aille lui chercher une potion revigorante. Le blond s'installa un peu plus confortablement et demanda à Daniel de tirer les rideaux pour qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité. Ceci fait, il commença à relater ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je crois…, je dis bien « je crois », que Monsieur Potter m'a fait passer l'examen des ASPIC…

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

\- Ne hurlez pas comme ça !

\- Mais… et tes BUSE ? s'inquiéta Hélène.

\- J'ai passé l'examen des BUSE. J'ai identifié des créatures, j'ai jeté les sortilèges et j'ai paré les siens puis j'ai détruit un Epouvantard et produit mon Patronus, énuméra-t-il rapidement.

\- Tu as détruit un Epouvantard ?

Scorpius se tourna vers Daniel et hocha la tête.

\- Tu avais déjà fait ça avant ?

\- Jamais…

\- Putain !

\- Tu l'as dit… Bref ! Ensuite, il m'a proposé de rester quelques minutes supplémentaires pour essayer quelque chose…

\- Et t'as dû faire quoi ? l'interrogea son meilleur ami.

\- Identifier de nouvelles créatures. Il y en avait plus et je ne les connaissais pas toutes mais j'en ai correctement identifié une majorité, je crois. Ensuite, il y avait une partie sortilèges avec lui et contre un mannequin ensorcelé. C'est là que j'ai été blessé. J'ai fini par le détruire puis Monsieur Potter m'a demandé de lui montrer comment je produisais un Sortilège informulé. Je l'ai désarmé, on a discuté un peu et voilà…

\- Putain ! répéta Daniel.

\- C'est… bizarre, murmura Hélène, presque pour elle-même.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Mais c'est cool, tu vas avoir plein de points supplémentaires. Non pas que tu en aies besoin…

\- On verra ça…

Scorpius vit la jeune fille échanger un regard entendu avec son meilleur ami. Sur ces entrefaites, l'infirmière lui apporta sa potion. Le blond se sentit tout de suite mieux et fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie dix minutes plus tard.

\- J'ai passé combien de temps dans la salle, au fait ?

\- Une heure et demie. J'en pouvais plus ! Hélène n'arrêtait pas de me les briser, grommela Dan'. Une vraie flippette, j'te jure ! « Et tu crois que ça se passe bien ? » ; « Et pourquoi il n'est pas sorti ? » ; « Et s'il s'en était pris à lui ? », dit-il en imitant une voix haut perchée.

Cela lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Hélène tandis que Scorpius réprimait un ricanement.

\- Nan mais sérieusement, Leny, t'étais grave chiante ! On sait que t'es amoureuse mais contiens-toi un minimum, merde !

Pendant que Daniel continuait de baragouiner dans son coin, Scorpius et Hélène échangèrent un regard gêné. Enfin… le blond avait immédiatement braqué les yeux sur elle et elle avait détourné le regard, ses joues rougissant ostensiblement. Scorpius savait, au fond de lui-même, que la jeune fille partageait ses sentiments mais ils n'avaient encore jamais réellement abordé le sujet, ce qui expliquait leur malaise.

.

Ce soir-là, le Serdaigle monta rapidement se coucher tant il était exténué et fit une longue grasse matinée le lendemain. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Scorpius était seul dans le dortoir. Après s'être douché et habillé, il descendit et retrouva Daniel dans la salle commune. Un Daniel qui était, étonnement, occupé à jouer une partie d'échecs avec… Andy Adams.

\- Enfin debout ?! T'en a mis du temps ! lui dit son meilleur ami en guise de salutations.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Salut Andy.

\- Salut Scorpius.

\- Vous avez déjà été prendre votre petit-déjeuner ? les interrogea-t-il.

\- Ouais mais toi, t'as pas le temps, répondit le brun en avançant l'un de ses pions.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

\- Ah…

Scorpius tira un fauteuil et s'assit sur le bras, à mi-distance entre les deux joueurs.

\- Et qui est ? encouragea-t-il Dan'.

\- L'anniv' de Leny !

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

\- Son anniversaire est demain et… ?

\- Et il faut qu'on en discute pour savoir ce qu'on va faire !

\- Comment ça « ce qu'on va faire » ? Moi, je sais parfaitement ce que je vais lui offrir, répliqua Scorpius.

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Son meilleur ami le connaissait trop bien.

\- Nan…, avoua-t-il. Je sais pas quoi faire comme cadeau. Je n'ai pas envie de faire « cliché » et…

\- Offre-lui ton corps, ricana Daniel. Tu te fous devant elle avec un nœud en ruban collé sur le slip et voilà, le tour est joué ! Sans le slip se serait même encore mieux…

\- Ce que tu peux être con ! s'exaspéra Scorpius.

\- Bah j'suis sûr que ça lui plairait !

\- Bref ! Tu lui offres quoi, toi ?

\- Bah j'en sais rien, justement ! Tu veux pas qu'on fasse un truc tous les deux ?

\- Tu fais chier, Dan' ! C'est ma copine, je suis supposé faire un truc spécial, pas lui offrir un cadeau bidon !

\- Et en quoi le fait que j'y sois associé rendrait le cadeau « bidon » ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas et se creusa les méninges. Avec les révisions et les BUSE, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser au cadeau d'Hélène. Il se sentait le pire petit ami de la planète et devait maintenant se dépatouiller pour trouver un présent en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à une fille de seize ans ? Hormis se faire dépuceler par son mec puisqu'apparemment, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du… Aïe ! Putain ! beugla Daniel.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! le menaça Scorpius en se rasseyant.

\- Tu deviens vachement violent, ces derniers temps, remarqua le brun. C'est la tension sexuelle ça, vieux ! Faut que tu fasses gaffe, ça va t'exploser à la gueule à un moment.

Daniel rigola tout seul à sa blague graveleuse tandis que Scorpius se prenait la tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-il fait, par Merlin, pour mériter un meilleur ami pareil ?!

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Andy s'éclaircisse la gorge. Aussitôt, Scorpius et Daniel tournèrent la tête vers lui.

\- Je ne connais pas beaucoup Hélène mais je pense que ce qui lui ferait surtout plaisir, c'est d'être avec ceux qu'elle aime, non ? Je veux dire… elle n'a pas l'air d'être très attachée aux cadeaux « matériels »…

\- Non…, soufflèrent les deux meilleurs-amis, leurs méninges tournant déjà à plein régime.

Une minute s'écoula puis ils reprirent la parole presque au même moment.

\- Une soirée surprise, dit Scorpius.

\- Dans la Salle sur Demande, ajouta Daniel.

\- On pourrait le faire chez moi. Enfin… en France. Avec le grand jardin et la plage, je suis certain qu'il devrait faire plutôt beau. Quoique…

\- Bah on pourra vérifier et changer d'endroit au dernier moment si y'a besoin.

\- Ouais.

\- Nickel ! J'vais aller inviter ses potes ! s'exclama Daniel en bondissant de sa chaise.

\- Fais ça, je vais aller prévenir les cuisines.

\- Nickel, répéta le brun. Comme on est les premiers à avoir terminé les exams', j'pense qu'on sera, de toute façon, pas emmerdé par les autres demain soir.

\- Oui, je pense aussi.

\- Ok, cool ! Putain, t'es un vrai génie, Adams ! Si j'étais pas sobre, j'te galocherais !

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux mais, déjà, Daniel s'était éloigné. Andy semblait aussi surpris que lui, voire encore plus et Scorpius alla s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Merci. Tu m'as vraiment sauvé la vie, dit-il.

\- De rien, répondit l'autre en souriant.

\- Tu es invité, bien évidemment.

\- Oh… Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne connais pas trop Hélène et…

\- On s'en fout ! Tu nous connais nous et je suis certain que Leny sera contente que tu sois là, assura Scorpius en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Ah euh… bah… ok. Merci.

Scorpius inclina légèrement la tête en se levant.

.

Il quitta sa salle commune et dévala prestement les marches des escaliers. Les elfes, avec lesquels il avait de bonnes relations, acceptèrent sans délai de préparer un buffet à envoyer dans la Salle sur Demande le lendemain soir. Satisfait, Scorpius ressortit des cuisines et s'apprêtait à remonter lorsqu'on l'interpela dans son dos.

\- Scorp' ?

Il se statufia et une grimace apparut sur son visage. Il essaya de se composer une expression innocente puis se retourna finalement.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'étais pas là ce matin, pour le petit-déjeuner, dit Hélène en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillé, avoua-t-il. Ça va, toi ?

\- Très bien.

Elle arriva à son niveau et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Elle était belle, elle sentait terriblement bon et elle était à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tu… fais… là ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il embrassait ses lèvres à nouveau.

\- J'avais un peu… faim.

Elle se recula très légèrement et il s'en sentit frustré. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le stress des examens, il avait envie de profiter pleinement d'elle avant qu'ils ne rentrent respectivement chez eux et qu'il ne la voit plus pendant un certain temps – bien qu'il ait l'intention de l'inviter pendant les vacances, au même titre que Daniel et ce le plus rapidement possible.

\- T'es bizarre, qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'interrogea la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bizarre ? Pourquoi ? demanda le Serdaigle en perdant son sourire. Je veux dire… comment ça « bizarre » ?

L'expression de perplexité visible sur le visage d'Hélène s'accentua et le blond s'insulta mentalement.

\- Je sais pas… Tu as l'air… bizarre.

\- Je suis soulagé que les examens soient terminés, c'est tout.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement un mensonge. Leny lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe mais ne commenta pas et tous les deux remontèrent ensuite jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Ils aperçurent Daniel discuter avec quelques Poufsouffle devant la Grande Salle et, bien que le blond tentât de distraire la jeune fille, cette dernière s'approcha.

\- Tient, Leny ! s'exclama vivement Dan'.

Son ton était tout aussi naturel que lorsque Scorpius lui avait demandé pourquoi elle le trouvait bizarre et il sut que jamais ils ne parviendraient à garder le secret jusqu'au lendemain soir. De toute façon, il faudrait bien la mettre au courant. Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu'elle devait apporter un maillot de bain et se vêtir de façon festive. L'esprit de Scorpius dériva très légèrement de ses pensées initiales au moment où il songea au terme de « maillot de bain ». Il…

\- Scorp' ! Eh oh, Scorp' !

\- Hein ?

\- Bon, ça suffit ! s'exclama vivement Hélène. Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez, tous les deux et tout de suite !

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard.

\- Il faudra bien la mettre au courant de toute façon, dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais, t'façon, on est des merdes pour garder des secrets. Vas-y, dis-lui.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- On t'organise une fête surprise-sans-la-surprise demain soir, dans la Salle sur Demande, pour ton anniversaire, annonça Scorpius en regardant sa petite amie.

Hélène resta interdite de longues secondes, ses prunelles passant alternativement de Dan' à lui si bien que le blond commença à douter de son « cadeau ». Un grand sourire naquit finalement sur les lèvres de la Poufsouffle.

\- C'est trop cool ! Merci les garçons, vous êtes trop mignons ! pépia-t-elle en se jetant à leur cou pour les embrasser sur la joue.

Tandis que Daniel faisait mine de s'essuyer, Scorpius, lui, en redemandait.

\- Bref, reprit Dan'. Du coup, Malefoy a pensé qu'on aurait pu faire « apparaître » sa baraque en France et faire ça dans le jardin, si j'ai bien compris.

\- C'est ça, confirma le blond.

\- Ah ouais, j'ai failli zapper, reprit Daniel. Les gens m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient « dormir ». J'ai répondu que non et que, s'ils voulaient baiser, ils n'avaient qu'à ressortir de la salle et rentrer à nouveau mais… ailleurs.

\- Oui, tu as bien fait. De toute façon, il n'y a que deux chambres, dit Scorpius en faisant fi de la fin de sa tirade.

\- Je croyais qu'il y en avait trois, s'étonna le brun.

\- Oui mais je vois mal quelqu'un dormir dans celle de mes parents…

\- Moi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bref, je fermerai la maison pour que personne ne puisse y entrer et…

\- Et pourquoi on n'y dormirait pas, nous ? Toi, Dan', moi et… quelqu'un d'autre si Dan' veut inviter quelqu'un…, intervint Hélène d'une petite voix.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle. Scorpius resta silencieux, ayant du mal à savoir quoi répondre. Daniel, lui, ne se gêna aucunement pour donner son avis.

\- Moi, ça me va ! En plus, ça m'évitera de devoir remonter les escaliers du château en étant bourré. Bref, j'vous laisse, les amoureux, parce que j'ai comme l'impression que la discussion va devenir méga torride et… enfin bref, à plus !

Il ricana puis s'éloigna. Scorpius, lui, demeura muet quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il attira finalement Hélène un peu plus loin puisque les élèves commençaient à descendre pour aller déjeuner.

\- Tu veux prendre la chambre de mes parents ? lui demanda-t-il afin d'être certain d'avoir compris ce qu'elle envisageait et insinuait.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de redresser la tête. Elle semblait légèrement intimidée.

\- Ou dormir dans la tienne…, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Voyant qu'elle confirmait ses pensées, le Serdaigle perdit légèrement de son flegme.

\- Juste pour dormir, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. C'est que… euh…

Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis il la vit fermer les paupières et prendre une profonde inspiration avant de replonger son regard dans le sien. Un peu perdu face à son attitude, Scorpius resta silencieux. Leny finit par ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, son timbre étant beaucoup plus posé.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant un certain temps, ce sera mon anniversaire et… voilà. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.

Sidéré, le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pas obligé d'accepter ? répéta-t-il. Bien sûr que j'accepte !

Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu timide et il reprit la parole.

\- J'y avais pensé mais j'ai… je n'aurais pas… osé, avoua-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit « tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter » si tu savais déjà que j'allais le faire ?

Hélène haussa les épaules et son sourire se fit plus mutin. Elle fit un pas pour retourner dans le hall d'entrée mais Scorpius ne la laissa pas s'éloigner. Il agrippa son bras et se plaça devant elle avant de s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre le mur.

\- Ce n'est pas à Poufsouffle qu'on aurait dû t'envoyer, c'est à Serpentard, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- Peut-être…, répondit-elle avec espièglerie.

Scorpius ne put résister à son air joueur et fondit sur elle. Elle lui rendit instantanément son baiser, nouant ses bras derrière sa nuque et se collant à son corps. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un tel baiser depuis l'après-midi dans le parc, pendant les examens et cela avait atrocement manqué au Serdaigle. Alors que l'une de ses mains se plaçait juste au-dessous de sa queue de cheval, l'autre venait se perdre dans la chute des reins d'Hélène. Elle-même fourrageait dans ses cheveux blonds. La jeune fille mordilla sa langue et il la colla à lui dans un mouvement purement instinctif qui la fit sourire contre sa bouche. Tous ses sens lui semblaient décuplés et Scorpius eut un mal fou à se détacher d'elle, même pour reprendre son souffle.

Il était supposé dormir avec elle le lendemain soir ? Il n'y parviendrait jamais ! Comment serait-il en mesure de faire taire ses pulsions quand tout ce qu'il voulait, en cet instant, c'était couvrir son corps de baisers brûlants tout en lui susurrant qu'il était fou d'elle ?

* * *

.

* * *

Bon alors voilà... Comme j'ai pu commencer à vous l'expliquer dans la note précédente, toute la partie « BUSE » ne devait pas être aussi détaillée. J'avais initialement prévu de la relater très succinctement et je me suis finalement fait la réflexion qu'il serait peut-être amusant de laisser de côté ma « romance » chérie pour proposer un chapitre nettement plus « Harry Potterien ». J'ai donc repris pas mal d'éléments directement du monde de JKR comme les différentes créatures magiques, etc. mais j'ai également innové en inventant moi-même quelques petits détails. Des noms de sorciers, le déroulé de certaines BUSE, la potion demandée au cours de l'épreuve éponyme, etc.

Bref, je me suis clairement amusée et j'espère de tout cœur que le résultat est appréciable.

.

En ce qui concerne l'intervention d'Harry, je pense que personne ne s'y attendait et j'espère qu'il s'agit, à nouveau, d'une bonne surprise. Notamment en ce qui concerne les parallèles que nous pouvons faire avec MST mais également l'œuvre originelle (livres + films).

.

Et comme je ne me voyais pas vous laisser sans vous donner votre dose de Scolène/Dandy quotidienne, j'espère que l'annonce de l'anniversaire imminent de notre Poufsouffle ainsi que la surprise prévue par les garçons vous plait.

.

Voilà ! **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis dans vos reviews et à me faire part de vos pronostics** (vous devenez cette semaine des parieurs fous après avoir été des Miss Météo ^^) **pour la suite et notamment cette soirée (et nuit) prévue dans la Salle sur demande** ;).

.

Je vous fais, comme toujours, des bisous et je vous dis à très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi sur FB pour le titre du chapitre huit et la semaine prochaine pour la publication du chapitre en question !

Chalusse-qui-vous-aime :D


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre de MAT !

Mais, avant toute chose, je remercie du foooond de mon petit cœur tout mou mes fantastiques revieweuses. Un grand merci à : **NeverForgeett** ; **MariePuffy** ; **MissFlow** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Caballeras** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **Clodya** ; **Kailliana** ; et enfin : **Brouette** et ses cinq reviews !

.

Aucune nouvelle particulière cette semaine sinon que **la session de recrutement des juges pour la prochaine édition du concours LCE s'est achevée dimanche soir. Plus de nouvelles à venir durant le W-E !  
**

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Hey ! C'est marrant que tu aies trouvé le chapitre plus long, car en fait, il était plus court que le précédent. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis suuuuper contente qu'il t'ait plu ! :D Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur la description des BUSE. Je me suis vraiment éclatée à rédiger ce chapitre non-prévu au programme et à faire plein de recherches pour rendre tout ça « canon », donc je suis ravie que tu aies presque eu l'impression de lire HP5.

Concernant Scorp : ça me fait très plaisir que tu « vois » les personnalités d'Hermione et de Drago derrière la sienne. C'est un aspect de l'histoire très important pour moi, donc merci.

Daniel et Scorpius ne sont pas très doués. Ils sont incapables de garder un secret, ils ne trouvent pas de cadeau, ils s'y prennent à la dernière minute, bref : je pense qu'ils sont, finalement, des ados comme beaucoup d'autres : un peu à côté de leurs pompes. ;)

Miiiille mercis pour ta review et ton retour très positif sur le chapitre ! :D J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! Des bisous et à très vite.

.

Voilà ! Tout ayant été dit, je peux vous laisser en compagnie de nos Scolène-chéris-tout-doux. Cette semaine, vous êtes tous conviés à l'anniversaire de la très chère Leny qui célèbre ses seize ans.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous !

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Joyeux anniversaire Hélène ! Ou pas…**

\- Alors ?

\- Bah, c'est comme l'autre fois. C'est un costume…

\- Oui, je sais mais tu veux que je mette quoi d'autre ?

\- Bah… rien…

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il avait revêtu un nouveau costume en prévision de la fête d'anniversaire de Leny qui débuterait dans une heure.

En faisant appel à ses talents de « couturier », le jeune homme était parvenu à ajuster un peu plus sa chemise et sa veste pour que cela soit plus « moderne ». Il avait également troqué le noir de sa chemise pour du blanc et le reste de son costume était à présent bleu nuit. Il se trouvait plutôt pas trop mal mais un doute persistait toujours.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je le reteigne en noir, finalement…, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il vit son meilleur ami rouler des yeux au travers du miroir, dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être gonflant ! On dirait une vraie gonzesse !

\- Ah bah c'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui mets le plus de temps pour choisir tes fringues, répliqua Scorpius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Eh ! J'ai fait un effort !

\- C'est vrai, admit-il en se retournant.

Daniel portait une chemise noire, plutôt ample, sur un jean droit. Scorpius n'avait jamais compris son aversion pour les vêtements. Le pire était que son meilleur ami avait un corps très « avantageux » grâce au Quidditch qu'il pratiquait bien plus régulièrement que lui. Dan' était légèrement plus petit mais sa musculature était bien plus développée, ce qu'il dissimulait en permanence. Seuls ses camarades de dortoir, qui l'apercevaient de temps à autres torse nu ou les filles qu'il mettait dans son lit – ou pas dans son lit, d'ailleurs – en avaient connaissance.

\- Je rêve ou t'es en train de me mater ?! s'insurgea le brun.

\- T'es con ! rigola Scorpius.

\- T'as pas intérêt à t'y mettre aussi, hein ! Adams, c'est déjà largement suffisant.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce propos…

\- T'as vu l'heure ? le coupa-t-il. On devrait y aller… Imagine qu'il pleuve dans ce pays bizarre et qu'on doive changer les plans.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil mais suivit son meilleur ami sans faire d'histoire et ils retrouvèrent Andy dans la salle commune. Ce dernier était… plutôt vachement beau gosse, si le blond devait être honnête avec lui-même et l'expression de surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage de Daniel lui fit comprendre que ce dernier n'en pensait pas moins. Tous les trois se mirent alors en route sans un mot.

.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et Scorpius fit trois allers-retours en pensant à son domicile en France. Une porte apparut rapidement et ils pénétrèrent tous dans la Salle sur Demande. Daniel n'était jamais venu, de même qu'Andy, bien évidemment et tous les deux furent impressionnés par le domaine. Scorpius, lui, était juste content de revenir « à la maison » après plusieurs mois.

\- Bon, au moins, il pleut pas, commenta Daniel. Par contre, il fait pas méga chaud non plus…

\- Ouais…, répondit le blond en faisant la moue.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la propriété et Scorpius commença par se retourner et aller prendre la température de l'eau. Comme il l'avait anticipé, la Manche était glaciale.

\- Pas de Leny en maillot de bain, vieux, désolé ! dit Dan' en arrivant derrière lui.

Scorpius devait avouer que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que cela. Il y aurait certains « amis garçons » de la jeune fille à la soirée et il apprécierait nettement plus qu'elle conserve l'ensemble de ses vêtements, même s'il devait se frustrer par la même occasion.

\- Ah mais attends ! reprit Daniel pendant qu'ils marchaient tous les trois en direction de la bâtisse après que le Serdaigle eut ouvert l'imposant portail blanc. Tu pourrais nous jeter ton sortilège ! Tu sais, celui que tu m'as lancé, l'autre jour, pour que j'aille dans le Lac.

\- Hors de question que je passe ma soirée à faire ça, répliqua Scorpius. Je le ferai sur toi, si tu veux et une ou deux autres personnes, mais c'est tout.

\- Bah moi j'veux carrément ! J'ai bien envie de voir jusqu'où la mer est apparue.

\- Ouais bah j'ai pas prévu que quelqu'un se noie ce soir alors tu feras tes expériences un autre jour, le sermonna Scorpius.

Il entendit son meilleur ami marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante et ne commenta pas. Ils remontèrent le jardin vallonné de la propriété puis le blond sortit ses clés de sa poche. Il avait un exemplaire de celle de ses deux domiciles qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Ne sachant pas comment cela fonctionnait ici, il tenta simplement d'insérer la bonne clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit instantanément.

\- Cette Salle est vraiment une dinguerie, commenta Daniel, impressionné.

Andy appuya ses dires puis Scorpius les invita à pénétrer dans la demeure des Malefoy-Granger. D'un coup de baguette, il fit se relever l'ensemble des stores.

\- Dan', viens. Je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir. Tu peux venir aussi, Andy, si tu veux. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être mieux si t'es là…

Scorpius laissa sa phrase en suspens et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il tourna à droite une fois sur le palier et ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Narcissa quand elle, son père et lui-même vivaient encore ici.

\- Ok, cool ! Merci vieux, dit Daniel après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- T'as une salle de bain juste à côté si tu veux déjà poser tes affaires. Par contre, je te prierai de t'enfermer à clé quand tu iras. Si Leny dors là, j'ai pas très envie qu'elle tombe sur toi, à poil, demain matin au réveil. Tu vois ?

\- Reçu !

Le blond le laissa là avec Andy et alla jeter un coup d'œil à sa propre chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds et c'est ainsi qu'en prévision de la nuit à venir, il dut agrandir son lit comme il le put. Ayant du mal à définir les proportions, il se retrouva avec un couchage aussi long que large. Il s'apprêtait à le redimensionner lorsque Daniel l'appela depuis le couloir.

\- Les elfes viennent d'apporter le buffet dans le jardin, annonça-t-il.

\- Ok, j'arrive.

Décidant qu'il aviserait au moment, Scorpius sortit de la pièce, alla retrouver ses deux camarades de maison et ils retournèrent dans le jardin après que le blond eut refermé la porte à clé. Ce dernier s'approcha ensuite des elfes et les remercia chaleureusement pour leur travail. Il jeta un sortilège pour protéger la nourriture des insectes et d'éventuelles intempéries alors que Daniel s'occupait de monter un bar de fortune juste à côté.

\- Dites, intervint soudainement Andy.

\- Oui ? répondirent les deux meilleurs amis, en chœur.

\- Vous n'avez pas pensé à faire une bannière ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Une bannière ? répéta le brun.

\- Oui. Avec écrit « Joyeux anniversaire » ou…

\- Putain, on est trop cons ! jura Scorpius en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

\- Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez, proposa Andy.

\- Tu sais faire ça ?

\- J'en ai fait une, l'année dernière, pour l'anniversaire de mon cousin.

\- Ok, cool ! Merci ! Décidément, tu nous sauves la vie ! dit Scorpius avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami et de lui adresser un regard appuyé.

\- Ouais. Merci, Andy, ajouta ce dernier.

Le jeune homme sourit puis s'occupa de sa création.

\- Au fait ! Tu as vu pour la musique ? interrogea Daniel en relevant les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

\- C'est maintenant que tu demandes ça ? ricana Scorpius.

\- Ouais enfin… je te rappel que c'est l'anniversaire de TA meuf et que tu n'es même pas foutu de lui écrire « joyeux anniversaire » quelque part.

\- Oui bah, désolé mais je ne peux pas penser à tout non plus !

\- Bref, qui s'en occupe ?

\- Un mec de sa maison. Il est dans son équipe de Quidditch. Bax ou quelque chose comme ça. Sa copine est une amie de Leny, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est proposé.

\- Ah, c'est cool. Et il doit arriver quand ?

\- Maintenant, annonça Scorpius en voyant justement un grand brun arriver devant le portail, un objet sous le bras et une jeune fille rousse à ses côtés.

.

Tout se mit rapidement en place et, bientôt, le jardin fut envahi d'élèves. Le soleil déclinant assez rapidement, trois filles de sixième année dont deux étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Hélène offrirent de créer des enchantements lumineux qu'elles greffèrent au travail d'Andy. Lorsqu'il fut presque vingt heures trente, Scorpius quitta les « invités » et dévala le jardin jusqu'à retrouver la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Il l'ouvrit et alla patienter dans le couloir pour accueillir la reine de la soirée.

Tout comme le jour de la fête dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle mais ce soir-là encore un peu plus, Scorpius était stressé. Il espérait que cet anniversaire surprise-sans-la-surprise se déroulerait bien, qu'Hélène s'amuserait mais il angoissait surtout de la nuit à venir. Tout ce qu'il faisait avec Leny était nouveau pour lui – autant que pour elle, d'ailleurs – et il craignait véritablement de faire les choses de travers. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop entreprenant avec elle mais ne voulait pas, non plus, être trop passif. C'est donc avec toutes ces tergiversations en tête qu'il la vit finalement arriver après qu'elle eut tourné à un angle de mur.

Si Scorpius n'avait pas été amoureux avant, il ne faisait aucun doute que cela aurait été le cas à présent. Un sourire niais fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se balader sur elle. Hélène marchait vers lui et baissa la tête en le voyant la mater ouvertement. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre terme qui correspondait mieux à la situation. Il matait Leny. Sa petite amie. Son cœur fit une sorte de bon dans sa poitrine et le blond s'approcha d'elle. Y'avait-il plus idiot qu'un adolescent amoureux ? Scorpius envisageait difficilement que ce fut le cas. Surtout que, plus il s'approchait, moins il parvenait à se contrôler. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée la toute première fois, les pulsions de son corps se faisaient de moins en moins maîtrisables. Peu importait quelle partie du corps de la jeune fille il avait sous les yeux, il voulait l'embrasser. Ce qui devenait extrêmement problématique. Sa testostérone commençait à lui jouer des tours et il détestait ça. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Surtout lorsqu'ainsi vêtue, la jeune fille dévoilait ses jolies jambes.

Elle portait une petite jupe évasée de couleur bleue qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et qui remontait au niveau de sa taille. Il savait que ce modèle portait un nom particulier mais l'avait totalement oublié. En haut, elle avait passé une blouse pastelle sans manche avec des pressions. Ces derniers étaient tous fermés et l'esprit du blond fut traversé par une image fugace de lui, les défaisant un à un. Quelque chose remua dans son ventre et il essaya de l'occulter au maximum. Comme toujours, Leny portait des chaussures plates mais cela lui allait parfaitement. Elle s'était un peu maquillée et il remarqua avec ravissement qu'elle avait lâché ses cheveux. Seules deux… tresses dégageaient son visage en se rejoignant certainement à l'arrière de son crâne. En bref, elle avait officiellement atteint le stade supérieur de la beauté et il était fou d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en arrivant à sa hauteur et il fut tout simplement incapable de ne pas prendre son visage en coupe pour lui donner un long baiser. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement collantes et avaient le goût de Fizwizbiz. Le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas passer sa langue dessus pour y gouter à nouveau mais se montra sage – ou plutôt essaya – et s'écarta d'elle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui souffla-t-il, la respiration haletante et l'esprit embrumé.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu m'as déjà souhaité mon anniversaire trois fois aujourd'hui, Scorp', lui rappela-t-elle gentiment. Mais, merci.

Il ne s'en souvenait sincèrement pas. Il se remémorait le lui avoir dit le matin même au petit-déjeuner mais, après…

\- Une fois ce matin quand je suis arrivée dans la Grande Salle, une fois quand tu m'as raccompagnée après le petit-déjeuner et une autre fois quand on est ressorti de la Bibliothèque, tout à l'heure, l'aiguilla-t-elle.

\- Ah… oui…

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne s'en souvenait plus : c'était juste avant de l'embrasser. Preuve, encore une fois, qu'il n'y avait pas plus idiot qu'un adolescent amoureux.

\- Tu es très beau, lui dit-elle finalement.

\- Ah… euh… merci. Toi, tu es…

« Belle » ? Non, pas assez fort.

« Sexy » ? Vrai mais mauvaise idée de dire ça maintenant.

« Une bombe » ? Vrai mais trop vulgaire.

« La plus belle fille de la Terre » ? Vrai encore mais définitivement trop cucul.

\- Magnifique. Tu es magnifique.

Elle sembla amusée de son hésitation et le remercia. Alors qu'elle passait près de lui pour s'approcher de la Salle sur Demande, Scorpius se fustigea mentalement. Il était de nature plutôt anxieuse mais, là, il atteignait le ridicule. Non, il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne ! Il allait entrer dans la Salle, prétendre être sûr de lui, ne pas trop admirer Hélène toute la soirée, essayer de s'amuser, ne pas trop l'embrasser, essayer de discuter un peu avec ses amis à elle et voilà. Rien ne coûtait d'essayer…

Marchant à ses côtés, il lui ouvrit la porte et Leny lui sourit avant d'entrer. Une légère brise vint les accueillir. Tout comme Daniel, elle n'était jamais venue dans sa résidence en France et fut émerveillée par la propriété.

A peine eurent-ils franchi le portail, en longeant la plage, que les invités se pressèrent autour de la jeune fille pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et lui donner ses cadeaux. Scorpius s'écarta pour la laisser en profiter et retrouva Daniel. Tous les deux discutèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la Poufsouffle les rejoigne. Son meilleur ami la prit dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un nouveau joyeux anniversaire.

\- T'es une vraie bombasse, Leny ! Encore plus sexy que l'autre jour ! lâcha-t-il.

Scorpius ferma momentanément les paupières mais ne répliqua pas. Hélène, elle, rigola et le remercia avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la maison.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique, les garçons. Vous êtes des amours ! Merci d'avoir organisé tout ça pour moi, dit-elle peu après en leur adressant un immense sourire.

Scorpius le lui rendit et Daniel y alla de son petit commentaire, comme toujours.

\- Ton mec n'avait aucune idée. C'est moi qui ai proposé de faire une fête surprise dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea Scorpius. _J'ai_ eu l'idée de la fête surprise.

\- Et moi celle de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Et Andy celle que tu préfèrerais sûrement ça à un cadeau matériel…, avoua finalement Scorpius en se tournant vers elle. Désolé, on est nul.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Scorp', est-ce que tu pourrais me faire entrer à l'intérieur ? Il faudrait que je dépose mon sac à main. Il y a toutes mes affaires dedans, demanda-t-elle en faisant fi de ce qu'il venait de dire.

En s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait plus ses cadeaux entre les mains, le blond comprit que son petit sac possédait un sortilège d'extension. Il acquiesça et tous les trois suivirent le flot des invités qui remontait jusqu'au buffet et au bar, aménagés pour l'occasion.

\- Dis, Malefoy, l'interpella Daniel alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la bâtisse.

\- Malefoy-Granger, le reprit-il mécaniquement. Quoi ?

\- J'ai réfléchi à un truc.

\- Merlin, première nouvelle ! railla-t-il.

\- T'es con ! Bref ! Je me suis dit que plutôt qu'on se fasse chier à jeter des sortilèges au cours de la soirée pour aller se baigner…

\- Tu veux dire que _je_ me fasse chier à jeter des sortilèges, rectifia Scorpius en sortant ses clés de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Ouais, c'est pareil… Bah on pourrait attendre que les potes de Leny soient partis et se baigner, que nous…

\- C'est qui « que nous » ? s'interposa Hélène.

\- Bah… toi, ton mec et moi.

\- Et Andy…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Adams vient foutre là-dedans ?

Leny ne répondit pas et alla plutôt déposer son sac au pied de l'escalier avant de revenir vers eux.

\- Je ne sais pas encore… mais, moi, ça me va, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Scorp' ?

\- Ouais, ok pour moi aussi. Tu leur avais donné une heure de départ, aux amis de Leny, quand tu les as invités ?

\- Nope. J'ai dit qu'on les foutrait dehors quand on en aurait marre de voir leurs gueules, répondit Daniel sur un ton plus que sérieux.

Scorpius se prit aussitôt la tête entre les mains tandis qu'Hélène le frappait à l'épaule.

\- Oh… Relax, les amoureux ! Je suis mal élevé mais pas à ce point-là non plus. J'ai dit vers minuit/une heure du mat'. Je sais que c'est tôt mais y'a des sixièmes année qui ont un exam' demain aprèm alors…

\- C'est parfait, le coupa Leny. Ça nous laissera le temps de profiter tous les quatre.

\- Tous les trois, tu veux dire…

La jeune fille échangea un regard complice avec Scorpius et le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

.

Tous trois retournèrent ensuite se mêler aux invités. Pendant que Daniel débouchait plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu – il ne savait pas comment il les avait obtenues et ne voulait pas le savoir -, Scorpius sirotait une Bièraubeurre et grignotait des petits fours tout en discutant avec Ian Bax, celui qui s'occupait de la musique. Il voyait Hélène, un peu plus loin, un verre à la main, riant avec ses amies. La lumière du jour avait décliné et son visage n'était éclairé que par les luminaires installés par ses camarades un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il la trouvait belle. Tout simplement.

\- Malefoy ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Scorpius se retourna vers Dan'. Il était accoudé derrière le « bar » avec plusieurs autres élèves. Trois garçons et deux filles. S'excusant auprès de Bax, le Serdaigle marcha dans leur direction.

\- C'est quoi ton jeu ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Jeu d'alcool, mon vieux !

\- Dan' je t'ai déjà dit que…

\- Mais t'inquiète, j'ai adapté les règles pour que ce soit soft.

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

\- Comment ça « soft » ?

\- Bah… dans la version « classique », on boit chacun un verre à tour de rôle et le premier qui vomit, qui fait un coma éthylique ou qui déclare forfait a perdu.

\- Quoi mais…

\- Attends ! Normalement, il faut aussi rajouter des « gages ». Autrement dit, on se lance mutuellement un sortilège et on est contraint de faire ce que l'autre nous donne comme « gage » si on perd.

\- Bordel mais c'est quoi ce jeu de dépravés ?! se scandalisa Scorpius.

\- Un jeu de dépravés…, répondit Daniel. D'ailleurs, il paraîtrait que tes parents en seraient, plus ou moins, les « rois et reines » ou un truc comme ça.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ouais. C'est un Serpentard avec qui j'ai fait une soirée, un jour, qui m'a dit ça. C'est un de ses potes d'un de ses potes ou je sais pas quoi, qui a un frère qui était à une soirée chez Pansy Parkinson, une fois et, apparemment, ta mère l'aurait mise minable. Mais ça doit remonter, déjà… Et ton père se défendrait pas mal aussi… Enfin bref !

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y avait forcément une erreur. Que son père ait pu être adepte de ce genre de « jeu » dans son adolescence ou même plus tard était plutôt concevable voire très probable. Sa mère, en revanche… Scorpius peinait sincèrement à croire qu'Hermione Granger ait pu accepter de participer à cela et encore moins « gagner ». Non, la personne qui avait raconté ces idioties s'était forcément trompée de personne.

\- Et comment comptes-tu rendre ça plus « soft », au juste ? demanda-t-il finalement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bah… justement, j'en sais rien, alors j'pense qu'on va simplement picoler un peu – ou beaucoup en ce qui me concerne.

Scorpius lui adressa une moue sceptique.

\- Oh allez ! Juste un verre. Tu t'en fous, de toute façon. Ta meuf est là, on pionce ici et…

\- Ok, un verre. Mais mini !

Daniel arbora un grand sourire et commença à servir tout le monde. En voyant les quantités d'alcool qu'il déversait dans les gobelets, Scorpius prit les choses en main en ce qui le concernait.

\- Donne-moi ça !

Il lui prit la bouteille des mains et versa une petite quantité dans l'un des verres. Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas. Tous les sept agrippèrent leur boisson et entrechoquèrent leur gobelet avant d'avaler une première gorgée. Scorpius manqua instantanément de s'étouffer. Le liquide venait de lui brûler l'intérieur de la bouche avant d'envahir sa gorge et d'y laisser la même impression. Il grimaça fortement et toussa. En face de lui, Daniel explosa de rire.

\- Bah qu'est-ce t'as, Malefoy ? ricana-t-il.

\- C'est dégueulasse ton truc !

\- Humph, t'y connais rien, c'est tout.

Le blond allait répondre mais fut soudainement parcouru d'un frisson et referma la bouche. Une petite main venait de se glisser sous sa veste et caressait à présent le bas de son dos, par-dessus sa chemise.

\- Salut…

\- Salut, répondit-il tandis que Leny venait se placer à ses côtés, sans ôter sa main. Ça va ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Tu bois quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Son premier Pur-Feu, Len', annonça Daniel d'une voix bourrue en s'approchant d'eux. Et toi, t'as quoi dans ton verre ?

\- Un cosmo, répondit la jeune fille en y trempant justement ses lèvres.

Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je connais, dit-il. Mon père en fait parfois. Ma mère adore ça.

\- Je la comprends, c'est trop bon ce truc, dit Hélène en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Euh… tu es au courant qu'il y a de l'alcool là-dedans ?

\- Hum, hum, opina-t-elle.

A côté d'eux, Dan' explosa de rire.

\- Ah bah ça va faire des folies, ce soir, dans la chambre de Malefoy !

Scorpius pivota vers lui et l'assassinat du regard.

\- Tu devrais faire gaffe, Jameson. Tu pourrais bien être celui qui qui finira par faire des « folies » cette nuit, rétorqua-t-il.

Il savait que Dan' avait parfaitement compris le message. Sans se départir de son sourire sardonique, le brun retourna à sa place. Scorpius le suivit des yeux avant de finalement reporter son attention sur Hélène.

\- Je peux goûter ? demanda-t-elle en pointant son verre de Whisky qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

\- Euh… si tu veux…, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle ôta la main qu'elle avait dans son dos et attrapa la boisson. Il l'observa y plonger imperceptiblement ses lèvres avant de grimacer et de le lui rendre.

\- C'est vraiment pas terrible. Tiens, goûte-ça.

Elle lui mit son verre de cocktail sous le nez. Se disant que, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre, Scorpius en but une gorgée.

\- Alors ? l'interrogea Hélène en reprenant son verre.

\- Trop sucré, je crois que je préfère encore le Whisky, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ah…

\- Quoique, non. En fait, je préfère la Bièraubeurre.

La jeune fille rigola et Scorpius s'en sentit vexé.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en déposant le verre d'alcool sur le bar avant d'attraper une bouteille de Bièraubeurre non entamée.

\- Rien. Tu es mignon, c'est tout…

C'était la deuxième ou troisième fois qu'elle lui disait qu'il était « mignon » et le blond appréciait de moins en moins cela. Il avait l'impression de passer pour une sorte d'enfant quand elle le qualifiait ainsi.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon, répliqua-t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour aller retrouver d'autres de ses « convives ».

.

Scorpius, lui, resta seul pendant quelques minutes avant d'être rejoint par Andy avec qui il discuta. Hélène finit par lui manquer et il proposa au Serdaigle de l'accompagner afin de la chercher. Son camarade de maison accepta et le suivit un peu plus loin. La Poufsouffle était assise dans l'herbe avec certains de ses amis, ses jambes allongées devant elle puisqu'étant en jupe. Sans forcément réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Scorpius s'accroupit et se plaça dans son dos, ses propres jambes autour d'elle. Leny se laissa instantanément aller contre son torse, mêlant les doigts qui ne tenaient pas son verre aux siens. Andy, quant à lui, s'installa près d'eux, à côté d'un garçon de sixième année.

\- Pousse-toi un peu de là, Adams, requit Daniel en débarquant quelques secondes plus tard.

Scorpius vit le jeune homme lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer mais s'exécuter.

\- Ça va, mes amoureux préférés ? poursuivit le brun en posant les yeux sur Leny et lui.

Le blond arqua un sourcil et Hélène hocha la tête, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le menton.

\- Ça vous dit de fumer ? proposa Daniel.

\- Fumer ? répéta Scorpius alors que le reste des invités les rejoignaient, s'incorporant petit à petit au cercle initial, l'élargissant en conséquence.

\- Ouais, de la feuille des Petits Châtaigniers d'Océanie.

\- « Petits Châtaigniers d'Océanie » ? répéta Scorpius. C'est pour les gamins de huit ans ton truc ?

Daniel ferma momentanément les paupières en arborant une expression affligée.

\- T'y connais vraiment rien ! Il ne faut pas se fier au nom. Ce « truc », comme tu dis, peut endormir un troll. Les tribus aborigènes s'en servent d'ailleurs pour concocter leurs potions de sommeil, de confusion voire pour garder les dragons sous contrôle.

\- Ah ouais bah garde-le, ton « Petit Châtaignier ».

\- T'es vraiment un gros naze. Len', t'en veux ?

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille acquiesça.

\- Ah bah voilà ! Elle, c'est pas une mauviette comme toi, Malefoy !

Le blond lui adressa un regard torve pendant que le brun tendait une sorte de bout de bois bizarre à la Poufsouffle qui se redressa légèrement. Scorpius la vit porter l'une des extrémités de l'objet à sa bouche puis aspirer. Cela ne dura pas longtemps et, bientôt, elle rendait l'objet à Daniel. Celui-ci reproduisit son mouvement et proposa ensuite à Andy de s'en servir. Le Serdaigle accepta et se mit bientôt à tousser fortement. Toutefois, l'attention de Scorpius venait d'être attirée ailleurs et il détourna rapidement les yeux de son camarade de maison. Hélène était de nouveau appuyée contre son torse et venait de poser sa main droite au niveau de sa cuisse, laissant ses doigts courir par-dessus son pantalon de costume. Un agréable frisson traversa son corps et Scorpius passa un bras autour du buste de la jeune fille pour la ramener un peu plus contre lui, son second bras étant occupé à les maintenir tous les deux en position assise, sa main plaquée dans l'herbe derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de Whisky Pur Feu ou de feuilles des Petits Châtaigniers d'il-ne-savait-où pour ressentir les mêmes sensations. Avoir Hélène dans ses bras était amplement suffisant. Son parfum lui brouillait l'esprit, son corps contre le sien et sa main caressant sa jambe lui créaient mille et un frissons de plaisir. En se repositionnant contre lui, elle avait involontairement dévoilé toute la partie gauche de son cou et le jeune homme se sentait irrémédiablement attiré. Il avait envie d'y déposer ses lèvres, de l'embrasser, voire de le mordiller et d'y laisser glisser sa langue. Finalement, peut-être que les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qu'il avait bues, associées à sa gorgée de Whisky et son autre gorgée de cocktail lui avait un peu embrouillé les sens…

Fermant les paupières, Scorpius demeura ainsi quelques secondes avant de finalement les rouvrir et relever la tête. En couple ou non, l'ensemble des amis d'Hélène étaient à présent rassemblés en cercle. Certains bavardaient, d'autre rigolaient. Il y avait également quelques personnes qui avaient fermé les yeux et certains s'embrassaient. Hélène caressait toujours sa jambe et Scorpius avait de plus en plus de difficultés à garder la tête froide. Sentant son bras droit commencer à s'engourdir, il se redressa quelque peu avant de s'appuyer sur le gauche. Il secoua sa main qui lui fit la sensation d'être pleine de fourmis puis la laissa retomber.

Ne pouvant tout simplement plus supporter ses caresses sous peine de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, Scorpius attrapa la main d'Hélène dans la sienne, mêla leurs doigts et les reposa au sol, sur la pelouse. Il retint un soupir de soulagement et put se détendre un peu. Après que l'objet en bois eut fait le tour des élèves, Daniel lui proposa à nouveau de fumer ses feuilles d'Océanie. Scorpius déclina une seconde fois la proposition et son meilleur ami haussa les épaules avant de lui-même porter l'objet à sa bouche. Il reproduisit le geste plusieurs fois avant de finalement s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Scorpius était plutôt content d'avoir refusé d'essayer. Au vu de son état actuel, il aurait très certainement été problématique qu'il soit encore moins maître de lui-même qu'il ne l'était en cet instant.

.

Aux alentours de minuit, les premiers élèves quittèrent la Salle. Souhaitant remercier personnellement ses amis, Hélène s'était levée et éloignée un peu. Scorpius profita de ne plus sentir son corps contre le sien pour prendre de profondes bouffées d'oxygène de cette nuit française afin de se relaxer. Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'Hélène, Daniel, Andy et lui. Alors que la jeune fille revenait vers eux et que Daniel ronflait, le nez dans la pelouse, Andy se levait pour annoncer son départ.

\- Tu peux rester, tu sais, lui assura Hélène.

\- Oh euh… non, je vais rentrer. C'est déjà très gentil de m'avoir invité.

\- Andy, c'est mon anniversaire et je veux que tu restes alors tu restes ! ordonna Hélène en souriant de toutes ses dents. Pas vrai, Scorp' ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas…, répondit l'autre. Et puis il n'y a pas assez de place pour dormir et…

Le blond balaya ses arguments d'un revers de la main.

\- Il y a bien assez de place. Si jamais il y a besoin, tu peux prendre la chambre de mes parents, au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Le Serdaigle rougit quelque peu sous la lumière tamisée crée par la décoration d'ambiance.

\- En plus, on va aller se baigner. Scorp' a un super sortilège qui ne nous fait pas ressentir la froideur de l'eau, ajouta Hélène.

Andy hésita encore plusieurs secondes mais finit par accepter. Ravi, Scorpius échangea un sourire complice avec la Poufsouffle.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on réveille notre « Belle au bois dormant », annonça le blond en désignant Daniel du menton.

Andy ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et Hélène hocha la tête, amusée. Scorpius s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le secoua vigoureusement. Ce dernier baragouina quelques instants avant de finalement se redresser, le regard vitreux.

\- C'est l'heure du gâteau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Merde ! jura Scorpius en fermant les paupières avant de grimacer.

\- Me dis pas que t'as zappé ?

\- Putain mais je suis tellement con !

Il n'avait certainement jamais dit autant de gros mots dans une si courte phrase mais c'était nécessaire : il avait oublié tout simplement le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Hélène. Se retournant vers le buffet, Scorpius constata qu'effectivement, il était bien là, intact.

\- Merlin, Leny, je suis désolé ! On s'est tous rassemblé et… j'ai oublié… Les elfes ont dû l'apporter vers vingt-trois heures, comme convenu mais…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis le pire petit ami de la planète ! se fustigea-t-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! dit Daniel en se levant avant de bailler.

\- Mais non ! intervint Leny en lançant un regard noir au brun. Scorp', c'est pas grave, vraiment. Et puis la soirée n'est pas finie. On pourra le goûter après avoir été se baigner.

Furieux contre lui-même, le blond opina sèchement.

\- Il est à quoi ? demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant de la table.

\- Chocolat, répondit Scorpius d'une voix morne.

\- Cool ! Mon préféré !

\- Bah oui, justement…

\- Arrête de faire la tête ou tu n'auras pas le droit d'en manger ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

Son air faussement réprobateur fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, on va se mettre en maillot de bain ? proposa finalement Hélène.

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent et tous retournèrent en direction de la demeure. D'un coup de baguette, Scorpius arrêta la musique et enchanta la nourriture restante pour qu'elle retourne en cuisine afin que rien ne se perde. Il ne resta plus que l'imposant gâteau d'anniversaire d'Hélène sur la table auquel le blond jeta un troisième sortilège afin qu'il les suive jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il le déposa dans la cuisine puis monta se changer dans sa chambre. Hélène avait investi la salle de bain du bas, Daniel sa chambre attitrée pour la nuit et Andy, la pièce d'eau du haut.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Hélène n'était pas encore sortie de la salle de bain de ses parents. Daniel et Andy étaient tous les deux aux pieds de l'escalier, dans le vestibule et patientaient en silence, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Tout comme lui, les deux garçons avaient revêtu leur maillot de bain et portaient leur serviette en travers de leurs épaules.

Scorpius stressait. Cela allait être la première fois qu'Hélène le verrait en « sous-vêtements » et il avait du mal à appréhender sa réaction. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu de façon assez furtive quelques jours plus tôt, à l'infirmerie mais, là, c'était différent. Et il devait avouer que, face à Daniel, il ne faisait pas vraiment le poids. Andy, lui, avait une morphologie qui ressemblait plus à la sienne, bien que plus petit et moins musclé. Scorpius avait peut-être des abdominaux dessinés mais il manquait d'épaisseur d'épaule et de pectoraux. Il était d'une musculature sèche et craignait de ne pas plaire à Hélène.

Pour lui aussi, cela serait la première fois qu'il la verrait en « sous-vêtements » mais il n'appréhendait absolument pas. Ou plutôt si : la réaction de son propre corps quand il poserait les yeux sur elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, il savait qu'elle était magnifique et c'est justement de cela dont il avait peur. Assis, dans le noir et dans son dos, il parvenait encore à dissimuler le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Debout, en maillot de bain et face à elle, ce serait nettement plus délicat. Il avait hâte d'arriver jusqu'à la mer et de s'immerger.

Finalement, la poignée de la porte de la chambre de ses parents s'abaissa et Leny sortit. Scorpius remercia instantanément Merlin qu'elle ait enroulé sa serviette autour de son corps pour le dissimuler un minimum. Pour autant, rien que le fait de voir ses jambes et ses pieds nus ainsi que les deux lanières de son maillot de bain se rejoindre au niveau de sa nuque suffirent à provoquer une intense vague de chaleur dans tout son corps. Il y eu une minute de silence puis Daniel fit du Daniel.

\- Bon, on s'y jette ? On va pas rester là à se mater pendant trois plombes ! Quoique… Nous sommes clairement désavantagés par rapport à toi, Leny.

\- Je te demande _pardon_ ?!

\- Ça va, Malefoy ! Calme-toi ! ricana-t-il. On aura tout le temps de la mater un peu plus tard.

Le blond lui adressa un regard glacial puis pointa sa baguette sur lui afin de lui jeter le sortilège pour le maintenir au chaud dans l'eau.

\- Cimer, vieux.

Scorpius ne répondit pas et répéta la manœuvre sur Andy qui le remercia également.

\- Tu préfères que j'attende qu'on soit près de la plage pour te le lancer ? demanda Scorpius en se tournant vers Hélène.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et le blond se jeta son propre sortilège avant de leur faire signe de sortir de la maison.

.

Le chemin jusqu'à la plage fut suffisamment long pour que Scorpius manque de trébucher au moins cinq fois parce qu'il avait les yeux braqués sur le dos – ou plutôt le bas du dos – d'Hélène pendant qu'elle marchait, sa serviette toujours autour d'elle. Ils mirent finalement les pieds dans le sable et en voyant la Poufsouffle frissonner, Scorpius se félicita de connaître un sortilège aussi efficace. A peine furent-ils arrivés que Daniel courut comme un dératé en direction de la Manche et plongea dedans. Andy le suivit peu après mais avec nettement plus de retenue.

Hélène, elle, était face à la mer et Scorpius, légèrement excentré. Il la vit porter ses mains à sa serviette et en détacher les deux pans. Bizarrement, le Serdaigle comprit tout de suite pourquoi son père s'échappait souvent pendant de longues minutes avec sa mère quand ils venaient ici pour se baigner. Leny n'était que dos à lui mais, déjà, il sentait son esprit dériver. Il l'observa plier sa serviette en quatre et la déposer près de celle de Daniel et Andy, sur le sable. Puis elle se retourna vers lui.

Une chose était certaine : il n'y avait _aucun moyen_ pour que Scorpius parvienne à dormir à côté d'elle, cette nuit-là, après l'avoir admirée en maillot de bain. Au vu des pensées qui traversaient son esprit en cet instant, il pouvait sans mal imaginer celles qui s'imposeraient à lui une fois qu'il aurait les yeux fermés, qu'il serait allongé dans le même lit qu'elle et qu'il se remémorerait ce moment.

Il déglutit difficilement tandis qu'Hélène écartait légèrement les bras comme pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête à ce qu'il lance le sortilège. Scorpius pointa sa baguette sur elle et resta immobile quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui jette le mauvais sortilège…

\- Scorp', ça va ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Pa-parfaitement bien ! affirma-t-il d'une voix forte qui sonna atrocement faux.

Il finit par lui jeter le sort et s'empressa de détourner les yeux d'elle pour se contenir et déposer sa serviette sur le sol. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Hélène avait disparu. Il porta son regard au loin et la vit marcher prestement jusqu'à l'eau. Un peu surpris, le blond prit le temps de lancer un sortilège pour créer une petite lumière flottante afin qu'ils retrouvent leurs effets puis s'avança, à son tour, vers la Manche.

\- Si j'avais su que cette pièce pouvait faire apparaître la mer, je serais venu plus tôt ! C'est ouf ! beugla Daniel lorsqu'il se fut quelque peu avancé dans l'étendue salée.

Grâce au sortilège, il avait l'impression de se baigner dans une eau aussi agréable que celle des étés les plus chauds. En tournant la tête, Scorpius vit Andy s'approcher d'eux.

\- Où est Leny ? demanda le blond, surpris de ne pas la voir également.

\- Bah j'sais pas moi, c'est ta meuf, pas la mienne. Elle était pas avec toi ? l'interrogea Daniel.

\- Bah si. Je lui ai jeté le sortilège et, quand j'ai relevé les yeux après avoir posé mes affaires, elle marchait jusqu'ici. Mais là, je sais pas…

\- Elle est là-bas, le coupa Andy en pointant le doigt sur leur droite, un peu plus loin.

Avec les seuls rayons de lune en guise de lumière, il était délicat de distinguer quelque chose. Pourtant, c'était bien la silhouette du haut du corps de la jeune fille qui se détachait sur l'eau.

\- Merci Andy, répondit distraitement Scorpius en nageant jusqu'à elle.

Il arriva sur son côté gauche et son regard se perdit momentanément sur sa nuque et le haut de son dos, nus. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller et le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer de nouveau. Se secouant mentalement, il tendit une main vers elle.

\- Hey… Ça va ?

Hélène se dégagea brusquement au moment où il allait poser la main sur son épaule. Déstabilisé, Scorpius se déplaça rapidement pour lui faire face. Son visage était fermé et plus aucune joie n'y transparaissait. A présent inquiet, le jeune homme voulut caresser sa joue mais elle se défila une seconde fois. Il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et la retint prestement par le poignet.

\- Lâche-moi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Non. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as.

\- Len', ça va ? s'enquit Daniel en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, toi ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents sans même le regarder.

\- Wow ! Euh… bah, bon courage, mec ! dit prestement le brun avant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

Complètement perdu, Scorpius s'approcha d'Hélène. Il sentit sa jambe frôler la sienne et des milliers de frissons se firent ressentir. Il tenta d'occulter cette sensation et s'avança encore. Elle était de profil par rapport à lui et, voyant qu'elle ne le fuyait plus, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, murmura-t-il.

Elle était si proche qu'il sentait sa chaleur s'additionner à la sienne.

\- Non…

\- Leny…

Elle ne répondit pas plus qu'elle ne bougea.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

\- …

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

Il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la regarder ainsi. La jeune fille avait certainement capté son regard désireux sur elle et lui en voulait. Il faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler mais c'était difficile. Comme en cet instant où la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de poser sa bouche sur sa peau nue, de la prendre dans ses bras et…

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai regardée comme je l'ai fait ? demanda-t-il, décidant de jouer carte sur table.

Hélène ne répondit pas mais il la sentit se tendre à ses côtés. Embêté de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise, Scorpius reprit la parole.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que c'est… difficile. Tu…

\- Je te plais si peu que tu ne parviens même pas à te retenir de détourner les yeux ?! cingla-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

Ses traits traduisaient sa colère mais son regard était profondément peiné.

\- Qu… quoi ? bredouilla Scorpius, soufflé par ses paroles.

S'il était perdu avant, il nageait en pleine perplexité à présent. Venait-elle de dire qu'il avait détourné les yeux parce qu'elle ne lui… plaisait pas ?!

\- J'ai compris. Désolée de ne pas être aussi mince et belle que Katy Craig, enchaîna la Poufsouffle d'une voix glaciale.

Cette fois-ci, Scorpius ne laissa pas s'écouler une seconde de silence entre la réplique d'Hélène et la sienne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que Katy Craig vient faire dans la conversation ?!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Scorpius était effaré. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Comprenant qu'il devait agir rapidement, il bougea de façon à être face à elle. Hélène essaya de détourner les yeux mais Scorpius leva une main pour maintenir son visage afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. De son autre main, il lâcha son poignet et agrippa ses doigts. Lentement il releva son bras et vint la placer la paume de Leny sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Ce dernier battait toujours la chamade, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés et que les jambes de la Poufsouffle touchaient régulièrement les siennes.

\- Tu sens ça ?

Elle ne dit rien mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Ne dis plus jamais que tu ne me plais pas, déclara-t-il gravement. C'est tout l'inverse et c'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas te regarder trop longtemps.

Il peinait à distinguer mais il aurait juré qu'elle venait de rougir. Satisfait, il la lâcha et se colla un peu plus à elle. La main de la jeune fille, précédemment plaquée au niveau de son cœur, remonta avec douceur le long de ton torse, le faisant frissonner alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

Après être parvenu à se détacher de sa bouche et s'être assuré qu'elle avait arrêté de penser n'importe quoi, Scorpius attira Hélène un peu plus loin. Ils retrouvèrent Andy et Daniel et la jeune femme s'excusa auprès de ce dernier.

\- Bah t'inquiète ! répondit Dan'. T'es vraiment canon, Len'. Les autres meufs ressemblent toutes à des planches à pain. Sérieux, c'est relou, t'as rien à toucher ! Sur toi, en revanche…

\- Tu parles de ma copine, là !

\- Mais tais-toi, toi ! Leny est comme ma sœur, espèce d'abruti ! Bien évidemment que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la… toucher… Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fout des frissons de dégoût rien que d'y penser. Je dis juste que, d'un point de vue masculin, Malefoy a un sacré bol de t'avoir, dit-il très sérieusement en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Euh… merci, Dan'.

\- Bah de rien ! Bon, Malefoy, une petite course, ça te dit ?

.

Après que Daniel en eût eu marre de se faire distancer par tout le monde, les quatre amis remontèrent en direction de la maison. Assis dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon, leur serviette enroulée autour d'eux, Hélène souffla ses seize bougies pendant que Daniel et Andy applaudissaient et que Scorpius prenait une photo pour son album. Ils dégustèrent le gâteau au chocolat en se racontant des blagues à tour de rôle et lorsque Daniel eut dégoûté tout le monde avec une boutade particulièrement graveleuse, ils montèrent à l'étage. Un silence gêné s'installa soudainement jusqu'à ce que le brun déclare qu'il allait prendre une douche rapide. Hélène annonça qu'elle faisait pareil dans la salle de bain du bas, contraignant Andy et Scorpius à prendre leur mal en patience.

Hélène n'était pas encore remontée quand Daniel libéra la pièce d'eau. Après un échange de regard, Andy fit comprendre à Scorpius qu'il pouvait y aller et ce dernier acquiesça.

Le Serdaigle laissa l'eau couler de longues minutes sur son corps. Les yeux clos et les épaules relâchées, il essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Se laver, sortir de la douche, attraper une serviette propre, se sécher, s'essuyer les cheveux, étendre la serviette, se vêtir d'un boxer, d'un tee-shirt et se brosser les dents. Ne pas penser à qui l'attendait sûrement dans sa chambre, à présent. Ne pas penser à son corps en maillot de bain, à ses lèvres sur les siennes, au goût de sa langue, à…

Scorpius inspira avant d'expirer un grand coup. Il s'obligea à penser à quelque chose de peu ragoûtant, se passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides puis sortit de la salle de bain après avoir accompli l'ensemble de son programme précédemment énuméré dans son esprit.

La lumière du couloir avait été éteinte. Il murmura un Lumos afin d'éclairer son environnement. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite et constata que la porte de la chambre de Daniel était fermée. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et constata que la porte de sa propre chambre, qu'il avait auparavant laissée entrouverte, était à présent close.

.

Scorpius ferma alors les paupières, prit une profonde inspiration, éteignit sa baguette et marcha jusqu'à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent puis il l'actionna, finalement.

* * *

.

* * *

Bon eh bien... tous ceux qui pensaient que les Scolène allaient copuler pour la toute première fois se sont plantés ! Héhé ! ;)

Sinon... nous avons eu une référence à nos Dramione-chéris et à MST qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu et amusée.

Bon et puis même si les Scolène n'ont pas couché, c'est tout de même plutôt chaud... Ils sont sur le point de passer leur première nuit à deux. (#BordelIlsSontTropMignonsDeOufJeFangirlMaPropreFic) Et que penser des Dandy ?

BREEEF : **j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience alors dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Notamment celles et ceux qui ne m'ont jamais laissé leur avis sur le texte. Je rappelle juste qu'une Fanfictions N'EST PAS un roman. Les auteurs de FF ne sont PAS payés pour leur travail. L'unique rémunération qu'ils peuvent espérer sont des commentaires leur permettant de savoir ce qui plaît, ne plaît pas et donc de s'améliorer ! Merci ! :D  
**

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous et je vous dis à très vite dans vos reviews, donc, à samedi sur FB pour le titre du chapitre neuf et la semaine prochaine pour la publication du chapitre en question !

Chalusse-qui-vous-aime


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Vous vous êtes mobilisez pour me laisser plein de commentaires et ça me fait super plaisir ! Un immense merci à : **Mel-G1822** ; **MariePuffy** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Kailliana** ; **Clodya** ; **Limitlessgirl** ; **MissDraymione** ; **Caballeras** ; **Brouette** ; **Betameche** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **MissFlow** ; et enfin : **Dame Lylith** !

.

 **NEWS** : C'est officiel : **une auteure a été recrutée pour juger la prochaine édition** (édition de Noël) **du concours « Les Chalusse d'Ébène »** à mes côtés ! Le règlement du concours sera publié le **1/12** ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à souhaiter y participer ! :)

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Coooucooou ! C'est moi qui suis désolée que tu aies moins apprécié le chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira davantage ! :) Merci pour ta review malgré tout ! Des bisous !

.

Avant de vous laisser avec nos petits Scolène/Dandy-chéris, je voulais vous prévenir que ce chapitre était plus court que les autres. Disoulée pour ceux qui aiment des looooooongs chapitres. Promis, je me rattraperai avec le prochain. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira malgré tout ! Bonne lecture !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Dormira ? Dormira pas ?**

Hélène était là, assise sur son lit. Le dos appuyé contre l'oreiller, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Regard qu'elle braqua instantanément sur Scorpius lorsqu'il fit un pas et que le parquet grinça légèrement. L'angoisse s'empara alors de lui et il baissa les yeux, avançant jusqu'à être en mesure de refermer la porte de sa chambre.

Le Serdaigle se retourna puis détailla rapidement la tenue de Leny. C'était surtout le fait que ses jambes soient nues sur sa couette qui attira son attention... Elle portait un petit short et un caraco. Les deux étaient de couleur noire. Les deux semblaient fait d'une matière bien trop soyeuse pour ne pas qu'il ait envie d'y toucher sur l'instant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était planté là, comme un imbécile, à fixer ses jambes, plongé dans ses pensées depuis au moins deux minutes lorsqu'Hélène prit la parole.

\- Tu veux que j'aille dormir en bas ?

Scorpius releva aussitôt la tête et se mit en mouvement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il venait de franchir la distance qui le séparait de son lit qu'il avait magiquement agrandi et qui était à présent immense. Sans un mot, il se glissa sous la couverture, sur la droite, tandis que, de son côté, Hélène en faisait autant.

\- J'ai essayé de jeter le sortilège du Gemino sur l'oreiller mais je n'ai pas réussi, dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire désolé.

\- Mince, j'avais oublié ça. C'est pas grave, attends.

Le blond attrapa sa baguette qu'il venait de déposer sur sa table de chevet et la pointa sur l'oreiller qui reposait à présent au milieu d'eux avant de murmurer l'incantation.

\- Tu en veux plusieurs ? proposa-t-il.

\- Juste un supplémentaire, s'il-te-plaît.

Il acquiesça et reproduisit son geste. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et la dupliqua. Il la fit voler pour qu'elle se place du côté de la Poufsouffle qui le remercia. Elle y posa sa propre baguette puis se retourna dans le lit pour placer ses oreillers. Scorpius fut surpris mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle déposa simplement celui qu'il lui avait donné en plus au milieu des deux leurs. Ceci fait, elle se coucha, le visage tourné vers lui. Elle l'observait et le blond eut beaucoup de mal à savoir quoi faire.

Prenant sur lui pour contenir ses instincts et ce que son corps l'incitait à faire, il se pencha et embrassa le front de la jeune fille avant de se retourner et d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

Le silence les enveloppa alors. Lourd, épais, pensant et paradoxalement assourdissant. Scorpius n'osait même pas respirer normalement. Il prenait de petites inspirations et expirait tout aussi discrètement. Les draps, précédemment froids, se réchauffèrent progressivement. Il était allongé sur le dos et n'osait rien faire. Il savait que, dans cette position, il ne parviendrait jamais à s'endormir. Il était, de toute façon, persuadé qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit-là mais il aurait au moins pu essayer. Pourtant, il n'osait pas se retourner. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. C'était étrange de se dire que l'on n'était pas tout seul dans son propre lit. C'était encore plus étrange de se dire qu'on n'était pas tout seul parce que la personne que l'on voulait qui y soit depuis des années y était, enfin. Scorpius s'était souvent figuré cette situation dans son esprit, les soirs où il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Parfois, il s'imaginait même les bras autour du corps de Leny et il finissait par plonger dans ceux de Morphée. Sauf que, maintenant qu'il y était véritablement, c'était totalement différent. Alors qu'il s'était complètement laissé guider par ses instincts et ses envies lors de leur premier baiser et des moments qu'ils avaient passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, là, il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'y parvenait pas parce qu'il savait que, s'il cédait à la première de ses pulsions, d'autres suivraient et il préférait ne rien faire que de risquer de mal faire.

Alors il patienta simplement dans le noir. Il tentait de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il essaya même de compter les hippogriffes, comme lorsqu'il était petit mais rien n'y fit. A côté de lui, la respiration d'Hélène ne semblait pas s'être modifiée. Elle inspirait et expirait toujours aux mêmes intervalles.

.

Scorpius s'était enfin décidé à se retourner lorsque la voix de la jeune fille déchira la nuit, interrompant son geste. Elle n'était qu'un murmure mais il l'entendit comme si elle avait hurlé.

\- Scorp' ? Tu dors ?

\- Non…, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il la sentit remuer sur sa gauche. Il profita de son mouvement pour amorcer le sien et pivota sur le flanc. Il la savait pas très loin de lui et dut se retenir de ne pas avancer sa main pour la toucher.

\- Scorp' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois qu'Andy est avec Dan' ?

\- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que Dan' l'aime bien.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Toi aussi tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Non ! Enfin oui mais… je voulais dire que je pense aussi que Dan' l'aime bien.

\- Tu crois qu'Andy l'aime plus que bien ?

\- Je… peut-être. Je pense que c'est possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

\- Parce que… parce qu'il… parce qu'il le regarde comme je te regarde.

Scorpius ne sut comment il anticipa le mouvement d'Hélène mais le fait était qu'au moment où il avança sa main en direction du milieu du lit, elle en faisait autant, mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Leny ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir offert de cadeau. Pour être honnête j'ai… avec les révisions et les BUSE j'ai… un peu oublié. Vraiment, je suis désolé. Je t'offrirai ce que tu voudras.

Sa proposition n'obtint qu'un froissement de tissus en guise de réponse. La tension qu'il sentait au travers de la main d'Hélène se relâcha progressivement et elle finit même par détacher ses doigts des siens. Scorpius ressentit aussitôt une sensation de manque. Il voulut retrouver sa main et la tendit devant lui mais il rencontra quelque chose de totalement différent. La douceur d'une étoffe qu'il n'avait jamais touchée. Elle était froide sous sa paume et contrastait avec la chaleur qu'il pouvait ressentir au niveau du dos de sa main. Il était au contact de la peau d'Hélène et comprit, en prenant conscience que, sous ses doigts, le tissu suivait une courbe, qu'il venait d'agripper la taille de la jeune fille. Cette information créa une vague de chaleur dans son corps et il ne put se retenir de laisser glisser sa main dans son dos, rapprochant instinctivement leurs deux corps. Les jambes nues de Leny rencontrèrent les siennes et Scorpius sentit son souffle à elle se perdre au niveau de son cou à lui. Il lui provoqua des milliers de frissons et le blond ferma les paupières, les comprimant fortement pour s'intimer au calme.

\- Ce que je veux, souffla Hélène, c'est que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

Scorpius ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il resta immobile avant de refermer momentanément les paupières, un sourire étrange, presque victorieux, naissant sur ses lèvres. Incapable de se contenir, il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et ôta la main qu'il avait dans son dos. Elle rejoignit sa jumelle, sur le visage de la jeune fille qu'il prit en coupe. Il s'approcha alors d'elle jusqu'à poser son front contre le sien. Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui, partant de son sternum pour se propager dans le reste de son corps. De ses épaules jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, de son ventre jusqu'à ses orteils. De son cœur jusqu'à son cerveau Puis, enfin, il le lui dit. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, le jour de la répartition.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi.

Elle souriait quand il l'embrassa. Il maintenait toujours son visage en place et ses lèvres étaient plaquées sur les siennes. Elle sentait tellement bon. La fleur et le soleil.

Euphorique, Scorpius la fit basculer sous lui et intensifia son baiser. Il mordilla très légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'y passer sa langue. Hélène lui accorda finalement l'accès à la sienne et le blond grogna légèrement lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent. Sa main, qui ne le maintenait pas en appuie au-dessus de la Poufsouffle, caressa sa joue avant de glisser jusqu'à son cou dans un mouvement presque saccadé. La langue de Leny caressa la sienne et ses doigts glissèrent de quarante bons centimètres. Ils se retrouvèrent au niveau de sa taille, juste entre le bas de son tee-shirt et le haut de son short. Scorpius pouvait presque sentir sa peau au travers de l'interstice que créait ses vêtements. Chose qu'il voulait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de la toucher. Alors, lentement, doucement, il laissa son pouce passer sous le tissu de son caraco et caresser sa peau. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter, qu'elle s'écarte, qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi mais pas qu'elle glisse elle-même sa main dans son dos, sous son vêtement. Il sentit les ongles d'Hélène s'enfoncer très légèrement dans son épiderme alors que son tee-shirt remontait progressivement. Se focalisant sur sa bouche, Scorpius mordit sa langue, la faisant pousser un très léger gémissement. Il arrêta soudainement de la caresser, il arrêta d'intensifier son baiser et il arrêta même de respirer. Pourtant, elle continua de tracer une ligne invisible de long de sa colonne vertébrale, de jouer avec ses lèvres et d'inspirer puis d'expirer.

Scorpius s'écarta presque brutalement de ses lèvres. Il la sentit se tendre à son tour contre lui et il sourit avant de plonger dans son cou. Depuis le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de le mordre, de laisser sa langue s'y promener. Il fit les trois. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa main remontait toujours plus le long du flanc d'Hélène, son souffle était de plus en plus court, ses pensées s'emmêlaient et son cœur s'emballait. La progression de sa main ralentit et s'arrêta pendant que celle de sa bouche prenait le relai. Après avoir déposé des dizaines de baisers au niveau de son cou, d'avoir tracé la ligne de sa carotide avec sa langue et mordillé sa peau, Scorpius poursuivit plus bas. Au niveau de sa clavicule qu'il parsema de baisers brûlants.

Soudainement, il ressentit le manque de sa bouche et redressa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Hélène gémit très légèrement à nouveau. Il sentit son corps s'arquer quelque peu sous lui et ses côtes se faire plus perceptibles sous ses doigts. Les ongles de la jeune fille griffèrent l'épiderme de son dos et la main qu'il avait passé sous son tee-shirt à elle remonta encore. Il pouvait sentir l'orée de son sein du bout de son pouce. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur s'empara de Scorpius. Son érection était très clairement présente et il savait qu'Hélène pouvait la sentir contre sa hanche. Il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter mais il n'y parvenait pas. Elle non plus, apparemment.

Après avoir initié un baiser qui le laissa pantelant, la jeune fille fit remonter ses deux mains dans son dos et le contraignit à retirer son tee-shirt. Elle déposa ensuite ses paumes au niveau de sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser après qu'il se soit reculé pour se dévêtir. Il sentit ses doigts graciles passer de sa nuque à ses épaules puis ses clavicules et s'arrêter au niveau de ses pectoraux.

Elle s'arrêta et lui, entama son propre mouvement. Il quitta à nouveau sa bouche pour embrasser son cou et remonta, encore un peu plus, sa main. Il sentait son sein contre sa paume. Sa peau était d'une douceur infinie et elle irradiait. Avec lenteur et timidité, il la caressa du bout des doigts. Hélène s'arcbouta alors que son pouce en atteignait presque le sommet. Il sourit instinctivement contre la peau de son cou et y apposa sa langue au moment où il se montrait audacieux au point de caresser la pointe durcie de son sein.

La réaction d'Hélène fut instantanée. Son corps se tétanisa brusquement, ses mains disparurent de son torse et le gémissement qu'elle avait amorcé mourut dans sa gorge.

Scorpius demeura totalement immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de retirer sa main de sous son top. Sa bouche, toujours contre son cou, s'en écarta progressivement et il finit par se détacher complètement d'elle.

Il tenta de réorganiser ses pensées mais fut interrompu.

\- Scorp'…

Sa voix avait des intonations qui ne plurent absolument pas au Serdaigle qui se rapprocha à nouveau d'Hélène. Il porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa doucement.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé, lui chuchota-t-il doucement.

\- C'est moi… J'ai…

Il plaça immédiatement son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle n'ajouterait rien, il le retira et le remplaça par ses lèvres. Le baiser dura à peine quelques petites secondes mais il eut le temps de la sentir sourire.

Satisfait, il se recula dans le lit. Il demeura assis deux bonnes minutes, le temps de calmer les pulsations de son cœur et l'afflux sanguin dans son sexe. Il se sentait légèrement frustré mais devait avouer n'être lui-même pas prêt à franchir le pas si rapidement. Il aurait certainement été plus loin si Hélène ne l'avait pas arrêté mais il était heureux qu'elle l'ait fait à ce moment-là et pas plus tard où il n'aurait été que plus désappointé de leur éloignement. Ayant finalement récupéré la maîtrise de son propre corps, le blond prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu dors ? murmura-t-il dans la nuit.

\- Non, répondit-elle sans délai et sur le même ton.

\- Il faudrait que j'allume ou que je produise un Lumos. J'ai… Je ne sais pas où est mon tee-shirt, avoua-t-il.

\- Il est de mon côté du lit mais… Scorp' ?

\- Oui ? dit-il alors qu'il tendait la main pour tenter d'attraper son vêtement par-dessus le corps de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es… obligé de le remettre ?

\- Euh… Non…

Elle n'ajouta rien. Ses doigts s'étaient finalement posés sur le tissu et le jeune homme prit la décision de le laisser là où il était. Il se rallongea à sa place au moment où Hélène bougeait également. En tendant la main, il remarqua qu'elle était restée à ses côtés mais qu'elle s'était tournée, dos à lui. Ramenant la couverture sur eux, il se colla contre elle, pressant son torse nu contre son dos. Les jambes de la Poufsouffle vinrent se mêler aux siennes et elle attrapa sa main, faisant passer son bras au niveau de sa taille avant de ramener sa paume sur le matelas, près de son buste. Lui-même glissa son second bras sous son oreiller et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque qui la fit frissonner.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Le visage de Scorpius se perdit dans sa chevelure et il poussa un mince soupir d'aise avant de fermer les paupières. Ce tableau ressemblait bien plus à celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'envisager dans son esprit et il finit par s'endormir, se faisant la réflexion que la réalité ne supportait aucune comparaison avec l'imaginaire.

.

Scorpius mit de longues secondes avant de se souvenir qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le petit lit de son dortoir et, surtout, qu'il n'était pas seul. Une intense sensation de chaleur l'avait réveillé et il en comprit rapidement la raison. Au cours de la nuit, il avait dû se retourner car il n'avait plus les bras autour du corps d'Hélène. A présent, c'était sa petite main à elle qui était plaquée sur son torse et c'est son corps tout entier qu'il sentait dans son dos, son souffle chatouillant agréablement sa nuque. D'où la sensation de chaleur. Un sourire naquit instantanément sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se réveillait pleinement. La respiration de la jeune fille était régulière, signe qu'elle dormait encore. La sentir dans son dos éveilla les sens de Scorpius qui se félicita de s'être retourné dans la nuit. Il lui aurait été très difficile de se retenir de poser ses mains ou sa bouche sur Leny si son érection matinale avait été plaquée contre ses fesses.

Prenant mille précautions, le blond tenta de s'extirper de son étreinte. Il avait vraiment très chaud et son épaule était engourdie. Il commença par détacher ses jambes de celles d'Hélène puis attrapa ses doigts pour pouvoir se libérer. Elle resserra instinctivement sa prise sur lui. Embêté puisque ne voulant pas la réveiller, Scorpius retenta l'expérience, avec succès cette fois-ci. Il se redressa quelque peu et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Leny poussa un soupir d'aise dans son sommeil. Surpris, le Serdaigle fit un faux mouvement et tomba du lit. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir. A moitié allongé par terre, il se massait le genou et le tibia quand la Poufsouffle se redressa un bond, certainement réveillée par son cri. Devant une Hélène, les cheveux dans tous les sens et, surtout, devant son air perdu, ses traits contractés par son réveil brutal et ses yeux plissés à cause la lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce, Scorpius eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Il essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge pour dissimuler son hilarité mais ce fut peine perdu. Après s'être acclimatée, Leny posa les yeux sur lui et fronça instantanément les sourcils. Il la vit porter ses mains à son visage et tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? l'apostropha-t-elle sur un ton de reproche et sans le regarder.

En la voyant batailler avec ses longs cheveux bruns, Scorpius eut un sourire attendri. Même ainsi, il la trouvait belle. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression de la trouver encore plus désirable que d'habitude avec son caraco en tissu fin qui laissait entrapercevoir la rondeur de ses seins et dont l'une des bretelles menaçait de glisser sur son épaule. Détournant le regard, il se remit debout et s'approcha du lit.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi et je suis tombé.

\- Si tu te moques. Comment es-tu tombé ?

\- Juste un peu alors mais je te trouve mignonne…

\- Je ne suis pas mignonne !

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha et remit sa bretelle en place avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Il frissonna instantanément d'anticipation et se recula en essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Si, tu es mignonne, insista-t-il.

\- Comment tu es tombé ? répéta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Si je te réponds « comme un con », ça te va ? rigola-t-il.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Leny et elle acquiesça avant d'étirer légèrement ses bras.

\- Bonjour, au fait, dit-elle avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et de bailler.

\- Bonjour… Bien dormi ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pas trop mal…, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit honnêtement Scorpius en se levant pour la seconde fois.

Il se pencha et avisa son vieux réveille-matin posé sur son bureau.

\- Il est onze heures et dix-huit minutes, très précisément, annonça-t-il.

Elle acquiesça à ses paroles et ferma les yeux, toujours assise en tailleur au milieu du lit.

\- Tu viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Normalement, les elfes devaient nous apporter deux ou trois choses ce matin.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu as pensé à tout…

\- Oui, enfin… j'ai essayé. Ça me m'a pas empêché d'oublier ton gâteau, hier soir, ajouta-t-il, la mine sombre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'extirpa du lit. Le blond arrêta de bouger et la regarda simplement marcher jusqu'à lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Hein ? Euh… oui, oui. Allons-y.

Il se retourna avec l'intention d'ouvrir la porte mais le rire léger de la jeune fille le fit se retourner et il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu devrais peut-être remettre ton tee-shirt, dit-elle en le lui tendant.

\- Ah… euh… oui, bredouilla-t-il.

Et voilà que c'était reparti : il se sentait à nouveau le plus idiot de la planète. Maudite testostérone et, surtout, maudit sentiment d'amoureux transi. Il se vêtit prestement alors qu'elle s'approchait, se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et déposait un baiser sur sa joue. Ceci fait, elle se dégagea de lui et ouvrit la porte.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à mettre par-dessus ton pyjama ? l'interrogea-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

Il l'entendit rire devant lui.

\- Non, Scorp' mais on s'en fiche.

\- Euh… non, pas vraiment, dit-il en voyant que la porte de la chambre de Daniel était ouverte.

\- Mais si !

\- Non, non… Len', attends !

Elle était déjà à mi-chemin des escaliers et ne s'arrêta pas. Maugréant, Scorpius dévala les marches à sa suite. Il essaya de la retenir mais elle s'engageait déjà dans le séjour et le blond fut contraint de l'y suivre.

\- Ah bah enfin réveillés, les amoureux ! les accueillis Daniel.

Ce dernier était torse nu et mâchonnait une tartine. Assis un peu plus loin, à la grande table en bois, Andy buvait ce qui devait être du chocolat chaud. Il leur adressa un signe de la main tout en tenant son bol.

\- Salut ! s'exclama Hélène avec bonne humeur. Ça va ?

\- Euh… oui, répondit Daniel avec suspicion pendant que ses yeux faisaient la navette entre la jeune fille et Scorpius qui était toujours debout près de la table.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et prit place près de sa petite amie.

\- Ça va, répondit Andy.

\- Putain, Len' ! On comprend mieux pourquoi vous vous levez si tard quand on voit ton… « pyjama », commenta le brun alors que Scorpius s'apprêtait à se servir un verre de jus de fruit.

Les elfes avaient tenu parole et un festin presque aussi gargantuesque que celui de la Grande Salle trônait au milieu de la table. Il interrompit son geste tandis que la Poufsouffle prenait la parole.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon pyjama ?

\- Bah il est… hot ! ricana Dan'. Malefoy a dû avoir du mal à dormir… Si tant est que vous ayez dormi…

Scorpius connaissait bien son meilleur ami et n'entra pas dans son jeu. Il proposa plutôt des toasts à Hélène qui accepta, les joues légèrement roses.

\- Et vous ? Bien dormi ? demanda finalement le blond en levant les yeux vers Andy et Daniel.

\- Extrêmement bien dormi, je te remercie, répondit ce dernier sur un ton faussement révérencieux.

\- … Oui…, merci, ajouta Andy.

Scorpius scruta le jeune homme qui baissa les yeux sur son bol. Le blond arqua un sourcil mais ne commenta pas.

.

Après qu'ils eurent petit-déjeuné, Scorpius renvoya la nourriture restante en cuisine puis s'engagea le premier dans les escaliers. Il les monta quatre à quatre et fit mine de pivoter sur ses talons pour parler à Hélène en s'engageant dans le couloir. Il put ainsi avoir une vue dégagée sur l'intérieur de la chambre de Daniel et constater que la couette était froissée et tirée des deux côtés du lit. Il ne fit pas plus de commentaire que quelques minutes auparavant et retourna simplement dans sa chambre pour y prendre ses affaires. Comme la veille, chacun se rendit à la salle de bain à tour de rôle puis ils quittèrent la fausse demeure des Malefoy-Granger.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont dormi ensemble, souffla Hélène à Scorpius tandis qu'ils dévalaient le jardin pour rejoindre la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Devant eux, Dan' et Andy marchaient tranquillement.

\- Ils _ont_ dormi ensemble, affirma le blond sur le même ton. J'ai vu la couette défaite des deux côtés.

\- Et moi, je n'ai rien vu de différent dans la chambre de tes parents lorsque je suis descendue prendre ma douche tout à l'heure, ajouta la brune.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du Serdaigle.

\- Tu crois qu'ils n'ont fait que dormir ? demanda Leny.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois que Dan' dort avec quelqu'un sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé avant…

Hélène acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien.

\- J'essaierai d'en savoir plus pendant les vacances, reprit-il.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la Poufsouffle qui hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- Si je t'invite pendant les vacances, avec Dan', tu viendras ? demanda Scorpius une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la Salle.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas encore ce qui est prévu avec mes parents mais je ne compte pas passer deux mois et demi sans te voir, assura-t-elle vivement.

Le blond lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

.

Hélène, Scorpius et Daniel passèrent les jours suivants ensemble, alternant entre balades dans le Parc, pique-niques, vols et entraînements de Quidditch. Andy vint même se joindre à eux pour un mini match improvisé qui fut remporté par les Scolène contre des Dandy, comme les surnommait la Poufsouffle. L'ensemble des élèves terminèrent leurs épreuves le vendredi soir et, le samedi matin de cette mi-juin, tous reprirent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Le voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur et l'amusement. Hélène était blottie dans les bras de Scorpius qui profitait de sa présence au maximum. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, les rapprochant inexorablement de la gare de King's Cross, plus le cœur du blond se serrait. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver ses parents mais ne voulait pas quitter Hélène. Il avait pris l'habitude de la voir tous les jours et de passer le maximum de temps avec elle et il avait du mal à se dire que cela allait brusquement s'arrêter. D'un autre côté, il se disait aussi que cette coupure leur permettrait de se changer un peu les idées pour mieux se retrouver. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à ne pas la couvrir de baisers à chaque instant et son absence aurait au moins pour bénéfice de ne pas stimuler ses sens à tout bout de champ.

Face à eux, Daniel lisait un magazine de Quidditch Américain tandis qu'Andy regardait par la fenêtre.

.

Arrivés à destination, Scorpius et Hélène se levèrent mais laissèrent leurs deux camarades partir devant. Ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de ne pas révéler leur relation à leurs parents et de faire leur « vrais » au revoir dans le train. Prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras, Scorpius plongea le nez dans ses cheveux et huma son odeur jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Il se sentait idiot mais un idiot heureux alors c'était tout ce qui comptait. La jeune fille, quant à elle, avait plaqué sa joue au niveau de sa clavicule et passé ses mains dans son dos.

\- Tu m'écriras pour me dire quand tu souhaiteras m'inviter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être mieux que tu me donnes tes disponibilités avant, non ?

Elle hocha la tête contre sa chemise. Il se sépara finalement d'elle et sourit tendrement en la voyant faire la moue. Il prit son visage en coupe et embrassa ses lèvres. Il souhaitait simplement y déposer un chaste baiser mais Hélène noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et sa langue vint bientôt caresser la sienne. Ne goûtant pas son plaisir, Scorpius se laissa totalement faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne, le souffle haletant. Lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais prit tout de même le temps de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez viens, dit-il finalement en attrapant l'anse de leurs deux valises tandis que la jeune fille s'occupait de leurs animaux de compagnie.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à retrouver Daniel qui les attendait.

\- Bah putain, vous en avez mis du temps à vous bécoter !

Le visage d'Hélène s'assombrit et Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

\- On t'a dit de ne pas en parler ! On ne veut pas que nos parents sachent ! siffla-t-il avec humeur.

\- Mais t'inquiète ! J'ai pigé, ça ! Bordel mais pourquoi vous tirez ces tronches ? Vous allez vous quitter pendant quelques semaines, grand max'. Vous ne partez pas dans un camp pour Mangemorts !

Scorpius se figea soudainement et adressa un regard glacial à Daniel qui finit par baisser les yeux.

\- Désolé, vieux…

Le blond ne répondit pas et préféra descendre les bagages sur le quai de la gare. Il fut soudainement assailli par une montée de stress. Il n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis l'incident, quelques mois plus tôt, où il s'était évanoui et redoutait leur réaction. Bien qu'ils aient semblé ne plus être foncièrement fâchés contre lui dans les dernières lettres qu'ils avaient pu échanger, Scorpius craignait tout de même de subir des remontrances. Remontrances qui, maintenant qu'il avait pris du recul sur la situation, lui apparaîtraient justifiées quoiqu'il arrive.

.

Hélène et lui avaient pris tellement de temps pour se dire au revoir que bon nombre de familles avaient déjà quitté la gare. Face à eux se tenait la mère de Daniel, son beau-père devant être retenu ailleurs à ce moment-là. Scorpius et Leny allèrent saluer Mrs Miller anciennement Jameson puis les trois amis se dirigèrent vers les parents de Scorpius. Hermione et Drago patientaient un peu plus loin, debout l'un près de l'autre. Légèrement mal à l'aise, le Serdaigle marcha jusqu'à eux en scrutant leur visage. Une vague de soulagement s'empara de lui lorsque sa mère lui sourit franchement. Le blond s'empressa de le lui rendre. Arrivé à leur hauteur et prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour Maman.

\- Bonjour mon cœur.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte puis Scorpius se recula et se tourna vers son père.

\- Bonjour mon fils.

\- Bonjour Papa.

Drago sembla le sonder jusqu'à la moelle et Scorpius ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Finalement, le Serpentard tendit une main vers lui et son visage se fendit en un mince sourire. Le jeune homme s'empressa de saisir la main de son père qui l'étreignit un peu maladroitement. Pendant ce temps, Hélène et Daniel venaient à leur tour de saluer Hermione. Ils firent de même avec son époux, lorsque son fils se fut écarté puis Daniel annonça qu'il devait partir. Il dit au revoir à ses deux meilleurs amis en leur faisant promettre de se voir rapidement.

Tous le regardèrent s'éloigner puis il ne resta plus qu'Hélène, Scorpius et ses parents. Les deux premiers échangèrent un regard discret et ils se mirent en chemin pour regagner le côté Moldu de King's Cross.

\- Alors, Scorpius, qu'y a-t-il de nouveau dans ta vie ? l'interrogea Drago au moment où ils arrivaient au niveau de la barrière.

Le blond se figea instantanément. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes à son père pour comprendre que quelque chose se tramait.

* * *

.

* * *

Le chapitre est court mais il contient un « lemon » et les Dramione (Tiens, ça rime. Comme c'est bizarre... AHEM ! ^^) alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

La nuit de nos petits Scolène a donc été détaillée, ce dont certains doutaient, mais ne s'est pas transformée en première fois, ce que certains espéraient... Hélène a pris peur et même Scorpius n'était pas (passez-moi l'expression) très chaud pour aller jusqu'au bout. A côté de cela, nous avons les Dandy qui ont, a priori, dormi ensemble également. **Alors première fois ? Pas première fois ?**

Sinon, nos jeunes gens en ont définitivement terminé avec leur cinquième année et la période des grandes vacances débute pour eux. Qui dit grandes vacances dit retour à la maison. **Et qui dit retour à la maison dit... retour des Dramione comme vous avez pu le constater ! ^^**

BREEEF, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

 **Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé dans vos reviews ! :)**

(Allez-vous faire péter la barre des 100 et célébrer, ainsi, le premier reviewersaire de MAT ? *-* Un post FB "à la gloire de" celui ou celle qui laissera la fameuse 100e review !)

MERCIIII !

Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi sur FB et la semaine prochaine pour la publication du chapitre dix (déjà !) !

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comment z'allez vous ? Moi, ça va pas trop mal ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec ce dixième chapitre !

Comme vous en avez l'habitude, je commence par remercier très, très, beaucoup fort mes fantastiquement génialissimes revieweurs/euses ! Mille mercis à : **Kailliana** **NeverForgeett** **Mel-G1822** **Betameche** ; **Clodya** ; **MissFlow** **Bonnie Padfoot** **Caballeras** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Brouette** ; et enfin : **Dame Lylith**!

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Hey ! Ah ! je crois que le bonheur et l'épanouissement de Scorpinou se lisent sur son visage ! ^^ Il aurait été bien en peine de le cacher à ses parents plus d'une minute…

Tu penses, toi aussi, qu'il y a un truc entre les Dandy ? Eh bien… peut-être, peut-être pas, il faudra attendre la suite… Peut-être en saurons-nous davantage à ce sujet, bien que Dan soit très secret à ce sujet.

Effectivement, c'est assez hot entre nos deux amoureux. Il est possible que la peur que tu perçois chez Leny soit « juste » une angoisse liée à sa première fois. Ou bien est-ce autre chose… À voir ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Mille merciiis pour ta review ! Des bisous et à très vite ! :D

.

Je vous abandonne à présent en compagnie de nos très chers handicapés des sentiments _toutes générations confondues_. Hééééé oui : ce chapitre signe le véritable retour des Dramione !

J'espère de tout cœur que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure dans la note de fin et bonne lecture à vous tous ! :)

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Home sweet home**

Juste après avoir dit au revoir à Leny sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, Scorpius rentra chez lui en compagnie de ses parents. Un sourire aux accents mélancoliques vint étirer son visage à peine investit-il sa chambre. Le souvenir du premier baiser que sa petite amie et lui avaient échangé dans la Salle sur Demande, à Poudlard, était très présent et il quitta rapidement la pièce.

Le blond redescendit l'escalier avec l'intention de retrouver ses parents au salon. Sa grand-mère, Narcissa, avait fait le déplacement pour son retour.

\- Bonjour Grand-mère, la salua Scorpius avec entrain.

Il s'apprêtait à l'enlacer mais le regard glacial qu'elle lui adressa le statufia sur place. Elle planta ses pupilles bleues dans les siennes et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Plus jamais ça, Scorpius.

Sa voix était posée et calme mais agit sur lui comme si elle avait vociféré ces paroles. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

\- Bien.

Après l'avoir finalement enlacée brièvement, l'adolescent alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ses parents étaient déjà là et discutaient. Ils se turent lorsqu'il arriva et un silence pesant tomba entre eux, bientôt rompu par Hermione.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as très mal agi et j'espère que tu as compris que tes actes auraient pu entraîner de très lourdes conséquences.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé.

\- Nous le savons. Nous savons également que tu t'es plié à ton nouvel emploi du temps après notre départ et que tes bons résultats ont été maintenus. Nous sommes prêts, ton père et moi, à oublier ce qu'il a pu se passer.

Le Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche mais elle reprit la parole.

\- Mais si jamais ce genre de choses devait un jour se reproduire, sache que nous n'hésiterons pas une seule seconde à te punir sévèrement pour ton attitude. Peu importe que tu aies seize, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans.

\- Ou plus, intervint son père.

\- Il ne sera plus à Poudlard après dix-huit ans, Drago…, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Et il restera notre fils quoiqu'il arrive. Tant que je ne suis pas mort, plus jamais ça !

\- Oui Papa…

\- Et je compte vivre très, très, très longtemps, Scorpius Malefoy-Granger, le menaça sérieusement le Serpentard.

Le blond vit sa mère lever les yeux au ciel et sa grand-mère esquisser un mince sourire.

\- Oui Papa…

Son père plissa les yeux mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous avons abordé ce sujet, nous voulions te parler d'autre chose…, poursuivit la Gryffondor.

\- Ah… ?

\- Ton examen de Défense contre les forces du Mal, l'éclaira-t-elle.

\- Ah.

Indécis, Scorpius regarda ses parents tour à tour mais préféra conserver le silence.

\- Nous sommes fiers de toi. _Très_ fiers de toi, Scorp'.

\- Merci Maman.

\- Ta mère a raison. Potter est venu nous voir le lendemain de ton examen. Nous ne savions pas qu'il serait ton examinateur. J'ai cru qu'il venait faire une réflexion mais…

\- Tout de suite ! soupira Hermione en jetant un regard torve à son mari.

\- Bah, c'est Potter…

Hermione roula des yeux mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Bref ! reprit Drago. Il est venu et il nous a dit qu'il avait été très impressionné. _Vraiment_ très impressionné par tes connaissances et tes compétences.

\- Il a ajouté qu'il aurait aimé t'avoir eu comme professeur à ton âge puisqu'il semblerait que tu aides tes camarades, ajouta son épouse.

\- Oui, enfin… j'ai juste essayé d'apprendre le sortilège du Patronus à Leny…, modéra Scorpius qui était stupéfait d'apprendre que Mr Potter soit venu en personne chez ses parents pour parler de lui. Et puis j'ai simplement reproduit ce que vous m'avez appris.

\- Et c'est très bien. Je suis fier de toi, répéta son père.

Le jeune homme commençait à ne plus trop savoir où se mettre. Il remercia son paternel à nouveau mais ce dernier ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui puisqu'il ancra son regard d'acier dans le sien et poursuivit.

\- Tu me fais parfois honte quand tu agis comme le dernier des imbéciles mais tu sais également me rendre profondément fier d'être un Malefoy et d'être ton père.

Drago s'était levé de son fauteuil pendant sa tirade et se tenait à présent devant lui, une main tendue dans sa direction. Ebranlé, Scorpius demeura interdit quelques secondes avant de se lever à son tour. Il ne quitta pas son père des yeux et attrapa sa main. Drago l'attira à lui et passa un bras dans son dos avant de le tapoter maladroitement. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais été très doué pour les démonstrations d'affection et Scorpius apprécia celle-ci à sa juste valeur.

Les deux Malefoy se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et l'adolescent remarqua que sa mère arborait un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit. Dans cette pièce, chacun savait que Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose s'il ne le pensait pas.

\- Concernant les vacances…, commença Hermione mais Scorpius la coupa rapidement.

\- J'avais presque oublié ! C'est super que tu souhaites retrouver tes parents, Maman. Vraiment, c'est génial.

Un mince sourire légèrement angoissé apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui… Je… je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer mais… Je ne veux pas regretter et, même si…

Elle s'interrompit et baissa les yeux. Le Serdaigle échangea un regard avec son père qui lui fit comprendre qu'il prenait les choses en main. Ce qu'il fit littéralement puisqu'il attrapa la main de sa femme dans la sienne, assise dans le second fauteuil, près de lui et qu'il commença à y tracer des petits cercles avec son pouce. Scorpius sourit presque en repensant à sa propre attitude avec Hélène lorsqu'elle s'angoissait.

\- Donc, concernant les vacances, reprit le Serpentard. Ta mère et moi devons travailler jusqu'à la fin du mois. Je suis désolé mais…

\- C'est pas grave, dit rapidement Scorpius.

\- Nous nous doutons que tu vas vouloir voir tes amis alors nous n'avons rien prévu de particulier pour le mois de juillet. Nous partons en revanche pour Canberra le premier août au matin.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête.

\- Nous avions donc pensé aller en France, début juillet puis aviser du programme une fois là-bas, termina Drago.

Tout comme lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds dans sa chambre, Scorpius se sentit envahir par un sentiment de nostalgie en repensant la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Hélène dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Ça va, Scorp' ?

Il remonta les yeux vers sa mère qui semblait s'être calmée.

\- Oui, oui. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout.

Hermione arqua un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Est-ce que ce « programme » te va ?

\- Oui Papa.

\- Bien.

\- Au fait, Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- En épreuve d'Etude des Moldus, on nous a demandé de préparer le gâteau ou les biscuits de notre choix sans magie. Bref, j'ai fait tes cookies et Mr Matcha a adoré.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais Drago s'interposa.

\- Attends… On t'a demandé de cuisiner pour tes BUSE ?!

\- Bah oui, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé. Il y a cinq ans, je crois, dit Scorpius en essayant de se remémorer les précédents sujets d'examens qu'il avait étudiés.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, ricana le blond.

Il se retrouva soudainement avec deux regards torves braqués sur lui et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif si bien qu'il lâcha la main de son épouse.

\- Ok, ok, les Granger. J'ai rien dit !

Scorpius et sa mère levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer de concert et de discuter du reste des épreuves. Dans sa dernière lettre, envoyée le soir après la fin des examens, l'adolescent avait simplement expliqué que, dans l'ensemble, tout s'était bien passé. Il discuta avec Hermione et Narcissa pratiquement tout l'après-midi avant que cette dernière rentre chez elle.

.

Le soir venu, Scorpius se sentit « enfin » à la maison puisque ses parents se brouillèrent. Son père voulait apparemment manger du pâté en croûte tandis que sa mère arguait que c'était la troisième fois de la semaine et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Drago répondit alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Molly Weasley leur en avait donné un énorme lorsqu'Hermione s'était rendue au Terrier la semaine précédente. En entendant le nom de famille, Scorpius bondit du fauteuil dans lequel il lisait un traité de Potions pour se précipiter dans la cuisine.

\- Je veux du pâté en croûte de Mrs Weasley ! S'il-te-plaît, Maman ! la supplia-t-il comme un enfant de cinq ans.

\- Deux contre un, elle n'a de toute façon rien à redire, l'interrompit presque Drago en mettant le plat dans le four avant de lancer un sortilège.

Sa femme arbora une moue outrée.

\- Désolé, Granger mais c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on instaure le vote démocratique à la maison…, railla le Serpentard.

\- Mais…

\- Oui, désolé Maman mais… c'est le pâté en croûte de Mrs Weasley ! ajouta Scorpius comme si cela expliquait tout.

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de froncer les sourcils. Scorpius vit son père lui adresser un regard complice avant de passer près de son épouse, des assiettes dans les mains et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Hors de ma vue, toi ! Tu savais pertinemment que ton fils accourrait à la seconde où tu prononcerais le nom de Molly Weasley ! Tu n'es qu'un vil serpent. Je te déteste.

\- C'est ça…

\- Pour la peine, vous aurez des choux de Bruxelles demain midi !

\- Préparés par Papa ?

\- Non, par moi !

La même expression d'horreur s'installa sur le visage des deux blonds. Scorpius avait fini par, plus ou moins, apprécier ces légumes qu'il exécrait étant enfant mais seulement lorsqu'ils étaient cuisinés par son père ou les elfes de Poudlard. Hormis pour ce qui était des cookies et de quelques plats, sa mère n'était pas franchement un cordon-bleu…

\- Mais, Maman…

\- Il n'y a pas de « Maman » qui tienne. Hors de ma vue, tous les deux !

Chassés de la cuisine, le père et de fils entreprirent de dresser le couvert dans le salon.

\- Je te conseille de te gaver ce soir, dit Drago à voix basse.

Scorpius pouffa en silence et acquiesça.

\- Les choses se sont-elles arrangées depuis notre dernière discussion ? reprit le Serpentard pendant que l'adolescent déposait les verres devant les assiettes.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant de comprendre à quelle conversation il faisait référence et il acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se doutait que, de toute façon, son père connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Bien.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour aller chercher la suite mais Drago l'arrêta.

\- Hermione est sur les nerfs en ce moment. Elle angoisse à propos de ses parents alors ne fait pas trop attention à ce qu'elle peut te dire. Hier, elle m'a hurlé dessus pendant quinze minutes parce que j'avais laissé Micky faire la vaisselle alors que c'était son jour de repos. Du coup, elle lui en a donné un second, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vue…

\- Elle voulait venir pour te saluer mais ta mère lui a dit qu'elle devait se reposer, et blablabla… Enfin, tu la connais…

Scorpius acquiesça.

.

Le dîner se déroula dans un calme relatif. Scorpius regarda avec amusement ses parents se chamailler à propos d'une nouvelle broutille puis finir par comprendre qu'en fait, ils partageaient la même opinion mais qu'ils étaient tout simplement trop bornés pour écouter ce que disait l'autre. En résumé, tout était normal et rien n'avait changé chez les Malefoy-Granger pendant son absence.

.

Scorpius avait prévu de profiter des quelques jours où il serait seul chez lui, au cours de la journée, pour prendre de l'avance dans ses révisions de pré-rentrée de sixième année. Puisqu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait en Australie, il préférait se montrer prévoyant. Il s'enferma donc dans la Bibliothèque familiale tous les jours pendant plusieurs heures. Le troisième après être rentré, il reçut une lettre d'Hélène et une autre de Daniel.

.

 _Bonjour Scorpius,_

.

 _J'espère que ton retour s'est bien déroulé et que tes parents n'ont pas été trop durs avec toi à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé après Noël._

 _Tu m'as demandé de te tenir informé de mes disponibilités pendant les vacances alors les voici : je pars demain dans la famille de mon père, en France. Mes parents n'ont pas pu prendre beaucoup de vacances et je serai donc « libre » à partir du dix juillet._

 _Ils m'ont proposé de rester chez mes grands-parents paternels, de rentrer avec eux ou bien d'aller chez toi ou Dan', comme je veux. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous inviter cette année mais ça risque d'être compliqué. J'espère que tes parents ou ceux de Dan' voudront bien nous laisser nous voir chez l'un d'entre vous._

 _Tiens-moi au courant._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Amoureusement,_

 _Leny._

.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Scorpius lorsqu'il avisa l'avant dernier mot. Il décacheta ensuite la lettre de Daniel et la lut à son tour.

.

 _Salut vieux !_

.

 _Bon, je vais faire court : mes parents ne sont pas en vacances avant août alors je suis opé pour qu'on se voit dès que tu veux._

 _Je crois que Leny est avec ses parents pendant tout le début des vac' mais on pourrait peut-être se retrouver entre potes un peu avant qu'elle débarque et que vous vous bécotiez H24._

 _Bref, on fait comme tu veux._

 _Tiens-moi au courant,_

 _Dan'._

.

Le Serdaigle attrapa deux parchemins et commença à rédiger des réponses.

.

 _Bonjour Hélène,_

.

 _Mon retour à la maison s'est, globalement, bien passé. Mes parents sont… mes parents. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se prendre la tête mais c'est normal, ça veut dire qu'ils s'aiment donc tout va bien. J'espère que ton retour s'est bien déroulé également. Ton père et ta mère avaient l'air heureux de te « récupérer » un peu._

 _Je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez pas passer plus de temps ensemble mais ça tombe finalement assez bien parce que je pars au début du mois d'août pour l'Australie avec mes parents, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous y resterons._

 _Dan' m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucune « contrainte » en juillet et je pense qu'on pourra se voir tous ensemble après que tu sois rentrée puisque mes parents n'ont rien prévus de particulier. Nous allons nous rendre dans notre maison secondaire mais c'est tout. Il me semble donc que c'est moi qui vous inviterais, comme je l'avais prévu. Et ne t'excuse pas, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne puisses pas nous recevoir._

 _Amuse-toi bien en France !_

 _Tu me manques également,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Scorp'._

.

Il avait légèrement hésité avant d'ajouter son mot d'amour. Il craignait que cela fasse un peu trop « cucul » mais le laissa finalement. De toute façon, ce n'était que la pure et simple vérité.

.

 _Salut Dan'._

 _Je pars le premier août pour l'Australie mais, avant, je ne fais rien de particulier. Mes parents et moi iront en France début juillet. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir aux alentours du cinq ou quelque chose comme ça ? Leny pourra nous rejoindre, si elle le veut, une fois qu'elle sera rentrée de vacances._

 _Tiens-moi au courant,_

 _Scorp'._

.

Il attacha ses lettres aux pattes respectives de Bathilda et du hibou de la famille puis retourna à ses révisions. Il reçut deux réponses positives dans la journée et fit donc part de ses « plans » à ses parents au cours du dîner. Ces derniers acquiescèrent rapidement et le repas se poursuivit.

\- Que fais-tu demain ? demanda sa mère tandis que Drago allait chercher le dessert.

\- Je comptais poursuivre mes révisions et peut-être rendre visite à Grand-mère. Pourquoi ?

\- Voudrais-tu venir au ministère avec moi ? Je plaide devant le Magenmagot.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt Scorpius.

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire et attrapa sa baguette avant de jeter un Sortilège informulé. Un dossier flotta alors jusqu'à Scorpius qui s'en saisit.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais en savoir un peu sur l'affaire. Il n'y a pas grand-chose puisque je ne peux pas trop t'en révéler pour le moment mais cela devrait être suffisant pour que tu suives. Quoiqu'il arrive, les éléments du dossier seront repris pendant l'audience.

\- Ok, cool ! Merci, j'en prendrai connaissance après être sorti de table.

\- Au fait, dit son père en s'asseyant après avoir déposé les fruits au milieu de la table. Marie nous a invité à dîner jeudi soir, dans deux jours.

\- Ah d'accord ! Tu as répondu positivement j'espère, dit Hermione.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai l'occasion de goûter à sa cuisine une nouvelle fois plutôt que de manger la tienne. Bien sûr que j'ai dit oui, _mon amour_.

\- Tu es épuisant et affligeant, Drago Malefoy, soupira la Gryffondor en fermant les paupières.

\- Je sais.

\- Doit-on apporter quelque chose ?

\- Nous leur faisons l'honneur de notre présence, c'est suffisant, répondit-il très sérieusement.

\- N'importe quoi ! rigola sa femme.

Scorpius lui-même eut du mal à réprimer son hilarité.

\- J'apporterai une bouteille de Pur Feu pour Zabini.

\- Hum… Et pour Marie ?

\- Tu te débrouilles, c'est ta copine !

\- C'est la femme de ton meilleur ami, témoin de mariage et parrain de ton fils.

\- Oui et c'est la femme du meilleur ami de ton mari et parrain de ton fils aussi et c'était l'une de tes témoins à notre mariage également.

\- Je confirme : tu es épuisant.

\- Oui mais tu m'aimes.

\- Oui et je me demande tous les jours comment je fais.

\- Et je m'emploie tous les soirs à te rappeler pourquoi, répondit le blond en lui adressant une œillade graveleuse.

\- Ok, stop ! s'interposa Scorpius en levant les mains devant lui. Ça suffit !

Ils se turent mais le jeune homme ne manqua pas de remarquer le sourire sur les lèvres de sa mère. Il fut saisi par un frisson de dégoût mais se souvint alors de quelque chose et reprit la parole.

\- Dites ?

Ses parents relevèrent les yeux vers lui.

\- Il y a une sorte de « rumeur » qui court à Poudlard.

\- A ton propos ? s'inquiéta immédiatement la Gryffondor.

\- Non, du tien. Ou plutôt du vôtre, dit-il en les regardant alternativement.

Il les vit se tendre sur leur chaise. Sa mère reposa son fruit dans son assiette pendant que son père plantait ses yeux dans les siens.

\- C'est quoi ? Cette rumeur ?

\- Euh… C'est à propos d'une sorte de « jeu » d'alcool.

\- Quoi ? pépia Hermione d'une voix atrocement aigüe.

\- Oui… La rumeur c'est que toi et Papa seriez des sortes de « rois et reines » de ce jeu et que tu aurais toi-même battu Pansy Parkinson un jour ou quelque chose comme ça, expliqua-t-il en regardant sa mère.

Les yeux de cette dernière s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle tourna la tête vers son mari.

\- Je vais tuer Zabini ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, sa rage étant soudainement palpable.

\- On ne sait même pas si c'est lui, répondit-il, que la situation semblait amuser plus qu'autre chose.

\- Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Il a une dent contre nous depuis que tu l'as battu. Je vais le tuer, Drago !

\- En fait…, intervint Scorpius. Il semblerait que ce soit quelqu'un qui était à la soirée de Pansy Parkinson qui ait parlé…

Il vit la brune se prendre la tête dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Grangie-chérie ? Tout finit toujours par se savoir, même ton passé de dépravée, ricana son époux.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?! s'exclama Scorpius qui n'en croyait ni ses oreilles ni ses yeux.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Drago.

\- Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça…

Scorpius était soufflé.

\- Scorp', je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Maman ? Je m'en fiche. Je trouve ça drôle enfin… bof mais bon…

\- Oh Merlin ! se morfondit-elle.

Elle était rouge de honte alors qu'à sa gauche, son mari ricanait.

\- Mais ça va ! soupira-t-il. Scorp' t'a dit qu'il s'en fichait.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu te rends compte de l'exemple que l'on donne à notre fils ?!

\- On n'a jamais prétendu être des parents modèles non plus, relativisa le Serpentard.

\- Toi peut-être pas mais…

Comprenant qu'une nouvelle dispute se profilait, Scorpius préféra intervenir.

\- C'est bon, Maman. Vraiment. Je suis surpris mais je m'en fiche, tu sais.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et fit la moue.

\- J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas d'autres rumeurs qui circulent…

\- Bah non pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

Le blond n'y crut pas une seule seconde, surtout en captant l'échange de regards bizarres entre ses parents mais n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. D'autant plus car il était pratiquement certain qu'il aurait regretté être mis au courant. Connaissant un minimum ses parents et au vu de ce qu'il avait appris ce soir, cela n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de très glorieux alors mieux valait qu'il ne sache rien.

.

Il préféra se lever de table et débarrasser. Micky s'occupa de tout nettoyer grâce à sa magie et l'adolescent retourna dans le salon. Au moment où il arriva, son père était de dos et sa mère était, de toute évidence, dans ses bras.

\- On devrait y retourner, disait le Serpentard. Ça va faire cinq ans début août et, comme nous ne serons pas là…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rit Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Personnellement, je trouve ça encore plus important que notre anniversaire de mariage.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais, Granger mais nous devrions quand même y retourner.

\- Quel est l'intérêt ? On partage la même chambre maintenant.

\- Eh bien… je ne dirais pas non à une petite soirée de dépravation avec ma femme et ça fait ce qui me semblent être des siècles que je n'ai pas vu ton déhanché.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux _tout_ reproduire ?

\- Absolument tout…

En les entendant commencer à s'embrasser, Scorpius se précipita pour attraper son dossier et quitta la pièce, montant directement dans sa chambre. Il se demandait parfois ce que faisaient ses parents lorsqu'ils ne s'écharpaient pas ou ne s'embrassaient pas…

.

Tout autant que la plaidoirie de sa mère, le dîner chez Marie se déroula parfaitement bien. Scorpius adorait se rendre chez son parrain. Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant un humour excessivement douteux, avait toujours été une personne sur qui lui, son père et sa mère avait pu compter et Marie était quelqu'un que l'adolescent appréciait beaucoup. Il fallait dire que le fait qu'elle tienne à lui préparer ses plats favoris à chaque fois qu'il venait, aidait. Tout comme Hélène, Marie était d'origine française et le blond appréciait pouvoir glaner quelques informations auprès d'elle sur le pays de naissance du père de sa petite amie.

.

Le lendemain, Scorpius alla rendre visite à Narcissa avec qui il passa la journée. Il l'aida à accomplir certaines tâches qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire seule même à l'aide de sa baguette ou de ses elfes de maison et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Sa grand-mère fut d'ailleurs la première personne de sa famille à qui le Serdaigle confia qu'Hélène était sa petite amie. Comme il l'avait présagé, elle fut ravie pour lui et lui assura que la jeune fille serait la bienvenue chez elle dès que Scorpius souhaiterait rendre les choses plus officielles. Narcissa et Leny s'étaient déjà rencontrées à plusieurs reprises et s'étaient toujours bien entendues, ce qui était très important pour l'adolescent. En fin d'après-midi, il reprit le Magicobus et retourna chez lui. Son père était déjà là mais pas sa mère.

Cette dernière rentra tard et épuisée. Elle avait beaucoup de dossiers à boucler et d'autres à déléguer avant les vacances et Scorpius se fit une joie de l'aider à trier ses papiers au cours de la soirée.

Il reçut d'ailleurs une lettre d'Hélène tandis qu'il était dans la salle à manger, des dossiers étalés tout autour de lui. La jeune fille commençait à lui manquer. Cela ne faisait qu'un tout petit peu moins de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais son contact lui manquait. Caresser sa peau lui manquait, déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes ou dans son cou lui manquait. _Elle_ lui manquait. Il repensait souvent à leur première nuit ensemble. Même s'il était certain que ne pas aller plus loin que là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avait assurément été la meilleure des choses à faire, le blond s'en sentait de plus en plus frustré. Il se revoyait, sa main sous son tee-shirt, ses lèvres sur sa peau, les ongles de Leny s'enfonçant dans son dos et avait, par deux fois, été contraint de prendre une douche froide avant de pouvoir s'endormir. Alors, forcément, lorsque la jeune fille lui écrivait qu'elle avait hâte de le retrouver et espérerait qu'ils leur seraient possible de « partager le même lit à nouveau » au moins une fois au cours de son séjour, il ne put que se figurer mille et un scénarii en se couchant ce soir-là. Complètement transporté par ses pensées euphoriques, il avait lui-même répondu qu'il avait hâte de la revoir et qu'il se débrouillerait pour la retrouver dans son lit toutes les nuits si elle le souhaitait.

.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et, le trente juin au soir, après qu'ils furent sortis du travail, ses parents et lui transplanèrent en direction de leur propriété en France. En prenant conscience que les résultats de ses BUSE arriveraient le lendemain matin, Scorpius se mit à angoisser. Un rictus amusé étira seulement ses lèvres au moment où il repensa à la soirée d'anniversaire de Leny en passant devant la chambre anciennement attribuée à Narcissa et, plus récemment, à Daniel. En revanche, ce fut un profond désarroi qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il entra dans sa propre pièce. Il posa les yeux sur son petit lit et poussa un profond soupir. Il resta ensuite simplement assis sur le matelas jusqu'à ce que son père l'appelle pour le dîner.

Après le repas, sa mère lui assura qu'il n'avait aucune raison de stresser pour ses notes mais qu'elle comprenait puisqu'ayant elle-même ressenti cela. Elle lui proposa, exceptionnellement, l'une des potions de sommeil sans rêve que sa Psychomage lui fournissait mais Scorpius refusa. Chose qu'il regretta très rapidement.

Il se tourna, se retourna et se retourna encore dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait la boule au ventre. Dès qu'il ne pensait pas aux BUSE, il songeait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa « fausse chambre » de la Salle sur Demande avec Hélène et cela incessamment. Il finit par s'endormir pour se réveiller en haletant un peu plus tard. Il venait de cauchemarder qu'il avait absolument tout raté et il lui fut impossible de dormir après cela. Peu importait l'heure, il se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Pénétrant dans le séjour, il alla ouvrir l'une des baies vitrées puis sortit dans le jardin. Il s'assit par terre et attendit, assistant bientôt au lever du soleil. Son cœur était serré et il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant angoissé de sa vie.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva et une chouette apparut au loin. Scorpius se mit instantanément debout et ses jambes flageolèrent tout autant que ses mains devinrent moites. Il ferma les paupières, essayant de prendre de profondes inspirations pour se détendre. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le volatile se posait par terre, dans la pelouse, devant lui. Scorpius se baissa et entreprit de détacher la lettre. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que la chouette frémissait de la tête aux pattes. Il finit par réussir à détacher la lettre et l'oiseau s'ébroua en hululant d'indignation avant de prendre son envol. Scorpius, lui, se releva et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que les résultats des BUSE ne tenaient qu'en une seule page. Pourtant, l'enveloppe qui reposait entre ses mains était lourde et épaisse.

Scorpius resta immobile cinq bonnes minutes avant de finalement prendre la décision d'ouvrir le pli. Ses mains tremblèrent encore davantage et il manqua de déchirer les parchemins. L'enveloppe en comptait trois et il en prit connaissance au fur et à mesure. Chacun le dérouta un peu plus que le précédent. Complètement désorienté, Scorpius rentra dans la maison, ses lettres à la main et le regard complètement hagard. Ses parents étaient là et attendaient, leur tasse de café posée sur la table en bois, derrière eux. Le Serdaigle releva les yeux dans leur direction mais fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Le sourire qui étirait auparavant les lèvres de sa mère se fana pendant que les traits de son père se contractaient. Scorpius s'avança vers la table et y étala les lettres qu'il relut en même temps que ses parents.

.

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

.

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Optimal (O) ; Effort Exceptionnel (E) ; Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P) ; Désolant (D) ; Troll (T)

.

SCORPIUS HYPERION MALEFOY-GRANGER A OBTENU :

.

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Botanique : O_

 _Histoire de la magie : O_

 _Potions : O_

 _Métamorphose : O_

.

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : O avec mention spéciale (*)_

.

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : O_

 _Divination : O_

 _Arithmancie : O_

 _Etude des Runes : O_

 _Etude des Moldus : O_

.

(*) Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez-vous référer au billet intitulé « _Mention spéciale attribuée par l'Auror H. J. POTTER, examinateur des BUSE, au candidat S. H. MALEFOY-GRANGER_ ».

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Mention spéciale attribuée par l'Auror H. J. POTTER, examinateur des BUSE, au candidat S. H. MALEFOY-GRANGER._

.

 _En accord avec l'ensemble du corps enseignant et du Directeur du collège Poudlard, Mr Neville LONDUBAT, du Président du Conseil d'Administration du collège Poudlard, Mr Perceval Ignatius WEASLEY et de la sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la Magie, Miss Cho CHANG, Mr Harry James POTTER, Auror de son état et examinateur de l'épreuve pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal des BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) imposées aux cinquième année et des ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) imposées aux septième années, accorde, à Mr Scorpius Hyperion MALEFOY-GRANGER, la mention spéciale « ASPIC »._

.

 _Cette mention, jamais encore délivrée, est la traduction du niveau de Mr Malefoy-Granger dans cette matière. Mr Malefoy-Granger obtient son ASPIC de la pratique de la Défense contre les forces du Mal avec la note E (Effort exceptionnel) au vu de l'éventail des connaissances démontrées et de l'usage qu'il a su en faire sans y être préparé._

.

 _Mr Malefoy-Granger aura la possibilité de majorer sa note s'il souhaite repasser son examen de Défense contre les forces du Mal mais il détient, dès à présent et ce de façon effective, son diplôme dans cette matière. La partie « pratique » étant seule concernée._

.

 _Avec les félicitations de l'ensemble du corps enseignant et du Directeur du collège Poudlard, Mr Neville LONDUBAT, du Président du Conseil d'Administration du collège Poudlard, Mr Perceval Ignatius WEASLEY, de la sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la Magie, Miss Cho CHANG et de Mr Harry James POTTER, Auror de son état et examinateur de l'épreuve pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal des BUSE et des ASPIC._

.

 _Veuillez agréer, Mr Malefoy-Granger, l'expression de nos salutations distinguées._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Neville Londubat._

 _Professeur émérite de Botanique et auteur de_ « Le Mimbulus Minbletonia dans tous ses états. »

.

 _Cher Mr Malefoy-Granger,_

 _A titre personnel, je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter._

 _Vos résultats sont véritablement sans précédent dans l'histoire de notre école (le Professeur Dumbledore n'ayant pas obtenu de mention supplémentaire) et, à résultats exceptionnels, mesures exceptionnelles._

 _Une médaille ainsi qu'un diplôme vous seront remis en présence de l'ensemble des élèves, des professeurs, de vos parents, de Mr H. J. Potter, de Mr P. I. Weasley, de Miss C. Chang et de moi-même en début d'année scolaire (la date vous sera communiquée avec votre liste de fournitures scolaires)._

 _Dans une seconde mesure, l'opportunité de faire votre entrée en septième année et non en sixième année, comme cela devrait être le cas, vous est aujourd'hui proposée. Au vu de vos résultats, l'ensemble du corps enseignant ainsi que moi-même pensons, Mr Malefoy-Granger, que vous avez les capacités et les connaissances requises pour passer directement en dernière année. Il s'agit d'un choix devant être mûrement réfléchi. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas prendre une décision trop hâtive que vous pourriez regretter._

 _Je reste à votre entière disposition ainsi qu'à celle de vos parents pour répondre à l'ensemble de vos questions. Sachez que, si vous acceptez, toute l'aide possible vous sera apportée et qu'un entretien sera organisé avez vos parents, vous-même et vos Professeurs avant la rentrée._

 _Encore une fois, je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations, vous fait part de mon admiration et de mes respects._

 _En attente d'une réponse avant le premier août,_

 _Veuillez agréer, Mr Malefoy-Granger, l'expression de mes sincères salutations._

 _Neville LONDUBAT,_

 _Directeur._

.

Le silence était assourdissant dans le salon de la maison secondaire des Malefoy-Granger. Scorpius venait d'achever une seconde lecture du contenu des lettres qui lui avaient été adressées et était encore plus décontenancé qu'après la première. Indécis, il se retourna vers ses parents. Ces derniers venaient également de finir de prendre connaissance des missives et l'observaient. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Drago affichait un regard indéchiffrable. Soudainement, sa mère bondit en avant et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra si fort contre elle qu'il crut étouffer.

\- Merlin, je n'en reviens pas… Que des « O » et ton ASPIC… Je suis si fière de toi ! dit-elle, des trémolos dans la voix. Bravo mon cœur.

\- Me-merci, Maman…

Elle finit par le relâcher et reculer un peu avant de s'essuyer les yeux. Scorpius lui adressa un sourire timide avant de porter son attention sur son père qui n'avait ni bougé ni parlé. Il l'observait seulement, les bras le long du corps et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, Scorp'.

Le blond perdit son sourire.

\- C'est… Bravo. Bravo mon fils…, souffla-t-il, abasourdi et d'une voix légèrement rauque.

L'adolescent voulut le remercier mais il fut soudain pris en étaux dans les bras du Serpentard. Il le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard mais resta près de lui, bientôt rejoint par sa mère.

\- Félicitations, Scorp'. Je pense que nous peinons à réaliser et…

\- Crois-moi, Maman, je ne réalise pas moi-même, assura le blond. Je crois que… je vais les relire une troisième fois.

La Gryffondor lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de hocher la tête.

\- Nous allons te laisser seul quelques minutes et aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Scorpius acquiesça distraitement, les yeux déjà replongés sur ses notes. Ses parents passèrent dans la cuisine et il ne put que relever les yeux en direction de la verrière lorsque, dans son champ de vision, il aperçut sa mère bondir dans les bras de son époux qui la serra contre lui.

Leur fils les observa s'enlacer quelques instants avant de relire ses lettres.

.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, ses parents revinrent dans la pièce avec lui et Scorpius attendit qu'ils soient assis pour leur faire part de sa décision.

\- Je ne veux pas sauter de classe et passer directement en septième année.

Une expression de surprise mêlée à une légère incompréhension naquit sur leurs deux visages.

\- Nous en discuterons tous ensemble, Scorp' et…

\- Non, Maman. J'ai choisi : je ne veux pas sauter de classe.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- Est-ce que tu dis cela uniquement pour pouvoir être avec tes amis l'année prochaine ? demanda son père en buvant une gorgée de son café sans toutefois le quitter des yeux.

\- Oui et non, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Explique-toi, requit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Scorpius prit le temps de manger un peu et d'organiser ses pensées avant de prendre la parole.

\- L'expérience de cette année m'a suffi, je crois. Si je passe en septième année à la rentrée, je vais devoir travailler comme un acharné pour rattraper mon retard en plus de suivre toutes les autres matières. Je me connais, je vais vouloir prendre l'ensemble des options une nouvelle fois et… et ça ne va pas aller. Et puis, là, si j'y suis parvenu, c'est aussi parce que j'avais mes amis. Même si je les ai… « mis de côté » au début de l'année, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé à me sentir mieux après et… voilà. Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparés d'eux.

\- Tu ne le serais pas tout le temps, juste pour les cours.

\- Et c'est déjà trop, Maman.

\- Je ne fais que t'exposer les choses telles qu'elles sont, Scorpius. Je trouve ton argumentation très réfléchie et raisonnable. Je t'encourage tout de même à y penser pendant le temps qui t'est accordé avant de donner ta réponse mais il me semble, également, que tu feras le bon choix si tu refuses, expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Sincèrement, oui, répondit-elle. Drago, qu'en penses-tu ?

Son père le regarda de ses prunelles anthracite.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ta mère et donc avec toi. C'est ta décision, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je pense, comme Hermione, que tu feras le bon choix si tu refuses.

\- Merci, Papa.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, tu as tout fait tout seul.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est grâce à toi et à Maman que j'ai pu avoir cette opportunité et que j'ai validé mon… ASPIC en pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal. C'est, encore une fois, grâce à votre aide que j'ai acquis autant de connaissances dans les autres matières et notamment grâce à toi, Papa, que j'arrive à avoir d'aussi bonnes notes en Potions.

Drago lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires et inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Vous serez là ? Pour la remise du diplôme ? les interrogea le Serdaigle.

\- Bien sûr mon cœur.

\- Evidemment ! En plus, reprit son père en portant son regard sur sa femme. Ce sera l'occasion de retourner à Poudlard…

\- Drago…

\- Chut ! M'épouser c'était épouser l'amour du risque.

La Gryffondor explosa de rire.

\- « L'amour du risque » ? Mais tu es un vrai couard !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non, non !

\- Si, si ! Qui est-ce qui m'a appelée en hurlant, l'autre jour, avant de partir au travail, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une petite bête dans les cheveux et qu'il ne voulait pas l'enlever tout seul ou se déplacer pour récupérer sa baguette ? C'est moi, peut-être ?

\- Ah ! C'était ça, ce cri ? s'exclama Scorpius. T'es pas cool, Papa, tu m'as réveillé alors que je faisais un beau rêve…

Il craignit soudainement que ses parents ne lui posent des questions à propos du rêve en question mais ils étaient bien trop occupés à se chamailler, comme d'habitude.

\- Ne me discrédite pas devant mon fils comme ça ! s'insurgea son père.

\- Tu te discrédites toi-même et tu n'as pas attendu que je sois là pour le faire !

\- Tu te crois maligne, Miss-dépravation ?

\- Comment oses-tu ?!

Son père ricana mais perdit rapidement son sourire.

\- Veux-tu que je raconte à ton fils l'état dans lequel je t'ai retrouvé, il y a trois mois, après que Zabini et toi étiez venu ici pour « passer une soirée entre potes » ? cingla-t-elle en imitant une voix masculine absolument grotesque.

\- Non… ça ira…

\- Bien ! Alors tais-toi ou je lui raconte.

\- Je veux savoir !

Un regard assassin de la part de son père dissuada Scorpius de demander une seconde fois et il se leva simplement de table. Il avait bien plus important à faire que d'écouter ses parents se disputer une énième fois. Il avait deux lettres à envoyer.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, sa mère reprochait à son père de ne même pas l'avoir embrassée pour lui dire bonjour en se réveillant tandis que son père répliquait qu'il avait voulu le faire mais que ses yeux s'étaient posés ailleurs et qu'il avait oublié sa bouche.

Scorpius soupira en se massant momentanément les paupières avant de grimper les escaliers et de s'enfermer dans la Bibliothèque où se situait le bureau. Il avait peut-être les meilleurs parents de la Terre mais ils étaient aussi et très clairement, les plus affligeants…

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà ! :D Les Dramione sont de retour, Hélène et Daniel ont été présents au travers de leur lettre et... SCORPINOU A OBTENU SES DOUZE BUSE PLUS UN DEMI ASPIC ! BRAVO SCORPINOU ! *-*

.

BREEEF ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'aucun aspect ne vous aura déçu. Je sais que vous aviez hâte de retrouver les Dramione eh bien c'est chose faite. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nos chers handicapés des sentiments n'ont pas beaucoup changé. Scorpius a pu en apprendre davantage sur le passé de dépravé de ses parents et notamment celui de sa mère dont il n'avait aucune idée.

.

J'espère recevoir des commentaires de la part de lecteurs fantômes cette semaine et j'espère surtout que cette fic' continue de vous plaire. ^^ Que ce soit le cas ou non, **n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez. S'il-vous-plaît. :)**

.

Je vous envoie des milliards de bisous. Comme chaque semaine : à très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi sur FB pour le titre du chapitre onze et la semaine prochaine pour la publicatiooooon !

Chalusse-qui-vous-aime


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mercredi 28 novembre 2018 !

Des milliers de mercis à mes revieweuses choupies : **Mel-G1822** ; **MissFlow** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Clodya** ; **Brouette** ; **Caballeras** ; **Kailliana** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **NeverForgeett** ; et enfin : **Betameche** !

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires ! *-*

.

 **NEWS** : **Je vous donne rendez-vous le samedi 1** **er** **décembre pour découvrir le règlement de la première édition spéciale « Noël » du concours « Les Chalusse d'Ébène » !** (En espérant que vous soyez nombreuses et nombreux à être intéressés ! :D) **  
**

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Saluuuuuuut à toi aussi ! Je suis TROP CONTENTE que tu aies adoré et que tu aies été en « surkiff total » en lisant le chapitre ! WHOOOHOU ! *-* Je dois avouer avoir également pris beaucoup de plaisir à « réécrire » sur les Dramione et à les intégrer pleinement dans un chapitre. Ça me touche que tu aies apprécié également. :)

Concernant Scorpius, oui : un « demi-ASPIC » en DCFM ! Comme quoi, l'épreuve ultra complexe qu'Harry lui a fait passer et les efforts qu'il a pu fournir ont porté leurs fruits !

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review ! En effet, au vu du titre du chapitre de cette semaine, je ne peux pas cacher que les Dramione seront de nouveau de la partie. J'espère donc qu'il te plaira et qu'il deviendra peut-être ton « nouveau préféré ». ;) Merci encore ! Des bisous pour toi. :)

.

Le chapitre de cette semaine est légèrement particulier mais je ne dirai rien à ce sujet (pour le moment mouahahahah !). J'espère seulement qu'il vous plaira et que vous saurez relever sa particularité. ^^

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve un peu plus bas pour la note de fin de chapitre.

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Mes chers parents**

 _Bonjour Scorpius,_

 _Ton ASPIC en pratique de DFCM ?! Merlin, je n'en reviens pas ! Félicitations ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Tes parents doivent être tellement fiers…_

 _Et des « O » dans toutes les autres matières… Bravo, tout simplement : BRAVO. Tu mérites tes notes pour le temps que tu as passé à travailler et la façon dont tu t'es investi._

 _Concernant ton admission en sixième ou septième année, je ne veux pas influencer ton choix alors sache que je te soutiendrai quoique tu décides de faire._

.

 _Je pense que tu auras compris que j'attendais ta lettre avant de t'envoyer la mienne. Donc, j'ai eu… sept BUSE ! C'est loin de tes douze avec ta mention mais je suis ravie de mes résultats._

 _Comme tu me l'as demandé, voici mes notes :_

 _Astronomie : D…_

 _Sortilèges : E._

 _Botanique : O (je suis trop contente !)_

 _Histoire de la magie : P._

 _Potions : A._

 _Métamorphose : E._

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : O ! (Ça, c'est grâce à toi… Merci, merci, merci !)_

 _Divination : E._

 _Arithmancie : O._

.

 _Tu te rends compte… Sept BUSE et trois « Optimal » ! Mes parents ont bondi de joie. Je leur ai dit que c'était avant tout grâce à toi et ils ont répondu qu'ils avaient hâte de te revoir pour te remercier de m'avoir aidée._

.

 _Je dois y aller, mes parents et moi partons pique-niquer à la plage._

 _Encore félicitations et merci !_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Tu me manques, j'ai hâte de te retrouver et je t'aime,_

 _Leny._

 _PS : si tu ne me rejoins pas dans ma chambre, je pense que je le ferais moi-même…_

.

C'était la toute première fois qu'Hélène lui disait – ou plutôt écrivait – qu'elle l'aimait et Scorpius sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il avisa la dernière ligne de sa lettre, ce fut en revanche une intense sensation de chaleur qui s'empara de tout son corps. Il s'empressa d'attraper un parchemin et une plume avant d'écrire une réponse.

.

 _Bonjour Hélène,_

 _Tout d'abord : bravo ! Tes notes sont excellentes et je suis très heureux pour toi._

 _Toi ou tes parents n'avez absolument pas à me remercier, ce n'est pas moi qui ait passé les épreuves à ta place. Sept BUSE dont trois « Optimal », c'est vraiment génial._

.

 _Merci pour tes félicitations. Je dois t'avouer me sentir un peu mal à l'aise… Même si je savais que j'avais globalement réussi, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des notes aussi hautes et surtout à avoir cette mention ou plutôt cet ASPIC en DFCM. Mes parents sont effectivement fiers (c'est tout au moins ce qu'ils me répètent à longueur de journée) et je suis très heureux. Ma grand-mère a même tenu à venir me féliciter en personne._

 _Pour ce qui est de la rentrée prochaine, mon choix est arrêté et mes parents sont d'accord : je ne sauterai pas de classe._

.

 _J'espère que tu profites bien de tes vacances et de tes parents. Daniel devrait arriver chez moi dans quelques jours par Portoloin et j'ai hâte que tu nous rejoignes._

 _Tu me manques et je t'aime également,_

 _Scorp'._

 _PS : ma mère m'a demandé tes notes et m'a dit de te féliciter pour ta réussite._

 _PPS : je pense que, de toute façon, je serai incapable de ne pas te rejoindre dans ta chambre._

.

Avant de risquer de changer d'avis et décider de supprimer la dernière mention, le Serdaigle cacheta sa lettre et la tendit à Bathilda puis prit connaissance de la missive que lui avait adressé son meilleur ami.

.

 _Salut Malefoy,_

 _Douze BUSE et un demi ASPIC ?! Putain ! T'as triché, c'est pas possible autrement !_

 _Nan, j'dec' ! Je suis vraiment content pour toi, mec. Tu mérites tes notes et j'en attendais pas moins de mon meilleur pote._

 _En ce qui me concerne, mate un peu ça :_

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Sortilèges : O_

 _Botanique : A_

 _Histoire de la magie : P (C'est de la merde, cette matière, de toute façon !)_

 _Potions : E_

 _Métamorphose : E_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : E_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : P (Ça aussi, c'est de la merde !)_

 _Divination : O_

.

 _Bon, c'est sûr qu'à côté de toi, c'est naze mais je suis plutôt content._

.

 _Pourquoi tu me demandes combien de BUSE a eu Adams ?! Comme si j'en savais quelque chose, moi. Ouais bon, ok, il en a eu huit. Il en a une de plus que moi, je suis dégouté ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas pris cette option de « Soins aux créatures magiques » de mon cul et j'aurais choisi un truc moins chiant et plus simple !_

.

 _Bref ! C'est toujours ok pour que je vienne chez toi par Portoloin mercredi ?_

 _Tiens-moi au courant,_

 _Dan'_

.

Scorpius s'empara de sa plume avant de commencer à rédiger.

.

 _Salut Jameson,_

 _Oui… Douze BUSE et un demi ASPIC, comme tu dis… Je n'en reviens toujours pas moi-même. Si j'avais triché, j'aurais compris mes notes mais là… Bref !_

 _Félicitations pour tes sept BUSE ! Au moins, il n'y aura pas de jaloux avec Leny. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle t'a appris à distinguer l'engrais à base de bouses de Dragon de celui à base de déjections de Salamandre sinon… Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire : félicitations._

 _C'est cool pour Andy également ! Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il en ait eu huit, c'est un bosseur. Et ça ne m'étonne pas, non plus, que tu aies eu connaissance de ses notes…_

.

 _C'est toujours ok pour mercredi. Mes parents et moi viendront te chercher à ton arrivée à St Malo. Il faudra seulement que tu me reconfirmes l'heure._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Scorp',_

 _PS : ma mère m'a demandé tes notes et m'a dit de te féliciter pour ta réussite, au même titre que Leny. (Elle a tout de même semblé plus surprise quand je lui ai annoncé que tu en avais eu sept que lorsque je lui ai fait mention des résultats d'Hélène…)_

.

Le blond obtint une réponse rapide à ses deux lettres et prit donc son mal en patience le temps de retrouver ses amis. Il profita tout de même de cette période pour faire des activités avec ses parents. Son père et lui s'adonnèrent au Quidditch pendant tout un après-midi et, le lendemain, Scorpius alla se balader sur la côte française en compagnie de sa mère. Drago, qui ne trouvait aucun intérêt au fait de « errer sans but », resta donc à la maison pour écrire du courrier. Profitant de leur matinée mère/fils, Scorpius et Hermione prirent la décision d'aller déjeuner dans la crêperie de St Malo qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement. C'était ici qu'ils avaient passé leur premier moment rien que tous les deux et cet établissement leur tenait véritablement à cœur. A chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, Scorpius se remémorait son état d'esprit d'antan et son désir déjà sous-jacent que la Gryffondor fasse partie de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, cinq ans plus tard, elle était sa mère adoptive, la femme de son père et ils étaient une véritable famille. Un sourire étira instantanément ses traits lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant et il vit que le même avait pris place sur les lèvres de sa mère.

Ils se baladèrent dans la ville de longues minutes après le déjeuner puis trouvèrent une ruelle déserte pour transplaner. Drago n'était pas à la maison lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Mère et fils en furent légèrement surpris mais ne s'inquiétèrent pas outre mesure et décidèrent de se diriger vers la plage pour se baigner un peu. Il faisait relativement chaud, ce jour-là, sur la côte Bretonne et ils avaient l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Arrivé quelques minutes après la Gryffondor, Scorpius était en train de déposer sa serviette au sol lorsque que sa mère, qui venait de s'immerger jusqu'aux épaules dans la Manche, poussa un hurlement. Ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'il faisait, Scorpius agrippa sa baguette et se retourna, la pointant sur l'endroit où il l'avait entendue crier. Il ne voyait toutefois plus rien, comme si elle avait subitement disparue.

\- Maman ?!

De plus en plus inquiet, le blond courut jusqu'à la mer et s'apprêtait à plonger lorsque deux personnes émergèrent de l'eau. Il reconnut instantanément la tignasse d'Hermione qui lui tombait devant les yeux et la chevelure platine de son père, juste derrière elle.

\- Drago Abraxas Malefoy, plus JAMAIS ça ! vociféra sa femme.

Soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, le Serdaigle se détendit avant d'aller déposer sa baguette et de se baigner à son tour. Il ne perdit pas une miette de la dispute entre ses parents et eut l'impression que tout le monde aurait pu en profiter sur près de cinq kilomètres à la ronde tant Hermione hurlait.

\- Tu es totalement inconscient ou quoi ?! Tu as manqué de me tuer !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Granger !

\- « N'importe quoi » ?! répéta-t-elle avec fougue. Le choc hypothermique, ça te dit quelque chose ? La noyade, ça te dit quelque chose ?! Sans parler de la frayeur que tu m'as faite ! Et arrête de rire comme un imbécile ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête…

Le Serpentard ne pouvait manifestement pas s'empêcher de rigoler et Scorpius devait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi. Avec les cheveux dans tous les sens qui dégoulinaient et le teint cramoisi, sa mère offrait un tableau plutôt cocasse.

\- On verra la tienne quand je t'aurai défiguré avec un sort particulièrement cuisant, espèce d'abruti !

\- Je m'en fous, j'enverrai un hibou à « Aide aux conjoints qui reçoivent des maléfices » et tu feras moins la maligne, fanfaronna son père tandis que la Gryffondor regagnait la plage.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu sois en mesure de l'envoyer ! cingla-t-elle.

Scorpius, qui était un peu plus loin, essayait de ne pas rire de ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Manque de chance, sa mère tourna la tête vers lui à ce moment-là et capta son hilarité.

\- Et toi, ça t'amuse ? Vous n'êtes que deux gamins ! Aussi immature l'un que l'autre !

Le Serdaigle vit son père lever les yeux au ciel dans son dos puis afficher un grand sourire lorsque sa femme se retourna vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer avec tes sourires, Malefoy ! Je te déteste.

\- Je sais.

\- Parfait !

Elle récupéra sa serviette ainsi que sa baguette et marcha d'un pas raide et vif en direction de la maison. Le Serpentard poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers Scorpius.

\- Avoir survécu à Voldemort pour se faire assassiner par Granger… Profites bien de la vie avant que ta Leny devienne aussi casse couille, dit-il d'un ton morne.

\- Tu as quand même un peu abusé. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle s'était fait attaquer ou quelque chose comme ça, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Ouais bah vous n'aviez qu'à pas me laisser tout seul à la maison toute la journée, répliqua son père en sortant de l'eau à son tour.

\- Quoi ? Mais on t'a proposé de venir ! C'est toi qui a dit non !

\- On croirait entendre ta mère ! Je pensais que vous alliez simplement marcher deux heures.

\- Bah c'est ce qu'on a fait et puis on a eu faim et voilà. Tu n'aimes pas les crêpes, de toute façon.

\- Faux.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- J'ai finalement dit ça à ta mère pour qu'elle arrête de me traîner là-bas toutes les trois minutes.

Scorpius ferma les paupières et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Vous êtes épuisants…, soupira-t-il avec sincérité.

\- On sait ! Allez, profite bien.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Me faire pardonner, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de transplaner.

Le blond grimaça puis s'immergea dans l'eau.

.

Lorsqu'il revint jusqu'à la demeure, quelques heures plus tard, après s'être baigné puis séché au soleil, un livre de Métamorphose entre les mains, Scorpius retrouva ses parents dans la cuisine. La dispute précédente semblait totalement oubliée et la soirée se déroula dans un calme plus qu'appréciable.

\- A quelle heure ton ami arrivera-t-il, après-demain ? l'interrogea Hermione.

\- Dix heures douze, heure locale, répondit le blond après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- D'accord. Comme je l'ai expliqué à ton père, je suis contrainte de rentrer à Londres au cours de la matinée mais je serais normalement de retour pour le déjeuner.

\- Quelque chose de grave ?

\- Absolument pas, sourit-elle. On a seulement besoin de ma signature sur plusieurs documents et je dois être présente pour le faire devant témoin.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on aille faire un tour tous les trois, en ville, demain soir ? proposa-t-il.

\- Eh bien je comptais justement vous inviter au restaurant alors oui, c'est une très bonne idée, dit son père. Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

Scorpius se replongea dans ses révisions de pré-rentrée toute la journée du lendemain puis se prépara pour aller dîner avec ses parents. Il enfila un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et les retrouva au rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère portait une jolie robe d'été, longue et colorée, alors que son père avait revêtu son éternel ensemble noir.

\- Tu es très beau, le complimenta Hermione.

\- Merci Maman, toi aussi.

\- Et moi ? Personne ne me dit que je suis beau ?

La mère et le fils échangèrent un regard complice et entendu avant de se retourner vers le Serpentard et de lui assurer qu'il était, de très loin, le plus beau de la famille. Drago sembla satisfait et ils purent quitter la propriété.

.

Tous les trois trinquèrent à la réussite de Scorpius et le dîner se déroula, miraculeusement, sans esclandre. Scorpius crut même être entré dans une nouvelle dimension en constatant que le reste de la soirée se poursuivait de la même façon. Ils flânèrent dans les rues de la ville puis se rendirent aux abords de la plage où ils achetèrent des glaces qu'ils dégustèrent en marchant. Parents et fils finirent par s'arrêter au niveau d'un muret en pierre et observèrent les vagues s'écraser lourdement sur le sable, créant énormément d'écumes. La soirée était douce et un léger coulis d'air apportait une odeur iodée jusqu'à eux. Scorpius ferma momentanément les paupières. Il aurait aimé qu'Hélène soit là pour partager ce moment avec lui. Son cœur se serra d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit son père se placer dans le dos sa mère et l'étreindre amoureusement. Le blond avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils venaient ici, ses parents se plaçaient ainsi, face à la mer, pendant de longues minutes. Il finit par entendre Drago murmurer à Hermione qu'il l'aimait puis ils se remirent en route. Scorpius n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet endroit, qui lui apparaissait assez banal, signifiait pour eux. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ses parents n'étaient pas de grands adeptes des mots d'amour mais qu'ils se disaient toujours qu'il s'aimait, que ce soit l'un, l'autre ou les deux, à cet endroit.

Tous trois débouchèrent sur une rue assez animée où une sorte de mini-concert en plein air était donné. Le Serdaigle n'était pas franchement sensible à la musique mais il devait avouer que l'ambiance estivale et vacancière qui régnait se prêtait véritablement à ce genre d'animations. Sans même se concerter, ses parents et lui s'arrêtèrent pour profiter un peu. Il y avait beaucoup de Moldus qui dansaient et ils demeurèrent à l'écart, écoutant simplement. A la fin d'une chanson, Hermione et Drago proposèrent de se remettre en marche et l'adolescent opina. Il s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

Surpris, Scorpius se retourna instantanément. Il s'agissait une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune.

\- Bonjour, euh…, commença-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, répondit le blond en français.

Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire la conversation car il n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette langue.

\- Oh ! Tu es…

\- Anglais, oui, sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Derrière elle, un petit groupe de filles les observaient, semblant glousser par intermittences. Scorpius fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la française qui ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.

\- Je suppose que tu es ici en vacances mais… euh… je pourrai peut-être te faire visiter la ville ou…

\- Je connais cette ville, répondit-il sur un ton poli.

Il avait l'impression de savoir où elle voulait en venir mais ne désirait pas se montrer antipathique en lui disant « non » brutalement.

\- Ah ! Tu restes un peu avec nous ?

\- Non, désolé, mes parents m'attendent, se défila-t-il.

\- Ah… Eh bien… peut-être que je pourrais te laisser mon numéro de portable et que tu pourrais m'envoyer un SMS pour qu'on se voit ? Pour aller à la plage ou… autre, proposa-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était une blonde plutôt jolie et elle semblait sympathique mais le Serdaigle n'était absolument pas intéressé. Heureusement, grâce à sa mère et à ses cours d'Etude des Moldus, il savait ce qu'était un « portable » et même un « SMS » et put donc lui répondre en conséquence. Ou tout au moins essayer…

\- Je suis désolé mais…

\- Tu peux aussi me donner ton numéro et je t'enverrai un SMS, le coupa-t-elle. Tu sais, je parle un peu l'anglais...

\- Oui, d'accord mais…

\- Tiens, voici mon numéro.

Elle lui fourra un bout de papier dans la poche extérieure gauche de sa veste de costume, pivota sur ses talons et retrouva ses amies qui pouffèrent à son arrivée. Perplexe, Scorpius les regarda quelques instants avant de s'éloigner. Ses parents semblaient avoir suivi toute la scène d'un peu plus loin. Les joues en feu et les sourcils froncés, il les rejoignit.

\- Un vrai tombeur. Comme son père, s'enorgueillit le Serpentard lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur.

L'adolescent vit sa mère tourner la tête vers son époux de façon excessivement lente avant d'arquer un sourcil.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Avant toi, mon amour, évidemment…

\- Mouais… Fais bien attention à toi, Drago Malefoy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens trop à la vie !

Scorpius haussa, à son tour, un sourcil. Son père le vit et s'expliqua tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route.

\- Il y a quelques mois, ta mère et moi sommes allés dîner au restaurant. Je suis sorti avant elle et je me suis, tout comme toi, fait aborder par une jol… une femme, se reprit-il rapidement. J'étais en train de lui expliquer que j'étais un homme marié et que…

\- Ou tu étais plutôt en train de plonger tes yeux de pervers dans son décolleté, rectifia Hermione.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… Bref ! Ta mère est arrivée sur ses entrefaites, poursuivit-il à son attention.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Scorpius qui venait de se débarrasser du papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro de la jeune française en le laissant tout simplement tomber par terre.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Abigail Stanford, à Noël, il y a quelques années ?

Scorpius hocha la tête, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Cela avait été la toute première fois où il avait eu l'impression que ses parents et lui formaient une véritable famille. Même s'il s'était agi d'un mensonge à l'époque.

\- Eh bien elle a, plus ou moins, refait même la chose. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle a promis une jolie trace de son alliance sur la joue de la demoiselle…

\- Tu as vraiment dit ça ?! s'exclama Scorpius en dévisageant sa mère.

\- Euh… oui. Pour ma défense, j'avais un peu trop bu et elle était très, très collante avec ton père. Ce dernier n'est d'ailleurs pas en reste en matière de menaces…, ajouta-t-elle, mine de rien.

\- Si tu fais référence à…

\- Oui, parfaitement.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable ! Il t'avait touchée, Hermione ! Et il n'y avait même plus de menaces à ce niveau…

\- Non, effectivement, siffla la Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Scorpius en regardant Drago.

\- Je me suis… plus ou moins battu mais…

\- Tu t'es battu ? répéta le Serdaigle.

Il savait que son père était jaloux et possessif et cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça mais l'homme avait réellement dû aller très loin pour qu'il en vienne à se battre avec lui.

\- Ouais, grommela-t-il. Zabini nous avait traîné dans une boîte de nuit de merde. Pendant que nous sommes allés chercher les boissons, Hermione et Marie se sont fait aborder par deux gros salopards. L'un des deux avait la main sur la cuisse de ta mère et lui avait pris sa baguette quand je suis arrivé. L'autre en avait après Marie mais ne l'a pas touchée.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai traîné l'agresseur d'Hermione dehors puisque nous ne pouvions pas transplaner et Blaise en a fait autant avec celui de Marie.

\- Et… ?

\- Et disons que j'ai voulu m'assurer que le mec ne repose plus jamais sa main sur ta mère et qu'il se souvienne de moi…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ouais… Il a finalement été emmené à Ste Mangouste et ils ont arrangé sa main… Ainsi que sa gueule…

\- Et toi ?

Son père ne répondit pas.

\- Une nuit chez les Aurors et un avertissement, répondit sa mère à sa place sur un ton grave en regardant son époux. Heureusement qu'Harry était là. En entendant ce qu'il s'était passé, il a minimisé la chose mais…

\- « Mais » rien. C'est bon, Hermione, soupira-t-il. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, c'est tout.

Elle garda le silence mais ses sourcils demeurèrent froncés.

\- Et pour Blaise ? les interrogea Scorpius.

\- Même chose, dit son père d'une voix hachée.

\- Mais l'homme n'avait pas touché Marie… Pourquoi est-ce que Parrain Blaise a réagi com…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et pivota vers lui, l'obligeant à en faire de même.

\- Imagine-toi à sa place et imagine qu'il s'agisse de la fille dont tu es amoureux, ta femme qui plus est. Aurais-tu réagi différemment ?

Scorpius tenta de se figurer la scène dans son esprit. Une vague de rage s'empara de lui et il secoua la tête.

\- Sûrement pas mais je l'aurais probablement regretté après.

Quoique… ce n'était pas comme s'il regrettait les deux coups de poings qu'il avait administré à Dorian Sharp quand ce dernier avait embrassé Hélène.

\- Le problème, intervint Hermione. C'est que ton père, lui, ne regrette pas une seule seconde.

\- Bien sûr que non et si c'était à refaire, je le referais ! Personne ne regarde ma femme, personne ne parle à ma femme et personne ne touche ma femme, affirma-t-il avec véhémence.

Scorpius vit sa mère fermer les paupières et se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation alors je vais nous éviter une énième dispute et me taire mais tu sais ce que je pense de ton discours, cingla-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu acceptes peut-être qu'une femme me regarde, me parle et me touche ?

\- C'est totalement différent ! se défendit Hermione.

\- Ah oui et en quoi ?

Et voilà… c'était reparti… Finalement, ses parents ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. Scorpius les suspectait même d'apprécier s'écharper toutes les cinq minutes. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible à leur comportement puéril.

.

Le soir venu, le Serdaigle se coucha en se disant que maintenant que l'arrivée de Dan' était imminente, celle de Leny se rapprochait en conséquence. Il pensait justement à elle lorsqu'il se mit à angoisser à propos d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas pensé. Il s'était fait aborder par une jeune fille, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et elle lui avait clairement proposé un rendez-vous. Or, si cela lui arrivait à lui… il y avait de grandes chances pour que, là où elle était, Hélène reçoive également ce genre de propositions. Chose qui ne plaisait pas mais alors absolument pas à Scorpius qui commença à s'imaginer mille et un scénarii impliquant sa petite-amie et un autre garçon. Jamais ils n'avaient concrètement discuté de leur relation. Jamais ils ne s'étaient promis l'exclusivité et, bien que cela coule de source pour lui, Scorpius savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Il doutait sincèrement que Leny fasse partie de ce genre de personnes mais la jalousie et la possessivité qu'il ressentait l'empêchaient de penser rationnellement. Des images d'un garçon plus vieux qu'elle lui touchant la cuisse infestèrent son esprit et le blond eut soudainement envie de démolir quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. L'homme en question, si possible…

Il était très clairement le fils de ses parents. Hélène n'était pas sa propriété mais c'était tout comme et il ne supporterait pas qu'un autre garçon pose ses mains sur elle ou lui parle de choses dont il n'avait pas à lui parler. C'est donc totalement angoissé et l'esprit tourmenté qu'il finit par s'endormir.

.

Le lendemain, pendant que sa mère rentrait à Londres pour le travail, Scorpius se prépara puis alla chercher Daniel avec son père. Étonnement, le brun sembla déçu qu'Hermione ne les ait pas accompagnés.

Scorpius ne commenta pas et tous les deux passèrent la journée à se baigner et à discuter. Hermione ne rentra finalement qu'en fin d'après-midi et, tandis que son époux préparait le dîner, elle raconta sa journée aux deux adolescents. Scorpius était toujours intéressé par ce qui concernait DDAS, le cabinet de Défense du Droit des Accusés de sa mère mais il devait avouer avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami se montrait aussi attentif à la conversation. Le soir venu, les deux Serdaigle se rendirent dans la chambre du blond. Ce dernier avait demandé à son père de faire apparaître un second lit simple pour Dan'. Il aurait très bien pu aller dormir dans la troisième chambre mais tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que cela soit plus pratique pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

\- Ça fait bizarre de « revenir » ici après la soirée d'anniv' de Leny, confia Daniel en s'allongeant sur son matelas.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! J'arrête pas d'y penser, dit Scorpius sans réfléchir.

\- Ah oui ?

Son meilleur ami arborait un regard libidineux et ses sourcils s'étaient haussés, ce qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

\- Pas pour ça, abruti ! On n'a rien fait ! Enfin…

\- Enfin… ?

\- Rien !

\- Oh non ! T'es OBLIGÉ de me dire ce que vous avez fait !

\- Comme si toi, tu allais me parler de ta nuit avec Andy…

\- Comment peux-tu savoir si on a passé la nuit ensemble ? l'interrogea Daniel.

\- J'ai vu que la couette était défaite des deux côtés et Leny m'a rapporté que rien dans la « fausse » chambre de mes parents n'avait été dérangé.

\- Peut-être qu'Adams est un maniaque et qu'il a tenu à tout remettre en ordre et peut-être que je dors au milieu de mon pieu.

\- Ou alors, peut-être que vous avez _effectivement_ dormi ensemble.

\- Peut-être…

\- C'était comment ? demanda Scorpius, se disant qu'au mieux, Daniel lui ferait quelques révélations et qu'au pire, il ne dirait tout simplement rien du tout.

\- Bizarre…

Le blond fut si surpris de l'entendre répondre et surtout décontenancé par la réponse en question qu'il demeura interdit plusieurs secondes.

\- Tu veux dire que… vous l'avez fait ?! s'enquit-il finalement, incrédule.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendu te dire que j'avais dormi avec quelqu'un sans avoir baisé avant ?

\- Euh… non.

\- Bah voilà, t'as ta réponse.

\- T'es sérieux ?!

Scorpius était tout simplement choqué.

\- Bah oui ! Comme si tu t'en doutais pas.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… j'envisageais la possibilité que ça ait pu se produire, nuança-t-il. Et puis je ne pensais pas que tu me le dirais… comme ça.

\- J'ai rien à cacher. J'm'en tape moi, tu sais, répondit sincèrement le brun.

Son meilleur ami assimila ses révélations. Il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Daniel avec… Andy Adams. Non pas car il était homophobe ou quoique ce soit de cette nature mais il était tout de même assez délicat pour un hétérosexuel qui n'avait, lui-même, aucune expérience, d'envisager la sexualité d'un couple homosexuel… Surtout entre Daniel et Andy. Deux personnages qui dénotaient franchement.

\- Et euh… c'était… comment ? osa-t-il demander au bout d'un moment.

\- Bizarre, répéta distraitement Daniel en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses mains.

\- Ah… Et vous êtes en… couple ou quelque chose comme ça ? Avec Andy ?

\- T'es fou ! J'suis pas comme toi ou Leny. On a baisé, c'était cool et voilà.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil. Voilà que de « bizarre », la relation sexuelle de son meilleur ami était passée à « cool ». Il préféra ne pas commenter ce point et se focalisa sur autre chose.

\- Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?

\- Bah de votre « non-couple ».

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait en parler.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est amoureux de toi…

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, ricana Daniel.

En voyant que Scorpius demeurait parfaitement sérieux, le brun perdit son sourire au profit d'une expression mi-ennuyée, mi-inquiète.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Sincèrement, oui.

\- Merde !

\- Pourquoi « merde » ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Bah j'ai baisé avec lui, voilà ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant à moitié. Maintenant, il va s'imaginer des choses et…

\- Vous n'en avez pas du tout discuté par la suite ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, vous vous êtes revus entre le moment où on a quitté la Salle sur Demande et notre arrivée à la Gare. Il était souvent avec nous, fit remarquer le blond.

\- Oui…

Daniel arborait à présent un regard fuyant et Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux, une pensée venant de brusquement traverser son esprit.

\- Attends… Ne me dis pas que…

\- Si…

\- NON ! beugla le Serdaigle qui n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

\- J'suis dans la merde ?

\- Bah ouais ! Brown mise à part, t'as déjà couché plusieurs fois avec quelqu'un ?

\- Nope, répondit Dan' sur un ton désabusé.

\- « Bizarre », hein ? ricana Scorpius.

Le brun lui adressa un regard torve mais n'ajouta rien. Tous les deux se plongèrent dans le silence et Scorpius s'allongea finalement sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

.

\- Et toi, avec Leny ? demanda finalement Dan' au bout de quelques minutes.

\- On a… entamé quelque chose, confia maladroitement le blond.

\- Vous avez fait des prélis ?

\- Euh… pas vraiment…

\- Comment ça « pas vraiment » ?

\- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il.

Lui-même avait du mal à savoir comment définir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils s'agissaient sûrement de « débuts de préliminaires » mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à discuter ouvertement de cela. Même avec son meilleur ami. Scorpius était bien plus pudique que Daniel ne le serait jamais. Quoique, ce dernier s'était montré étonnement avare en détails en ce qui concernait sa ou plutôt _ses_ relations avec Andy.

\- C'était bien ? l'interrogea tout de même Dan'.

\- Oui.

\- Et pour elle ?

\- On en n'a pas discuté, répondit laconiquement Scorpius.

\- Bah t'as bien dû te rendre compte si elle aimait ou pas… Sinon, c'est vraiment que t'es un gros naze.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler !

\- Oula ! Pourquoi tu t'excites ?!

\- Tu me soules avec tes questions !

\- Détends-toi, mec. Je suis pas là pour me foutre de ta gueule mais j'avoue que je suis quand même curieux… Elle t'a mis un stop ?

Scorpius soupira longuement et ferma les paupières.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que je ne t'aurai pas répondu ?

\- Nope ! répondit vivement Daniel.

\- Tu fais chier !

\- Je sais.

Scorpius grogna. Les yeux toujours clos, il finit par répondre à la question de son meilleur ami.

\- On peut dire ça… Mais je n'ai pas cherché à continuer. Disons que j'étais d'accord avec sa décision d'arrêter à ce moment-là.

\- Pourquoi ?! C'était nul ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! dit-il, ne pouvant réprimer le très léger sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à ces instants d'intimité avec Hélène.

\- Ah oui… ça ne semblait pas nul, en effet, railla le brun.

\- En effet…

\- Alors pourquoi t'étais d'accord ?! T'es bizarre !

\- J'étais pas prêt à le faire, à ce moment-là.

\- QUOI ?! Tu veux dire que si Leny ne t'avais pas mis un stop, tu lui en aurais foutu un ?! brailla-t-il à moitié. T'es détraqué ou quoi ?!

\- Bordel mais tais-toi ! Tu vas réveiller mes parents ! siffla Scorpius en l'assassinant du regard.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas.

\- Bref, t'es méga bizarre ! Mais tu as dit « à ce moment-là »…

\- Oui.

\- Ce qui veut dire que…

\- Apparemment.

\- Oula ! Bah elles vont être chaudes les retrouvailles, ricana Dan'.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Scorpius en s'asseyant brusquement dans son lit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle en est au même « stade » que moi… On n'est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps.

\- Arrête, mec ! Elle te bouffe littéralement des yeux, elle est aussi dingue de toi que toi d'elle et elle te saute dessus dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, même en pleine partie de Quidditch improvisée. Bien sûr qu'elle est prête !

Le blond arbora une moue sceptique.

\- Le truc, reprit-il au bout d'un moment, c'est que je voudrais faire les choses bien.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre vraiment bien.

\- Mais encore… ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi ! s'agaça l'adolescent.

\- Putain ! Moi qui croyais qu'avoir tes BUSE t'avait déstressé, Malefoy.

\- C'est Malefoy-Granger et je ne suis pas stressé, j'ai juste…

\- La trouille !

\- Un truc comme ça…

\- T'es naze.

\- Comme si t'avais pas eu la trouille toi, pour ta première fois !

\- J'étais complètement déchiré, je ne m'en souviens même plus.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à une hypothétique relation sexuelle avec Hélène.

\- C'est juste que… c'est sa première fois à elle aussi et je…

\- Et t'es un romantique du genre « palace, fleurs, chocolats, lit et bisous dans le cou » plutôt que « chiottes de Poudlard, évier dégueulasse, bouteille de Whisky et cunni ».

\- Assurément, répondit Scorpius, un mince sourire amusé venant flotter sur ses lèvres.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose. Leny est une fille bien, elle mérite un mec comme toi mais bon… t'es pas dans un bouquin à l'eau de rose, vieux. Les choses ne se passent pas comme ça dans la vraie vie.

\- Je sais et ça me saoul ! Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.

\- Bordel, t'es vraiment raide dingue de cette fille !

\- Ça fait cinq ans, Dan'. Maintenant que je « l'ai » enfin, j'ai pas vraiment envie de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Ça se comprend…

.

Les deux Serdaigle demeurèrent silencieux un long moment puis Daniel proposa une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Scorpius accepta et ils s'installèrent à même le sol. L'une des tours du blond venait de prendre le fou restant de son adversaire lorsque ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- Et si… et si tu lui offrais vraiment ça ?

\- Quoi « ça » ? s'enquit-il en relevant les yeux vers Dan'.

\- Bah… le palace, les fleurs, les chocolats, le lit et les bisous dans le cou…

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as bien dit qu'une fois, ton père avait amené ta mère dans un super truc à Paris, non ?

\- Euh… Ouais, juste avant les fêtes de fin d'années, il y a près de cinq ans. Je crois qu'ils y sont retournés une ou deux fois depuis. Mais c'est quo…

\- Bah t'invites ta meuf là-bas et tu la pécho entre les petits fours et le champagne !

\- Ce que tu peux être con !

\- Mais nan ! C'est une super idée, insista très sérieusement Daniel.

\- J'en suis pas sûr et puis mes parents n'accepteront jamais. Ils vont trouver ça louche et… commença Scorpius.

\- Putain, mec, t'as eu tes douze BUSE avec la mention « Optimal », t'es la plus grosse tête de Poudlard, ta mère te mange littéralement dans la main et ton père a toujours ce regard super fier - j'ai même d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il se pavane encore plus que d'habitude -, ils sont OBLIGÉS de te dire oui !

Scorpius eut soudainement envie de rire mais préféra mettre son meilleur ami en garde.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tout au moins jamais devant eux. Surtout ces trucs sur mon père.

\- J'ai pas peur de ton père, ricana Daniel.

\- Bah tu devrais. Bref, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr, tu sais…

\- Putain, Malefoy, t'as perdu tes couilles ou quoi ?!

\- C'est Malefoy-GRANGER et, non, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Par contre, toi, tu ferais mieux de fermer un peu ta gueule parce que si tu continues à beugler comme ça, ma mère – ou mon père – risquerait bien de débarquer et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu continues à faire le malin après ça. Mon père est d'une humeur massacrante quand on le tire de son sommeil et ma mère… bah elle n'est pas vraiment mieux, dit-il en repensant aux sautes d'humeur d'Hermione ces derniers temps.

\- Ouais enfin… moi, ça ne me dérangerait _absolument pas_ que ta mère débarque dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, dit Daniel sur un ton vicieux. Elle… EH !

\- RETIRE IMMÉDIATEMENT CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! beugla Scorpius comme un enragé.

Incapable de se retenir en entendant les propos que Daniel venait d'avoir au sujet de sa mère et des sous-entendus qui en découlaient, il venait tout simplement de bondir en avant pour lui asséner une gifle sur le côté du crâne avant de lui hurler dessus. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il captait des réflexions de la part de son « soi-disant » meilleur ami à propos d'Hermione et il n'en laisserait plus passer aucune. Cela le rendait tout aussi furieux que lorsqu'il envisageait Leny avec un autre garçon.

\- Whoooo ! Le petit Scorpinou à sa maman se met à jurer ! ricana Daniel en se massant le crâne, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- J'ai dit : retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! ordonna Scorpius d'une voix aussi glaciale et sèche que celle que son père, lui-même, pouvait parfois employer.

Son ton assassin sembla faire effet sur Dan' qui afficha une expression amendable.

\- C'est bon, détend-toi, vieux. J'déconnais !

Scorpius essaya de passer outre mais n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Il avait envie de frapper le brun pour ce qu'il avait osé insinuer et ne se retint pas de le faire.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ce genre de chose sur ma mère ou je te jure que, la prochaine fois, je te pète le nez. On est clair ?

Merlin que ça faisait du bien ! C'était la troisième fois qu'il frappait quelqu'un et il recommencerait sans aucun état d'âme si Dan' n'acquiesçait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient. Ce dernier finit par grommeler mais cela irrita le blond plus qu'autre chose.

\- On est CLAIR ?! vociféra-t-il.

\- Ouais ! beugla finalement son abruti de meilleur ami qui ne méritait même plus ce titre.

\- Bien. Souviens-t'en.

\- Putain, tu m'as fait sacrément mal, se plaignit le brun.

\- Tant mieux.

\- T'es un sale con.

\- Moi, au moins, je ne fais pas de réflexions graveleuses sur ta mère, cingla Scorpius qui n'en démordait pas.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris !

\- J'espère. J'attends des excuses au fait.

\- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule, Malefoy ?!

\- C'est Malefoy-GRANGER et, non, je ne me fous pas de ta gueule, comme tu dis. C'est assez étrange comme tu arrives à faire des réflexions de merde sur ma mère mais sans te rappeler que je porte son nom, ironisa-t-il.

\- C'est bon ! souffla Daniel. Je suis désolé Malefoy-GRANGER. Content ?

\- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même, rétorqua-t-il.

Scorpius eut l'impression d'entendre un bruit depuis le couloir mais son attention fut rapidement accaparée par son vis-à-vis qui ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.

\- Putain mais t'es vraiment le pire casse-couille que la Terre n'ait jamais porté !

\- Et toi, le mec le plus injurieux que cette pauvre Terre n'ait jamais connu, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton parfaitement calme. Présente tes excuses.

\- Ok ! Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser messire Scorpius-Hyperion-Malefoy-GRANGER-le-pire-casse-couilles-que-la-Terre-n'ait-jamais-porté, dit Dan' sur un ton faussement révérencieux.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit le blond avec arrogance.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Oh mais… attends, c'est bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tes très _chers_ parents te disent oui pour Paris, ricana-t-il.

Pendant une seconde, Scorpius eut de nouveau envie de le frapper mais se retint. A trop faire de remue-ménages, ils finiraient par réellement ameuter les adultes et c'était la dernière des choses qu'il souhaitait. Prenant sur lui, il s'intima au calme.

\- Il n'y a pas que mes parents qui doivent accepter, reprit-il d'une voix qui avait finalement perdu ses intonations colériques. Ses parents et elle doivent également dire oui.

\- Bah c'est sûr que si tu leur envoies une lettre du style : « Bonjour Mr et Mme les-parents-de-la-fille-dont-je-suis-fou-amoureux-depuis-ma-première-année. Ça va chez vous ? Dites, il serait possible que votre déesse de fi… » EH ! Arrête de me frapper toutes les cinq minutes ! se récria Daniel.

\- Alors arrête de raconter des conneries !

Affligeant. Daniel Jameson était tout bonnement affligeant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. Incapable de se retenir, Scorpius venait de lui administrer une seconde claque et il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer, une nouvelle fois, s'il n'arrêtait pas ses commentaires ou ses ricanements moqueurs. Et tant pis s'il réveillait ses parents.

\- Bref ! reprit Daniel. Laisse-moi finir ma lettre imaginaire et magistrale !

Il s'interrompit momentanément mais Scorpius n'eut pas le courage de dire quelque chose. Il préféra fermer les paupières et attendre la suite…

\- Je disais donc : « Dites, il serait possible que votre… fille vienne nous rejoindre moi, mon super meilleur-pote qui déchire tout – Scorpius se pinça l'arête du nez – et mes parents qui croient qu'on ne capte jamais les regards super hots qu'ils se lancent à tout bout de champ avant de « mystérieusement » disparaître » … Ah tiens, c'est bizarre, tu ne me reprends pas, là ? commenta Daniel en s'arrêtant dans la narration de sa « lettre imaginaire et magistrale ».

\- Pas là, non, rit Scorpius, les paupières toujours closes.

Il fallait dire qu'entre le moment où sa mère était rentrée de Londres et celui où les deux Serdaigle avaient décidé de monter dans la chambre, ses parents avaient « mystérieusement disparu » deux fois. Quant aux « regards hots », ce n'était certainement pas une nouveauté non plus.

\- Bref ! Donc bla-bla-bla les parents tout ça, tout ça… « parce qu'en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup la saut… »

Ce fut instinctif et instantané. Son poing partit tout seul en direction du visage de Daniel et s'y écrasa, le faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Bordel mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! beugla Scorpius en se massant les phalanges.

Le brun ne répondit pas et porta sa main à sa figure en gémissant. Du sang commençait à jaillir de ses narines et il semblait réellement souffrir.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con !

Dan' ne répondit pas plus, se contentant de tenir son nez.

\- Je te préviens, Jameson, je veux bien te donner un truc pour que tu ne pisses plus le sang mais t'arrête tes conneries, c'est clair ?!

Le Serdaigle acquiesça sans délai, la tête penchée en arrière pour tenter de limiter le flux sanguin qui s'échappait de son nez. Maugréant, Scorpius l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le fit se redresser avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand et de l'entraîner dans le couloir. Il arrivait au niveau de la salle de bain lorsqu'il eut l'impression d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir ou se refermer au rez-de-chaussée. Poussant Daniel dans la pièce d'eau, il demeura aux aguets dans l'embrasure mais, ne percevant plus rien, il haussa les épaules avant de fermer le panneau de bois. Il dénicha des pansements magiques au bout de quelques minutes et en tendit un à Daniel qui le plaqua instantanément sur ses narines. Ces dernières cessèrent aussitôt de saigner.

\- Putain, j'en reviens pas ! Tu m'as pété le nez ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix atrocement nasillarde.

\- Ouais et il faudra que t'attendes demain si tu veux que mes parents te le remettent en place. Quoique… je sais pas si je les laisserais faire. Tu mériterais de rester comme ça pour le restant de tes jours, répliqua Scorpius d'une voix glaciale.

\- J'te jure que si j'étais pas complètement sonné, j'te casserais la gueule.

\- C'est ça. Commence déjà par te nettoyer le visage. Il est hors de question que tu mettes du sang partout.

.

Après que Daniel ait avalé une potion contre la douleur, ils réintégrèrent la chambre de Scorpius et reprirent place sur leur lit respectif. Le blond éteignit les lumières puis se glissa sous sa couette.

\- T'es un sale con mais tu peux avoir de bonnes idées. Je parlerai de Paris à mes parents demain mais en essayant d'inventer une sorte d'excuse bidon.

\- Ouais t'as qu'à faire ça… marmonna Dan'.

Scorpius ne répondit rien et s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée de Daniel lui plaisait. Comme il l'avait affirmé, il considérait qu'Hélène méritait le meilleur et il voulait faire les choses du mieux possible. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour elle, même s'il passait, encore une fois, pour un irrémédiable romantique et un amoureux transi. Cela nécessiterait que la jeune fille et ses parents acceptent qu'elle vienne en vacances mais à Paris et non chez lui, comme initialement prévu et il faudrait également que ses propres parents acceptent de se rendre dans la Capitale française pour quelques jours. Scorpius n'était toutefois pas très inquiet en ce qui concernait ce dernier point. Il savait que sa mère avait beaucoup apprécié ses voyages là-bas et espérait qu'elle convainque son père qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour elle que de se détendre un peu avant le stress qu'apporterait leur périple en Australie. Ce fut fort de ses espérances et avec l'espoir qu'il pourrait offrir la perfection qu'elle méritait à sa petite-amie, que Scorpius finit par s'endormir.

* * *

.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous l'aurez remarqué : nous reprenons mot pour mot la conversation entre Scorpius et Daniel de l'épilogue d'MST. La seule différence est que nous nous trouvons du POV de Scorpius et non de celui de Drago. La période couverte par MST sera donc dépassée dès le prochain chapitre de MAT.

.

Sinon, nous avons eu des résultats de Leny et Dan', du Dramione rien que pour vous, l'arrivée de notre cher Daniel chez les Malefoy-Granger et vous savez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé au cours de la fameuse nuit entre nos petits Dandy. *-*

.

 **Quelques petites questions pour ceux qui ne savent pas forcément quoi écrire dans leur review :**

\- Comment trouvez-vous nos amis les Dramione ? (Attitude, répliques, évolution de leur couple, ...)

\- Avez-vous apprécié cette référence directe à MST ?

\- Que penser de l'idée de Scorpius ?

\- Qu'envisager pour la suite ?

\- Et que penser du chapitre dans sa globalité ?

.

 **TOUS À VOS REVIEWS ! :D**

 **(Please !)**

.

Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à samedi sur FB pour le titre du chapitre douze et la semaine prochaine pour la publication ! :D

Chalusse-qui-vous-aime

PS : Si vous avez un petit trou de mémoire et un peu de temps, **je vous encourage à relire l'épilogue de MST avant le prochain chapitre.** C'est le meilleur moyen pour se souvenir de ce qu'on fait nos petits Dramione-chéris pendant que Scorpinou s'amusait à casser la tronche de son meilleur pote. ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous êtes ravis de retrouver un nouveau chapitre ! :D

Comme toutes les semaines, je remercie miiiille fois mes revieweurs/euses de choc ! J'ai nommé : **MissFlow** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Caballeras** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Pap** ; **Clodya** ; **Brouette** ; et enfin : **Mel-G1822**.

.

 **NEWS** : Et voilà, elle est là ! **LA NOUVELLE ÉDITION DU CONCOURS (d'écriture) LCE A DÉBUTÉ ! Toutes les informations (dont le règlement, bien sûr !) sont à retrouver sur ma page Facebook ! Un lien direct a été ajouté sur ma bio pour les intéressés. N'hésitez pas à m'interpeller pour la moindre question. Le concours est ouvert à tout le monde : auteurs confirmés comme auteurs débutants.** :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes** :

 **MissFlow** : Salut, Salut ! :) Je suis très heureuse que tu aies été très heureuse (^^) de retrouver nos handicapés des sentiments première génération ! :D En ce qui concerne Dan, il a carrément abusé à propos d'Hermione. Et c'est cool que tu aies apprécié la réaction du petit Scorpinou. :) Je ne le voyais pas rester passif face aux propos de Dan au vu de la façon dont il se comporte vis-à-vis de sa merveilleusement-génialissime-maman-adoptive ! ^^ Bref, je te remerciiiie pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! De gros bisous pour toi également !

 **Pap** : Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je te remercie de prendre le temps de me laisser (ce que je pense être) ta première review sur ma fic ! :) Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, notamment les passages Dramione. Ensuite, ta question : « Est-ce qu'Hermione est enceinte ? » C'est assez drôle car, autant cette question était récurrente dans MST, autant c'est la première fois qu'on me la pose vis-à-vis de MAT. Pour te répondre… je ne vais pas te répondre ! MOUAHAHAH ! Bah non, parce que ça pourrait gâcher une potentielle surprise. Je te rappellerai juste un détail qui est en « libre accès » puisque clairement écrit dans MST : Hermione ne souhaitait pas avoir d'autres enfants après Rose. Entre temps, elle a adopté Scorpius, mais l'adoption d'un enfant de 12 ans (à l'époque) et une grossesse ne sont pas la même chose. Alors… peut-être est-elle enceinte, peut-être auront-ils un autre enfant. Ou peut-être pas… ;) Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bisous. :)

.

Bon, bon, bon je crois qu'il est à présent temps pour nous de retrouver nos petits handicapés des sentiments première et deuxième génération (tout au moins Scorpinou...) ainsi que notre très cher Dan'. Scorpius parviendra-t-il à convaincre ses parents de se rendre à Paris ? Tout se déroulera-t-il comme il l'espère ? Eh bien c'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et je pense que vous aurez remarqué la nouvelle référence à MST : le titre du chapitre ! ^^

BONNE LECTURE ! :)

Comme toujours et à tout jamais : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Cachoteries, prévisions et… Paris**

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, tes vieux ?!

\- Je sais pas… Ils se lèvent plus tôt que ça d'habitude, répondit Scorpius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il attrapa machinalement un nouveau grain de raisin dans la corbeille de fruits, déposée au milieu de la table, avant de l'engloutir.

\- Ils ont baisé toute la nuit ou quoi ?! Ou alors ils sont en train de le faire, poursuivit Daniel.

Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers lui et l'assassina du regard.

\- Si tu continues, je te promets que je les oblige à ne pas te soigner ! menaça-t-il très sérieusement.

\- C'est ça et…

\- Chut ! Ils arrivent.

Il y eut un bruit de porte puis Scorpius entendit son père dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et sa mère se mettre à rire. Bientôt, tous les deux franchirent l'arcade menant au séjour et le blond haussa un sourcil. Sa mère donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, bien que son sourire contraste très nettement avec ses cernes. Son père, quant à lui, n'était pas franchement mieux. Finalement, la réflexion de Daniel semblait, tout de suite, beaucoup plus pertinente. Essayant de limiter au maximum les images toutes plus indécentes et insupportables qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Scorpius se racla la gorge avant de reporter son attention sur ses parents qui s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, face à Daniel et lui.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Bien dormi ? demanda Hermione sur un ton enjoué.

\- Euh… oui… merci.

Il préféra ne pas lui demander si la réciproque était vraie et reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Euh… Maman ? Ou Papa, ça n'a pas d'importance. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait remettre le nez de Dan' en place, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Oh Merlin ! Daniel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! s'exclama sa mère en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle n'avait définitivement pas beaucoup dormi si elle ne s'était pas aperçue plus tôt que le nez de son ami avait triplé de volume, qu'il arborait un angle assez étrange et qu'il était surtout compétemment violacé.

\- C'est un accident, Maman, répondit le blond à sa place. En fait, je me suis levé cette nuit pour aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Quand je suis remonté, j'ai voulu fermer la porte mais Dan' s'était aussi levé pour boire dans la salle de bain. Bref, je ne l'ai pas vu et… voilà.

Scorpius vit son père arquer un sourcil et il tenta de conserver son flegme au maximum. Le Serpentard lui donnait toujours l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert dans ces moments-là. Même sa mère semblait avoir du mal à gober son histoire.

\- Hum…, répondit-elle finalement. Viens, Daniel, je vais m'occuper de ton nez. Scorp', fais plus attention la prochaine fois…

\- Oui Maman.

Elle amorçait un mouvement pour se relever mais son mari attrapa soudainement la manche de son peignoir.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire, dit-il d'une voix étrangement autoritaire.

\- Tu es certain ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon… comme tu veux, capitula Hermione avant de recommencer à déjeuner.

Scorpius vit son père poser un regard glacial sur son meilleur ami avant de se lever et de l'intimer de le suivre sans un mot. Après une seconde de stupeur, le blond en profita pour aborder le sujet « Paris » avec sa mère.

\- Dis, Maman ?

\- Oui mon cœur ? l'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

Il eut soudainement envie de lui demander si elle se sentait bien mais préféra s'en tenir au plan initial.

\- J'ai eu une idée… puisqu'on n'a rien de prévu dans les prochains jours…

\- Hélène ne doit pas venir ? s'enquit-elle sur le ton de la conversation en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Si, si bien-sûr ! Mais… je me suis dit que plutôt que de rester ici…

\- Oui ?

\- On aurait peut-être pu aller ailleurs…

\- Tu veux dire, rentrer en Angleterre ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je sais que tu as apprécié tes séjours là-bas et je sais que tu as besoin de te détendre et…

Il s'interrompit. Un étrange sourire venait de fleurir sur les lèvres d'Hermione dont il ne comprit pas le sens. Légèrement déstabilisé, il finit par reprendre.

\- Bref, je me suis dit qu'on aurait peut-être pu aller à Paris pour quelques jours, acheva-t-il d'une traite.

Sa mère demeura parfaitement calme et ne réagit pas, comme si elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendu. Elle était tranquillement en train d'étaler de la marmelade sur sa tartine sans même le regarder.

\- Comme ça… Leny pourrait directement nous retrouver là-bas… Enfin si vous êtes d'accord, reprit Scorpius.

\- Ses parents ont-ils donné leur consentement ? Et ceux de Daniel ?

\- Euh…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Hélène et Daniel n'en a pas parlé à ses parents… On… J'y ai pensé hier soir, c'est tout. Quand tu es rentrée du travail et que tu étais fatiguée…

\- C'est très gentil à toi de te soucier de ma santé, mon chéri.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton bizarre. Presque ironique ou sarcastique…

\- Alors… tu es… d'accord ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Il faut en discuter avec ton père.

\- O-oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Daniel et Drago reviennent dans la pièce. Le nez du premier avait repris sa forme initiale mais ses traits étaient étrangement fermés. Son père, en revanche, arborait un léger rictus presque satisfait. Scorpius se sentait totalement perdu et dépassé. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses qui se déroulaient et n'appréciait absolument pas ce sentiment. Son père vint prendre à nouveau place près de son épouse qui lui adressa une œillade tandis que Daniel, lui, s'asseyait en silence près de Scorpius. Ce dernier nageait en plein trouble lorsqu'Hermione prit la parole.

\- Drago, ton fils souhaiterait que nous allions passer quelques jours à Paris, annonça-t-elle.

\- Voyez-vous cela, répondit le Serpentard en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Oui. Il pense que ce serait bon pour moi. Il me trouve fatiguée et considère que je me reposerais plus là-bas qu'ici, chez moi…

Le Serdaigle eut soudainement envie de se cacher sous la table. Ses arguments ne tenaient pas debout et il se sentait le plus idiot de la planète.

\- Qu'as-tu répondu ? l'interrogea son mari en buvant, à son tour, son café.

\- Rien, pour le moment.

\- Hum…

Alors que Scorpius s'attendait à ce qu'ils en débattent entre eux ou lui posent des questions, ses parents demeurèrent silencieux, petit-déjeunant tranquillement. Complètement déstabilisé à présent, il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Les traits de ce dernier étaient moins tendus et il haussa simplement les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait rien à proposer pour faire avancer les choses. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Scorpius finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Donc c'est… euh… d'accord ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix et avec tout autant d'hésitations que lorsqu'il avait posé la même question à sa mère, quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Nous allons y réfléchir, répondit posément son père.

\- Mais… il faudrait que j'aie la réponse avant ce soir… Pour prévenir Hélène si jamais vous dites oui… Et ses parents et… les parents de Dan' aussi et…

\- On verra.

L'adolescent eut envie de répliquer quelque chose mais préféra se taire, considérant qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Il se tourna plutôt vers Daniel et lui proposa un match dans le jardin. Le brun accepta et ils se levèrent de table. Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Scorpius entendit distinctement sa mère être prise d'un rire léger qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes.

\- « On verra » ? Vraiment, Drago ?

\- Bois ton café et mange. Je te signale qu'avec toute cette histoire, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de terminer notre programme.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu ajouter des… choses qui n'ont jamais fait partie du « programme »…

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié !

Scorpius s'engagea dans l'escalier et n'entendit pas la réponse de sa mère. Lorsqu'il redescendit, ses parents n'étaient plus dans le salon et la table du petit-déjeuner n'avaient même pas été débarrassée. Soupirant, le jeune homme prit le temps de nettoyer et ranger avant de retrouver Dan' dehors. Il espérait que les adultes remarqueraient son effort et le prendraient en considération avant de lui faire part de leur décision pour Paris.

Les deux meilleurs amis volèrent pendant au moins trois heures, Scorpius se faisant la réflexion que faire le plus de sport possible ne serait pas une mauvaise chose s'il voulait plaire à Hélène au maximum. Epuisés, en sueur et affamés, Dan' et lui finirent par retourner à la maison. Il ne devait pas être loin de quatorze heures et, pour eux qui s'étaient levés et avaient petit-déjeuné tôt afin que Scorpius ne rate pas le réveil de ses parents, le temps commençait à se faire long. Le blond était d'ailleurs surpris qu'aucun des époux ne les ait encore appelés pour le déjeuner.

\- Scorp' ? l'interpella justement sa mère depuis la cuisine lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Le blond accourut, attiré par une bonne odeur de pommes sautées.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous voudrez bien mettre la table, s'il-vous-plaît ? J'ai presque terminé de préparer le repas.

\- Aucun problème. On n'a le temps d'aller prendre une douche rapide ?

\- Eh bien… tout dépend si tu veux attendre pour déjeuner ou pas.

Le blond secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de se retourner vers le brun qui attendait derrière lui.

\- Ça te dérange si on mange tout de suite ? J'ai vraiment les crocs…

\- Pas du tout. J'ai la dalle aussi, répondit-il.

\- Ok, cool. On va mettre la table, dit-il en reportant son regard sur Hermione.

\- Parfait, merci. Je vais aller chercher ton père.

\- Il est où ?

\- Dans la Bibliothèque. Il répond à un courrier de Blaise.

\- Ah… ok.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et passa devant lui avec l'intention de quitter la pièce mais pivota sur ses talons au dernier moment.

\- Au fait, merci d'avoir débarrassé.

\- De rien mais… pourquoi on mange si tard ?

\- Hum… ton père et moi ne voulions pas vous déranger pendant que vous jouiez et puis nous sommes en vacances…

Sceptique, l'adolescent arqua un sourcil mais ne commenta pas et alla récupérer la vaisselle dans les placards. Sa mère, elle, quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter, le teint légèrement rose.

.

Tous les quatre déjeunèrent et lorsque Scorpius demanda à ses parents s'ils avaient pris une décision, son père répondit qu'ils en reparleraient au dîner. Le blond rongea donc son frein tout le reste de l'après-midi qu'il passa à se baigner avec Dan', dans la Manche.

.

Finalement et alors que Scorpius commençait à désespérer, Drago reposa sa petite cuillère et prit la parole.

\- C'est d'accord pour Paris. Nous partirons dans trois jours et Hélène pourra nous rejoindre là-bas.

Le blond sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

\- En revanche, reprit le Serpentard en plantant son regard dans le sien. Je veux que tu t'occupes de la prévenir ainsi que ses parents. De même que les tiens, dit-il en regardant Daniel.

\- Oui, oui, répondit vivement Scorpius en se levant de table. J'y vais tout de suite. Dan', viens avec moi, tu vas prévenir tes parents. Papa, on reste combien de temps ?

\- On avisera une fois sur place. Combien de jours tes amis vont-ils rester avec nous ?

\- Euh… on en n'a pas trop discuté…, avoua le Serdaigle.

\- Bon, vous voyez ça entre vous et tu me tiens au courant, c'est clair ?

\- Oui Papa, s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire. Merci. Merci Maman.

\- Pourquoi nous remercies-tu autant ? Je croyais que c'était pour que ta mère se détende que nous allions là-bas ? tiqua Drago en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Scorpius déglutit difficilement.

\- Euh oui… C'est… cool… Je suis content pour toi, Maman. C'est tout.

Cette dernière arqua un sourcil et le blond préféra prendre la fuite avant que ses parents commencent à se poser des questions et finissent par changer d'avis.

.

\- Tu t'occupes d'écrire à tes parents et moi, j'écris à Leny, annonça-t-il à brûle-pourpoint lorsque Daniel et lui furent-ils arrivés dans la Bibliothèque.

Le brun acquiesça.

\- Dis ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Est-ce que je dois dire à mes parents qu'il faudra payer un truc ? Tu sais, pour Paris.

\- Bah n'importe quoi !

\- T'es sûr… ?

\- Certain ! affirma Scorpius sans même le regarder, le nez plongé dans sa lettre.

\- Ouais enfin…

\- Laisse tomber, Dan' ! Mes parents ont de l'argent. C'est mon grand-père qui régale.

\- Ton grand-père ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Je croyais que ton grand-père était…

\- Mort, oui. Il a laissé un paquet de fric.

\- Alors pourquoi tes parents bossent ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Ils aiment travailler.

\- Quoi ?! Si j'étais aussi blindé, j'me casserais pas le cul.

Scorpius ne répondit rien et continua à écrire. Une fois sa missive achevée, il la relut hâtivement avant de la cacheter.

\- T'as fini ? se renseigna-t-il auprès de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de lui rendre sa propre lettre et Scorpius s'occupa de les envoyer.

.

Daniel fut le premier à recevoir une réponse, dès le lendemain au cours de la matinée. Ses parents avaient accepté mais lui demandaient de rentrer le mercredi suivant, soit quatre jours après leur arrivée à Paris pour assister au repas d'affaire de son beau-père.

\- Ça fait chier et j'ai pas envie d'y aller mais j'avais, de toute façon, prévu de ne pas rester trop longtemps, annonça Daniel tout en répondant à la lettre.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bah pour vous laisser tranquille, Leny et toi. J'me doute bien que tu vas passer tes nuits dans sa chambre et tout ça… mais bon, comme ça, tu pourras faire des trucs seul avec elle pendant que tes vieux iront se peloter aux quatre coins de la ville, ricana-t-il.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas.

.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses parents pour le dîner, ce soir-là, une chouette se présenta à la fenêtre de la Bibliothèque où le jeune homme était monté pour trouver la réponse à une question qui échappait à sa mère. Il reposa brutalement son livre et se leva d'un bon. Il espérait qu'il s'agisse de la réponse d'Hélène. Les mains légèrement tremblantes il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut.

.

 _Bonjour Scorpius,_

 _J'adorerais aller à Paris. J'ai toujours eu envie de visiter cette ville mais mes parents disent qu'ils sont gênés que les tiens m'offrent le séjour et nous n'avons pas suffisamment de budget pour qu'ils paient ma part._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir…_

 _J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien avec Dan'. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une carte par la poste Moldue._

 _Peut-être pourra-t-on se voir une fois que tu seras rentré et avant que tu partes pour l'Australie._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _Hélène._

 _PS : encore une fois, je suis désolée…_

.

Scorpius regarda la lettre, regarda droit devant lui, regarda à nouveau la lettre puis de nouveau la pluie qui tombait drue, au dehors. Brusquement, il pivota sur ses talons, attrapa un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre sur le bureau de son père avant de quitter la pièce et de dévaler les marches de l'escalier.

\- Ah ! Tu es enfin là, l'accueillit sa mère en lui adressant un grand sourire lorsqu'il se présenta dans la salle à manger où ils étaient déjà tous assis, prêts à débuter le repas.

Légèrement essoufflé par sa course, Scorpius ne dit rien et s'arrêta à côté de la Gryffondor. Il déposa sans ménagement son butin sur la table et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que toi ou Papa - on s'en fout - disiez aux parents de Leny qu'on s'en fiche qu'ils ne paient pas la part de leur fille pour Paris.

Il venait de déballer sa tirade sans respirer et dut ensuite prendre une profonde inspiration. En face de lui, sa mère fronça les sourcils.

\- Leny ne vient pas parce que ses parents pensent qu'ils doivent payer pour son séjour et ils ne le peuvent pas, reprit Scorpius sur un ton plus modéré et, surtout, une cadence moins soutenue.

\- Tu leur as dit qu'on l'invitait avec plaisir dans ta lettre ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu sais, je peux comprendre…, commença sa mère.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non mais il faut qu'elle vienne !

\- Je ne peux pas forcer ses parents, Scorpius, tenta de le raisonner Hermione.

\- J'ai pas dit ça mais il faut que tu leur écrives une lettre pour leur dire qu'ils n'ont rien à payer. Si c'est toi ou Papa, je suis certain qu'ils accepteront.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Scorp'…

\- S'il-te-plaît, Maman…

Il la vit échanger un regard avec son père et le blond se tourna vers ce dernier en priant mentalement.

\- Donne-moi ça, Hermione, requit finalement son mari en tendant, de mauvaise grâce, la main pour réceptionner de quoi rédiger la lettre.

Scorpius eut envie de faire une danse de la joie mais se retint à temps.

\- Cool ! Merci Papa ! scanda-t-il plutôt.

\- Tu m'en revaudras une, grommela le Serpentard en commençant à écrire.

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il vivement.

L'adolescent trépigna littéralement d'impatience devant son père qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rédiger avec une lenteur exaspérante. Scorpius réprima un commentaire mais lui arracha presque la missive des mains lorsqu'il la lui tendit finalement. Ni une ni deux, il remonta à l'étage, scella la lettre sans même la lire et la confia à la chouette d'Hélène.

.

Le blond angoissa toute la soirée, une bonne partie de la nuit et également pendant la matinée du lendemain. Il espérait que les mots de son père sauraient faire mouche. Il fondait tellement d'espoir sur ce séjour à Paris… Hélène lui manquait, ses baisers lui manquaient, ses caresses aussi… Bref, il ne supporterait pas un refus et, finalement, une réponse arriva.

Le cœur de Scorpius fit des bonds dans sa poitrine et il courut pratiquement jusqu'à la plage où ses parents ainsi que Daniel se baignaient, lui-même ayant préféré rester dans la maison pour attendre sa lettre.

\- Ses… ses…

Il avait le souffle si court qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Son père le regarda d'un air affligé tandis que sa mère affichait une moue attendrie et que Daniel levait les yeux au ciel. N'y prêtant aucune attention, Scorpius se plaça une main au niveau du torse pour tenter d'endiguer la douleur qui s'y diffusait et prit de petites inspirations. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à recracher l'un de ses poumons, il rouvrit la bouche.

\- Ses parents ont accepté. Elle arrive au ministère de la Magie parisien samedi à…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre qu'il avait toujours à la main.

\- Treize heures trois, heure locale, termina-t-il.

\- Parfait, annonça sa mère. Nous arriverons le matin, prendrons possession des chambres, déjeuneront et iront l'accueillir ensuite.

Scorpius hocha la tête avant de retourner jusqu'à la demeure pour répondre. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, tout de même, pour pouvoir mettre la fille de ses rêves dans son lit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et le blond se hâta un peu plus encore.

 _OoOoOoO_

Le samedi matin, Scorpius se réveilla aux aurores. Incapable de dormir, il passa deux bonnes heures dans la salle de bain. Il n'y fit pas grand-chose hormis se laver, se raser, se couper, jurer, mettre un pansement magique, se laver les dents, se coiffer, se décoiffer, se recoiffer, ôter le pansement magique, se regarder dans la glace pour vérifier que sa peau était à nouveau nette et sans défaut, s'habiller avec minutie, se parfumer, ajuster sa veste, se décoiffer un peu pour ne pas avoir l'air trop coincé, ranger ses effets en prévision de son voyage, vérifier une dernière fois son allure générale puis sortir.

Daniel émergeait à peine quand il entra dans la chambre et tira les rideaux. Le brun jura fortement en se couvrant momentanément les yeux avec sa main avant d'exploser de rire.

\- T'es au courant que tu ne l'as pas encore demandée en mariage ?

\- Hein ?

\- Mec, t'es habillé comme si tu allais te marier avec elle. J'y crois pas ! T'as mis une cravate et un putain de veston ! Mais t'es un grand malade !

Daniel était plié en deux et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

\- Bon… j'ai peut-être un peu abusé avec le veston. Je vais l'enlever, c'est tout…

\- Ouais bah enlève tout, hein ! J'en reviens pas. Il nous sort le costume trois pièces. Oh Merlin j'en peux plus !

Son hilarité redoubla et Scorpius se vexa instantanément. Il quitta brusquement sa veste avant de détacher son veston et de retirer sa cravate, jetant les deux vêtements sur son lit, les sourcils froncés. Il renfila uniquement la veste de son costume et recommença à faire sa valise. Daniel finit par sécher ses larmes et se mit à amasser ses affaires à son tour. Il s'éclipsa ensuite pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, le blond ne lui accorda ni regard ni parole et alla retrouver ses parents pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Olala, Scorpius ! Tu vas mourir de chaud ! Il fait plus de trente degrés à Paris, s'exclama sa mère en le voyant arriver.

Elle-même portait une blouse à bretelles et un short.

\- C'est pas grave, Maman. Papa aussi est en costume, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son père qui lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_ au bout de la table.

\- Moi, c'est différent, annonça-t-il sans même relever les yeux de sa lecture. Ta mère à raison.

\- Tant pis, grommela Scorpius en s'asseyant.

Daniel, en tee-shirt et bermuda, les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

.

Après avoir petit-déjeuné et rassemblé leurs bagages dans le hall, Hermione leurs jeta un sortilège de Poids-Plume et les rapetissa puis mit le tout dans son sac à main.

\- Scorp' ? Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je mette ta veste dans le sac également ? proposa-t-elle en lui adressant un regard perplexe.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il vivement.

Il aurait dû se douter que pour que son père ait finalement quitté la sienne, il allait mourir de chaud mais ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait bien supporter quelques degrés supplémentaires.

C'est donc plutôt confiant qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son paternel qui les fit transplaner. Scorpius déchanta toutefois très rapidement. Il devait faire près de trente-cinq degrés à Paris et la chaleur l'écrasa instantanément. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, il donna l'impression de se sentir parfaitement à l'aise et suivit ses parents qui menaient la marche. Il n'était lui-même jamais venu à Paris et ne savait donc rien de l'endroit où il se rendait.

\- Est-ce que c'est… ?

\- Oui, confirma sa mère. L'avenue des Champs-Elysées.

\- Classe ! clama Daniel, impressionné et en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour observer son environnement.

Scorpius admira lui aussi l'avenue avant de se retourner vers ses parents.

\- Notre hôtel est où ?

Son père lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui et Scorpius se retourna.

\- L'Enchanteur, cinq étoiles, décrypta-t-il. Attends mais ce n'est pas…

\- Si, intervint sa mère. Nous descendons ici à chaque fois que nous venons dans la Capitale. Ton père y tient…

\- Comme si ça te dérangeait, railla ce dernier avant de marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma et les suivit jusque dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Tous les quatre furent accueillis en grande pompe. Il semblait que ses parents soient venus ici plus de deux ou trois fois comme l'adolescent se l'était initialement figuré. Un majordome les guida rapidement jusqu'à un ascenseur et ils en ressortirent, quelques secondes plus tard, pour s'engager dans un couloir puis s'arrêter devant une porte.

\- Si Madame et Messieurs veulent bien se donner la peine, annonça le majordome en l'ouvrant avant de s'effacer pour les laisser passer.

« Tu parles d'une peine ! »

La suite était immense. Daniel lâcha un « putain de merde » et Scorpius aurait pu en dire autant.

\- Vos chambres sont par-là, les informa son père en pointant le fond de la pièce principale qui s'apparentait à un immense salon.

Lui-même attrapa la main de sa femme et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, vers une porte qui se situait à l'opposé.

\- Euh… Maman ? On peut avoir nos valises, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Ah oui, mince ! Attends, Drago.

Elle ouvrit son sac, lança un Accio pour tout récupérer, les déposa au sol et leur rendit leur taille normale avant de suivre son mari dans leur chambre sans rien ajouter.

\- Putain ! Et moi qui pensait avoir une vie sexuelle trépidante ! commenta Daniel.

Scorpius ne dit rien mais lui adressa un regard entendu avant d'attraper l'anse de sa valise.

\- Remarque, pour le coup, ils n'auront rien à te dire s'ils te chopent en train de rendre visite à Leny la nuit, ajouta le brun.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

Les deux adolescents s'engagèrent dans un petit couloir adjacent qui desservait trois pièces. Une salle de bain, une chambre avec deux petits lits et une sorte de suite avec un lit double et un autre point d'eau. Daniel ricana lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la dernière pièce.

\- Bon bah… désolé mec mais t'es vieux t'ont cramé.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Bah pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y ait une chambre avec un lit double ?

\- Je sais pas moi…

\- Bah moi, je te le dis : tu t'es fait cramer. Remarque, c'est pas une mauvaise chose. Au moins, ils ne viendront pas t'emmerder du tout !

Le blond sentit ses joues chauffer soudainement.

\- Faut dire que ton excuse était carrément bidon aussi, reprit son meilleur ami en investissant la première chambre.

Scorpius l'y suivit et ils commencèrent à défaire leurs bagages. Daniel s'interrompit pour le regarder.

\- Tu pourrais aller dans la suite dès maintenant. De toute façon, c'est là que tu vas finir…

\- Sois pas con ! répliqua Scorpius, soudainement agacé. Je ne sais même pas si elle voudra…

\- Tu vas pas recommencer à flipper ! T'as ton palace de rêve – d'ailleurs, merci Papy Lulu pour ça… -, t'as…

\- Merci qui ?

\- Ton grand-père ne s'appelait pas Lucius ?

\- Si, pourq…

Scorpius comprit soudainement et son visage se ferma tout aussi brusquement.

\- Ne parle pas de lui, dit-il sur un ton très sérieux. Surtout pas devant mes parents.

Un silence pesant tomba pendant quelques secondes.

\- Désolé, vieux. Je fermerai ma gueule, promis Daniel.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère et…

\- Je sais, j'en parlerai pas. Désolé.

Le blond acquiesça et recommença à sortir ses vêtements de sa valise.

\- Bref, je disais donc que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit top alors ne commence pas à flipper. Len' a besoin d'un vrai mec ! Faut que t'assure.

\- C'est sûr qu'en entendant ce genre de choses, je me sens tout de suite mieux, ironisa le Serdaigle.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel mais demeura silencieux.

.

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Hermione les appeler depuis la pièce principale.

\- Ah tiens ! Ils ont fini de baiser, on peut y aller ! ricana Daniel.

Scorpius ne put se retenir de rire. Il devait avouer que ses parents devenaient parfois ridicules.

.

Une fois rassemblés dans le salon de la suite, tous descendirent à la réception puis sortirent dans la rue. La chaleur accabla Scorpius qui avait momentanément oublié ce détail, enfermé dans l'hôtel ou des sortilèges de climatisation avait dû être lancés.

\- Il y a un restaurant pas très loin de l'entrée du ministère de la Magie, annonça son père en prenant la tête de leur petit groupe.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver. Tandis qu'ils patientaient avant que le serveur apporte leur plat, Drago reprit la parole.

\- Je vais te laisser une clef de la suite et de l'argent Moldu, Scorp'. Ta mère et moi avons quelque chose de prévu tout l'après-midi. On vous laisse donc faire ce que vous voulez mais on se retrouve tous à l'hôtel à vingt-et-une heures maximum.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Il récupéra ce que son père lui donna et plaça le tout dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Tiens, voici un plan de la ville et un plan du Métro également, lui dit sa mère. Ton père déteste ça mais c'est très pratique.

\- Je connais, répondit le blond. On en a parlé, cette année, en cours d'Etudes des Moldus. Leny a l'habitude de prendre celui de Londres en plus.

\- Parfait. Prends ça aussi, dit-elle en poussant un téléphone vers lui. C'est mon ancien, j'en ai un également. Si tu as besoin de me joindre, appuis longuement sur le « 1 », ok ?

\- Oui.

\- N'oublie pas que tu peux aussi faire usage de la magie en cas d'urgence, d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle. Tu as eu ton ASPIC en pratique de la Défense contre les forces du mal donc je pense que…

\- C'est bon, Hermione, s'interposa son père. Il sait tout ça.

Scorpius savait que sa mère avait tendance à vouloir s'assurer qu'il était tout le temps en sécurité. Ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement après ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa fille, Rose. Le jeune homme se pliait donc à toutes ses demandes si ça pouvait la rassurer. Il pouvait cependant compter sur son père pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne dépasse pas les limites du raisonnable.

.

Ils déjeunèrent en discutant de tout et de rien puis, à midi trente, Scorpius commença à trépigner. Il s'angoissait qu'on ne leur ait toujours pas apporté les desserts alors que sa petite amie devait arriver dans un tout petit peu plus d'une demi-heure. Tout le monde autour de la table sembla s'en amuser mais Scorpius, lui, ne souriait pas du tout. Il eut envie de hurler sur le serveur lorsque ce dernier se présenta finalement, dix minutes plus tard.

Scorpius avala son gâteau si rapidement qu'il n'en sentit même pas le goût avant de se lever prestement et de se rendre aux toilettes. Devant le petit miroir, accroché au-dessus du lavabo, il remit ses mèches en place pour se donner un air « coiffé-décoiffé mais pas trop décoiffé quand même ». Finalement satisfait, il ressortit. En voyant que Daniel n'avait toujours pas terminé son dessert, Scorpius le hâta sans ménagement. Le brun grommela mais avala ses dernières cuillères de glaces puis tous sortirent dans la rue. Drago prit de nouveau les devants mais, cette fois-ci, Scorpius marcha à ses côtés tant il était pressé.

\- Tu es au courant qu'elle n'arrive que dans quinze minutes ? lui demanda son père avec sarcasmes.

Scorpius ne répondit même pas et continua de marcher. Il commençait à avoir très chaud. Entre son costume, les températures estivales et le stress lié à ses retrouvailles avec Leny, le blond n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il ne voulait toutefois pas ôter sa veste. Il savait que, s'il le faisait, son père et Daniel allaient faire des réflexions et il ne se sentait pas apte à les entendre. Il préférait encore avoir trop chaud.

Le blond trouva assez drôle d'entrer par le ministère en passant au travers d'un miroir dans une cabine d'essayage vétuste mais ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. A peine eut-il mis les pieds à l'intérieur de l'Atrium qu'il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour repérer les arrivées de Portoloin.

\- Arrête de te comporter comme un idiot ! siffla son père en se dirigeant vers sa droite. Ce n'est certainement pas en jouant les niais comme tu le fais que tu vas lui plaire.

Scorpius piqua un fard et baissa les yeux.

\- Tu respires, tu te détends, tu ne penses à rien sauf à paraître beau, tu affiches un air indéchiffrable et voilà, continua le Serpentard.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh oui mon fils. Il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, tu sais, dit-il en arborant un air supérieur. Il me paraît bien loin le temps où c'était toi qui me disait comment me comporter vis-à-vis de ta mère.

\- N'écoute surtout pas ce que peux te raconter ton père, mon cœur, intervint Hermione en se plaçant à côté de lui. Sois naturel et tout ira bien.

\- Naturel ?

\- Oui, Drago : naturel. Un concept que tu as beaucoup de mal à saisir, cingla-t-elle.

\- Ce qui n'a certainement pas empêché que tu finisses dans mon lit, que tu m'épouses et qu'on ait un fils ensemble alors, Scorp', fait comme je t'ai dit.

\- Tu me désespères, Malefoy.

\- Je sais, Granger…

Scorpius entendit vaguement ses parents se brouiller une nouvelle fois et Daniel lui dire qu'il avait de la chance s'ils ne s'entretuaient pas avant l'âge de cinquante ans mais ne répondit rien. Un peu plus loin, devant lui, se tenait une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns retenus en une queue de cheval très haute, vêtue d'une petite robe d'été, un sac à main accroché à son bras, l'anse d'une valise dans l'autre et l'air un peu perdu. Hélène posa finalement les yeux sur lui et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de commencer à marcher dans sa direction. Scorpius, lui, fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement et demeura pétrifié.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Tout le monde est bien arrivé à Paris malgré les chaleurs estivales. ^^ Scorpinou peut remercier son papa chéri sans qui Hélène ne serait pas venue... Ce qui aurait été franchement dommage pour nos deux Serdaigle ! Même si Scorpinou a eu le temps de se préparer et de se conditionner pour l'arrivée de sa belle, il semblerait que l'effet « Leny-bombasse-en-robe-d'été » le mette dans tous ses états... ENCORE ! Nan mais j'vous jure l'adolescence, ça craint. ^^ Pourtant, Drago a bien tenté de lui donner des conseils...

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, les nouvelles références à MST, l'attitude de Dan', de nos petits Dramione-chéris d'amour et de Scorpinou l'angoissé de la life !

.

 **J'attends vos reviews avec GRANDE IMPATIENCE alors lâchez-vous. N'hésitez pas à faire des pronostics pour la suite et n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à me poser des questions si vous en avez ! :)**

.

Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi sur FB pour le titre du chapitre treize et à mercredi prochain pour la publication !

Chalusse-qui-vous-aime


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts à retrouver nos handicapés des sentiments première ET deuxième génération, à présent que notre Leny est de retour ! :)

Comme d'habitude, je débute cette note avec de chaleureux remerciements pour mes revieweurs/euses d'amûr ! **MariePuffy** ; **Mel-G1822** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Kailliana** ; **Caballeras** ; **MissFlow** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **Clodya** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; et enfin : **Brouette** ! Merci à vous ! :)

.

 **NEWS** : Comme la semaine dernière, **je vous invite toutes et tous à me retrouver avec le concours de fanfics LCE. Je rappelle que le concours est ouvert à tout le monde. Le thème principal de cette édition est « Noël » et des récompenses sont à la clé pour l'intégralité des participants !  
**

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Coucou ! Ma pauvre, je crois que tes reviews ont totalement bugué… :( Même la seconde est coupée. Cela étant, a priori, tu as apprécié le chapitre donc c'est top, je suis ravie ! Effectivement, ce pauvre Scorpinou est paumé et ses parents n'hésitent pas à le faire tourner en bourrique. Évidemment, ils allaient accepter pour Paris, mais ça, nous étions les seuls à le savoir. ^^ Je te remercie pour tes reviews et surtout pour tes tentatives ! ^^ J'espère que ça fonctionnera cette semaine et que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci à toi et des bisous ! :)

.

Bon, bon, bon ! Nous avions quitté un Scorpinou totalement pétrifié face à sa petite-amie qui venait d'arriver par Portoloin. Retrouvera-t-il ses esprits ? Comment se dérouleront leurs retrouvailles ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir sans plus attendre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Comme toujours et à tout jamais : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR. :D

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Quand la peur prend le pas sur l'envie**

\- Salut, Scorp'.

Scorpius entendit les paroles de sa petite amie et les comprit mais fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Il était toujours statufié. Comme si son esprit et son corps étaient deux entités bien distinctes l'une de l'autre et que les ordres donnés par la première n'atteignaient jamais la seconde.

\- Excuse-le, Leny. Il est tout stressé, ricana Daniel en venant enlacer sa meilleure amie. Ça va ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Nickel !

Comme le blond ne bougeait toujours pas, la jeune fille se tourna alors vers ses parents.

\- Bonjour Madame Malefoy-Granger et Monsieur Malefoy. C'est très gentil à vous de m'avoir invitée. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, Hélène. Ça nous fait très plaisir que tu sois là, assura la Gryffondor sur un ton bienveillant. Ton voyage en Portoloin s'est bien passé ?

\- Parfaitement même si j'avais hâte d'arriver. Il fait beaucoup plus froid en Angleterre d'autant plus qu'il y a eu un souci au ministère. Des fées réfrigérées se sont échappées il y a trois jours. La plupart ont été capturées mais il en reste certaines et il fait dix degrés malgré les sortilèges.

\- J'ai lu ça dans _La Gazette_ , confirma Drago après l'avoir saluée à son tour.

Il y eut un léger silence puis Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Bon, nous allons vous laisser ou bien nous serons en retard, annonça-t-elle. Ne t'en fait pas, Hélène, Scorpius t'expliquera tout. On se voit ce soir à l'hôtel.

\- D'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille. Passez un bon après-midi.

\- Attends, je vais jeter un sortilège sur ta valise. Tu la glisses dans ton sac à main et je lui redonnerai sa taille normale ce soir. Oh et toutes nos félicitations pour tes résultats ! ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup !

\- De rien, sourit la Gryffondor. A plus tard les enfants, amusez-vous bien.

Hélène et Daniel répondirent mais Scorpius, lui, demeura muet. Lorsque ses parents se furent éloignés, il se retourna finalement vers la jeune fille qui semblait perplexe.

\- Salut, répondit-il avec deux bonnes minutes de retard.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Tu débloques vraiment, vieux ! s'exclama Daniel.

Ni lui ni Leny ne répondirent et Scorpius la vit s'approcher doucement. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Son parfum l'assaillit brusquement, lui donnant l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de fouet. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reculer, Scorpius enroula son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, la collant contre son corps avant de lui donner un long baiser. Ses lèvres lui faisaient toujours autant d'effet, si ce n'était plus et il n'eut plus qu'une hâte : rentrer à l'hôtel pour pouvoir prolonger leurs retrouvailles en toute intimité. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu dans l'immédiat et il finit par se détacher d'elle. Leny lui adressa un grand sourire auquel il répondit avec un peu moins d'ardeur, se sentant déjà frustré.

\- Eh bah tu vois quand tu veux ! dit Dan' en lui administrant une claque dans le dos. Allez, venez les amoureux.

Hélène eut un rire léger et suivit le brun. Scorpius roula des yeux mais leur emboîta le pas également.

.

\- Alors… Mes parents ont un truc de prévu cet après-midi, du coup, on fait ce qu'on veut, expliqua le blond à sa petite-ami lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le ministère français. Ils m'ont donné un plan de la ville et du métro. On doit seulement rentrer à l'hôtel à vingt-et-une heures maximum.

\- Ok !

\- Donc… Ah mince ! Tu as déjeuné ou pas ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjeuné juste avant de partir.

\- Ok, parfait. Bon eh bien… que voulez-vous faire ? les interrogea Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Où sommes-nous, déjà ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- Euh… Pas très loin des Champs-Elysées puisque c'est là qu'est notre hôtel et que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux d'Hélène s'écarquiller soudainement et ses traits se figer.

\- Ça va, Len' ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

\- Tu as dit que notre hôtel était… sur les… Champs-Elysées ? répéta-t-elle, son regard vert planté dans celui du blond.

Légèrement déstabilisé par sa réaction, ce dernier perdit son sourire.

\- Euh… oui… C'est un problème ?

\- Un problème ? Mais Scorp', c'est beaucoup trop !

\- C'est ça d'avoir un mec blindé, Leny, ricana Dan'. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Tu verrais la suite, en plus, c'est une pure merveille !

La jeune fille l'assassina du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine…, dit-elle, semblant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais, ce sont mes parents qui ont choisi. Ou plutôt mon père. Lui et ma mère ont l'habitude de venir dans cet hôtel, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui, d'accord mais…

Porté par ses pulsions, Scorpius posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire avant de le remplacer par sa bouche. Cette dernière ne demeura au contact de son homologue que quelques microsecondes puis le jeune homme se recula. Son mouvement avait au moins eu pour mérite de surprendre suffisamment la Poufsouffle pour qu'elle ne réplique rien. Tranquillisé, Scorpius les interrogea à nouveau sur ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire.

\- On pourrait peut-être simplement se balader, proposa finalement Hélène. Je ne suis jamais venue dans cette ville.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Scorpius.

\- Idem pour moi, ajouta Daniel.

\- D'accord. On commence par les Champs-Elysées et on verra jusqu'où on va ? reprit le blond.

Hélène et Daniel acquiescèrent. Satisfait, Scorpius rangea ses plans et ils se mirent en route. En arrivant sur l'Avenue, le Serdaigle présenta leur hôtel à sa petite-amie.

\- As-tu besoin de monter quelques minutes ? se renseigna-t-il.

\- Non, ça va.

Elle lui sourit puis ils reprirent leur marche.

\- Au fait, Scorp' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ta veste ?

\- Oula ! Faut pas chercher, Len' ! Depuis que tu lui as fait comprendre que tu le trouvais beau gosse dans un costume, il veut t'en sortir à toutes les sauces. Quitte à péter de chaud ! déclara Daniel sur un ton profondément affligé.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, les sourcils arqués d'étonnement et le blond baissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Tu sais, si jamais tu changes d'avis et que c'est la tenir à la main qui t'embête, je peux la mettre dans mon sac, déclara-t-elle. Il a un sortilège d'extension et de Poids-Plume.

Le blond acquiesça et la remercia mais lui assura que tout allait bien. Il tint quinze minutes et vingt-huit secondes supplémentaire avant de finalement s'en débarrasser sous les ricanements moqueurs de Daniel et le sourire amusé de Leny.

.

Les trois adolescents déambulèrent tout l'après-midi dans la ville et finirent par s'arrêter dans un bar Moldu pour boire un verre. La jeune fille leur relata alors ses vacances. Elle avait assurément profité du soleil méditerranéen car sa peau se trouvait encore plus dorée qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela donnait d'ailleurs très envie à Scorpius d'y déposer une myriade de petits – ou pas petits… - baisers. Hélène était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe rouge à bretelles qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou. Cette couleur lui allait merveilleusement bien, se mariant à la perfection avec son teint hâlé et ses cheveux brun foncé.

\- Fais gaffe, Leny, je crois que Malefoy s'apprête à te sauter dessus pour te bouffer, prévint Daniel en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Scorpius détourna aussitôt les yeux du cou de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle portait son attention sur lui.

\- S'il pouvait attendre que l'on soit en privé pour le faire, ça m'arrangerait.

Sa réplique, clamée sur un ton parfaitement détaché, souffla totalement les deux Serdaigle qui la dévisagèrent, les yeux ronds. La jeune fille, elle, semblait parfaitement à l'aise et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson gazeuse au citron. Finalement, Daniel explosa de rire.

\- Oh putain ! Bah entre les parents de Malefoy et vous, ça va être chaud ce soir à l'hôtel. Il faudrait peut-être que je me trouve quelqu'un. Je vais me sentir seul, moi.

Une discussion autour d'Andy s'engagea alors entre Hélène et Daniel mais Scorpius n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était totalement focalisé sur la Poufsouffle et l'observait, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Une légère angoisse s'insinua en lui et il s'employa à l'étouffer le plus rapidement possible.

\- Où avez-vous envie de dîner ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Dan'.

\- Je vous offre un McDo si vous voulez, suggéra Hélène.

\- Un McDo ? répétèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas ?!

\- Euh… non…

\- Si j'avais su, je vous aurais proposé ça bien avant ! rigola-t-elle.

\- On y mange quoi ? l'interrogea le blond.

\- Euh… tu verras. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce à quoi tu es habitué…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Tu verras. Enfin c'est juste une idée, hum, reprit-elle tandis qu'ils se levaient pour quitter le bar.

\- Moi, ça me va, dit Daniel. J'ai bien envie de voir ce que c'est.

\- Idem pour moi.

\- Ok. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à en trouver un…, reprit la jeune fille.

\- Ah oui…

\- Vous avez faim tout de suite ? les interrogea-t-elle.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Scorpius tandis que Dan' secouait la tête.

\- Bon alors on peut continuer à se balader et on verra si on passe devant l'un d'eux. Je crois qu'il y en a beaucoup, ici. Et puis, si on n'en trouve pas, je demanderai à des Moldus. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en français grâce à mon père.

Scorpius et Daniel acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en route.

.

Après s'être promenés dans le quartier des Halles pendant une heure supplémentaire puis avoir pris le métro pour se rapprocher de leur hôtel, les estomacs commencèrent à se manifester et les trois amis se mirent plus sérieusement à la recherche du restaurant mentionné par Hélène.

\- Ah mais je connais ! dit Scorpius lorsque la jeune fille leur pointa un établissement de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. J'en ai déjà vu un dans la ville à côté de ma résidence secondaire. Par contre, je n'y ai jamais mangé.

\- Venez.

Ils traversèrent le passage pour piétons, Daniel manquant de se faire renverser par un automobiliste qui ne semblait pas connaître le Code de la route. Pourtant, mêmes les sorciers qui suivaient le cours d'Etudes des Moldus l'étudiaient succinctement lors de leur quatrième année… Après que le brun eut beuglé un chapelet d'insultes typiquement sorcières à l'encontre du Moldu qui était déjà parti, faisant se retourner vers lui bon nombre de passants interloqués, ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. L'odeur qui y régnait fit gronder le ventre de Scorpius malgré son manque évident de raffinement.

\- Bon, je vous préviens, il ne faut pas s'attendre à de la haute gastronomie, annonça Hélène en se retournant vers eux.

\- T'inquiète, Leny. Ça sent méga bon, j'ai trop les crocs ! s'exclama Dan'.

Scorpius opina.

\- Ok, suivez-moi.

Elle les mena jusqu'à une étrange machine que le Serdaigle n'avait jamais vue, même dans les livres.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Une borne pour commander. C'est une machine électronique qui enregistre ce que tu veux et qui le transmet aux cuisines.

\- Fascinant ! souffla le blond qui était vraiment impressionné.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri avant d'appuyer son doigt sur la « borne » qui afficha une nouvelle image.

\- C'est tactile ?! s'enthousiasma-t-il comme s'il venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël à l'avance.

\- Oui, rigola-t-elle.

\- Désolé… On a étudié cette notion en début d'année, c'est pour ça, expliqua-t-il plus modérément.

\- Tu veux passer la commande ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Carrément !

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour lui laisser sa place devant la borne.

\- Ah oui, attends ! reprit-elle rapidement. Il faudrait que vous alliez voir les panneaux explicatifs pour savoir ce que vous voulez. C'est là-bas, dit-elle en les leur désignant.

\- Ok, tu ne viens pas ? l'interrogea Daniel.

\- Non, je sais déjà quoi prendre.

\- Ah d'accord…

Les deux Serdaigle s'avancèrent vers les panneaux et commencèrent à lire, Scorpius traduisant approximativement les termes que son meilleur ami ne comprenait pas.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda le brun en pointant l'un des… « mets » du doigt.

\- Aucune idée, avoua Scorpius.

\- C'est bizarre !

\- Ça s'appelle des hamburgers. Ma mère en a déjà fait une ou deux fois à la maison mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait autant.

\- Et c'était bon ?

\- Franchement, ouais. Pourtant, la cuisine n'est pas son domaine de prédilection.

\- Hum… Je crois que je vais prendre ça. Et toi ?

\- Sûrement ça, répondit le blond en désignant un hamburger différent.

Tous les deux firent demi-tour. Hélène n'avait pas bougé et les observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est bon, on a choisi ! annonça le brun.

\- Parfait. Scorp', mets-toi devant la borne, je vais te dire comment on fait.

\- Ok.

Il s'exécuta puis passa leur commande.

\- Dis, Leny ? Pourquoi la borne me demande si je veux « sur place » ou « à emporter » ? l'interrogea Scorpius.

\- Ah oui, mince ! Décidément, j'oublie tout…

\- C'est Malefoy et son costume qui te perturbent à ce point ? railla Dan'.

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- En fait, ici, on peut soit décider de manger sur place, comme les Moldus qui sont là ou bien rapporter notre repas à la maison. Ou plutôt à l'hôtel, expliqua-t-elle.

\- On pourrait faire ça, suggéra le blond.

\- C'est clair ! On serait plus tranquille pour discuter. En plus, les parents de Malefoy ne seront peut-être pas rentrés.

\- On s'en fiche. S'ils sont là, on se mettra sur le balcon.

\- Euh…, intervint Hélène. Vous savez… le McDo ce n'est pas franchement le genre de choses que l'on rapporte dans un hôtel cinq étoiles…

Scorpius balaya son argument d'un revers de la main et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur « à emporter » mais se retourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Hormis si tu préfères qu'on reste ici, dit-il.

\- Non, non, assura-t-elle. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis avec tes parents s'ils voient que nous sommes revenus avec du McDo, c'est tout.

\- Laisse tomber mes parents. Ils diront bien ce qu'ils voudront. De toute façon, ils ne seront peut-être même pas là, comme l'a dit Dan'.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord.

.

\- Pourquoi c'est si long ? se plaignit Daniel. J'ai faim !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. En attendant que leur « repas » soit prêt, les deux Serdaigle s'étaient assis sur des chaises de bar. Hélène s'était alors approchée du blond jusqu'à poser son dos contre son torse. Bien trop heureux de pouvoir la toucher, le jeune homme avait instinctivement passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener à lui au maximum.

\- Ça ne fait que dix minutes, tempéra la brune.

\- Ouais bah c'est dix minutes de trop, j'ai faim !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant ! On dirait un vrai gamin, soupira Scorpius.

\- Bah c'est bien. Ça vous entraîne, les amoureux, ricana-t-il.

D'affliction, le blond laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule d'Hélène qui se mit à rire.

\- C'est à nous, déclara-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ah bah enfin !

Daniel se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers les caisses.

\- Ce mec me saoule ! J'ai hâte qu'il rentre un peu chez lui, dit Scorpius sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ou pas de la plaisanterie, d'ailleurs…

\- Tu as déjà hâte que je reparte également ?

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il au moment où Daniel revenait vers eux en se vantant d'être parvenu à récupérer leur commande tout seul.

\- Eh bien…, commença-t-elle.

\- Tu sais, la coupa Scorpius. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais Dan' repart mercredi.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose de prévu avec mes vieux, répondit l'intéressé. Et puis, comme ça, vous pourrez être tranquille pour…

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase, Jameson. Peu importe ce que tu avais l'intention de dire, tu te tais, le coupa vivement Scorpius.

Le brun ricana mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes de marche pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel. Hélène sembla sincèrement impressionnée tandis que Daniel agissait comme s'il était chez lui, passant devant les réceptionnistes avec ses sacs en papier estampillés « McDonald's » à la main sans même chercher à les dissimuler un tant soit peu. Tous les trois montèrent ensuite dans l'ascenseur qui les mena jusqu'au dernier étage. Daniel prit, encore une fois, les devants et s'arrêta face à la porte de leur suite, se retournant vers Scorpius.

\- Leny, tu peux me rendre ma veste, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda ce dernier.

La jeune fille fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac à main puis la lui tendit. Le blond put ainsi récupérer sa clef et ouvrir la porte. Ses parents étaient toujours absents.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre pendant que Dan' s'occupe de sortir la nourriture.

\- Dis plutôt « votre » chambre, rectifia le Serdaigle qui était déjà occupé à répartir le contenu du sac en trois tas qu'il plaça sur la table basse qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Le blond soupira mais ne commenta pas et la jeune fille le suivit dans le couloir. Il lui présenta successivement la chambre qu'il partagerait a priori avec Dan' puis la salle de bain principale et sa chambre à elle. Scorpius demeura dans l'embrasure tandis qu'elle s'avançait quelque peu dans la pièce. Elle la détailla avant de se retourner vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le blond le lui rendit et Hélène revint vers lui.

\- C'est parfait, merci.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais prit instinctivement son visage en coupe avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Une douce chaleur se répandit instantanément dans tout son corps. Il préféra rompre le baiser rapidement avant de retirer ses mains et d'embrasser sa joue. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué mais fut interrompu par Daniel qui les appela.

\- Vous v'nez ? Ça va être froid !

Scorpius soupira imperceptiblement et se recula avant d'inviter Hélène à passer devant lui pour rejoindre le salon.

.

Préférant profiter de la climatisation plutôt que de retourner dehors où il faisait encore très chaud, ils se mirent tous les trois d'accord pour dîner à l'intérieur.

Scorpius devait avouer que le McDo n'était pas mauvais du tout. C'était même bien meilleur que les repas parfois concoctés par ses parents. Il vola une potatoes à Hélène pour la troisième fois et elle lui proposa finalement d'échanger leur accompagnement.

La pièce résonnait de leurs éclats de rire lorsqu'un bruit de serrure se fit entendre. Scorpius leva les yeux et vit ses parents se figer soudainement en les avisant, assis par terre, en train de déguster leur repas de fortune au milieu des dorures, tapisseries et autres nobles tissus de la luxueuse suite. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de sa mère qui tourna la tête vers son mari. Ce dernier sembla le lui rendre, laissant le Serdaigle perplexe.

\- J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas, Madame Malefoy-Granger et Monsieur Malefoy. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du McDonald's…, expliqua Hélène d'une petite voix.

Scorpius se retourna instantanément vers elle. Il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sa mère le coupa dans son élan.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, Hélène. Après tout, qui n'a jamais eu envie de rapporter du McDo dans un hôtel cinq étoiles ?

Elle se tourna imperceptiblement vers Drago avant de poursuivre.

\- Et tu peux m'appeler « Madame Malefoy », si tu le souhaites. Ce sera plus simple.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil alors que la Poufsouffle acceptait. C'était la première fois que sa mère proposait une telle chose. Son père, lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris bien qu'un sourire ait étiré ses traits.

Tous les deux s'avancèrent ensuite dans la pièce et Scorpius vit avec effarement le Serpentard se pencher sur sa nourriture afin de lui voler deux potatoes. Il en tendit une à sa femme tout en mettant l'autre dans sa bouche.

\- Nous sortons ce soir mais vous, vous restez-là, annonça-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Le blond, pas plus étonné que cela, opina rapidement.

\- Je suis sérieux, Scorpius. On vous fait confiance pour rester là. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ici mais dans la limite du raisonnable.

\- Oui Papa.

Le blond ancra son regard dans celui de son fils pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

\- Vous pouvez commander magiquement tout ce dont vous avez besoin grâce la liste de sortilèges mise à votre disposition, ajouta la Gryffondor. Je crois qu'il y en a un exemplaire dans chaque chambre.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda son fils.

\- Certaine. Majeurs ou non, cela n'a pas d'importance. De même, si vous souhaitez regarder un film ou la télévision Moldue - je pense plus spécifiquement à toi, Hélène - il faut simplement penser à une télévision et elle apparaîtra. Vous la gérez avec votre baguette.

\- D'accord, merci Madame Malefoy.

Daniel opina également et Scorpius se leva pour rejoindre sa mère, à l'écart de ses amis.

\- On ne rentrera pas très tard. Enfin je pense. Ton père m'invite au restaurant. Encore…

Le blond savait qu'à l'instar d'Hélène, sa mère n'appréciait que très modérément que l'on fasse des dépenses pour elle.

\- Ok. Passez une bonne soirée.

Hermione ne répondit pas et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

\- Pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Vous faites attention à vous…

Son regard était si intense que le blond comprit instantanément à quoi elle faisait référence. S'il avait voulu se montrer discret, c'était peine perdue. Tout le monde était au courant de sa vie sexuelle… Génial !

\- Oui, Maman…, soupira-t-il.

\- Au fait, reprit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner. J'avais pensé que nous aurions pu aller au Louvre demain, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je suis partant. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'y aller, répondit-il avec entrain.

\- Bon, ton père ne voudra certainement pas venir mais…

\- On s'en fiche ! Moi, j'ai envie d'y aller. Hors de question que je reparte d'ici sans y avoir mis les pieds au moins une fois.

Sa mère lui adressa un doux sourire avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

\- Je t'aime mon cœur.

\- Moi aussi, Maman, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle se détourna finalement et s'enferma dans sa chambre tandis que Scorpius reprenait place près de ses amis. Ses parents les quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Sa mère était tout simplement magnifique et son père était… son père.

.

\- Bordel mais ton vieux l'emmène où pour qu'ils s'habillent comme ça ?! s'exclama Daniel lorsque la porte se fut refermée.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Putain, y'a des jours où j'aimerais bien être un Malefoy !

\- Et moi, y'a des jours où j'aimerais juste être un Granger…

Ils terminèrent de dîner puis discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'Hélène annonce qu'elle allait prendre une douche dans sa chambre. Daniel et Scorpius, quant à eux, se rendirent à tour de rôle dans l'autre salle de bain. Ils avaient regagné leur pièce et le blond était occupé à ranger le reste de ses vêtements dans l'armoire mise à sa disposition lorsqu'Hélène toqua à leur porte. Son visage apparut rapidement par l'entrebâillement.

\- Vous voulez regarder un film dans ma chambre ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Bof, répondit Daniel. J'suis mort, moi.

\- Ok. Scorp' ?

Il savait que, s'il disait oui, il n'acceptait pas uniquement de regarder un film. S'il investissait sa chambre, si tard dans la soirée, il savait qu'il ne la quitterait pas. Peu importait ce qu'ils feraient ou ne feraient pas, il était certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas dormir ici cette nuit. Sauf si Hélène le mettait d'elle-même à la porte…

\- Oui, d'accord. Je finis de ranger et j'arrive, répondit-il avec un détachement qui le surprit lui-même.

Un soupir lui échappa toutefois lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer dans son dos. Il plaça le tee-shirt qu'il avait entre les mains avec les autres puis s'assit sur son lit, le regard perdu sur le mur en face de lui.

\- Tu vas pas nous faire une attaque de j'sais pas quoi, hein, vieux ?! T'es tout blanc et on dirait que tu vas gerber !

\- J'ai envie de gerber, confia le Serdaigle.

\- Ah bah c'est sympa pour Leny !

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis stressé, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle… Enfin si mais…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et ferma les paupières, se prenant le visage entre les mains. Une boule d'angoisse venait d'élire domicile au sein de son estomac et il avait l'impression qu'une autre était coincée dans sa trachée. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, doucement… Inspirer, stresser, expirer, inspirer, angoisser, expirer, stresser, inspi… Et si jamais il ne savait pas s'y prendre ? Scorpius entendit Daniel dire quelque chose mais il était tellement focalisé sur ses propres pensées qu'il le l'entendit pas. Et si jamais il ne plaisait plus à Hélène ? Il lui sembla que le brun continua de parler. Et si jamais il lui faisait mal ? Et si jamais il était nul ?

\- HEY OH, MALEFOY ?! beugla soudainement son meilleur ami.

Tiré de ses réflexions, Scorpius releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ah bah putain ! Franchement, mec, tu deviens ridicule ! Tiens, prends ça, dit-il en lui tendant une boîte ovale.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda le blond, méfiant.

\- Bah tes chocolats ! Laisse tomber les fleurs. Ça, ce sera largement suffisant.

Scorpius le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller avec des chocolats !

\- Bah si ! C'est pas ce qui était prévu ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Daniel le coupa.

\- Vas-y avec ça, je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir. Len' adore le chocolat et puis, comme ça, elle pourra les déguster sur toi et inversement, ajouta-t-il alors que sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire aux accents pervers.

\- T'es vraiment con ! cingla le blond.

Il lui prit toutefois la boîte des mains et l'ouvrit.

\- Pourquoi il en manque un ? interrogea-t-il son meilleur ami en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Bah parce que j'les ai goûté ! répondit Dan' comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Scorpius ferma les paupières et soupira. Ce mec le désespérait.

\- Bon, t'y vas ou t'attends la Saint Merlin ?!

\- Ouais, ouais…

Il se leva de mauvaise grâce, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés.

\- J'y vais comme ça, tu crois ?

\- Bah c'est quand même un peu tendu si tu te pointes à poil…, répondit Dan' en partant d'un ricanement moqueur.

Scorpius n'ajouta rien et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

\- Amusez-vous bien ! entendit-il le brun clamer au moment où il refermait le panneau de bois.

Seul dans le couloir, sa boîte de chocolats à la main, Scorpius recommença à stresser. Il s'irritait lui-même mais ne parvenait tout simplement pas à endiguer cette angoisse qui le tenaillait. Soupirant longuement, il relâcha ses bras et les secoua comme pour évacuer sa panique. Il marcha ensuite dans le couloir, passant devant la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant la porte de la suite d'Hélène. Le blond avait revêtu une nouvelle chemise et un pantalon en flanelle lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche et se sentait vraiment idiot, ainsi vêtu.

Prenant sur lui au maximum, il inspira, leva sa main qui ne tenait pas les chocolats, bloqua sa respiration et frappa quelques coups contre la porte. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Entre !

Avec lenteur, Scorpius décrispa son poing et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la poser sur la poignée. Il laissa s'écouler une seconde puis l'actionna. Le jeune homme ferma momentanément les paupières et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la silhouette de Leny se détachait devant lui. Apparemment occupée à défaire ses propres bagages, la jeune fille était en train d'accrocher une robe sur l'un des cintres mis à sa disposition. Ce ne fut toutefois pas cela qui attira le regard de Scorpius en tout premier lieu. Ce fut plutôt la tenue qu'elle avait revêtue qui accapara toute son attention. Elle portait une… sorte de robe pour la nuit bleu foncé à bretelles qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et qui semblait faite de coton très fin. Elle n'était pas aussi sexy que l'ensemble qu'elle avait revêtu lors de leur première nuit mais la jeune fille lui apparaissait pourtant plus désirable que jamais.

Oubliant momentanément son angoisse, Scorpius referma la porte derrière lui. Son mouvement fit se retourner Hélène qui lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du menton la boîte qu'il tenait à la main, tout en accrochant un petit haut sur un nouveau cintre.

\- Des chocolats… Dan' les a commandés et n'en voulait finalement plus. Il a pensé que tu les aimerais peut-être.

Son mensonge ne le fit pas se sentir coupable une seule seconde lorsqu'il vit Leny acquiescer.

\- Tu peux commencer à chercher le film si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. J'ai presque terminé.

Le blond opina et s'approcha du lit. Il déposa la boîte de chocolats sur la table de chevet avant d'aviser un immense écran contre le mur qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas remarqué.

\- Mince, j'ai oublié ma baguette, remarqua-t-il soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu peux prendre la mienne si tu veux. Je l'ai laissée de mon côté du lit.

Scorpius amorçait un mouvement lorsqu'il se figea brusquement en entendant la fin de sa tirade. Il demeura immobile une seconde avant de finalement récupérer la baguette de la Poufsouffle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la pointa sur la télévision, s'apprêtant à l'allumer mais se ravisa finalement. Hélène venait de finir de ranger ses affaires et il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de regarder un film ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Un étrange sourire naquit sur sa bouche et elle détourna momentanément les yeux pour refermer sa valise avant de les reposer sur lui et de faire quelques pas dans sa direction. Scorpius la fixa, incapable de détacher son regard du corps de sa petite amie qui ondulait dans sa robe à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle se posta devant lui qui était assis sur le matelas et il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pas vraiment…, répondit-elle finalement. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus…

.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais elle amorça son mouvement avant le sien. Elle se pencha et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, retenant ses cheveux d'une main. Scorpius réprima un grognement de satisfaction. Ce baiser avait une saveur toute autre que celui qu'il avait pu partager à son arrivée ou des suivants, disséminés tout au long de l'après-midi. Celui-ci était un véritable baiser, donné sans retenue et qui fit instantanément grimper sa chaleur corporelle. Soudainement, tout son stress et son angoisse lui semblèrent superflus. Ne réfléchissant même pas à ce qu'il faisait lorsque sa langue commença à caresser celle de la jeune fille, le Serdaigle plaça ses mains sur les hanches d'Hélène et l'attira sur le lit. Elle se retrouva alors plaquée au-dessus de lui, les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de son bassin. Scorpius remonta l'une de ses mains le long du corps de sa petite amie, venant glisser ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure. Il plaqua un peu plus ses lèvres contre les sienne en faisant pression à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et il lui rendit la pareille en mordillant sa langue. Le léger gémissement qu'elle poussa résonna merveilleusement à ses oreilles et il laissa sa seconde main glisser au niveau de sa hanche. Il pouvait sentir les courbes de son corps sous le tissu fin de sa robe. Le souffle court, Hélène rompit leur baiser, appuyant son front contre le sien. Leur respiration saccadée se mêla et ils s'observèrent. Un sourire mutin apparut sur la bouche de la jeune fille et Scorpius arqua un sourcil. Décidant de se montrer joueur et ne contrôlant, de toute façon, déjà plus les pulsions de son corps, il laissa sa main glisser un peu plus bas jusqu'à rencontrer la frontière entre sa robe et sa peau. Lentement et sans la quitter des yeux, ses doigts caressèrent l'arrière de sa cuisse. L'adolescent ressentit un élan de satisfaction en la voyant fermer les yeux. Son corps réagit aussi et il la sentit frissonner quand son index remonta finalement le long de sa peau.

Une main toujours dans ses cheveux, il plaqua l'autre sur sa cuisse et la fit brusquement basculer sur le côté. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle tandis qu'un hoquet de surprise s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes d'Hélène. Lèvres sur lesquelles le blond ne put s'empêcher de déposer un nouveau long baiser. Leny frémit sous lui et un sentiment de pure excitation s'empara de son corps. Il avait envie de la toucher, d'embrasser sa peau, de l'écouter gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses. Il avait envie d'elle. Scorpius délaissa rapidement sa bouche pour sa mâchoire puis son cou. Il y déposa des dizaines de baisers de moins en moins chastes et finit par laisser sa langue remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il prit entre ses dents. Le corps d'Hélène s'arqua sous le sien et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent très légèrement dans son dos, par-dessus sa chemise.

\- Tu m'as manquée…

Il lui susurra ces paroles puis quitta son cou pour sa clavicule. Il peinait à refréner ses instincts. Elle était sous lui, elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit et une petite culotte et il avait de plus en plus envie de lui faire l'amour. Il déposa des baisers humides sur l'ensemble de son décolleté carré, se retenant de ne pas directement embrasser ses seins qu'il pouvait voir percer au travers du tissu. Il ne résista pas lorsqu'Hélène l'attira à elle pour un langoureux baiser. Ses douces mains, qui étaient, jusque-là, demeurées inactives, passèrent de ses omoplates à ses épaules puis Scorpius la sentit entamer le déboutonnage de sa chemise. Ses doigts caressaient sa peau à chaque bouton qu'elle défaisait. Il dut se redresser lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de ses abdominaux et il ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux. Ses mains s'approchaient dangereusement de son sexe qu'il savait déjà dur d'envie et de désir. Il savait également que la jeune fille pouvait le sentir contre son bas-ventre. Elle posa ses paumes à plat sur lui lorsqu'elle eut terminé de détacher sa chemise et il ouvrit les yeux. Il les plongea dans les siens tandis qu'elle remontait ses mains le long de son corps avec une lenteur presque exaspérante et il frissonna de plaisir et d'anticipation. Hélène fit finalement passer les deux pans de son vêtement dans son dos dont il acheva de se débarrasser seul, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'endroit où il l'envoyait balader. Le Serdaigle se laissa à nouveau basculer sur Leny et l'embrassa à peine bouche. Les mains de la jeune fille parcoururent son dos. Il mordit sa lèvre et sa paume droite glissa soudainement sur ses fesses, comme pour le rapprocher d'elle. Surpris par son mouvement, le blond ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il lut une sorte de gêne dans son regard vert qui devint tout à coup fuyant. De toute évidence, Hélène avait tout autant de difficultés que lui à ne pas céder aux pulsions de son corps. S'amusant de son malaise alors que, quelques minutes plus tôt encore, les rôles étaient inversés, Scorpius quitta sa bouche. Sa langue traça un sillon humide sur le haut du corps de la petite amie jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orée de son vêtement de nuit. Il plongea son regard dans le sien une dernière fois avant de reculer son visage jusqu'à être en mesure d'embrasser son sein. Elle gémit lorsqu'il y apposa sa bouche, par-dessus le tissu. Un second gémissement vint rompre le silence qui régnait autour d'eux quand il reproduisit son geste sur l'autre sein.

Prenant d'infinies précautions pour être en mesure de s'arrêter si elle le lui ordonnait, Scorpius leva alors une main dans sa direction. Il caressa sa joue puis laissa ses doigts courir sur son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule et la bretelle de sa robe. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il la fit lentement glisser. Elle dépassa la courbe de son épaule puis le haut de son bras. Son sein droit se dévoila petit à petit à lui et le blond ne put s'empêcher de l'accueillir avec ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à mesure que sa peau se présentait sous sa bouche. La bretelle se tendit quelque peu sous ses doigts et il y exerça une pression légèrement plus forte, dévoilant le sommet de sa poitrine. Dur de plaisir, le bouton rose semblait l'appeler et Scorpius ne se retint pas d'y déposer ses lèvres. Un nouveau gémissement franchit celles de Leny lorsqu'il l'embrassa et un, beaucoup plus rauque, s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il commença à le lécher puis le mordre. Ses doigts graciles étaient crispés autour de l'édredon et ne se relâchèrent que lorsque le blond s'éloigna de son sein. Il fit subir le même traitement au second, dévoilant entièrement le buste de la jeune fille. Ses mains à elle avaient quitté le lit pour venir fourrager dans ses cheveux blonds.

Le jeune homme déposa un dernier baiser sur sa poitrine avant de se redresser légèrement. La vision d'une Hélène, les cheveux éparpillés tout autour d'elle, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos et le souffle saccadé fit naître une vague de désir pur en lui qui sentit son propre souffle s'accélérer. Son sexe commençait à devenir douloureux et il brûlait littéralement de désir pour Leny.

Scorpius découvrait le corps d'une femme pour la toute première fois et il avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'explorer le sien. Elle était belle, il était fou d'elle et il la voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal.

Le blond ne laissa pas s'écouler une seconde supplémentaire avant de continuer à descendre sa robe le long de son corps. Il embrassa la moindre parcelle de sa peau, sa langue glissant sur son ventre lorsqu'il ne le parsemait pas de baisers brûlants. Il recula tellement qu'il dut quitter le lit pour finir de la dévêtir. Penché sur elle, il s'arrêta quelques instants lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de sa petite culotte. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer mais, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien et que ses paupières étaient toujours closes, il fit glisser le tissu de son vêtement de nuit. Il le retira rapidement une fois qu'il eut dépassé le haut de ses cuisses puis, poussé par son désir, déposa de nouveaux baisers à l'intérieur de ses jambes. Il partit du genou et s'arrêta à la frontière de son sous-vêtement avant de reproduire le même cheminement de l'autre côté. Il hésita ensuite quant à la marche à suivre et ne résista pas lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main, posée sur le matelas et qu'elle l'attira au niveau de son visage. Décidant de se montrer tout de même audacieux, Scorpius déposa un baiser sur sa petite culotte noire avant de se redresser. Hélène gémit imperceptiblement et il se félicita mentalement de son geste.

Ses lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes, elle lui donna un baiser plus doux que les autres mais non moins excitant. Ils se séparèrent le souffle haletant et Leny se releva légèrement. Le blond s'écarta d'elle mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de détourner la tête et de tirer sur les couvertures. Une très légère angoisse l'envahit mais Scorpius essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

Lui-même alla appuyer son dos contre l'oreiller avec l'intention de se glisser sous les draps mais Leny ne le laissa pas faire. Elle plaqua une main au niveau de son torse avant de se placer à demi au-dessus de lui et de la faire lentement serpenter tout le long. Comme précédemment, le jeune homme ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle dépassa ses abdominaux et déglutit lorsqu'il perçut ses doigts au niveau du bouton de son pantalon. Il la désirait tellement que son érection était perceptible et une décharge électrique sembla le traverser lorsque Hélène détacha le bouton et commença à descendre sa braguette. Il pouvait sentir le métal coulisser le long de son membre et savoir qu'il était actionné par elle le rendit fou. Il se sentit instantanément frustré lorsqu'elle retira sa main mais ce sentiment fut bien vite remplacé par du plaisir à l'état pur lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher de lui, s'agenouiller et commencer à lui retirer son vêtement. Bien que la sensation soit agréable, elle l'était beaucoup moins que de savoir ses mains près de son sexe et c'est pour cela que Scorpius fut plutôt satisfait lorsque son pantalon quitta complètement ses jambes. Avec douceur et une certaine timidité qu'il ne lui connaissait que très peu, il vit Hélène apposer ses doigts au niveau de son mollet. Puis elle commença à le gravir. Lentement. Cette vision était tout aussi grisante que la précédente et le blond ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Elle ne l'observait pas mais il savait qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées alors que ses doigts continuaient d'effleurer sa peau. Il la sentit hésiter une seconde lorsqu'elle fut au niveau du bas de son boxer. Il s'apprêtait à se redresser et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour le toucher mais fut coupé dans son élan lorsque ses ongles passèrent sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Il ferma alors les yeux de plaisir. C'était de loin la caresse la plus érotique qu'elle ne lui avait jamais prodigué. Il serra la mâchoire et son corps se raidit lorsqu'elle déposa sa paume sur son membre et la laissa glisser une nouvelle fois sur son entièreté. Il avait très chaud, son sexe était douloureux mais n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bon. Il attendait ça depuis des semaines voire des mois et cela dépassait largement ses espérances, en termes de sensations et de ressentis, que tout ce qu'il avait toujours pu se figurer. La main d'Hélène se fit plus pressante, ses caresses plus rapprochées et il attrapa vivement son poignet lorsqu'elle commença à glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon. L'incompréhension naquit sur son visage et il s'empressa de l'attirer à lui et de lui donner un long baiser afin de la rassurer. Presque inconsciemment, elle se plaça au-dessus de lui et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Alors qu'il caressait sa langue de la sienne, Scorpius commença à faire glisser le sous-vêtement d'Hélène sur ses fesses. Il y plaça lui-même ses mains, faisant gémir très légèrement la jeune fille dans sa bouche. Incapable de contrôler sa pulsion, le blond la fit basculer sur le côté et continua de l'embrasser tout en lui retirant sa petite culotte. Hélène releva très légèrement les jambes pour l'aider à l'en débarrasser puis plaqua son corps contre le sien, ne quittant pas ses lèvres qu'elle mordilla. Sur le flanc, Scorpius glissa une main dans son dos et traça la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale en effleurant sa peau d'une douceur infinie. Il la sentit remuer contre lui à mesure qu'il descendait. Ses doigts trouvèrent ensuite le chemin de sa taille puis de sa hanche. Il prit, à nouveau, grand soin de ne surtout pas aller trop vite lorsqu'il descendit encore plus bas et se raidit en la sentant se reculer très légèrement. Il s'apprêtait à ôter sa main au moment où il se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Hélène venait tout simplement d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, dans son dos. Rassuré, Scorpius déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Il la poussa très légèrement afin qu'elle soit sur le dos et vint coller son corps contre le sien, son érection au niveau de sa hanche. Il avait très envie d'elle mais ne souhaitait rien précipiter. Il savait qu'une première relation sexuelle était différente pour les femmes que pour les hommes et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Hélène ait une mauvaise première expérience.

Ses doigts se posèrent finalement sur son sexe et il l'embrassa à nouveau, sentant la jeune fille nouer ses bras derrière sa nuque. La totalité de son corps se crispa brusquement lorsqu'il toucha son clitoris et un gémissement plus fort que les précédents s'échappa de sa gorge, venant mourir dans sa bouche à lui. Grisé par ce son et le fait de savoir qu'il lui procurait du plaisir, le blond joua quelques instants avec son bouton de chair, faisant se cambrer Hélène sous sa main comme si elle recherchait instinctivement plus de contact. Amusé, Scorpius le délaissa finalement et insinua ses doigts encore plus bas. Son sexe était chaud et humide et une nouvelle décharge de plaisir l'assaillit. Quittant ses lèvres, le jeune homme plongea dans son cou. Il le parsema de baisers brûlants alors qu'il présentait l'un de ses doigts au bord de l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il la sentit se mouvoir à nouveau et il l'introduisit doucement. Etonnement, elle ne sembla pas avoir mal et gémit. Un gémissement qui ne s'apparentait pas du tout à une plainte, bien au contraire. Positivement surpris, le blond commença à faire de lents va-et-vient en elle, ayant l'impression de partager son plaisir tant l'entendre exprimer le sien l'enivrait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir autant de choses alors même qu'elle ne le touchait pas. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait chaud, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, l'attente était toute aussi douloureuse que délectable et que c'était bon. L'embrasser était bon. Caresser son corps était bon. Sentir son cœur battre aussi fort que le sien était bon. La toucher aussi intimement et la savoir y prendre du plaisir était bon.

Hélène chercha ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser passionné qui le fit sourire puisque lui laissant un léger goût de récompense. Le jeune homme retira son doigt et rit légèrement en l'entendant se plaindre. Il en présenta alors un second à l'entrée de son sexe et la pénétra à nouveau. La tension du corps de la jeune fille lui apparut d'une nature différente et il s'immobilisa en elle. Elle venait de détacher ses lèvres des siennes et leur souffle se mêla. Avec lenteur, il la sentit finalement bouger son bassin. Il la laissa s'habituer à ses doigts en elle puis recommença ses va-et-vient. Avec douceur au début puis de plus en plus rapidement, suivant le rythme qu'elle-même imprimait en se mouvant contre sa main. Elle gémissait de plaisir et lui s'en délectait. Il n'osait imaginer toutes les sensations qu'il pourrait ressentir lorsqu'il serait enfin en elle, lorsque ses doigts, en ce moment-même au cœur de son intimité, seraient remplacées par son membre gorgé de désir.

Il la perçut se tendre contre lui à nouveau et voulut s'arrêter mais elle plaqua sa main sur la sienne, gardant ses doigts en elle.

\- Ne t'arrête pas. S'il-te-plaît ne… ne t'arrête… pas…

Son murmure était ponctué de gémissements et il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à lui désobéir. Il continua jusqu'à finalement sentir les parois de sa féminité se crisper autour de ses doigts et un liquide plus abondant les recouvrir.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre du fait qu'il venait de lui donner un premier orgasme qu'elle se redressa quelque peu et se plaqua à moitié sur lui, faisant glisser l'une de ses paumes le long de son corps. Pris de court, le blond ne put alors anticiper la vague de plaisir qui le submergea lorsque la main d'Hélène investit soudainement son sous-vêtement, ses doigts entrant en contact direct avec la peau tendue de son sexe. Toute sa timidité s'était envolée et elle commença à le caresser. Scorpius ferma les paupières et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Son souffle s'accéléra à mesure que la main d'Hélène se faisait plus pressante et empressée. Elle finit par lui retirer totalement son boxer avant de recommencer ses caresses, venant chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qu'il consentit instantanément à lui offrir, s'employant à le rendre encore plus fougueux que les précédents. Il ressentait son sang pulser dans son membre à mesure que sa main descendait puis remontait, toujours plus rapidement.

Finalement au bord de l'implosion, il agrippa son poignet et se détacha de sa bouche. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y apposa un baiser avant de la déposer sur son torse.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle frissonna contre lui et un sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent. S'il devait « assurer » comme le disait si bien Daniel, c'était maintenant…

Faisant lui-même taire ses dernières appréhensions de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur, Scorpius fit lentement basculer la jeune fille afin de l'allonger. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et eut l'impression de sentir son corps se tendre quelque peu contre le sien. Indécis quant à l'interprétation qu'il devait en donner, le blond se pencha vers elle et déposa de nouveau baiser dans son cou jusqu'à remonter au niveau de ses lèvres. Il se souvint soudainement de quelque chose et se retint de l'embrasser.

\- Len'… est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu es protégée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot mais il la sentit hocher la tête.

.

Scorpius s'autorisa alors à capturer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur la sienne puis, progressivement, amorça un mouvement du bassin pour venir placer son sexe face au sien. Le simple fait de sentir la chaleur qui irradiait son intimité le fit tressaillir. Poursuivant son baiser, Scorpius commença alors à s'introduire en elle. Il imprima à son mouvement le tempo le plus lent possible mais s'arrêta en la sentant se raidir alors qu'il ne devait que l'avoir pénétrée d'un centimètre. Prenant son mal en patience, il délaissa ses lèvres pour embrasser à nouveau son cou, sa main qui ne le maintenait pas en équilibre au-dessus d'elle venant caresser son flanc puis son sein. C'est en souhaitant en stimuler le sommet qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa main quitta sa poitrine pour le poser sur sa joue.

\- Len', ça v… Tu pleures ?!

Il fut si surpris de sentir sa joue complètement humidifiée qu'il se recula d'un bon, comme s'il s'était brûlé à son contact. Complètement désarçonné, il se retira et alla reprendre place sur le lit, à côté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais, de toute évidence, il avait fait une grosse connerie pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer avant même qu'il ne commence à entrer réellement en elle. Il se repassait le film de ses dernières minutes en tête lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer son prénom, la voix pleine de trémolos. Il se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau et n'eut le temps de rien faire que la jeune fille se pelotonna contre lui, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou et se mettant franchement à pleurer à présent. De plus en plus déstabilisé et légèrement inquiet, Scorpius dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et caressa sa joue. Il lui sembla que ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Len'…

Sa voix était douloureuse.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal ou…

\- Pas mal…, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Elle demeura silencieuse puis il l'entendit prendre une inspiration et se reculer légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mal, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Mais alors pourquoi…

\- J'ai eu… peur d'avoir mal…

Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur Scorpius et il manqua de peu de soupirer. Reportant toute son attention sur sa petite amie, il se tourna sur le flanc pour placer son visage face au sien et le prit en coupe entre ses mains.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu peur de t'avoir fait mal ou…

\- Si c'est grave, le coupa-t-elle vivement.

\- Non. Si tu n'es pas prête on…

\- Mais je suis prête… Ou plutôt… je croyais… je ne sais plus… J'ai peur…

\- Calme-toi, souffla-t-il en caressant ses joues avec ses pouces pour ôter ses larmes. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas prête. On attendra.

\- Mais toi…

\- On s'en fout de moi ! répondit-il avec une fougue qui la fit sourire malgré les larmes qui dévalaient toujours son visage.

\- Je suis nulle…, se morfondit-elle.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula ensuite et retira ses mains de son visage.

\- Où… où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec appréhension.

\- Simplement remettre mon boxer.

Il récupéra son sous-vêtement à tâtons et l'enfila avant de remonter dans le lit et de retrouver Hélène qui n'avait pas bougé. Comme précédemment, elle se plaqua contre lui. Elle ne pleurait plus mais il savait qu'il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'elle recommence.

\- Je suis désolée, Scorp'…

Agacé par son comportement, Scorpius s'écarta d'elle et alluma la lampe de chevet. Après autant de temps passé dans le noir, la lumière l'éblouit et il mit plusieurs seconde avant de s'acclimater. Il tenta au maximum de ne pas détailler le corps nu de la jeune fille et se plaça à la hauteur de son visage, glissant un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

\- Regarde-moi. Ne t'excuse surtout pas, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et on s'en fout !

Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher la tête et se coller à lui de nouveau. Scorpius fit appel à toute sa retenue pour tenter de se concentrer sur autre chose que la peau nue de son sous ses doigts, sa poitrine plaquée contre son torse et son intimité au niveau de son sexe. Il essaya au maximum mais lorsqu'elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, il se sentit obligé d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Hélène… je suis désolé mais… est-ce que tu pourrais te rhabiller, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je… je me sentirais plus à l'aise si tu te rhabillais, poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque. Tout au moins un peu, parce que là… tu es belle, tu es nue, tu es contre moi et c'est… difficile.

\- Bien-bien-sûr, bredouilla-t-elle. Pardon. Euh… est-ce que… tu sais où est mon sous-vêtement ? Et ma nuisette ?

Tournant la tête, le blond repéra les vêtements de la jeune fille au pied du lit et s'empressa d'aller les récupérer. Il les lui tendit sans un mot, mal-à-l'aise et elle se vêtit en silence également. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, le cœur de Scorpius se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle semblait déçue, presque dépitée et arborait une expression coupable qui déplut très fortement au Serdaigle qui l'attira à nouveau sur le lit. Elle s'allongea et il plaça les couvertures sur eux avant de lui-même éteindre la lumière.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ok ? On attendra jusqu'à ce que tu aies envie, assura-t-il.

\- Mais j'ai envie ! Scorp'… je t'aime. J'ai envie de toi. _Vraiment_ mais j'ai…

\- Peur, termina-t-il à sa place pendant qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps.

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle lui disait de vive voix qu'elle l'aimait et ceci couplé au fait qu'elle ait exprimé son envie de lui, lui donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un sortilège d'allégresse en pleine poitrine.

\- Alors nous attendrons jusqu'à ce que tu aies seulement envie, reprit-il finalement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée… Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que ça devait se passer…

\- On s'en fiche, Leny, d'accord ?

\- On n'a même pas mangé les chocolats ! continua-t-elle.

Il rit en entendant sa réplique et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu en veux un ?

\- Non…

\- Tu veux dormir ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Alors bonne nuit.

Il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais… tu restes, hum ?

\- Oui.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle se coucha contre lui, la tête sur son torse puis apposa sa main sur son buste également.

\- Bonne nuit…

* * *

.

* * *

Bonne nuit mes petits Scolène...

Bien que Scorpinou se soit donné à 1000%, la jeune Hélène a, une fois de plus, pris peur... Mais que voulez-vous, tout ne peut pas être « rose, guimauve et Fizwizbiz » dans la life ! Même si le lemon a été légèrement écourté, je pense que personne n'en voudra à Leny. Tout au moins, je l'espère. D'autant plus que vous avez été plutôt gâtés avec ce chapitre : le retour de Leny, du Scolène, quelques frasques de notre Dan' préféré, un peu de Dramione, des références à MST, du McDo, du lemon...

BREEEF j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré l'écourtage lemonesque (^^).

.

Pour tous ceux qui ne savent pas quoi écrire dans leur review, voici quelques pistes :

\- Appréciez-vous le caractère des personnages ?

\- Sont-ils fidèles (pour ceux qui s'y trouvaient déjà, bien entendu) à ceux qu'ils étaient dans MST ?

\- Appréciez-vous les nouveaux personnages ?

\- Les références à MST ?

\- Le déroulé de l'histoire ?

\- L'évolution de la relation des Scolène ?

\- Êtes-vous déçus par l'un des aspects/la totalité de la fic' ?

 **A vos reviews ! :D**

.

VOILA ! Sur ce, je vous quitte. Je vous fais des bisous, je vous dis à très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi sur FB pour le titre du chapitre quatorze et à mercredi prochain pour la publication du chapitre !

Chalusse-qui-vous-love

.

PS : Pour les intéressés, n'oubliez pas que le **concours d'écriture de fanfics'** LCE est ouverts à tout le monde ! Infos à retrouver sur ma page FB - lien direct dans ma bio ! :)


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de découvrir le quatorzième chapitre de MAT. Quatorzième et donc avant-avant dernier (sans compter l'épilogue) de cette petite fic'…

Comme chaque semaine, je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur mes superbement superbes revieweurs/euses ! Un GRAND merci à : **Mel-G1822** ; **Limitlessgirl** ; **Brouette** ; **MissFlow** ; **MrsBrunette** ; **HeYa-NaHe** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **Kailliana** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Caballeras** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** pour ses deux reviews ; et enfin : **Clodya** !

.

 **NEWS** : Comme j'ai pu l'annoncer sur ma page FB, je vous proposerai un **OS de Noël en « différé ». Il sera donc publié au début de février** , tout simplement car il sera estampillé « Hors-concours ». (Pour ceux qui se sont renseignés, vous savez que la deadline du concours « Les Chalusse d'Ébène » est le 31/01.) **En outre, il est tout à fait possible que je ne propose pas un seul mais bien deux OS** cette année. :)

Sinon : je continue bien sûr à inviter tous les auteurs à participer au concours !

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Coucou ! Non, pas de bug cette semaine, et c'est tant mieux ! :) Effectivement, on peut dire que le chapitre était assez hot et que notre Scorpinou national est preeesque passé à l'action. Malheureusement, Leny ne se sentait pas encore prête. Peut-être la prochaine fois… Ou pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ce petit « accroc » et je suis contente que tu trouves cela réaliste. C'est mon souhait donc c'est parfait. :) Comme toujours, je te remercie mille fois pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! À très vite et des bisous !

.

Avant de vous laisser en compagnie de nos Scolène, Dramione et de Daniel, j'annonce à tous ceux qui ne le savent pas encore que mon OS de Nowel (de l'an dernier) : « _Le réveillon de Noël d'une Cougar et d'un Gigolo_ » prenant place à la suite de « _Sans équivoque_ » fait notamment intervenir le personnage de ce cher Daniel Jameson. (Ainsi que Blaise Zabini, Scorpius Malefoy, etc.) Vous pouvez donc retrouver Dan sur ce texte si vous le souhaitez. :)

Voilà ! Bon ! Nous avions quitté nos petits Scolène après un demi lemon et surtout une grosse appréhension de la part d'Hélène. Comment les retrouverons-nous ? La réponse tout de suite.

Ce chapitre est l'un de ceux que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire alors j'espère qu'il sera tout aussi plaisant à lire. Bonne lecture à vous ! :)

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Maman et fils**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en ce mardi matin, Scorpius était allongé sur le ventre, en travers du lit. Se surélevant très légèrement sur les coudes, il ne réprima pas le bâillement qui s'imposa naturellement à lui et finit de se redresser. Encore groggy, il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite. Le rideau avait été très légèrement tiré, une douce lumière baignant la pièce, mais il ne vit pas Hélène. Passant sa main sur le drap, à côté de lui, il sentit que la place était froide. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme s'extirpa des couvertures. Il s'étira quelque peu avant de gagner la pièce d'eau, attenante à la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se statufia littéralement sur le seuil.

La jeune fille était là, debout devant le lavabo, une serviette autour de son corps et les cheveux relevés en un chignon bâclé. Elle sortait de toute évidence de la douche et était en train de s'appliquer une crème particulièrement odorante sur les jambes. N'osant pas s'approcher, Scorpius resta là, à l'observer, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Son regard se perdait sur ses courbes lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Bonjour…

Elle ne s'était pas retournée et était en train de refermer son pot de crème. Son ton était étrange… elle avait presque… susurré ?

\- Bon-bonjour. Tu vas bien ? Enfin… mieux ? Ça va ? bredouilla Scorpius qui se sentait à nouveau le plus idiot du monde.

Hélène ne répondit pas. Elle défit sa coiffure et ses longs cheveux glissèrent dans son dos, contrastants avec le blanc de la serviette.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui et vint à sa rencontre. Sa démarche était toute aussi bizarre que le ton sur lequel elle l'avait salué. Scorpius fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle ouvrit finalement la bouche après s'être plantée devant lui et avoir lever les yeux.

\- Je vais très bien. Et toi ?

\- Euh… oui… Leny, tu es certaine que…

Elle le fit soudainement taire en plaçant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Un sourire mutin étira les siennes qu'il savait si douces. Elle retira son index de sa bouche mais pas de sa peau et traça un sillon depuis son menton jusqu'au haut de son buste. Avec lenteur, son ongle effleura ensuite son torse, faisant instinctivement frissonner son propriétaire. Pris de court, Scorpius ne bougea pas. Après avoir dépassé ses abdominaux, Hélène rompit le contact physique mais pas visuel. Son regard intense plongé dans le sien, le blond la vit avec effarement détacher sa serviette. Cette dernière tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé, dévoilant son corps nu. Abasourdi et prenant conscience qu'il la matait ouvertement, Scorpius releva les yeux. L'expression appréciative et espiègle qu'il lut sur le visage de sa petite amie le fit ouvrir la bouche.

\- Hélène… est-ce que tu vas b…

\- Chut…

Elle reposa son index au niveau de son sternum et le poussa pour qu'il recule. Elle agit ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le matelas au niveau de ses tibias. Déstabilisé par son comportement qui contrevenait totalement avec celui qu'elle avait eu la veille au soir, Scorpius fronça à nouveau les sourcils. La pression se fit plus forte et le blond s'assit sur le lit, ne comprenant pas à quoi rimait ce manège. Cela ne sembla toutefois pas satisfaire la Poufsouffle qui le poussa un peu plus fortement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge totalement sur le lit.

\- Euh… Len…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même en la voyant avec stupéfaction le rejoindre, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Lui qui ne portait qu'un caleçon et qui sentait donc ses seins sur son torse et son intimité, qui semblait irradier malgré le tissu, au niveau de son sexe. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche à nouveau mais elle plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue au goût de bonbon investit sa bouche presque instantanément, le faisant grogner. Ses propres mains trouvèrent instinctivement le chemin des hanches de la jeune fille et il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Elle était littéralement collée à lui. L'une de ses paumes reposait à plat sur son torse tandis que l'autre maintenait ses cheveux en place, sur le côté. Son baiser était étrange, donnant presque à Scorpius la sensation qu'il embrassait une autre personne. Leny se montrait si impudente et provocante… Alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore caressée, elle ondula son bassin, faisant glisser son entrejambe sur son membre durci. Un grondement de plaisir monta de la gorge du blond avant même qu'il n'ait pu le retenir. Il commença alors à laisser ses mains courir sur le dos d'Hélène puis sur ses fesses. Elle délaissa ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de baisers humides, mordant sa peau par endroit. Ayant l'impression de nager en plein rêve, le jeune homme ferma les paupières alors qu'elle attrapait le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Il la plaqua presque inconsciemment contre lui, redressant lui-même son bassin comme s'il voulait la pénétrer malgré son sous-vêtement. Elle sembla sourire contre sa peau et il sentit bientôt son souffle chaud se perdre au creux de son oreille lorsqu'elle lui murmura :

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Scorpius.

Scorpius se réveilla brusquement et se redressa d'un bon dans son lit. Son souffle était erratique et une sorte de sueur froide coula le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour comprendre qu'il venait tout simplement de rêver ou plutôt de fantasmer. Fermant momentanément les paupières, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir et de tourner la tête. Il était seul. Sautant rapidement à bas du lit, il courut presque jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'eau qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il n'y vit nulle trace d'Hélène. Le blond s'adossa au montant de la porte et resta là jusqu'à reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Pendant une instant, il avait espéré, voire cru, que son rêve soit une sorte de prémonition. Secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières images qui semblaient vouloir rester incrustées sur sa rétine, Scorpius se décolla du mur et marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Sur une chaise, sa chemise et son pantalon avaient été pliés. Il s'en empara et quitta la pièce, se hâtant de pénétrer dans la chambre qu'il était supposé partager avec Daniel. En marchant momentanément dans le couloir, il avait entendu des éclats de voix provenir du salon. Il se dépêcha alors d'enfiler une tenue de nuit et ressortit. Il s'avéra que les voix ne provenaient pas de la pièce principale de leur suite mais plutôt du balcon. Ils étaient tous là, rassemblés pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Ah, Scorpius ! Daniel s'apprêtait à aller te réveiller, annonça sa mère.

\- Euh… Bonjour.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as une drôle de tête…

\- Oui, très bien dormi. Salut, ajouta-t-il en portant son regard sur son père, Daniel et Hélène qui étaient restés silencieux.

Le blond alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami, seule place vacante puis releva les yeux. Hélène l'observait de même que Daniel et… En fait, tout le monde le regardait. Différemment mais ils l'observaient tous et le Serdaigle s'empourpra, malgré lui, très légèrement. Il attrapa une viennoiserie dans le panier devant lui, gardant les yeux fixés sur la table.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit-il avant de mordre dans son croissant.

\- Déjà près de neuf heure, l'informa Hélène.

Par pur réflexe, Scorpius tourna la tête vers elle. Il repensa à son rêve et déglutit difficilement. Elle sembla l'interroger du regard mais il reporta son attention sur la tablée dans son ensemble.

\- Je pensais qu'il était plus tard que ça…

\- Eh bien, il est déjà tard pour le programme que nous avons prévu, dit sa mère.

\- Le pro… Mince ! Je suis désolé, Maman, j'ai totalement oublié le Louvre ! s'exclama-t-il vivement, en manquant de s'étouffer.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je vais tout de suite me préparer mais… vous venez, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il en posant les yeux sur ses amis.

\- Euh…

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- J'ai proposé une « alternative » à votre programme d'intellos, intervint son père en reposant son journal sur sa table.

\- Une « alternative » ? répéta Scorpius, sans comprendre.

\- Ton père nous a proposé d'aller voler au-dessus de Paris. Les sorciers qui gèrent l'activité nous jettent des sortilèges de Désillusion très puissants pour que l'on ne soit pas vus par les Moldus et, comme ça, on peut visiter la ville par la voie des airs…, expliqua Hélène d'une petite voix.

\- Ah… Du coup, toi, je me doute que tu veux y aller, dit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Bah carrément ! Désolé, Madame Malefoy mais… les bibelots et les peintures, très peu pour moi.

Scorpius eut l'impression de voir passer l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de ses parents.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, Daniel, le rassura Hermione.

Le blond l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Hélène.

\- Tu y vas aussi ? demanda-il.

\- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que… je ne suis pas une grande adepte de l'art et…

Elle s'interrompit et leva un regard quelque peu gêné vers lui. Scorpius la rassura toutefois rapidement en lui adressant un sourire compréhensif. Leny adorait voler, cela ne l'étonnait absolument pas qu'elle préfère aller avec son père et Daniel plutôt qu'avec Hermione et lui.

Ils terminèrent de petit-déjeuner rapidement puis allèrent se doucher et se vêtir. Daniel avait investi la pièce d'eau après lui et Scorpius était en train de lacer ses chaussures lorsqu'Hélène se présenta à la porte de la plus petite des deux chambres.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle referma derrière elle et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

\- Ecoute…, commença-t-elle, l'air mal à l'aise et en regardant le sol. A propos de cette nuit…

\- Si tu comptes t'excuser encore une fois, ce n'est même pas la peine de terminer cette phrase, la coupa-t-il très sérieusement.

Elle n'ajouta rien et le blond se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis. Arrivé près d'elle, il tendit une main et lui releva la tête en plaçant un doigt sous son menton. Il s'apprêtait à lui répéter qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de quoique ce soit mais changea d'avis et captura plutôt ses lèvres. Elle fut si surprise par son mouvement qu'elle ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Elle sourit finalement contre sa bouche avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Ils se détachèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Combien de temps dure le survol de la ville ? se renseigna le Serdaigle en attrapant sa baguette qu'il rangea précautionneusement.

\- Plusieurs heures, je crois. Ton père a dit que si ça nous agaçait, on pouvait arrêter plus tôt. Et vous, la visite ?

\- C'est très long alors je pense que nous allons uniquement nous focaliser sur certains points.

Elle lui sourit et ils retrouvèrent Drago et Hermione qui patientaient dans le salon.

\- Dan' a presque terminé, annonça Scorpius qui avait pris soin de demander à son meilleur ami s'il en avait encore pour longtemps.

Son père opina.

\- Scorp', nous devrions y aller pour prendre le plus d'avance possible, suggéra sa mère.

\- Tu as raison.

\- J'ai commandé des sandwichs comme ça, nous n'aurons pas à ressortir ou attendre pour déjeuner.

\- Parfait.

\- J'ai aussi pris un peu plus d'argent Moldu si tu veux un audio guide.

Scorpius acquiesça. Il vit ensuite ses parents se lever et son père embrasser sa mère. Embarrassé, il se tourna vers Leny mais n'osa pas bouger. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête entendu avant de s'approcher et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- A plus tard, amuse-toi bien.

\- Toi aussi.

Le Serdaigle commençait à marcher vers la sortie avec sa mère lorsque son père l'interpella.

\- Scorp' ?

Il se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Fais attention à ma femme, déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Scorpius resta muet quelques secondes et sentit Hermione prête à répliquer quelque chose mais fut plus rapide.

\- Et toi, fais attention à ma copine, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Père et fils s'observèrent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor prenne la parole.

\- Vous savez que nous sommes au XXIe siècle et que nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour nous « protéger » ? Moi tout au moins, Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en vrillant un regard glacial sur son mari.

\- Et moi non plus, Scorpius Malefoy-Granger, scanda Hélène à son tour.

Elle semblait vraiment agacée et le blond lui adressa un regard surpris. Pourquoi serait-elle agacée qu'il la veuille en sûreté ?

Finalement, les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules tandis que les femmes grommelèrent quelque chose puis Scorpius et sa mère quittèrent la suite.

\- Ton père m'insupporte, siffla-t-elle une fois dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Il veut seulement que tu sois en sécurité…

\- Il croit toujours que je ne sais pas me débrouiller toute seule ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer quand il fait ça !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Pour une fois, il comprenait totalement son père et était d'accord avec lui.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il veut que tu sois en sécurité que ça sous-entend que tu ne sais pas te débrouiller toute seule. Tu es encore plus douée que lui. C'est juste son tempérament. Tu le connais…

\- Oui et j'ai comme l'impression que tu deviens de plus en plus comme lui, répondit sa mère en lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien de mal à vouloir que la fille que l'on aime soit en sûreté, dit-il sur un ton parfaitement calme.

\- Il y a une différence entre ça et l'exprimer de telle manière que cela rabaisse les femmes.

\- Quoi ?!

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Désolé mais, là, c'est toi qui exagères et extrapoles totalement ses propos, Maman, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Bien sûr que tu le défends ! Tu as répondu la même chose.

\- Oui, parce que je suis d'accord avec lui.

Il la vit pincer des lèvres mais elle n'ajouta rien. Lui-même secoua la tête de dépit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce réservée aux transplanages.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu visiter ? s'enquit Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent payé leur entrée.

\- Je sais que tu les as déjà vues mais j'aimerais beaucoup aller dans la section des Antiquités égyptiennes pour la momie, entre autres, et aussi voir _La Joconde_ , répondit Scorpius.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

\- On peut essayer de voir le maximum des deux sections, si tu veux.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas d'y retourner ?

\- Pas du tout, lui assura-t-elle.

\- On pourra revenir une prochaine fois pendant plusieurs jours pour tout visiter, suggéra-t-il.

\- Si on trouve une occupation pour ton père pendant ce temps-là, oui…, répondit-elle en riant.

\- C'est sûr…, souffla le blond.

Résistant finalement à l'appel des audios guides, les Malefoy-Granger pénétrèrent dans la section réservée à la période égyptienne.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, hier soir ? demanda Hermione sur le ton de la conversation pendant qu'ils s'extasiaient tous les deux devant la finesse de certains bijoux.

\- Très bien, oui, répondit Scorpius, faisant taire sa gêne au maximum. Où Papa t'a-t-il emmenée dîner ?

\- Dans un restaurant hors de prix, comme d'habitude… Regarde ça comme c'est beau, dit-elle en lui pointant une statuette en or.

Scorpius opina vigoureusement.

\- C'est Papa…, finit-il par dire.

\- Oui…

Ils demeurèrent silencieux tout en continuant à admirer les pièces d'art. Le Serdaigle aurait aimé parler de ses doutes concernant sa soirée avec Hélène à sa mère mais il ne savait ni comment aborder le sujet ni même s'il pouvait le faire. Il aurait voulu en discuter avec Daniel mais était certain que ce dernier ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et ne le comprendrait certainement pas. Hermione lui serait assurément de meilleur conseil mais elle était sa mère et il avait seize ans et…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'il passait dans une nouvelle salle.

\- Si, si tout va bien…

\- Hum…

Elle ne semblait absolument pas convaincue.

\- Lorsque je me suis levée ce matin, reprit-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Hélène était déjà dehors. Elle n'avait pas commandé le petit-déjeuner et semblait soucieuse. Elle m'a même donnée l'impression d'avoir pleuré.

Scorpius se raidit brusquement.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas me montrer indiscrète mais j'aimerais m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je n'ai pas osé le lui demander moi-même.

Le timbre de sa voix était empli de sollicitude et Scorpius savait que sa question était posée en tout altruisme. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée de s'il devait faire part de ce qu'il s'était produit à sa mère. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en faire part puisqu'elle était sa mère mais ressentait pourtant le besoin de se confier à elle. Lui-même n'était pas serein depuis la veille au soir. Il comprenait que sa petite amie ne soit pas prête mais la brusquerie avec laquelle elle l'avait « repoussé » l'inquiétait. Elle lui assurait que ce n'était pas le cas mais il avait vraiment peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Elle… elle a pris peur, dit-il finalement.

Sa mère l'observa quelques instants et sembla comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Et elle a pleuré…, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je vois. L'as-tu rassurée ?

\- J'ai essayé mais…

\- Mais ? l'encouragea Hermione d'une voix douce pendant qu'ils observaient un sarcophage.

\- J'ai moi-même peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, avoua-t-il.

\- Hélène t'a-t-elle exprimé son mécontentement à propos de quoique ce soit ?

\- Non, non. C'est juste que… je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a pris peur. Enfin… je comprends qu'elle puisse avoir peur et qu'elle ne soit pas… prête mais…

Merlin que c'était difficile !

\- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle a pris peur à ce moment-là. Je veux dire que… Rah ! C'est compliqué, Maman…, se plaignit-il.

La Gryffondor rit doucement.

\- Je vois, déclara-t-elle peu après. Je ne suis pas Hélène, je ne peux pas donc répondre à ta question mais je t'encourage à ne surtout pas la brusquer.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

\- Je m'en doute. Ce que je veux dire par-là c'est qu'elle viendra d'elle-même vers toi lorsqu'elle se sentira prête. Si elle ne t'a pas fait part d'un désagrément quelconque en ce qui concerne ton attitude vis-à-vis d'elle, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Tu sais que c'est différent pour une femme et pour un homme. Le fait qu'elle ait peur n'a certainement rien à voir avec toi ou ce que tu peux faire.

\- Tu penses que je ne dois plus rien faire et juste… attendre ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu quand elle t'a confié avoir peur ?

\- Qu'on attendrait, bien évidemment mais…

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Il avait au moins espéré pouvoir embrasser Hélène et la toucher un minimum. Elle lui avait fait goûter à quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais apparu aussi bon dans toute sa vie et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir frustré en envisageant la possibilité que cela ne se reproduise plus avant… il ne savait combien de temps.

\- Tu devrais respecter son choix et la laisser venir d'elle-même vers toi, conseilla sa mère. Si tu vois qu'elle ne le fait pas au bout d'un certain temps, alors tu pourras essayer de toi-même faire un pas vers elle et voir comment elle réagit.

Le blond médita ses paroles quelques instants. Il trouva qu'il s'agissait d'un bon compromis et acquiesça finalement. Tous les deux continuèrent leur visite mais Scorpius ne parvenait pas à s'y consacrer pleinement.

C'était seulement la seconde fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec sa mère depuis qu'il était rentré pour les vacances d'été. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à se confier à elle, il aurait aimé poursuivre sur quelque chose qui le taraudait depuis des mois mais dont il n'avait pas osé lui parler, de peur de gâcher leur moment. Toutefois, une telle occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas avant qu'ils partent pour l'Australie et il savait que la Gryffondor aurait bien d'autres choses en tête à ce moment-là.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ? Oh tiens ! Voilà la momie, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigts une cage de verre un peu plus loin et devant laquelle des dizaines de Moldus étaient attroupés.

Oubliant momentanément ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, le blond s'approcha vivement. Il fit au moins cinq fois le tour de la momie avant de lire les panneaux explicatifs et d'essayer de glaner quelques informations dispensées par une guide qui faisaient faire la visite à un petit groupe de français.

La visite de cette partie-ci du musée s'acheva peu après. Mère et fils décidèrent de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée pour s'asseoir quelques minutes et déjeuner promptement avant de se rendre à l'étage des peintures où ils pourraient admirer « _Mona Lisa_ ». Le blond pensa à Hélène et espéra qu'elle s'amusait tout autant que lui. Scorpius était véritablement fasciné par tout ce qu'il pouvait voir et emmagasinait le maximum d'informations possibles. Il espérait pouvoir les coupler avec celles qu'il connaissait du monde sorcier et peut-être être en mesure de les replacer dans un devoir d'Histoire de la magie ou d'Etude des Moldus.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? l'interrogea sa mère en lui tendant son sandwich.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as interpellée. Avant que nous nous approchions de la momie.

\- Ah oui… Oui, dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…, répondit-il évasivement. En fait, j'aurais voulu te reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé au début de l'année. Tu sais, quand j'ai fait mon malaise.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle avant de commencer à manger.

Le blond hésita quelques secondes puis se lança.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Je sais que… à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec… avant, tu t'inquiètes facilement pour moi mais… Pour être honnête, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Maman. Quelquefois… j'oublie… je…

Il ne sut quoi ajouter et préféra se taire. A côté de lui, Hermione demeura silencieuse également. Il la vit mâcher sa bouchée puis déglutir.

\- Je sais, finit-elle par dire. Je comprends.

\- Vraiment, si j'avais pensé une seule seconde à…

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

\- Je sais, mon cœur. Il n'y a aucun problème. J'ai été blessée sur le moment mais je comprends ta position. Après tout, ça ne fait que quatre ans. J'ai encore du travail sur moi-même à accomplir et je conçois parfaitement que ça te soit difficile de tout le temps penser à la réaction que je pourrais avoir vis-à-vis de ton attitude.

Le blond acquiesça et croqua un nouveau morceau de son sandwich. Il vit sa mère en faire autant avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- J'étais au travail et je m'apprêtais à aller plaider quand ton père est entré dans le bureau. Il semblait inquiet mais pas excessivement. Pourtant, quand il m'a dit qu'on t'avait retrouvé inconscient j'ai… je _l_ 'ai revue et j'ai paniqué. Je me suis rendue à ton chevet sur l'instant bien que Drago m'ait assurée que tu allais bien et que tu avais simplement fait un malaise. J'ai passé deux jours très difficiles et j'ai dû annuler tous mes rendez-vous. Ton père est resté avec moi et nous sommes allés à St Malo. J'étais sur le point de retourner travailler quand Neville nous a appelé par le biais de la cheminée pour nous annoncer que tu venais tout juste de te réveiller.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avant de poursuivre. Scorpius, lui, n'osait plus respirer. Il était tétanisé et la culpabilité lui enserrait le cœur.

\- Je sais que tu vas te sentir coupable mais il ne faut pas. Enfin si. Parce que tu nous as menti et que tu as mis ta santé en péril mais pas à cause de ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Mes réactions à ton propos sont démesurées. Je le sais, j'en ai conscience et je fais tout pour éviter de t'étouffer. A certains moments, c'est juste plus difficile qu'à d'autres.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, souffla le blond.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, sourit-elle. Nous savions tous qu'il y aurait quelques périodes délicates. Celle-ci en était une.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois malheureuse avec nous…

Contre toute attente, sa mère eut un éclat de rire qui le désarçonna.

\- Mon cœur, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse dans ma vie depuis les décès de Ronald et de Rose. Ton père fait mon bonheur. Tu fais mon bonheur et ma fierté. Je n'ai jamais regretté ni mon choix de devenir ta mère adoptive ni celle d'épouser ton père. Même si, parfois… souvent même, il m'horripile au plus haut point.

Scorpius médita ses paroles.

\- Tu sais, Drago n'a jamais voulu que l'on rompe le serment inviolable et, jusqu'ici, je ne me suis jamais sentie obligée de lui faire part de quoique ce soit, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le Serdaigle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Merci, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- D'être là. D'être ma mère. D'être… toi.

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire. Lui non plus ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux que depuis qu'elle avait accepté de devenir sa mère. Il avait toujours rêvé, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, que sa mère biologique s'occupe de lui et l'aime, tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle était décédée, Scorpius s'était fait une raison : il n'aurait pas de mère ou plutôt de « maman ». Il ne manquait toutefois plus d'amour. Son père était là pour lui, sa grand-mère également. Mais lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée dans leur vie, il avait recommencé à espérer. Depuis la toute première fois où il l'avait vue, au Manoir Malefoy alors qu'il venait récupérer son « _Histoire de Poudlard_ » oublié dans sa chambre, il avait su. Su qu'elle était _la_ femme pour son père. Su qu'elle était _sa_ maman. Cela avait été comme une évidence pour lui, enfant de onze ans qui n'avait jamais été aimé par sa mère. Hermione lui ressemblait bien plus qu'Astoria et le comprenait bien plus que sa mère biologique ne l'aurait jamais fait. Parfois, Scorpius repensait à elle. Il aurait apprécié savoir pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais aimé – bien qu'Hermione lui assurait être persuadée qu'à sa propre manière, Astoria l'avait fait et ce même si elle ne lui avait jamais montré. Après cela, il posait les yeux sur la Gryffondor et se disait que, finalement, il s'en fichait. Il avait une mère aujourd'hui. Elle ne partageait peut-être pas son sang, ne faisait peut-être pas la cuisine à la perfection, le surprotégeait peut-être un peu trop et sa voix montait carrément trop dans les aiguës lorsqu'elle criait mais elle était une véritable maman. Elle l'aimait, elle aimait son père et ils étaient heureux tous les trois. Finalement, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Plus que tout et pour toujours, sois en certain.

Il lui rendit son sourire et tous les deux terminèrent de déjeuner en silence. L'effervescence provoquée par les autres touristes régnait autour d'eux mais rien n'aurait pu rompre de moment de pure sérénité. Sauf peut-être…

\- Papa ?!

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione, sans comprendre.

\- Regarde, on dirait Papa et… Leny et Dan' ! s'exclama le blond, stupéfait, en pointant du doigt trois personnes qui marchaient dans leur direction.

\- Merlin qu'est-ce que ton père a encore fait ?!

\- Tu crois qu'il a fait quelque chose ?

\- Si ton père met les pieds ici, c'est certainement parce qu'il a fait une connerie et pas des moindres, assura-t-elle. Ou alors il a subi un lavage de cerveau dans le ciel parisien ou alors…

\- Salut, les interrompit le Serpentard.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? l'interrogea sa femme en lui adressant un regard suspicieux.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai fait quelque chose ? répondit-il, tout sourire.

\- Parce que c'est la raison – _l'unique_ raison pour laquelle tu viendrais nous retrouver ici.

\- Le fait que ma femme et mon fils me manquent et que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec eux ne te semble donc pas être une raison valable expliquant ma présence dans ce maudit endroit ? demanda-t-il posément.

Scorpius entendit vaguement sa mère répondre quelque chose mais il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et Hélène.

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va très bien, répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant. Nous avions envie de vous retrouver, c'est tout.

\- Si tôt ?

\- Il est déjà près de quinze heure trente, Scorp'.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer quand nous visitions les Antiquités, dit sa mère au même moment.

\- Alors c'est bien ça ! Je te dis que tu me manques et, toi, tu réponds que tu n'as pas vu le temps passer à regarder des idioties sans intérêt. Sympa, Granger ! Vraiment très sympa !

Amusé, Scorpius observa sa mère se lever et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari qui ne décoléra pas.

\- Tu sais ce que nous étions sur le point d'aller voir, avec notre fils ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton espiègle.

\- Une croûte quelconque, je suppose, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

\- Pas n'importe laquelle…

\- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, soupira le blond.

\- Si…

\- Bordel. Tu es bien le fils de ta mère, toi ! cingla-t-il en se tournant vers Scorpius qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais Hermione lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine et elle récupéra ses affaires.

\- Allons admirer _La Joconde_ , annonça-t-elle en leur souriant.

\- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'art mais j'ai toujours voulu la voir en vrai, confia Hélène tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Daniel.

\- Une peinture, répondit le blond.

\- Ah…

\- Soi-disant la peinture la plus connue – ou un truc comme ça – du monde Moldu, continua Drago. Une vraie mocheté.

\- Papa ! se scandalisa Scorpius.

\- Oh ça va ! On dirait ta mère !

Le Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur Hélène.

\- C'était bien, le vol au-dessus de Paris ?

\- C'était GENIAL, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là ! Je suis certaine que tu aurais adoré.

\- Eh bien, si ça te fait envie, on pourra y aller ensemble avant que tu repartes. On a encore plusieurs jours pour ça.

\- Oui. Vraiment, c'était top ! Hein Dan' ?

\- Tu m'étonnes ! répondit le brun.

\- On a vu plein de bâtiments super connus, on est passé plein de fois au-dessus de la Seine, du quartier sorcier, etc. Bref, c'était super bien.

Tous les cinq commencèrent alors à admirer les peintures. Ou plutôt : Scorpius et sa mère les admirèrent pendant qu'Hélène et Daniel les observèrent et que son père était occupé à…

\- Franchement, vous me dégoûtez tous les deux, soupira Scorpius en passant près de ses parents. Vous pourriez au moins être discrets !

\- Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit. Tu me fais honte, Drago Malefoy ! siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». Tu marches et tu te tais !

Elle roula des yeux, les traits sévères et les lèvres pincés avant de s'éloigner, poussant son mari devant elle.

\- Ta mère est un vrai tyran ou quoi ? ricana Daniel en rejoignant Scorpius alors qu'Hélène prenait en photo une peinture avec son téléphone Moldu pour l'envoyer à ses parents. J'aimerais pas être ton père…

\- C'est lui qui est un gros pervers !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ou dit ?

\- Rien…, grommela le blond qui n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de ses parents qui agissaient encore comme des adolescents – voire pire.

\- T'es pas drôle !

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Hum. Je ne te demande pas comment ça s'est passé cette nuit, vieux, enchaîna-t-il. J'ai vu la tronche de Leny ce matin...

Scorpius ne commenta pas mais fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire ou bien des railleries.

\- Vous avez déjeuné où ? demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

\- Dans un super petit restau pas très loin d'ici.

\- Ok.

\- Ensuite, on s'est séparé parce que ton père voulait acheter un truc et Leny aussi.

\- Elle a acheté quoi ? demanda le blond, curieux, en observant une toile.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Bah tu faisais quoi, toi ?

\- J'essayais de récupérer le numéro d'une fille.

\- Le numéro d'une fille ? répéta Scorpius en se tournant vers lui, incrédule. Mais tu n'as même pas de téléphone portable.

\- J'en aurais acheté un !

\- Elle devait être sacrément canon, la fille…

\- Ah ça…

Il n'ajouta rien mais l'expression de son visage parla pour lui et le blond secoua la tête d'affliction.

Ils déambulèrent pendant encore de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la densité des touristes augmente fortement.

\- On approche de la croûte… Génial ! ironisa son père tandis que Scorpius soupirait et qu'Hermione le frappait au niveau du bras.

\- Personne ne t'oblige à être là, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'as qu'à aller nous attendre plus loin.

« Non » fut la seule parole qui franchit ses lèvres et Scorpius vit sa mère prendre une profonde inspiration. Ils durent attendre encore quelques minutes avant d'enfin pouvoir s'approcher de la toile.

\- C'est beaucoup plus petit que ce que je pensais, commenta Hélène.

\- J'ai eu la même impression lorsque je suis venue la première fois, confia Hermione en s'approchant d'eux.

Toutes les deux papotèrent pendant que Scorpius détaillait la peinture.

Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur visite un peu plus loin puis décidèrent de faire demi-tour. Malheureusement pour eux, nombre de touristes avaient eu la même idée et un embouteillage se forma. Prenant son mal en patience, Scorpius attira Hélène dans ses bras. La jeune fille sembla ravie de se contact et posa sa joue contre son torse en patientant. Tous les deux discutaient avec Daniel lorsque la conversation qu'avaient Hermione et Drago leur parvint aux oreilles.

\- Oh allez, Granger ! On l'a déjà fait une fois, on peut bien recommencer.

\- J'ai dit non, Malefoy. Je me suis déjà sentie suffisamment humiliée la première fois, pas la peine de recommencer.

\- Allez… En plus, ce ne serait qu'un demi mensonge cette fois-ci…

La Gryffondor arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu es vraiment ma femme maintenant…

\- Ce que tu peux être bête ! Tu m'agaces. Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant.

Scorpius vit son père se pencher pour dire quelque chose à l'oreille de son épouse. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il arborait une expression victorieuse. Hermione soupira, semblant peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Ok mais tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole.

\- Tu auras ton McDo, promit-il.

\- Avec double ration de potatoes !

\- Avec double ration de potatoes si tu veux, accorda-t-il.

\- Y'a plutôt intérêt !

Les yeux écarquillés, Scorpius regarda ensuite ses parents se tourner vers eux.

\- Ecoutez. On va faire en sorte de sortir plus rapidement d'ici, dit alors son père. Vous nous suivez et, surtout, vous vous taisez.

\- Euh…

\- Pas de « euh », Scorpius Malefoy-Granger. Tu te tais et tu obéis.

Ok… Le Serdaigle croisa le regard perdu d'Hélène et haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle ce qu'il se passait. Avec effarement, il vit son père se baisser et prendre Hermione dans ses bras, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans le haut de son dos. Il se retourna ensuite vers eux et Scorpius comprit qu'il devait « suivre et se taire ». Attrapant Leny par la main, il fit un pas en direction de son paternel lorsque ce dernier se mit à beugler.

\- POUSSEZ-VOUS ! MA FEMME A FAIT UN MALAISE ! PUTAIN MAIS BOUGEZ DE LA !

Devant les trois adolescents effarés, la foule se divisa en deux, leur laissant un boulevard pour traverser le couloir. Drago se mit aussitôt à marcher très rapidement, Hermione toujours dans ses bras et Scorpius entraîna Hélène à leur suite, intimant Dan' d'en faire autant.

Le Serpentard dut jeter deux sortilèges de confusion avant qu'ils ne puissent respirer l'air parisien. Daniel et Hélène explosèrent de rire tandis que le blond était tout simplement scandalisé.

\- Oh Merlin ! C'est la meilleure idée du siècle, ricanait Dan' en pleurant à moitié.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Hélène qui se tenait les côtes.

En face d'eux, Drago affichait une expression satisfaite tandis que la Gryffondor semblait tout de même légèrement embêtée.

\- C'était quoi, _ça_ ? demanda Scorpius qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Rien de plus que la traduction de l'envie de manger du gras qu'a ma femme, répondit le Serpentard.

Le jeune homme cligna les yeux d'hébétude.

\- Oh ça va, Scorp' ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire l'une de tes leçons de morale à la noix, grommela son père. On dirait _encore_ ta mère !

La mère en question s'empourpra.

\- Merlin que j'aimerais avoir des parents comme vous ! s'exclama Daniel qui ne parvenait tout simplement pas à arrêter de rigoler.

Le blond vit son père s'enorgueillir et il ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Laisser couler. C'est normal. Tout va bien. Ils ont respectivement trente-cinq et trente-six ans mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont encore plus immatures que des adolescents mais, encore une fois, ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont affligeants mais ce n'est pas grave non plus. Tout va bien.

\- Dites, reprit finalement Scorpius après avoir ouvert les yeux et s'être tournés vers Dan' et Leny. Ça vous dirait qu'on regarde un film ce soir, tous les trois.

La brune acquiesça immédiatement tandis que son meilleur ami fronçait les sourcils.

\- Bah vous en avez pas déjà regardé un, hier soir ?

\- Euh… si mais…

\- Il était nul, intervint Hélène. On pourrait regarder un film humoristique et commander du popcorn.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une friandise Moldue. Ah mince… ils n'en ont peut-être pas à l'hôtel…, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Ils en ont, assura Hermione en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Cool… parfait !

Ils demeurèrent tous silencieux quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor reprenne la parole.

\- Bon, Malefoy, tu m'offres mon McDo ? s'enquit-elle, tout sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de manger un truc dégueulasse, Granger, dit-il sur un ton consterné.

\- Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu apprécies tout autant que moi.

Le blond pinça les lèvres et un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage des trois adolescents qui se souvenaient parfaitement avec quel empressement le Serpentard avait volé deux potatoes à son fils, la veille au soir.

\- Les enfants, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez et dîner où vous le souhaitez. Scorp', tu as toujours de l'argent Moldu ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Bien, reprit sa mère. Par contre, ne rentrez pas tard, d'accord ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Malefoy. Nous avons l'intention de regarder un film à l'hôtel de toute façon, répondit Hélène.

\- Parfait. Daniel, à quelle heure dois-tu repartir après-demain matin ?

\- Dix heures vingt, répondit-il.

\- Très bien. Bon appétit à vous et à plus tard dans ce cas.

Les trois adolescents répondirent la réciproque puis ils se séparèrent en deux groupes.

Après s'être baladés dans Paris, Scorpius, Hélène et Daniel s'arrêtèrent dans un établissement pour le dîner. Ils dégustèrent des tapas – ce que les deux garçons ne connaissaient pas mais dont le concept leur plu énormément – en discutant et riant. Scorpius se sentait parfaitement à l'aise en cet instant et la légère angoisse qu'il avait ressenti le matin même vis-à-vis de Leny et de ce qu'il avait pu se produire entre eux la nuit précédente s'éclipsa totalement. La jeune fille semblait aussi décontractée qu'à l'accoutumée et cela le rassura.

Ils reprirent le métro jusqu'au Champs-Elysées une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Hélène et Scorpius se moquant ouvertement de Dan' sur lequel un pigeon parisien venait de gracieusement faire ses besoins. Le Serdaigle se précipita sous la douche à peine eurent-ils franchi la porte de leur suite sous les rires toujours plus grognards de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione était dans le salon en train de lire un livre et adressa un grand sourire à son fils.

\- Comment était votre McDo, Madame Malefoy ? demanda Hélène.

\- « Délicieusement gras » pour citer mon très cher époux, répondit-elle avec amusement.

\- Où est Papa, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Scorpius.

\- Blaise avait expressément besoin de sa signature sur un document. Il est rentré en Angleterre mais revient rapidement.

\- Oh… Tu veux que…

\- Je ne veux rien du tout, mon cœur. Profitez de votre soirée, le coupa-t-elle.

D'un regard, Scorpius fit comprendre à Hélène qu'il la rejoignait. Elle opina et s'éloigna après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à la Gryffondor.

Le blond s'assit près de sa mère qui l'interrogea du regard.

\- Merci pour tes conseils, ce matin…

\- De rien, lui sourit-elle.

Il la prit spontanément dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, Maman.

\- Moi aussi Scorpius.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever. Après un dernier sourire et lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, le Serdaigle alla retrouver Hélène dans sa chambre. Daniel n'était pas encore sorti de la salle de bain. La jeune fille avait revêtu un short et un tee-shirt et était occupée à piocher dans un énorme pot de popcorn, dos à lui. Sans un bruit, Scorpius s'approcha et se plaça derrière elle. Il se pencha et embrassa son cou, ne pouvant se retenir de passer ses bras autour de son corps. Il la sentit se laisser aller contre lui puis elle plaça l'une de ses mains sur les siennes qui s'étaient tout naturellement déposées sur son ventre. Le blond inspira son parfum et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Daniel et eux se rassemblèrent ensuite sur le lit pendant que la Poufsouffle actionnait la télévision grâce à sa baguette.

\- Vous connaissez les Bronzés ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… oui… Ce sont des gens qui se sont exposés au soleil, répondit le blond sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- C'est aussi un film comique. C'est Français.

\- Oh non ! C'est chiant, je ne vais rien comprendre ! se plaignit Daniel.

\- Je peux mettre les sous-titres, proposa la jeune fille.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Eh bien ce sont les répliques des personnages qui s'inscrivent en bas de l'écran. En anglais.

\- J'aime pas lire !

\- T'es chiant, Dan' !

Elle fit défiler la liste des films à l'écran.

\- Il y a Scary Movie, sinon.

\- Je pensais qu'on devait regarder un film drôle, dit Scorpius, perplexe.

\- C'est drôle… C'est la parodie d'un film d'horreur. Bon… c'est un « humour » un peu bizarre mais…

\- Bizarre, c'est-à-dire ? la coupa le brun.

\- Bah… bizarre…

\- Ok, on s'en fout. Mets.

\- Toi, je sais que tu vas aimer. Scorp', par contre…

\- Oui bah, Scorp', il fermera sa gueule et il mangera du popcorn ou il te matera pendant deux heures, c'est pas grave, répliqua Daniel.

Le blond se massa les paupières avant de tourner la tête vers Hélène et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait mettre le film. Installé au milieu, Scorpius tenait le pot de popcorn entre ses mains pour que les deux autres puissent en profiter.

Daniel explosa de rire moins de deux minutes après le début du film tandis que le blond, lui, était plus… circonspect. Il comprenait Hélène qui avait qualifié l'humour de « bizarre » et surtout le fait qu'elle ait assurée que Dan' apprécierait. Scorpius eut énormément de mal à rire, notamment pendant les scènes de sexe. A côté de lui, Leny semblait parfaitement relaxée et s'esclaffait régulièrement. Il finit par se détendre et piocha lui-même dans la friandise Moldue qu'il trouvait très bonne.

\- Bordel, Len' ! J'espère qu'il y a une sorte de suite à ce truc, c'était énorme ! beugla Daniel une fois que le film fut fini.

\- Il y a d'autres films comme celui-là mais ce n'est pas une véritable suite. Celui-ci est le meilleur, répondit-elle.

\- Tu peux les voir chez toi ?

\- Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ok, tu m'inviteras ? Pour les regarder.

La Poufsouffle rigola avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ok, cool ! Merci !

Il se leva du lit avant de s'étirer longuement. Il prit un dernier popcorn au fond du pot puis marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Bon bah bonne nuit, les amoureux ! Faites pas trop de folies. Quoique… ce truc est clairement un tue-l'amour alors…

\- Bonne nuit, Dan', à demain…

\- A plus, ajouta Scorpius.

Le brun leur adressa un léger signe de la main avant de sortir de la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Restés seuls, Scorpius et Hélène s'observèrent un instant. La jeune fille finit par lui prendre le pot des mains et le déposa sur une console un peu plus loin. Le blond la vit ensuite aller ouvrir le placard où étaient rangés ses vêtements.

\- Je vais passer mon pyjama, je reviens, annonça-t-elle.

\- Ok. Euh… Leny ?

\- Hum ?

\- Je n'ai pas rapporté de tee-shirt ou… Enfin… ça te dérange si je dors torse nu ou pas ?

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il se déshabillait puis se glissait sous les draps. Elle le rejoignit moins de dix minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et elle portait la même nuisette que la veille.

Scorpius éteignit les lumières avant de l'étreindre lorsqu'elle se fut allongée près de lui. Il avait une envie presque irrésistible d'embrasser ses lèvres et sa peau tout en la caressant. Fermant les paupières dans la nuit, il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de faire taire ses pulsions jusqu'à plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, les trois adolescents allèrent arpenter les rues parisiennes sans réel but, discutant de tout et de rien, profitant de ce qui serait très certainement leur dernière journée de vacances tous ensemble avant la rentrée de septembre. La nuit précédente, Scorpius avait à nouveau rêvé d'Hélène. Les choses devenaient extrêmement compliquées pour lui. Plus ils passaient de temps tous les deux, plus il avait envie de la toucher. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier la réclamait et les quelques minutes – ou plutôt, heures – qu'il passait à ses côtés, dans leur lit, devenaient un véritable supplice. Scorpius ne comprenait plus son corps. Celui-ci réagissait de façon totalement disproportionnée et la moindre attention que la jeune fille pouvait avoir à son égard le rendait fou.

Le jeudi soir, Hélène, Daniel et lui se rendirent dans le quartier sorcier pour boire une Bièraubeurre et dîner ensemble à l'occasion du départ de Dan', le lendemain matin. Harcelé par le couple, le brun finit par leur avouer qu'il avait prévu de contacter Andy Adams à son retour puis de le rencontrer afin qu'ils clarifient leur situation. Scorpius et Hélène le sommèrent de ne pas se montrer « idiot » et de n'avoir aucun geste ou parole pouvant potentiellement heurter le jeune homme tout en le poussant à envisager que les sentiments qu'il lui portait puissent être un minimum réciproques. Daniel, de son côté, leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, faisant sourire Hélène et Scorpius qui avaient depuis longtemps appris à interpréter ses différentes frasques. Ils étaient persuadés que le brun éprouvait bien plus de choses à l'égard d'Andy qu'il ne le laissait entendre mais respectèrent son mutisme. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent finalement à l'hôtel, Drago et Hermione étaient sur le balcon, sirotant également un verre. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son meilleur ami et avoir fait comprendre à sa petite amie qu'il la rejoindrait rapidement, Scorpius alla retrouver ses parents. Sa mère riait aux éclats lorsqu'il franchit la baie vitrée.

\- Vous êtes rentrés ! l'accueillit la Gryffondor, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Amusé par son enthousiasme, Scorpius réprima un ricanement. Son père ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle et la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu bien entamée expliquait certainement pourquoi.

\- Je pensais proposer à Hélène qu'on ne passe la journée que tous les deux, demain, après que Dan' soit parti, annonça-t-il.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Ton père et moi sommes invités à visiter une vieille fabrique de potions au nord de Paris, de toute façon, répondit Hermione tandis que le Serpentard les resservait.

\- Ah… Tu me raconteras ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Ça pourrait me servir à Poudlard.

\- Je pensais prendre des notes et t'en faire part ensuite.

\- C'est parfait, merci. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Son père se contenta d'un vague signe de la main et le blond s'en alla rejoindre Hélène. Elle était déjà couchée dans le lit lorsqu'il arriva. Une vision qui lui plut tout autant qu'elle lui fut douloureuse. Ne cherchant pas à poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, le blond retira prestement ses vêtements puis se glissa à ses côtés. Comme toujours, il frissonna lorsqu'elle colla son corps au siens après avoir éteint la lumière.

\- Mes parents ont un truc de prévu demain. Je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu passer la journée que tous les deux après que Dan' soit parti, dit-il, essayant de se distraire comme il le pouvait.

\- C'est une excellente idée, souffla-elle.

Sa voix résonna tel le plus érotique des gémissements. Pourquoi, par Merlin, ne pouvait-ils pas contrôler ses pensées ?! Pourquoi l'imaginait-il nue sous lui, gémissant de plaisir alors qu'il lècherait sa peau, caresserait le sommet de ses seins du bout des doigts, la pénèt…

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille avait simplement sa tête posée au niveau de son pectoral et n'était donc pas en contact direct avec l'ensemble de son corps sinon, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à percevoir son érection et il ne voulait surtout pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait la sentir à nouveau déposer ses mains sur lui, les faire glisser jusqu'à…

\- Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa peau avant de se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui et, finalement, de s'endormir. Après lui avoir murmuré la même chose d'une voix extrêmement rauque, le blond resta les yeux grands ouverts pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures mais finit par s'endormir.

Lorsque Scorpius se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait bien. Il n'avait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, était allongé dans un lit moelleux, n'avait, finalement, pas si mal dormi, sentait le corps de la fille dont il était fou contre le sien et avait son érection matinale contre ses fesses. Oui, tout allait parfaitement bien…

Ouvrant les yeux, il distingua la silhouette de Leny devant lui. Manifestement, il s'était plaqué dans son dos pendant la nuit. Encore groggy et ayant du mal à se réfréner, il leva un bras engourdi avant de laisser le bout de ses doigts courir sur le biceps de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna instantanément et il sut qu'elle était réveillée également. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça le moindre mot et le blond continua à caresser son bras sur toute sa longueur, émergeant de son sommeil. Après être arrivé au niveau de sa main, il fit le cheminement inverse avant de continuer jusqu'à son épaule puis au creux de son cou et de sa clavicule. Sa peau était douce et chaude sous la sienne et les frissons répétitifs de la jeune fille éveillèrent ses propres sens. Il continua à la caresser en la frôlant, passant de sa clavicule droite à sa clavicule gauche, déposant un baiser sur sa nuque avant de serpenter en direction de son décolleté. Cette fois-ci, Scorpius savait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Son index glissa dans le creux de ses seins avant de remonter de l'autre côté. Il voyait sa peau, toute proche et ne résista pas à l'embrasser à nouveau. Il savait qu'il contrevenait totalement avec ce qu'il s'était promis de faire la veille mais il n'arrivait pas à résister. Il embrassa son épaule, sa main s'éloignant au niveau de ses côtes sans toucher ses seins puis allant se déposer sur son ventre. La bretelle de sa nuisette était sous ses lèvres et il ne savait que faire. Comme si elle souhaitait lui faire passer un message tacite, Hélène se pressa un peu plus contre lui et il eut même l'impression de la sentir onduler très légèrement du bassin, caressant subrepticement son membre durcit avec ses fesses. Son désir prit le pas sur sa raison et Scorpius attrapa la bretelle entre ses dents tandis que sa main remontait en direction de sa poitrine. Il laissa alors glisser le tissu sur le bras d'Hélène. Son sein était toujours recouvert lorsqu'il en caressa le sommet. Le blond ne put réprimer un sourire contre la peau hâlée de la jeune fille en le sentant dur sous ses doigts. Il se perdit à nouveau dans son cou, l'embrassant avec plus d'ardeur, laissant sa langue franchir ses lèvres au moment où il tira légèrement sur son vêtement pour dévoiler entièrement sa poitrine. Il sentit Hélène frémir et se coller encore plus à lui. Elle poussa un très mince gémissement lorsqu'il pinça son sein tout en mordant sa peau. Le souffle de l'adolescente s'accéléra et elle se retourna, plaquant sans ménagement sa bouche contre la sienne. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui laisse caresser sa sienne. Il ne l'embrassa pas longtemps. Impuissant à réprimer ses pulsions qui relevaient autant d'un besoin que d'un désir, Scorpius se mut jusqu'à son cou puis dans son décolleté. Un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres de Leny lorsqu'il posa sa langue sur la pointe durcie de plaisir. Ses mains à elle fourrageaient dans ses cheveux blonds. Il sentait le corps de la Poufsouffle être secoué par des mouvements incontrôlables et il s'en amusa. Caressant, léchant, mordant. Il la fit s'allonger sur le dos et continua de déposer des baisers fiévreux sur l'intégralité de la peau qui se présentait à lui. Hélène griffait presque son dos. Son corps s'arquait. Son souffle était de plus en plus erratique alors qu'il embrassait son ventre, faisant descendre sa chemise de nuit un peu plus à chaque seconde. Encouragé par son attitude, le blond finit par la lui retirer complètement. Il la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres pendant quelques instants. Sa langue courut ensuite le long de son corps. Il s'arrêta sur sa cuisse droite et la parsema de baisers, reproduisant ses gestes de l'autre côté. Il brûlait littéralement de désir pour elle. Ses mains au niveau de son bassin, il déposa un baiser sur son intimité, par-dessus son sous-vêtement et la fit gémir à nouveau. Il se délecta de se son et commença à…

\- Scorp' ? Len' ? Vous êtes réveillés ? On part dans une quarante-cinq minutes, les amoureux. Debout !

* * *

.

* * *

Alors, appréciez-vous toujours autant ce très cher Daniel ? ;)

Lui qui était pour que les Scolène passent à la vitesse supérieure, le voilà en train de les couper involontairement dans leur nouveau rapprochement lemonesque... Ce dernier est au moins la preuve que Leny n'est pas angoissée au point de refuser le moindre contact avec Scorpius et de ne pas se laisser aller avec lui à nouveau. N'empêche que Scorpinou est tout de même sacrément poisseux de ce point de vue-là. Soit Hélène prend peur, soit il est en plein fantasme, soit son meilleur ami vient les interrompre... Par le string de Morgane, réussira-t-il à lemoner un jour ?! ^^

Hormis cela, j'espère que l'ensemble du passage « mère/fils » vous a plu. En dépit de l'amour qu'ils peuvent se porter, Hermione et Scorpius ont encore du chemin à parcourir pour parvenir à pleinement s'harmoniser sans ne jamais causer (involontairement) du tort à l'autre.

Ah et pour ceux qui souhaitait que le Dandy se concrétise un minimum... Dan' a prévu de recontacter Andy dès son retour en Angleterre... ^^

Enfin bref : beaucoup de choses à relever dans ce chapitre (de nouvelles références à MST par exemple ou un parallèle qui peut être fait entre les chapitres « parisiens » de MST et ceux de MAT du point de vue d'une Hermione que l'on retrouve apaisée, rieuse et heureuse...). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

 **N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER VOS IMPRESSIONS , THANKS ! :D**

Sur ce, je vous quitte. Je vous fais des kilomètres de bisous, je vous dis à très vite dans vos reviews, à samedi sur FB pour le titre du chapitre quinze et à mercredi prochain pour sa publication !

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-souhaite-de-trèèèèès-joyeuses-fêtes-de-fin-d'année  
**

PS : **Que le Père Noël soit généreux avec vous ! ^^**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous souhaiter un très Joyeux Noël (un peu en retard) ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés. :) Comme promis, je vous retrouve pour découvrir le quinzième (et avant-dernier) chapitre de MAT !

Avant de passer aux news : de graaaands mercis à mes revieweurs/euses de la mort qui tue ! Merci à **MissFlow** ; **Betafrange** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Clodya** pour ses trois reviews ; et enfin : **Caballeras** !

.

 **NEWS** : Je vous confirme que **je publierai** bien **deux OS de Noël cette année**. Rendez-vous début février pour les découvrir ! :)

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **MissFlow** : Coucou ! :) Je suis très heureuse que le moment mère/fils t'ait plu, de même que le chapitre dans sa globalité ! Effectivement, les Dramione n'évoluent pas beaucoup. Ils se comportent encore et toujours comme des prépubères (des prépubères qui boivent et n'oublient jamais de lemoner quand ils en ont l'occasion…). Il est tout à fait possible que Scorp se mette à haïr Dan après cette fin de chapitre ! ^^ Pour répondre à ta question (« Est-ce qu'un jour tu prévois ou dans la fic ou en chapitre bonus de mette le point de vue de Drago ou Hermione quand ils sont tous les deux sans les "enfants" ? ») : je vais peut-être faire des déçus mais la réponse est non. Désolée. :/ En revanche, j'aurai sans doute une petite surprise pour vous après la fin de MAT, si vous êtes sages d'ici-là. ;) Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie pour ta question. Ça me fait très plaisir de constater que tu apprécies l'histoire au point de souhaiter qu'elle se « poursuive » avec un POV bonus. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de la réponse apportée. ^^ Voilà ! Un immense merci pour ta review ! Joyeuses fêtes (à moitié en retard) pour toi ! Des biiiisous ! :)

.

Dans le précédent chapitre, Scorpius et Hélène étaient violemment (je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre terme ^^) interrompus en plein début de lemon par notre Dan-chéri... Comment les retrouverons-nous cette semaine ? Parviendront-ils à conclure ? Ou pas ? ... C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir dès à présent avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous ! :)

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Ne pas attendre d'y être contraint pour le dire**

Scorpius ferma brusquement les yeux et ses narines se dilatèrent de fureur. S'il avait eu sa baguette à portée de main, il aurait probablement avadakadavriser Daniel. Cet abruti venait tout simplement de briser ce qu'il avait espéré voir devenir un très agréable moment avec la fille qu'il aimait, à défaut de leur première fois. Il demeura immobile quelques secondes avant de finalement relever les yeux. Hélène l'observait aussi, une moue déçue sur le visage ce qui rassura le blond. Il s'était totalement laissé aller à suivre ses instincts et avait craint, pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle ne regrette mais la seule chose qu'elle semblait regretter, en cet instant, c'était qu'ils aient été interrompus.

\- Hey ! Debout ! continua de beugler Daniel derrière la porte de la chambre.

\- Ouais, c'est bon ! On arrive ! cingla Scorpius sur un ton profondément irrité.

Il se redressa et alla déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Hélène avant de s'extirper du lit. Il récupéra la nuisette de la jeune fille et la lui rendit.

\- Je vais aller prendre ma douche à côté. A tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il d'une voix lugubre.

Il avait l'impression de se sentir encore plus frustré que l'avant-veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient stoppés juste avant qu'il ne fasse d'elle une femme. Certainement car, aujourd'hui, cela n'avait pas été elle qui l'avait arrêté. Il récupérait sa chemise et son pantalon avec des gestes empressés lorsque Leny l'interpella dans son dos. Le blond se retourna et son regard se perdit instantanément sur son corps à moitié nu. Elle s'était redressée dans le lit et était à présent agenouillée sur le bord. Scorpius s'approcha d'elle et elle l'agrippa par le cou, nouant ses mains au niveau de sa nuque, plaquant presque violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lâchant ses vêtements, le blond la pressa contre lui, la soulevant presque du lit. Sa langue retrouva celle de sa partenaire et elles jouèrent ensemble, faisant sourire leur propriétaire respectif. Finalement à bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent à contre cœur. Scorpius appuya son front contre celui de Leny et caressa sa joue.

\- A tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il.

Se faisant violence, il se détacha d'elle et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il prit soin de ne pas ouvrir la porte en grand et fut accueilli par un Daniel les sourcils froncés.

\- Bordel, ça fait dix minutes que je vous appelle !

\- Ouais, ouais, désolé. On dormait encore, grommela-t-il.

Son meilleur ami arqua un sourcil.

\- Désolé de ne pas croire à ce mensonge et désolé de vous avoir coupés en pleine séance de baise ou plutôt de « pré-baise », ricana-t-il.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de refaire le même manège deux fois de suite.

\- Laisse tomber, mec. T'as le regard du gars qu'à envie de baiser, tu tiens tes fringues devant ton slip et tu m'as l'air tout frustré, railla le brun.

Scorpius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent tous les cinq assez rapidement avant de partir pour le ministère de la magie français. Scorpius évita scrupuleusement de croiser le regard d'Hélène. Il était encore particulièrement désappointé qu'ils aient été interrompus et avait beaucoup de difficultés à faire taire ses pulsions. Pulsions qui le conviaient gentiment à plaquer la jeune fille contre n'importe quel pan de mur devant lequel ils pouvaient passer avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps… Heureusement, comme ils étaient déjà en retard, ils transplanèrent tous à l'entrée du ministère ce qui permis au Serdaigle de se distraire quelque peu. Hélène entreprit toutefois de marcher devant lui jusqu'à la zone réservée aux départs et arrivées en Portoloin et Scorpius trébucha au moins deux fois car ayant le regard fixé sur les fesses de la jeune fille, merveilleusement mises en valeur par sa petite jupe en jean. Et dire qu'ils allaient passer la journée seulement tous les deux…

Les au revoir avec Daniel furent plutôt expéditifs puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute et sept secondes au jeune homme avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Il prit tout de même le temps de remercier très chaleureusement les Malefoy-Granger, de leur souhaiter un bon voyage en Australie et de serrer ses meilleurs amis contre lui. Dan' avait beau être celui qu'il était, Scorpius ressentit une pointe de tristesse lorsqu'il disparut. La prochaine fois qu'il le reverrait, ce ne serait certainement que pour la rentrée de septembre, sur le quai la gare de King's Cross, dans près d'un mois et demi. Tout au moins il l'espérait puisque cela signifierait que les retrouvailles entre Hermione et ses parents se seraient bien déroulés au point qu'ils demeureraient en Océanie jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août. Ce qui était tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour sa mère.

\- Nous vous souhaitons de passer une très bonne journée, les enfants, annonça Hermione quelques secondes plus tard.

Scorpius et Hélène se retournèrent vers elle et son époux.

\- Merci, Maman. Vous aussi.

\- Excellente journée à vous, ajouta Leny en leur adressant un large sourire.

\- Tu parles, grommela Drago. Visiter une vieille fabrique tout ça pour essayer de signer un maudit contrat. J'aurais préféré qu'ils nous proposent d'aller déjeuner ou dîner quelque part…

\- Ne recommence pas, le prévint sa femme sur un ton agacé. A quelle heure doit-on retrouver les Concombre ?

\- Les « concombres » ? répéta Scorpius, sans comprendre.

\- Eh oui ! Un nom pareil, ça ne s'invente pas, ricana son père. Estime-toi heureux, mon fils. Tu aurais très bien pu t'appeler « Scorpius Hyperion Concombre »…

Il y eut un moment de latence puis tous explosèrent de rire.

\- Hermione, je ne pense très sincèrement pas être en mesure de garder mon sérieux toute la journée en ayant comme interlocuteur quelqu'un qui se nomme « Franck Concombre »…, reprit-il sur un ton faussement ennuyé.

\- Oui eh bien tu le feras quand même, répliqua sa femme en ayant elle-même du mal à ne pas rire. Peut-être que ton nom et ton prénom l'amusent tout autant que toi tu te moques des siens.

Le Serpentard arrêta instantanément de ricaner.

\- Rien dans mon prénom ou mon patronyme n'est désopilant, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Sentant venir la dispute à la vitesse d'un hippogriffe au galop, Scorpius s'empressa d'attraper la main d'Hélène dans la sienne, de souhaiter une bonne journée à ses parents à nouveau et d'entraîner la jeune fille à sa suite. Les adultes ne répondirent même pas, occupés à argumenter, avec de plus en plus d'animosité, la pertinence de leur propre désaccord…

\- Tes parents sont…, commença Leny une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le bâtiment.

\- Affligeants ? Tu m'étonnes, la coupa Scorpius d'un ton morne.

\- Non, rit la jeune fille. Je les trouve mignons.

Le blond s'arrêta de marcher et la dévisagea.

\- Euh… quoi ?!

\- Oui… enfin… mignons entre eux mais, ne te méprends surtout pas, je suis très heureuse que tu ne sois pas comme ton père !

\- Et toi que tu ne sois pas comme ma mère, renchérit-il. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment ils font. Ils sont tellement chiants !

\- Ils sont amoureux…

\- Heureusement ! C'est la seule chose qui me permet de leur pardonner leur comportement débile…

Hélène éclata de rire et le blond ne put réprimer un rictus. La jeune fille s'approcha ensuite de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, une douce chaleur s'emparant instantanément de son corps.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-il pour tenter de distraire ses propres pensées.

\- Eh bien… comme il fait beau, je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu se balader dans le Jardin du Luxembourg.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil.

\- Je l'ai survolé hier et j'ai trouvé ça très beau. Et puis le Palais du Luxembourg, qui se trouve dans le jardin, est le siège du Sénat français, expliqua-t-elle. On ne peut pas le visiter librement mais on peut voir le bâtiment… Il y a même un petit musée.

\- Euh… tu es certaine ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Bah… je croyais que les visites et ce genre de choses ne t'intéressaient pas vraiment, répondit-il, indécis.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas autant envie que toi d'enrichir mes connaissances à tout bout de champ mais mon père est français et ça m'intéresse. Et puis c'est un jardin, c'est différent de la visite d'un musée qui durerait des heures, ajouta-t-elle.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait avant tout lui faire plaisir et étant donné qu'il désirait la réciproque, cela s'avérait compliqué.

\- Sinon, il y a également le Jardin des Plantes ou des Tuilerie mais nous l'avons déjà traversé l'autre jour. Tu pensais faire quoi, toi ?

\- Je pensais faire le survol de la ville avec toi. Comme je t'ai promis de le faire hier…

\- Ah. Mais on pourra faire ça demain ou après-demain, non ? J'y étais hier.

\- Ok. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais beaucoup visiter les deux premiers Jardins…

\- Parfait !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et l'attrapa par la main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Merlin, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal à l'aise ?! Il avait l'impression qu'une drôle d'atmosphère régnait entre Leny et lui et cela le perturbait. Il marchait, l'écoutait parler et s'esclaffer, répondait et riait en retour mais son attention restait irrémédiablement focalisée sur sa main dans la sienne, leur peau qui se frôlait, ses doigts qui jouèrent avec les siens pour passer le temps pendant qu'ils étaient dans le métro parisien, sa jambe, nue, croisée par-dessus l'autre et qui caressait la sienne à chaque fois que le train souterrain ralentissait…

Son bras, frôlant le sien lorsqu'ils déambulèrent dans les allées fleuries. Le premier baiser qu'elle lui vola de façon complètement improvisée, à l'ombre d'un saule. Le sourire mutin qu'elle lui adressa avant de se détourner et de continuer à marcher. Son regard, si intense qu'il aurait désiré que cela soit la dernière chose qu'il vit de sa vie, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse une seconde fois, une main sur sa joue, l'autre, au creux de ses reins.

La façon qu'elle avait de tirer sur sa queue de cheval pendant qu'ils attendaient leur déjeuner, assis l'un face à l'autre à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant. Sa jambe, croisée, collée à la sienne, sous la table. Sa voix lorsqu'ils débâtirent sur les matières à prendre à la rentrée. Sa ride d'angoisse qui naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il les choisirait toutes. Son éclat de rire lorsqu'il lui assura qu'il ne manquerait plus jamais un match de Quidditch de peur que Dorian Sharp ne l'embrasse contre sa volonté à nouveau. Son mince gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle goûta à la « meilleure tarte au chocolat de toute sa vie » et qu'elle tint à lui faire goûter avec sa propre cuillère.

Son baiser de remerciement pour le déjeuner qu'il lui avait offert. Ses doigts qui se mêlèrent aux siens, à nouveau. Sa joue qui se déposa sur le tissu de sa chemise, au niveau de son épaule, lorsqu'ils eurent réinvesti le métro. Sa beauté lorsqu'il la laissa prendre de l'avance une fois arrivé au Jardin des Plantes et qu'il l'observa marcher devant lui.

Elle était tellement belle et il était tellement fou d'elle que c'en devenait affreusement douloureux. Il était atrocement distrait, peinait à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle parlait, il voyait ses lèvres bouger. Ses lèvres qu'il savait douces, chaudes et accueillantes. Sa bouche aurait pu être porteuse du pire des poisons qu'il se serait tué avec délectation. La puissance de ses sentiments pour elle l'envahit progressivement au cours de la journée. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps seuls, en dehors du cadre scolaire et il prenait réellement la mesure de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Il avait eu un coup de foudre pour Hélène dès qu'il l'avait vue. Dans son uniforme, le Choixpeau, trop grand pour elle, vissé sur sa tête, son petit nez retroussé et ses sourcils froncés pour marquer sa concentration et sa volonté, près de cinq ans plus tôt, lors de la répartition. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme s'il avait eu lieu la veille. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la regardait, aujourd'hui, il voyait une jeune fille de seize ans, plus belle que jamais, son nez toujours retroussé et ses sourcils froncés pour marquer son incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Un sourire presque ironique naquit sur les lèvres de Scorpius. Il aurait aimé lui répondre « parce que je t'aime » mais cela lui semblait être une réponse bien trop succincte. Il l'aimait, oui. Mais il ressentait tellement d'autres choses pour elle. Tellement de choses qu'il en avait… peur.

\- Scorp' ? Ça va ?

Il acquiesça et finit par agripper la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il ne répondit pas à ses précédentes questions. Il n'était pas certain de la réponse qu'il souhaitait leur apporter.

Ils continuèrent donc de se balader. Hélène prenait des photographies d'à peu près tout, lui-même étant bien trop occupé avec ses pensées. Ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il remplirait l'album que ses amis lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire. De toute façon, il avait laissé l'appareil photo de sa mère à l'hôtel et il avait bien plus important à faire.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on achète des sushis et qu'on rentre les manger à l'hôtel ? proposa-t-elle. Sur le balcon, par exemple. A moins que tes parents…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront là.

\- D'accord. Tu ne me demandes pas ce que sont les sushis ? l'interrogea-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Non. Ma mère en a déjà acheté une fois.

\- Ah…

Le blond était parfaitement conscient qu'il lui répondait avec une certaine sécheresse voire brusquerie mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il crevait d'envie de la plaquer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de la caresser pour finalement lui faire l'amour. Alors il s'imposait un minimum de distance. Il le devait. Il s'était promis de se montrer respectueux et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il n'irait plus de lui-même vers elle et attendrait qu'elle vienne d'elle-même vers lui. Il ne voulait rien gâcher. Surtout pas leur première fois. Surtout pas celle d'Hélène qui méritait tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel avec leur repas. Tous les deux se rendirent sur le balcon et Scorpius commença à tout placer sur la table. Hélène s'assit face à lui et ils entamèrent leur dîner. La jeune fille essaya de faire la conversation mais Scorpius était si absorbé par ses propres réflexions qu'il ne répondait que quelques mots, ne lui posant aucune question en retour. La Poufsouffle finit par repousser son plat en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, requit-elle.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança.

\- Et n'ose surtout pas me dire que tout va bien. Tu es bizarre. Pourquoi es-tu bizarre ? Il y a un problème ?

Scorpius l'observa quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux sur la table. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes.

\- Scorp'…

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il soudainement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il lut l'incompréhension sur son visage. Elle demeura silencieuse et il patienta donc.

\- Depuis la troisième année, dit-elle finalement. J'ai toujours été attirée par toi. En première année, je trouvais que tu étais le garçon le plus beau de l'école.

\- Et pas après ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité, sa révélation le détournant très légèrement de là où il souhaitait mener la conversation.

\- Eh bien, pour être totalement honnête… en deuxième année, j'étais aussi attirée par Dorian…

Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt une pointe de jalousie s'emparer de lui. Il serra inconsciemment les poings tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait imperceptiblement.

\- Mais j'ai complètement oublié Dorian quand je t'ai revu à la rentrée, en troisième année. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis _réellement_ tombée amoureuse de toi, termina-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Parce que je savais que tu étais aussi attiré par moi. Je pensais que puisque toi tu ne m'en parlais pas, ça voulait dire que tu ne l'étais pas suffisamment pour envisager autre chose qu'une amitié. En troisième et quatrième année tout au moins. Après la rentrée, en septembre dernier, j'ai fini par comprendre que, toi aussi, tu m'aimais comme moi je t'aimais. Mais tu ne me disais rien non plus alors j'ai essayé de… d'accélérer les choses, confia-t-elle en lui adressant une moue timide.

\- Sharp ? devina Scorpius.

Hélène hocha la tête.

\- Je n'avais jamais prévu que ça irait aussi loin. Je voulais simplement que tu nous vois ensemble de temps en temps pour te faire réagir, d'autant plus à cause de Katy Craig qui attirait idiotement ton attention. Mais Dorian a commencé à devenir vraiment lourd avec moi et… voilà. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Maintenant, tout au moins…

Scorpius prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

\- Parce que moi, je t'aime depuis plus longtemps que cela. Je t'aime depuis notre première année.

Elle ne donna pas l'impression d'être particulièrement surprise et un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres auquel il ne répondit pas. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche mais la coupa.

\- Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. Depuis le jour de la répartition...

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, une douce chaleur se répandit depuis son cœur jusque dans l'ensemble de son corps.

\- J'ai eu… un coup de foudre pour toi, Hélène. Un _vrai_ coup de foudre.

\- Oh… euh…

Elle semblait légèrement déstabilisée. Sûrement parce qu'il venait de lui dire cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise chose.

\- Je n'ai pas tout de suite pris conscience que j'étais amoureux de toi mais ça a été assez rapide. J'ai tout fait pour qu'on devienne ami parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était ce que je devais faire. Ton amitié a été suffisante pour moi. Pendant un temps. Puis ça ne l'était plus. Je te voyais tous les jours, j'étais amoureux de toi mais j'étais persuadé que ce n'étais pas ton cas. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler pourtant, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. J'avais… envie de te toucher et de t'embrasser. Au début de cette année, j'ai voulu te le dire mais avec mon emploi du temps et ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai été pris de court. Quand je t'ai vue avec Sharp, quand je l'ai vu t'embrasser, j'ai… je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de rage…

Il s'arrêta quelques instants. La jeune fille était interdite, face à lui, ne semblant pas savoir où il voulait en venir.

\- Et puis, finalement, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé et j'étais – je suis – le plus heureux des hommes parce que je t'aime…

\- Scorp', je t'…

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle referma la bouche et acquiesça.

\- J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi. Je t'ai aimée d'amitié. Je t'ai aimée tout court et, maintenant, je suis fou de toi. Littéralement.

\- Je sais, dit-elle. Enfin… tu m'as déjà dit ça, Scorp'. Et moi aussi je…

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Moi-même je ne le savais pas. J'ai l'impression que je t'aime un peu plus tous les jours. Ou plutôt, j'en suis certain : je t'aime un peu plus tous les jours. Je t'aimais déjà comme un fou mais… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer à t'aimer un peu plus à chaque fois que je te regarde, à chaque fois que je te tiens dans mes bras, que je me réveille et que je te vois. Je suis tellement fou de toi que ça me fait mal. J'ai envie de te toucher et de t'embrasser tout le temps. Quand tu es là j'ai… je n'arrive pas à ne pas t'accorder toute mon attention. Tu me manques quand je ne te vois pas, tu me manques quand tu es loin de moi. On a passé six jours ensemble et j'angoisse déjà de ne plus te voir. Et je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Je sais que mon amour pour toi s'étendra au maximum de ses capacités et je sais qu'il en est encore loin. Et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur que tu prennes toi-même peur de ça… J'ai peur parce que j'ai seize ans et que je devrais me contenter d'être amoureux de ma petite amie, la prendre par la main et l'embrasser mais pas me dire que j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec elle.

Il vit Hélène déglutir et se reculer très légèrement sur sa chaise mais il poursuivit. Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il fallait qu'il mette des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il avait compris cet après-midi en la regardant.

\- Je suis peut-être détraqué mais c'est ainsi. J'ai besoin de te donner tout cet amour. Tu sais, mon père répète souvent que ma mère est la femme de sa vie. Au début de l'année, je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait savoir ça et il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai regardée et je me suis fait la même réflexion. Tu es la femme de _ma_ vie. L'amour de ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer. Tu m'as fait goûter à tes caresses et je n'en aurai jamais assez. Tu m'as fait goûter à tes baisers et je n'en aurai jamais assez. Tu as commencé à me faire goûter à la vie à tes côtés et je n'en aurai jamais assez. Je le sais. C'est comme ça… Je te veux. Toi. Pour toujours et j'en suis désolé.

Le silence le plus assourdissant que Scorpius n'ait jamais entendu tomba alors. En face de lui, assise, Hélène le regardait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'angoisse, ses mains semblaient être crispées sur les montant de la chaise, de part et d'autre de ses jambes et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Soudainement, elle se leva. Scorpius ne la suivit pas du regard ni n'emboîta son pas lorsqu'elle passa derrière lui pour retourner à l'intérieur de la suite. Par le biais de la baie-vitrée, il la vit s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, dos à lui. Lui-même reporta son regard droit devant. Il se sentait vide. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le sang pulsait à ses veines, l'ensemble de son corps était tendu à l'extrême mais son esprit était étonnement relâché. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Sa réaction ne l'avait pas étonné.

Pas plus que la suite ne le surpris.

Le rire d'Hermione s'étouffa instantanément et Scorpius comprit qu'elle venait de poser les yeux sur Hélène. Cette dernière pleurait peut-être, il n'en savait rien. Le blond entendit des bribes de conversations qui s'achevèrent par un « bonne nuit » de la part de ses deux parents sur un ton soucieux.

Il les entendit ensuite débattre quelques instants pour savoir lequel des deux devaient venir le voir. Son père gagna.

Scorpius perçut le claquement de ses chaussures et il s'assit bientôt à la place qu'occupait Hélène, encore quelques minutes auparavant. Le Serpentard le sonda de son regard grisé et l'adolescent ne chercha pas à s'y soustraire. Drago finit par prendre une légère inspiration et croiser les bras sur sa large poitrine.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Ou à ta mère ?

\- Non, répondit Scorpius d'une voix calme et posée qui sembla surprendre son père.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Je n'ai pas attendu d'y être contraint pour dire à Hélène ce que j'avais besoin de lui dire. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Le Serpentard le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer.

\- Nous sommes invités au match des Vélanes de Paris, demain, en tout début d'après-midi.

\- J'ai entendu.

\- Hélène a dit qu'elle viendrait.

\- J'ai entendu aussi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Laisse-lui du temps, Scorp', intervint sa mère en arrière-plan.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je lui ai dit, répondit-il d'une voix lasse et sans même se retourner.

\- Je te connais, Scorpius. Je ne sais pas précisément ce que tu as pu dire à Hélène mais je pense en avoir une bonne idée. Laisse-lui du temps.

Il sentit sa main caresser doucement sa nuque. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Est-ce que j'ai mal agi ?

\- Non.

La réponse de ses parents fut catégorique, simultanée et sans appel. Le blond hocha la tête puis vit son père se lever. Il vint se placer à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Elle t'aime, Scorp'.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas me contenter de ce qu'elle m'offre, déclara-t-il soudainement, désemparé. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime autant.

\- Tu aimes et as besoin d'amour Scorpius. Ce n'est pas une tare, le rassura Drago. Est-ce que tu te souviens de la façon dont tu t'es lié à ta mère ? C'était…

\- Extrêmement intense.

\- Tu ne cessais de répéter que tu voulais qu'elle soit une mère pour toi alors que tu ne la connaissais que depuis quelques mois et qu'elle et moi n'avions aucune relation stable. L'amour que tu pouvais lui porter était très puissant.

\- Maman était une évidence, dit Scorpius en la regardant. Hélène est aussi une évidence. Pour moi tout au moins. Je n'en étais pas certain avant mais à présent, si.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? lui demanda calmement son père.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Moi, je pense le savoir.

Scorpius releva la tête et l'observa, l'encourageant tacitement à s'expliquer.

\- Je ne prétends pas détenir la vérité mais j'ai une sorte de « théorie », dit-il en s'essayant. Un élément relie Hélène et ta mère.

\- Elles sont Née-Moldue toutes les deux, je ne vois pas…

\- Non, pas ça.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Elles t'aiment, toutes les deux.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.

Son père sembla se perdre dans ses pensées un long moment. Finalement, il reprit contact avec la réalité et vrilla son regard anthracite dans le sien.

\- Toi et moi avons aussi un point en commun, Scorpius. Autre que ceux liés à notre sang. Nous avons manqué d'amour.

Scorpius fut profondément surpris par sa remarque. Jamais son père ne mentionnait ce genre de détails sur le passé.

\- Une chose pour laquelle je me blâme et continuerai à me blâmer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- Papa, je…

Il le coupa d'une main.

\- Je sais que je me suis rattrapé auprès de toi depuis quelques années et je continuerai à le faire mais je sais que ce manque laisse des traces indélébiles. Peut-être changeras-tu avec le temps, peut-être pas mais ce que je peux te dire est que je me reconnais en toi. Tu le sais, le nombre de personnes que je porte dans mon cœur est extrêmement restreint. Ta grand-mère, ta mère et toi êtes les seuls que j'aime. Vous êtes les seuls pour lesquels je ferai tout. Nous ne l'exprimons pas de la même manière puisque, contrairement à toi, je ne sais pas le faire mais tout comme moi, tu t'accroches désespérément à la personne qui te retourne ton amour. Parce que, à l'inverse de ce qu'il a pu se produire dans ton passé, cette personne te le retourne.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi, avoua Scorpius, perdu face à ces conjectures.

\- Moi non plus. Jusqu'à ce que ta mère m'éclaire de ses lumières.

\- Comme toujours, ajouta cette dernière.

\- Montre-toi patient avec Hélène, Scorpius.

\- Hum.

\- Elle t'aime, répéta le Serpentard.

Il s'éloigna sur ses mots mais le blond se retourna vers ses parents et les interpella.

\- Comment vous savez tout ça ? A propos d'Hélène et moi.

Un sourire naquit sur leur visage et Drago prit la parole.

\- Scorp'… tu nous parles sans arrêt d'Hélène depuis des années. Elle est venue à la maison plusieurs fois et ça fait six jours qu'elle est avec nous. Nous ne la connaissons peut-être pas parfaitement mais nous _te_ connaissons. Et puis, comme j'ai pu te le dire au début de l'année, nous sommes peut-être des « handicapés des sentiments » entre nous mais ni ta mère ni moi ne sommes idiots. Hermione savait que tu étais amoureux d'elle depuis ta première année.

\- Quoi ?! Comment tu as su ça ? On ne se voyait même pas vraiment quand j'étais en première année ! Vous n'étiez même pas vraiment ensemble et…

\- Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de me parler énormément d'Hélène, dit la Gryffondor. Tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis des années. Même ta grand-mère l'avait compris.

\- Nous avons, par ailleurs, récemment eu la confirmation de ce que nous supposions, ajouta son père.

\- Comment ? demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. La seule fois où j'ai parlé de cela, dernièrement, c'est à Dan' quand nous étions à Saint Malo et… Papa ! s'interrompit-il brusquement.

\- Désolé…

\- Tu nous as… espionné ?!

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Ne mens pas, Drago…, intervint son épouse.

\- Oui, bon, juste un peu…

\- QUOI ?! explosa le blond.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire, expliqua son père. Au début tout au moins. Et puis vous n'aviez qu'à pas parler aussi fort et si tard dans la nuit ! ajouta-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Scorpius arbora une moue indignée avant de brusquement se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Euh… quand tu nous as espionné, reprit-il. Tu n'as pas entendu…

\- Ton pote faire des réflexions graveleuses à propos de ma femme ? Si.

\- Oh Merlin !

\- Tu peux le dire…

\- Attends mais, le lendemain matin, quand tu as soigné Dan' et qu'il est revenu tout bizarre…

\- J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui, effectivement, répondit le Serpentard.

\- Pardon ?! Je croyais que tu avais dit que Scorpius s'en était chargé et que tu ne ferais rien sous réserve qu'il recommence, se scandalisa Hermione en se tournant vivement vers lui.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Papa…, soupira le Serdaigle en se massant l'arcade sourcilière.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu l'as toi-même frappé quand il a fait une réflexion au sujet d'Hélène.

\- Attendez, tous les deux… Le nez cassé de Daniel…

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je l'ai frappé. Trois fois… Deux fois à cause de ce qu'il a dit à ton propos, une à cause de ce qu'il a dit à propos d'Hélène. C'est ce dernier coup qui lui a cassé le nez…

\- Merlin… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?! se lamenta la Gryffondor. Allez, au lit ! Vous n'êtes que deux idiots !

\- Ne commence pas à hausser le ton avec nous, Mrs-je-colle-la-marque-de-mon-alliance-sur-la-joue-de-la-première-pouffiasse-qui-s'approche-de-mon-mari, dit son père avec condescendance.

Scorpius ne put se retenir de pouffer tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Alors, Granger, tu as un truc à ajouter ?

\- C'est bon, Malefoy, ne pousse pas non plus.

\- Allez, au lit, finit-il par dire après s'être penché pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

\- Je préfère ça, déclara-t-elle sur un ton faussement agacé.

Tous les trois retournèrent dans le salon puis Scorpius souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents. Sa mère le serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front bien qu'il soit largement plus grand qu'elle.

\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur, à demain.

Son père se contenta d'un hochement de tête mais le regard qu'il lui adressa parla pour lui, l'intimant de se montrer patient.

Scorpius ne tenta même pas de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Hélène et se réfugia directement dans celle qu'il aurait normalement dû partager avec Dan'. Il s'assit prestement sur son petit lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Et voilà… il avait tout gâché. Malgré ce que ses parents avaient pu lui affirmer, il était persuadé d'avoir tout fait de travers. Hélène n'était pas le genre de personne à fuir une conversation. Si elle était partie, c'était parce que les paroles qu'il avait prononcées l'avaient effrayée.

Scorpius la comprenait. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l'être ? Lui-même l'était. C'était justement pour cela qu'il lui en avait parlé. Il avait peur de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et, surtout, il craignait tellement qu'elle ne le comprenne pas, qu'elle ne partage pas un minimum ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait, il le savait mais l'aimait-elle assez ? Il lui avait ouvert son cœur ce soir, il lui avait tout dit et elle n'avait rien répondu. Il était perdu, en colère et avait peur. Il avait l'impression qu'il en crèverait si, à cause de ses paroles, elle rompait.

Il se maudit alors toute la nuit. Il aurait pu attendre… Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois, il aurait _dû_ attendre avant de lui en parler ! Peu importait qu'il ait eu peur de ses sentiments, peu importait ce que lui avait conseillé et dit son père, il n'aurait rien dû lui dire. Il n'oserait plus se regarder en face après ça. Ni elle… Il savait qu'une unique pièce les séparait mais avait pourtant le sentiment qu'elle était déjà loin de lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle acquiesce simplement à ses paroles. Elle ne partageait pas la profondeur de son amour et il le savait. Au fond, il s'en fichait pourvu qu'elle soit suffisamment amoureuse de lui pour le laisser l'aimer à en crever.

Le jour se leva et, avec lui, Hélène qu'il entendit passer devant sa porte. Elle se rendait très certainement dans le salon pour le petit-déjeuner. Scorpius, lui, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était épuisé tant mentalement que physiquement, n'avait pas faim et se sentait nauséeux. N'ayant même pas quitté ses vêtements de la veille, il était simplement recroquevillé sur son lit. Il ressassait, encore et encore, ses propres paroles. Il les analysait, les décortiquait et le bilan qu'il dressait était toujours le même : il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela. Il aurait dû se montrer plus subtile, ou bien échelonner sa déclaration dans le temps, ou bien encore simplement fermer sa gueule. Oui, c'était surtout cela qu'il aurait dû faire : se taire. Garder ses pensées pour lui, continuer à vivre son histoire avec Hélène et, peut-être, un jour, lui en parler. Son père lui avait conseillé de ne jamais être contraint de le faire pour dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aimait et Scorpius regrettait amèrement de l'avoir fait. Les choses étaient différentes pour ses parents. Drago avait perdu Hermione pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait à temps. Lui, il allait perdre Hélène car il le lui avait dit trop rapidement.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que tuer l'auteure de cette FF ne rapprochera pas les Scolène. ^^_

Bon bah euh... voilà, voilà... Scorpinou est définitivement un grand (trop grand) romantique et si cela a pu lui réussir par le passé, ce n'est plus franchement le cas à présent. Son honnêteté lui aura fait défaut sur ce coup-là. Il n'a plus qu'à espérer que Leny finisse par se montrer compréhensive.

Sinon, Scorp' peut compter sur ses parents et notamment sur son père pour le rassurer. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce passage.

Et j'espère qu'en dépit de la façon dont il se termine, vous avez apprécié cet avant-dernier chapitre ! :)

.

Je vous convie à présent toutes et tous à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ou même la fic' en générale - pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas forcément quoi m'écrire. A deux chapitres de la fin, j'aimerais véritablement avoir le ressenti de lecteurs qui ne se sont pas encore manifestés... **Enfin bref, j'espère recevoir TUUUUUUUUUUUUUT PLEIN DE REVIEWS cette semaine en guise de cadeau de Nowël !**

Voilà !

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Plein de bisous pour vous et joyeuses fêtes !

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime-et-dont-le-foie-a-survécu-aux-185-parts-de-bûche-et-185-flutes-de-champagne-qu'elle-a-pu-ingérer**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Premièrement : **JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE EXCELLENTE ANNÉE 2019 !** Qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé et succès dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez. :)

Nous arrivons au dernier chapitre et donc à l'avant-dernière publication de cette fic'... Je ne vais pas pleurer (tout de suite...) mais plutôt commencer, comme chaque semaine, par remercier mes revieweurs/euses que j'aime d'amour et de Whisky Pur Feu (oui parce que l'eau fraîche, c'est quand même sacrément naze !). Enfin bref ! Des millions de milliards de mercis à : **Brouette** ; **MariePuffy** ; **MissFlow** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; et enfin : **Escargomagik** pour ses deux reviews !

.

 **NEWS :** Première nouvelle : **il vous reste un peu moins d'un mois pour soumettre vos textes au concours LCE** ! :)

Deuxième nouvelle (qui devrait faire plaisir à la plupart d'entre vous… Enfin j'espère !) : **LA SÉRIE « HANDICAP SENTIMENTAL » NE S'ARRÊTE PAS AVEC L'ÉPILOGUE DE MAT ! À l'occasion des fêtes, l'an passé, j'ai en effet rédigé un trèèèès long OS de Noël que j'ai découpé en trois parties qui seront publiées successivement après MAT.** Plus de renseignements à venir. :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes** :

 **MissFlow** : Saluuuuuuut à toi aussi ! :D Effectivement, je vous réservais la surprise mentionnée au-dessus. J'espère qu'elle sera suffisante pour compenser l'absence de chapitre bonus avec le POV de nos Dramione. ^^

Concernant le chapitre, je suis d'accord pour dire que c'était « trop » de la part de Scorpius. Lorsqu'il est question d'amour, Scorp a tendance à basculer dans l'excès et nous en avions déjà la preuve dans MST. Malheureusement pour lui, Hélène a pris peur face à son discours. Espérons que cela s'arrange avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Sinon, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le moment « familial » entre Scorpius et ses parents. Et je suis d'accord pour dire qu'a priori, Hélène peut être certaine de la fidélité de son Scorpinou. ;)

Vais-je réconcilier les Scolène ? Suspens, suspens ! Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review et te fais plein de bisous, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. :)

 **Escargomagik** \- _Chapitre_ _1_ : Coucou ! (J'ai totalement oublié de te le dire sur ta RàR sur MST : j'A-DORE ton pseudo ! ^^) Bref ! Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié retrouver Scorpius et les deux handicapés des sentiments première génération à l'occasion du premier chapitre de cette suite. Tu espérais que je ne malmènerais pas trop ce gentil Scorpinou. Si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici, tu auras pu noter que j'ai été biiien plus cool que j'avais pu l'être dans MST. ;) Tous plein de mercis pour ta review !

 _Chapitre_ _4_ : Je suis super contente que tu aies adoré le chapitre et que l'histoire de cette relation adolescente te plaise. Je cherche toujours à proposer des textes crédibles et réalistes. J'espérais donc que cela puisse rappeler quelques souvenirs/parler à certain(e)s et je suis ravie que ce soit ton cas.

Bien que Leny et Scorpius apparaissent comme des « handicapés des sentiments », tu as raison de dire que leur relation est très loin de celle des Dramione. Il n'est pas question « d'écharpages » toutes les cinq minutes, par exemple. Cela me fait plaisir que tu apprécies malgré tout que la relation Dramione soit présente et évolue en toile de fond.

Bref, je te remercie chaleureusement pour cette seconde review. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire t'a plu ! Des bisous. :)

.

BON ! Voici venue l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses : la lecture du dernier chapitre de cette fic' ! Le chapitre le plus long de cette dernière puisqu'il s'étend sur près de dix-sept pages Word. Mais que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer pendant dix-sept pages Word me demanderez-vous ! Scorpipi (ce surnom est atroce mais me fait pleurer de rire à chaque fois. On comprend mieux l'humour excessivement merdique de certains de mes personnages...) se fera-t-il définitivement larguer ? Y a-t-il un espoir pour Leny et lui ? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir dès à présent !

Bonne lecture à vous ! :)

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Passion amoureuse**

\- Scorp' ? C'est moi…, annonça la voix étouffée d'Hélène, de l'autre côté de la porte fermée de sa chambre.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il sur un ton bourru.

\- Tes parents veulent savoir si tu nous accompagnes au match.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il considérait que la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même puisque sa mère l'avait déjà appelé trois fois – pour le petit-déjeuner, pour lui demander s'il venait avec eux, puis pour le déjeuner - et qu'il n'était toujours pas sorti de son lit. Dans son dos, le blond entendit la poignée s'abaisser puis la porte s'ouvrir mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Scorp'… Il faut qu'on discute…

\- J'ai discuté. Hier soir. Toi, tu es partie.

Son ton était glacial et il regretta ses paroles. Lui-même admettait que les choses devaient être extrêmement compliquées pour elle et il la comprenait mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il avait mal, il était épuisé et se sentait blessé.

Hélène n'ajouta rien. Il la sentit s'approcher et ferma les paupières lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule. Couché sur le flanc, il n'amorça aucun mouvement.

\- A plus tard…

Elle laissa retomber sa main, ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants puis quitta la pièce.

Resté seul, le blond enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il parvint à dormir quelques heures, finalement réveillé par la faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il mangea alors un sandwich, assis sur le balcon, observant le va-et-vient des parisiens sur l'avenue des Champs-Elysées en contre bas. Il déplora les sortilèges insonorisants qui avaient été lancés. Il aurait apprécié profiter du bruit des voitures et des discussions mais il demeura dans le silence le plus pur avec ses pensées pour seules compagnes. Par la suite, le Serdaigle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain puis retourna dans sa chambre où il enfila une nouvelle chemise et un pantalon sans même prêter attention à ses mouvements. Tout comme la veille, ses propres paroles ne cessaient de l'assaillir, le narguant ouvertement. Il se sentait si ridicule…

Les heures défilèrent et il resta irrémédiablement seul. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir et le fait que le match de Quidditch des Vélanes de Paris dure longtemps n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux notes que sa mère avait prises pendant sa visite de l'usine de potions, le blond dîna sur le pouce. Il n'avait pas mangé de repas consistant depuis près de vingt-quatre heures mais cela lui était totalement égal. Résistant à l'envie de se rendre dans la chambre d'Hélène et de se pelotonner sur son lit, il investit à nouveau la sienne et s'assit sur le matelas, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, peut-être plus, il entendit le bruit de la porte de la suite s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il ne bougea pas et tendit simplement l'oreille.

\- Où sont mes parents ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée

\- Sortis pour la soirée.

Il savait qu'Hélène se tenait sur le pas de la porte sans même avoir levé les yeux vers elle.

\- Comment était le match ?

\- Vraiment très bien. J'avais déjà vu les Vélanes une fois, avant. Elles ont encore mieux joué.

\- Tant mieux si tu as apprécié.

\- As-tu dîné ?

Il hocha la tête, les coudes toujours posés sur les genoux et les paumes à plat sur son visage.

Hélène s'éloigna ensuite pendant de longues minutes. Scorpius l'entendit passer dans le couloir pour se rendre dans le salon puis revenir. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'arrêta pas sur le seuil et investit la chambre. Le Serdaigle la vit alors se planter devant lui. Ses jambes étaient nues et elle portait la même jupe que la veille. Son attention fut bientôt attirée par la main tendue qu'elle lui présenta. Avec lenteur, le blond lâcha son visage et remonta les yeux dans sa direction. Hélène avait les traits tirés, comme si, elle non plus, n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Pour autant, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de la trouver aussi belle que d'habitude. Une vague de chaleur dont il était à présent coutumier naquit en lui et se déversa dans son corps, l'apaisant quelque peu.

\- Viens.

Sa voix était claire et posée. Il ne savait ni où elle voulait l'emmener ni ce qu'elle voulait faire mais, après avoir passé pratiquement une journée entière sans la toucher, il avait besoin de ce contact plus qu'autre chose. L'impression que l'on venait de lui injecter une dose infime d'endorphine se fit ressentir lorsqu'il toucha sa peau et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer momentanément les paupières. Hélène était clairement une drogue pour lui. La plus douce, la plus exquise et de loin la plus dangereuse.

\- Viens, répéta-t-elle en tirant doucement sur sa main.

Scorpius sentit ses muscles se tendre douloureusement lorsqu'il se leva après avoir passé autant de temps assis et le dos voûté. Sa colonne vertébrale le mit au supplice pendant de longues secondes et la jeune fille sembla le comprendre car elle patienta en silence. Lorsqu'il se fut légèrement étiré, elle commença cependant à rejoindre la sortie, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Deux options s'offrirent ensuite à elle. Prendre à droite et marcher en direction du salon ou prendre à gauche, vers sa propre chambre. Elle choisit la première d'entre elles. Scorpius n'en fut ni content ni déçu. Il se sentait amorphe. Il se focalisait uniquement sur sa silhouette, marchant devant lui et sa main dans la sienne. Après cela, elle pouvait bien le mener où elle voulait, il s'en fichait totalement. Pendant quelques instants, il pensa qu'elle souhaitait peut-être discuter sur le balcon mais c'est au milieu de la pièce qu'elle s'arrêta. Là où aurait normalement dû se trouver l'imposante table basse. Hélène lâcha sa main et Scorpius se sentit aussitôt démunis. Comment pouvait-il ressentir du manque alors même qu'elle n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, sous ses yeux ? Ne détachant pas son regard d'elle, il la vit s'approcher d'un objet qui n'était pas là auparavant. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant une chaîne Hifi hybride – sorcière et Moldue – et, avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire, dire ou penser quoique ce soit, une douce musique envahissait la pièce.

Circonspect, Scorpius resta planté au milieu du salon tandis que Leny revenait vers lui. Son regard vert était planté dans le sien et elle lui tendit, une nouvelle fois, sa main. Le jeune homme demeura immobile avant de s'en emparer. De toute évidence, Hélène l'invitait à danser mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Ce fut elle qui se rapprocha de lui. Elle guida sa main jusqu'à sa propre taille et le blond frissonna tout autant qu'elle lorsqu'il sentit ses courbes sous ses doigts. A présent totalement libre de ses mouvements, Leny se colla à lui, passant ses bras au niveau de ses épaules, joignant ses mains sur sa nuque. Une sorte de mini-décharge électrique le traversa de part en part et Scorpius vint aussitôt enserrer son corps, l'approchant de lui au maximum. Baissant les yeux sur elle, il la vit sourire très légèrement. Elle positionna sa joue sur son pectoral droit et commença à se mouvoir doucement. Scorpius n'avait jamais été un adepte de la danse. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier des leçons que sa grand-mère avait tenté de lui donner en enchantant un mannequin à l'occasion du mariage de ses parents et… eh bien disons qu'heureusement qu'il avait dansé avec un mannequin qui ne ressentait pas la douleur… Il se relaxa quelque peu en constatant que les mouvements de la jeune fille demeuraient très lents et basics. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là ni pourquoi ils « dansaient » mais il s'en fichait. Il la tenait dans ses bras et voulait en profiter pleinement. Il en aurait presque oublié ce qu'il s'était produit la veille tant le moment était apaisant. Hélène caressait sa nuque du bout des doigts, allant et venant de la base de sa colonne vertébrale à la naissance de ses cheveux. Lui-même avait les bras autour de sa taille et la serrait raisonnablement contre lui, remontant parfois sa main dans son dos.

Cette bulle de sérénité vola toutefois en éclats lorsque la voix de la jeune fille vint interférer avec la musique.

\- Scorp'…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne dis rien. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- On parlera demain.

Instinctivement, il venait de resserrer son emprise sur elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe brutalement. Il ferma les paupières et poussa un mince soupir en la sentant effectivement s'écarter de lui. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Scorpius constata qu'elle l'observait. Elle avait arrêté de bouger et il en fit autant, redoutant déjà la suite. L'une des mains d'Hélène glissa sur son épaule avant de venir se poser sur sa joue. Le blond la vit ouvrir la bouche et lui-même ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de parler. Ce qui ne fut évidemment pas le cas.

\- Je t'aime, Scorpius…

\- Mais…

Parce qu'il y avait assurément un « mais ».

\- Regarde-moi.

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'auparavant et il pouvait sentir la tension émaner de son timbre. Après une seconde au cours de laquelle il tenta mentalement de se préparer à ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer, il rouvrit les paupières, ancrant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Je t'aime. Je t'aime juste d'une façon différente de celle dont toi tu m'aimes…

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Il resta silencieux un moment puis pris son courage en main et parla.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime.

\- Très sincèrement, j'ai du mal à comprendre l'intensité de ton amour pour moi, dit-elle. C'est… Je me sens extrêmement chanceuse mais c'est… ça me perturbe, Scorp'. Je ne pensais pas que…

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire peur, la coupa-t-il. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir dit.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres pleines.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'ait jamais dite et que cela vienne de toi, en plus, je…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes comme moi je peux t'aimer. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas et ce n'est pas grave.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je souhaiterais juste que tu m'aimes suffisamment pour accepter que je sois complètement fou de toi, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat et son regard se perdit sur quelque chose en arrière-plan.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être « enfuie » hier. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde que tu m'aimes autant. Je pensais simplement que tu m'aimais… « normalement ». Le fait d'être ta petite amie et que tu m'aimes me comble. Je t'aime depuis trois ans et, maintenant, je peux enfin t'avoir rien que pour moi alors j'en profite.

\- Moi aussi, Len', mais…

\- Mais tu vois plus loin.

\- Oui… Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je ne veux pas t'effrayer. C'est juste que ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, comme la première fois où je t'ai vue et…

\- Et je suis heureuse que tu m'en aies parlé. Je peux parfaitement vivre en sachant que tu m'aimes autant, Scorpius. Au contraire, comme je te l'ai dit, je me sens extrêmement chanceuse de recevoir autant d'amour mais…

\- Tu vois qu'il y a un « mais », l'interrompit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu finisses par en souffrir. J'ai des difficultés à me projeter dans le temps… Je t'aime et, si je fais un effort, je me vois avec toi dans le futur mais on a seize ans et…

\- Je sais.

Il lâcha sa taille et vint prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas te faire fuir. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de m'aimer.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de m'aimer non plus parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. Vraiment. Et du fond du cœur, dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu hachée.

Elle semblait vouloir imprimer le plus de sincérité à ses paroles, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la croie pas.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus, tu sais, la rassura-t-il. J'ai simplement besoin que tu acceptes que personne d'autre sur cette Terre ne t'aimeras plus que moi…

Un étrange sourire étira les lèvres d'Hélène.

\- Quelle arrogance, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je suis un Malefoy…

Elle secoua la tête entre ses mains et il arqua un sourcil. Elle ne répondit tout d'abord rien et replaça ses bras derrière sa nuque avant de l'attirer en avant. Scorpius ne résista pas. Les lèvres d'Hélène se mouvaient sous ses yeux depuis de longues minutes et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : les recouvrir des siennes. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'elle prononça une dernière phrase qui le fit frissonner.

\- Tu es le mien.

Son ton était empreint d'autant de possessivité que ses paroles et ses prunelles, plongées dans les siennes, semblaient défier n'importe qui d'oser affirmer le contraire, bien qu'il soit le seul à en être témoin. La façon dont elle avait prononcé ces mots avaient quelque chose de très érotique qui le fit frémir de désir alors qu'enfin, il capturait sa bouche. Un très mince gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Hélène à peine eut-il caressé sa langue de la sienne. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien, agrippant ses cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre se glissait sous sa chemise. Scorpius, lui, maintenait sa nuque en place et enserrait sa taille, ses doigts s'introduisant en dessous de son tee-shirt pour venir caresser la chute de ses reins. Il ne lui laissait pas plus de répit qu'elle le faisait. A peine se quittaient-ils pour reprendre leur souffle que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient à nouveau, presque d'elles-mêmes.

Hélène finit par sourire contre sa bouche et s'éloigner quelque peu. Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la chaîne Hifi où elle appuya sur un bouton. Une musique beaucoup plus vive s'en échappa alors. Lorsqu'elle se retourna finalement vers lui, la jeune fille arborait une moue espiègle et le blond recula instinctivement d'un pas.

\- Je n'aime pas danser, la prévint-il.

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle s'avança à nouveau vers lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le contraigne d'une façon ou d'une autre ou bien qu'elle s'agace contre lui mais ce qu'elle fit fut pire que cela. Elle pivota sur ses talons et plaqua son dos contre son torse. Attrapant les mains du Serdaigle qui pendaient tristement au bout de ses bras, elle les ramena sur son ventre et commença à bouger. Onduler serait plus exact. Elle ondulait littéralement son corps contre le sien et Scorpius cessa de respirer pendant au moins dix bonnes secondes. Avait-elle conscience de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ?! Le bas de son dos était au niveau de son sexe qu'il sentait se durcir rapidement. Elle avait le pouvoir de lui donner envie de lui faire l'amour en un battement de cil et, là, il avait envie de la pénétrer sur le champ. Se rendant compte qu'il venait de passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt et qu'il commençait à caresser fiévreusement sa peau, le nez dans son cou, Scorpius se recula immédiatement. Il s'était promis de se contrôler un minimum pour ne surtout pas la brusquer et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de rompre le contact. Il la désirait tellement qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir réfréner ses pulsions s'il gardait ses mains sur elle.

En ne le sentant plus dans son dos, la jeune fille se retourna, arquant un sourcil sous le coup de l'étonnement.

\- J'ai… hum… je…, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix extrêmement rauque. Douche. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et tourna les talons. Il investit la salle de bain principal et retira prestement ses vêtements qu'il laissa par terre avant de se précipiter sous la cabine. L'eau glacée coula bientôt le long de son corps, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il entendait toujours la musique provenir du salon et cette dernière se fit même plus distincte quelques instants seulement après son arrivée dans la pièce d'eau. Ni prêtant pas attention, le Serdaigle continua de profiter de sa douche froide afin de calmer au maximum ses ardeurs. Cela fonctionna plus ou moins bien. Il avait toujours l'impression de sentir les lèvres d'Hélène sur les siennes, de sentir sa main dans son dos comme si…

\- Pourquoi l'eau est froide ?

Scorpius se retourna d'un bond et se figea.

Hélène était nue face à lui, le jet d'eau inondant progressivement son corps qu'il vit frissonner. Ses iris verts étaient plantés dans les siens et l'expression de son visage avait quelque chose d'impertinent. Incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, l'adolescent ouvrit simplement la bouche. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Leny s'avança vers lui pour y déposer son index. Surpris, il ne dit rien et la vit passer un bras dans son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vague de chaleur les enveloppait tous les deux. La main d'Hélène vint alors se placer au niveau de sa nuque tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds. Scorpius, lui, était tellement hébété qu'il n'osait rien faire. Pour autant, cela ne sembla absolument pas déplaire à la Poufsouffle. Son visage presque au niveau du sien, elle finit par ôter son doigt de sur sa bouche, le faisant glisser lentement sur ses lèvres avant que sa main ne rejoigne finalement sa jumelle, au niveau de sa nuque.

Le blond pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien, sa poitrine sur son torse. Son érection était au niveau de l'intimité et du bas ventre de la jeune fille mais elle ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Elle avait toujours cet air désinvolte qui lui donna l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin entre ses doigts. Le faisant pivoter d'un quart de tour, elle appuya son corps contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve adossé à la paroi de la douche. La jeune fille ne bougea alors plus pendant de longues secondes. Elle se contentait de l'observer. Son regard était d'une intensité que Scorpius ne lui avait jamais connu. Il avait envie de l'enlacer, de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais son attitude le clouait sur place. Il la sentit se presser un peu plus contre lui, son bassin se surélevant presque comme si elle voulait l'accueillir en elle. Le blond ne put se retenir de fermer les paupières. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, il avait de plus en plus chaud et il la voulait.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses prières silencieuses, il la sentit approcher son visage un peu plus, son souffle se mêlant au sien. Scorpius ouvrit les yeux. La voir ainsi, l'aguichant ouvertement et sans aucune-gêne, était la chose la plus excitante qu'elle n'ait jamais faite et dont il n'ait jamais été témoin. Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, sa bouche entrouverte devant la sienne. Il vit la lueur de ses prunelles se modifier quelque peu, une lueur malicieuse s'y installant et un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge moins de cinq secondes plus tard. Dans un mouvement des plus sensuels, Hélène laissa le bout de sa langue caresser toute la hauteur de ses lèvres et il perdit la tête.

Retrouvant sa motricité, il l'emprisonna de ses bras et attrapa sa langue. Elle sourit contre sa bouche comme s'il avait exactement le comportement qu'elle espérait. Scorpius voulut alors prendre le contrôle du baiser, souhaitant, à son tour, la faire gémir de plaisir mais elle se déroba. Leny déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou, l'attirant toujours plus à elle. Son érection était dur entre leur deux corps et l'ensemble de ses pulsions incitaient Scorpius à positionner ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille, à la soulever dans ses bras et à la plaquer contre la paroi opposée avant de la pénétrer. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de le faire lorsqu'elle mordit le lobe de son oreille. Un frisson le parcourut tandis que sa langue remontait lentement le long du pavillon.

\- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre lorsque tu auras fini… Bonne douche…

Elle s'écarta de lui avant même qu'il n'ait compris la teneur de son message tant son susurrement l'avait distrait. La main droite d'Hélène glissa le long de son torse et ses doigts caressèrent de façon imperceptible son membre avant qu'elle ne lui adresse un dernier sourire carnassier et disparaisse.

L'adolescent resta complètement hébété pendant de longues secondes. Venait-il de rêver ce qu'il s'était produit ? Toujours acculé contre la paroi de la douche, il finit par prendre conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. La rejoindre dans sa chambre… A cette pensée, une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'assaillit et il pivota sur lui-même. Il avait déjà pris une véritable douche quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait aucun besoin de demeurer là plus longtemps ! Il coupa brusquement l'arrivée d'eau et s'échappa de la cabine. Avisant une serviette propre sur sa droite, le jeune homme s'en empara vivement et s'empressa de sécher son corps. Il ne réfléchissait plus à rien et agissait seulement. Il chercha ses vêtements des yeux en même temps qu'il essorait ses cheveux mais ne les vit pas. Hélène les avait visiblement emportés avec elle… Légèrement déstabilisé par son comportement, Scorpius noua prestement sa serviette autour de sa taille et quitta la pièce. Elle l'avait peut-être déboussolé mais son envie de la retrouver ne s'en était certainement pas amoindrie, bien au contraire. L'idée qu'il puisse même lui faire payer son comportement impétueux à son égard lui caressa l'esprit et son impatience s'accentua d'autant plus. Pourtant, ce fut une nouvelle fois lui qui fut pris de court lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre sans même frapper. La pièce était vide. Avisant la porte fermée, de l'autre côté, il en conclut que la jeune fille se trouvait elle-même dans sa salle de bain. Un sourire concupiscent aux lèvres, il amorça alors un mouvement en avant.

Il s'immobilisa toutefois bien vite. Hélène avait ouvert la porte et s'avançait à présent dans la pièce, le soufflant littéralement sur place. Elle se rendit très vite compte de l'effet qu'elle provoquait. Une expression amusée à la limite de l'irrévérencieux s'installa sur ses traits et sa démarche se fit plus sûre. Un peu comme si elle avait craint qu'il ne réagisse pas ainsi. Pourtant, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment aurait-il pu faire autre chose que demeurer figé comme un pauvre idiot, ses yeux voyageant allègrement sur tout ce qu'il voyait face à lui ? Sur elle. Sur son corps merveilleusement attrayant à présent qu'elle avait revêtu une sorte de peignoir qui semblait fait de soie. Le tissu ondulait sur sa peau, simplement retenu par un ruban noir, fermé au niveau de sa taille. Ses jambes étaient totalement nues. Leur teinte hâlée contrastait avec le rouge flamboyant de son vêtement et le brun presque noir de sa chevelure qu'elle avait totalement lâchée. Scorpius sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement et son cerveau faire une sorte de black-out. Il l'avait trouvée sexy dans son ensemble bleu la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, il l'avait encore plus appréciée dans sa nuisette quelques jours plus tôt mais là… Il avait face à lui une femme. Une femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fatale et elle était sienne.

Son souffle était court et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Chacun de ses pas lui faisait la sensation d'une caresse sur son corps et son regard l'excitait. Elle lui donnait l'impression de le provoquer ouvertement et il savait qu'elle aurait pu le faire venir juste avec son regard. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva devant lui et baissa les yeux sur sa propre tenue.

\- Tu aimes ? Je l'ai acheté avant-hier après le déjeuner et avant de te retrouver au Louvre.

Sa question était posée sur le ton de la conversation, presque frivolement. Elle releva finalement la tête vers lui et il acquiesça, déglutissant difficilement. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir con !

\- J'ai ça, aussi… Mais je ne l'ai pas achetée ici, continua-t-elle en plongeant la main dans l'une des poches de son « peignoir » en soie.

Elle en ressortit une petite fiole verte. Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le produit.

\- C'est quoi ? s'enquit-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Une potion contre la douleur…

\- Contre la douleur ?

\- Et les saignements aussi…

\- Les…

\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, Scorpius…

Qu'elle le lui annonce aussi… simplement, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité le sidéra encore plus que le reste. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la Leny qu'il connaissait sous les yeux. Elle ressemblait plutôt à celle de ses rêves… Celle de ses fantasmes pour être plus précis. Que cela soit dans son attitude jusque dans ses paroles.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Il tendit la main vers elle et caressa sa joue.

\- Parce que j'ai rêvé que tu me disais ça, avoua-t-il, amusé.

Elle parut surprise à son tour.

\- Tu as… rêvé de moi ?

\- Oh oui ! rit-il presque.

Penser à cela le détourna très légèrement de la tension qu'il sentait régner dans la pièce, entre leurs deux corps qui se rapprochaient inconsciemment et cela lui fit du bien. Hélène l'observa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je faisais quoi, dans ces rêves ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle semblait réellement curieuse. Gêné puisque ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait en l'apprenant, Scorpius hésita puis lui raconta le moins… « sexuel » de tous. Ou plutôt, il tenta de le faire...

\- Eh bien… tu… tu…

\- Je… je… ?

\- Tu étais dans la salle de bain et tu me… « poussais » jusqu'au lit avant de…

\- Je te poussais ? Comme ça ?

Elle plaça son index au niveau de son sternum et y exerça une légère pression. Scorpius acquiesça, les yeux légèrement plissés par l'incompréhension. Face à lui, la jeune fille sourit et appuya à nouveau sur son torse nu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te pousse jusqu'au lit…

Il arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Elle lui fit décrire un arc de cercle pour le faire se placer dos au lit puis l'obligea à reculer, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il s'assit de lui-même sur le matelas lorsque ses jambes le heurtèrent, sa serviette toujours autour de sa taille.

\- Ensuite ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ensuite, tu t'allongeais sur moi, répondit-il, entrant dans son jeu.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui arqua un sourcil. Elle amorça un mouvement mais il l'arrêta.

\- Tu n'étais pas habillée dans mon rêve…

Scorpius la vit perdre de son flegme mais il ne dit rien. Il était très curieux de voir ce qu'elle ferait de cette information. Son petit jeu et les regards brûlants qu'elle lui destinait lui brouillaient réellement l'esprit et il avait énormément de mal à contenir ses ardeurs. Hélène demeura silencieuse quelques secondes, ses yeux perdus au niveau de son torse avant de les planter à nouveau dans les sien et de s'approcher doucement jusqu'à se placer entre ses jambes.

\- Tu m'aides ?

Son regard était à présent posé sur le nœud que formait le ruban noir, au niveau de sa taille et qui retenait les deux pans de son vêtement. Une sensation de chaleur envahit le corps de Scorpius et il sentit un frisson de désir le traverser lorsqu'il leva les mains dans sa direction. Il anticipait déjà de sentir son corps nu sur le sien et son érection se fit à nouveau douloureuse. Hélène était un appel à la luxure à elle toute seule et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à accéder à sa requête. Le tissu était d'une douceur infinie sous ses doigts, comme un avant-goût de sa peau. Il tira lentement sur l'un des brins qui céda instantanément. Les deux pans du peignoir se séparèrent alors, dévoilant…

\- Tu veux bien m'aider encore un peu ?

Un mince éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge du blond.

\- Seulement si tu me promets que tu es nue là-dessous, dit-il en posant ses mains au niveau des clavicules de la jeune fille.

Elle ne répondit pas et il fit glisser le peignoir sur ses épaules. Le vêtement alla s'écraser au sol, laissant seule visible une nuisette faite dans la même matière, toute aussi rouge. Scorpius ne ressentit aucune gêne à laisser son regard courir sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle était… Il n'avait plus de mot. Il la voulait et c'était tout.

\- Impatient ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée.

Sa voix était rauque et son ton extrêmement sérieux. Il releva aussitôt les yeux vers le visage d'Hélène. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de parler. Il vit une ombre passer sur ses traits et réagit aussitôt. Toujours assis face à elle, il se pencha jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur le haut de son genou. Plaçant sa main au même niveau sur l'autre jambe, il commença à déposer une kyrielle de baisers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, tandis qu'il caressait l'autre. Il la sentit frissonner et sourit contre sa peau. Il rencontra bientôt le bas du tissu de sa nuisette et le releva à mesure que sa bouche l'embrassait. Elle remuait de plus en plus et il maintint sa taille en place d'une main. Sa petite culotte ne ressemblait en rien à celles qu'il l'avait vu porter auparavant et douta même qu'il s'agisse d'une culotte à proprement parler. Il embrassa son intimité par-dessus la fine dentelle, continuant de remonter son vêtement de nuit sur son corps. Hélène gémit légèrement alors qu'il se montrait gourmand et déposait un second baiser où il savait que se trouvait son clitoris puis poursuivit son ascension. Il laissa sa langue prendre le relai le long de son ventre et dut se lever du lit pour poursuivre afin de rencontrer la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Il voyait ses seins dressés au travers du tissu et les embrassa tous les deux, la faisant pousser deux soupirs d'aise qui résonnèrent aussi délicieusement à ses oreilles que ses gémissements, quelques secondes plus tôt. Le blond ne résista pas à l'appel de son décolleté et lécha sa peau avant de la mordre puis de continuer à l'embrasser. Il finit par lui retirer totalement sa nuisette. Il frissonna en la sentant déposer ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Lui-même vint cueillir sa joue gauche avec sa paume, maintenant son visage en place tandis qu'il embrassait son cou, le léchait et le mordait. Hélène se colla instinctivement à lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant quelques peu dans son épiderme. Amusé, Scorpius dévia jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il demeura à quelques millimètres d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, sous la douche. Et, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans l'embrasser. Il l'entendit gémir tandis que ses paupières se fermaient. Le blond se recula à nouveau et l'observa passer imperceptiblement sa propre langue sur sa bouche, comme si elle voulait récupérer la salive qu'il y avait déposé. Enivré par son mouvement, il plaqua furieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur désir se manifesta de concert. Elle mordit sa lèvre. Il mordit sa langue. Elle le poussa en arrière. Il passa les mains dans son dos. Elle le fit basculer sur le lit. Il l'emporta avec lui. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il détacha son soutien-gorge. Elle caressa sensuellement sa langue de la sienne. Il la fit se redresser.

Avec douceur, Scorpius fit glisser les deux bretelles de son sous-vêtement sur ses épaules, libérant sa poitrine. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis, incapable de se retenir, se redressa à son tour. Plaquant ses larges mains dans son dos pour éviter de la faire basculer en arrière, il maintint Leny contre lui et embrassa bientôt le sommet de ses seins. Tandis que sa langue dansait sur l'un, ses doigts caressaient et pinçaient l'autre. Il pouvait sentir le buste d'Hélène s'arquer alors qu'elle fourrageait dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant largement.

Elle le fit ensuite basculer à nouveau sur le matelas, se plaquant contre lui. Elle lui donna un langoureux baiser et il plaça ses mains sur ses fesses. Le blond sourit contre ses lèvres en constatant qu'il avait vu juste et qu'elle ne portait ni plus ni moins qu'un string. Il malaxa sa peau pendant que la bouche d'Hélène se perdait dans son cou. Des frissons lui faisant l'effet de décharges électriques l'assaillirent. Ne contrôlant plus rien, le jeune homme laissa son index passer sous la bande de tissu et gagner son intimité. Cette dernière était humide et irradiait. Leny gémit lorsqu'il en caressa l'entrée. Ravi de l'effet qu'il pouvait lui provoquer, il s'amusa ensuite à en tracer les contours sans jamais la pénétrer. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus frustrés. Elle lui mordit le cou comme pour le punir ce qui le fit rire.

\- Impatiente ?

Il la sentit se tendre sur lui et se reculer quelque peu. La jeune fille ramena son visage au-dessus du sien, son regard indéchiffrable planté dans ses prunelles tandis que lui arborait une moue amusée. Il présenta son index à l'entrée de son intimité et ne bougea pas puis il la défia du regard. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre pendant quelques instants puis une nouvelle ombre passa sur son visage. Encore une fois, Scorpius réagit dans la seconde qui suivit. Il la caressa à nouveau et le mouvement d'Hélène fut instinctif : elle glissa le long de son doigt, se faisant elle-même gémir de plaisir. Scorpius bougea légèrement en elle mais se retira rapidement. La Poufsouffle lui adressa un regard noir et il la rassura d'un baiser avant de la faire basculer sous lui. Sa serviette se détacha dans le processus et il n'en fit pas état. Hélène elle-même se chargea de la balancer un peu plus loin avant de l'attirer à elle pour un nouveau baiser. Ne quittant pas ses lèvres, Scorpius se déplaça quelque peu et fit glisser sa main sur l'ensemble de son corps Arrivé au niveau de son sous-vêtement, il pensa à la toucher sur l'instant mais changea d'avis. Il voulut lui retirer son string mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser quitter ses lèvres et se redressa en même temps que lui. Sa langue caressant la sienne, elle participa alors à son propre déshabillage. Le blond fit par la suite remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, se rallongeant progressivement de même que sa partenaire. Au bord de son intimité, il n'hésita pas et inséra deux doigts en elle. Hélène gémit fortement, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il bougea assez rapidement, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus soutenu. Elle voulut le caresser mais il l'en empêcha de sa main valide. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, bien trop occupée à profiter du travail de ses doigts. La voir prendre du plaisir excitait l'adolescent autant que si elle l'avait touchée et il voulait surtout que cela soit le plus plaisant possible pour elle et que rien n'interfère. Soudainement, elle arrêta d'onduler du bassin et l'attira à nouveau à elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps et ses lèvres rejoignirent bientôt le lobe de son oreille qu'elle mordilla.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Scorpius, souffla-t-elle alors.

Il ferma les yeux et profita pleinement de l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur lui. Elles valaient la plus luxuriante des caresses, le plus avide des baiser. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait mal de ne pas être en elle. Son érection était plus douloureuse que jamais tant il la désirait. Son sang pulsait mais, pour elle, il devait garder la tête froide au maximum.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans délai. Je veux que ce soit toi, je veux que ce soit ici et je veux que ce soit main… maintenant, ajouta-t-elle, interrompue par un mince cri de plaisir.

\- Ta potion…

\- Elle est pour… après.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais avoir mal, ou-oui.

Scorpius retira ses doigts alors qu'il savait qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il se redressa de quelques centimètres et l'observa quelques instants, caressant sa joue. Elle ferma les paupières. Le blond déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser complètement et d'étirer son bras jusqu'à éteindre la lumière. Il l'entendit bouger et la retrouva allongée au milieu du lit. Une légère angoisse s'empara à nouveau de lui et il s'approcha doucement d'elle, comme s'il risquait de la faire fuir si jamais il bougeait trop rapidement. Avec lenteur, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, la sentant placer ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et il tenta de ne pas penser à la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne. Prenant sur lui au maximum pour calmer ses pulsions, le Serdaigle se pencha et embrassa le ventre de Leny avant de remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la dureté de ses seins. Il les embrassa, les lécha et les mordit. Le corps d'Hélène s'arqua à nouveau sous le sien et il frémit. Il remonta encore, son membre dur de désir se positionnant à l'entrée de son intimité. La chaleur et l'humidité qu'il ressentit manquèrent de le rendre fou. Il ferma les paupières, les serrant l'une contre l'autre pour se contrôler et il embrassa son cou puis ses lèvres.

\- Je veux que tu me le dises si ça ne va pas.

Il la sentit hocher la tête. Son mouvement, presque saccadé, lui fit comprendre que, malgré tout, elle avait peur et il vint caresser sa joue.

Puis, lentement et avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il commença à la pénétrer. Il la sentit instantanément se crisper. Les parois de sa féminité lui apparurent bien plus étroite que lorsqu'il y insérait ses doigts. Elle gémit légèrement de douleur quelques secondes plus tard et il stoppa nette sa progression. Cherchant ses lèvres, il les embrassa, passant sa langue sur toute leur longueur. Scorpius sentit son corps se relâcher quelque peu et, préférant se concentrer sur sa bouche, il lui donna le baiser le plus passionné qu'il put en considération de la situation. Elle se détendit progressivement, glissant ses bras dans son dos, le rapprochant d'elle, répondant à son baiser avec tout autant d'avidité que précédemment. Ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, le jeune homme s'introduisit un peu plus en elle. Elle se raidit de nouveau et il laissa l'une de ses mains courir le long de son corps. Hélène frissonna alors qu'il la caressait du bout des doigts, s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Encouragé par son attitude, il avança encore un peu et se contracta en même temps qu'elle lorsqu'il rencontra la membrane de chair qu'il savait signe de sa virginité. Leny rompit aussitôt le baiser et ses ongles s'agrippèrent à la peau de son dos. Le blond se retira de quelques millimètres. Les parois de son vagin s'étaient à nouveau resserrées et il la sentait haleter sous lui. Il vint alors caresser une nouvelle fois sa joue et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Si tu préfères que…

\- J'ai envie de toi, Scorp'. J'ai _vraiment_ envie de toi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais mon amour.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé…

Il sentit bientôt sa pommette s'humidifier.

\- Len'…

\- Je suis prête. Fais-le. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

Il la sentit chercher ses lèvres et alla instantanément à sa rencontre. Il l'embrassa en insufflant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait à son baiser.

Il menait clairement la danse. Elle se montrait hésitante et il ne put s'empêcher de lui redemander si elle était certaine de son choix. Pour toute réponse, Hélène fit légèrement remonter son bassin contre lui.

Fermant les paupières, une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes, Scorpius s'enfonça alors en elle à nouveau. Elle se contracta lorsque son membre buta à nouveau contre son hymen mais il n'hésita pas et imprima un mouvement plus vif et sec que les autres, le rompant. La jeune fille mordit aussitôt sa lèvre inférieure, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et il sentit deux nouvelles larmes couler sur sa main tandis qu'un grognement de douleur s'échappait de sa gorge. Il la sentait presque tétanisée sous lui et, doucement, il s'écarta de sa bouche.

\- Ça va ?

Elle n'eut aucune réaction pendant de longues secondes puis hocha imperceptiblement la tête bien qu'il la sentait toujours extrêmement tendue. Le blond essuya sa joue droite de son pouce avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Puis l'autre. Sur son front. Le long de son nez. Sur sa mâchoire et, enfin, sur sa bouche à nouveau. Lentement, il commença à bouger avec douceur en elle. S'il était parvenu à occulter son propre plaisir jusqu'ici, ce fut nettement plus compliqué à présent qu'il se sentait plus libre de ses mouvements. Des vagues de chaleur se rependaient dans son corps à mesure qu'il sentait son membre glisser le long des parois de son vagin. Pensant tout de même à Hélène avant tout, Scorpius vint cueillir un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche. Il investit cette dernière de sa langue et caressa son corps. Il la sentit frissonner légèrement contre lui et accéléra sensiblement ses mouvements. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser aller à la posséder comme il le souhaitait et cela relevait de plus en plus du supplice. Il quitta ensuite ses lèvres et plongea dans son cou, le mordillant après avoir laissé sa langue y courir. Leny gémit imperceptiblement et le blond ne put se retenir de la pénétrer plus profondément. Sa main qui ne maintenait pas son corps au-dessus du sien glissa le long du ventre de la jeune fille et vint caresser son clitoris. Il pensait simplement la détendre progressivement mais elle poussa instantanément un nouveau cri étouffé, ses ongles s'ancrant un peu plus dans son dos. Souriant contre son cou, il joua alors avec le bouton de chair tout en accélérant ses mouvements.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais, ce qui était certain, c'était que jamais il n'avait goûter à quelque chose d'aussi bon. Hélène cria de plaisir et il crut devenir fou. Plongeant sur sa bouche à nouveau il la posséda tout autant qu'il possédait le reste de son corps. Il sentait ses mains graciles glisser le long de son dos avant de remonter sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

Hélène était nettement moins crispée et son bassin suivait ses mouvements, comme lorsqu'il lui faisait du bien avec ses doigts. Elle gémissait de plus en plus régulièrement, cherchant elle-même le contact de ses lèvres. Pour Scorpius, les choses devenaient extrêmement délicates. Il savait qu'elle n'avait clairement pas atteint le summum de son plaisir mais lui-même se sentait de plus en plus près à exploser. Les mouvements de bassins de la jeune fille lui permettaient de s'enfoncer profondément en elle et il se mouvait avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Sa chaleur et sa moiteur l'enivraient de plus en plus, associés à sa langue qui glissait sur la sienne et aux exclamations de plaisir qui venaient mourir dans sa bouche. Des décharges électriques parcouraient son propre corps, lui laissant une impression d'endorphine. Scorpius abandonna le clitoris d'Hélène pour venir plaquer sa main sur sa cuisse gauche, la caressant avant de simplement la maintenir en place contre sa propre hanche. Il lui fit l'amour du mieux qu'il le put en considération de son inexpérience et, au terme d'un dernier coup de rein, finit par se répandre en elle dans un râle de plaisir.

S'affaissant légèrement, le souffle court, Scorpius déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie et se déplaça jusqu'à être en mesure de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, près d'elle. Allongé sur le dos, le jeune homme avait les yeux écarquillés dans le noir et un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ferma momentanément les paupières pour profiter pendant quelques instants encore de la sensation de plaisir qui courait le long de ses veines avant de rouler sur le flanc. Il tendit ensuite la main jusqu'à toucher la joue de Leny.

\- Ça va ?

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire. Elle hocha la tête et pivota sur le côté à son tour, son visage juste en face du sien. Il lui souffla qu'il l'aimait puis déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour un baiser doux et tendre qu'elle lui rendit, finissant de le rassurer. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea plus et ils se contentèrent de s'écouter respirer, Leny blottit dans les bras de Scorpius qui s'enivrait de son odeur tout autant que de sa chaleur.

\- Je vais allumer et aller prendre la potion, annonça-t-elle dans un murmure, au terme de longues secondes de silence.

Il acquiesça et l'observa ensuite se lever du lit. Il la vit grimacer légèrement et elle ramassa son peignoir avant de l'enfiler, d'attraper la fiole et de le quitter pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Lui-même ferma les yeux à nouveau, toujours allongé dans le lit tandis qu'il entendait l'eau du robinet couler dans la pièce adjacente. Il peinait à prendre conscience qu'il venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois et, surtout, avec la fille dont il était amoureux. Une intense sensation de fatigue l'envahit peu de temps après et il se mit à somnoler.

Scorpius entendit un froissement de tissu une poignée de minutes plus tard, quelque chose que l'on déposait sur la table de chevet puis la soie du vêtement d'Hélène vint caresser son bras.

\- Tu dors ? souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il l'attira contre lui dans un mouvement vif, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. Sa joue était plaquée sur ton torse lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Tu vas me demander ça à chaque fois que tu vas ouvrir la bouche ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu vas bien.

\- Je vais bien, Scorp'. J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça devrait disparaître rapidement.

Il acquiesça et voulu l'entourer de ses bras mais elle se redressa, son visage face au sien. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et avec beaucoup moins de retenue que précédemment, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Surpris, Scorpius se laissa faire avant d'arquer un sourcil lorsqu'elle s'écarta.

\- C'était pour quoi ce baiser ?

\- Pour te remercier…

\- Me remercier ?

Il vit un sourire mutin prendre place sur ses lèvres et elle se pencha vers lui à nouveau.

\- De m'avoir fait l'amour comme tu l'as fait, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Le blond frissonna malgré lui.

\- Alors c'était… bon pour toi aussi ? demanda-t-il, incapable de se retenir de lui poser la question.

Il l'avait entendue gémir de plaisir mais avait besoin de se rassurer. Hélène se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons, à côté de lui. Elle sembla se perdre un instant dans ses pensées avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

\- C'était… assez étrange et désagréable au début, avoua-t-elle.

Le blond se crispa.

\- Et puis j'ai eu progressivement moins mal et c'était mieux à la fin. _Beaucoup_ mieux.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis lui sourit et de rouvrit la bouche.

\- Ce sera encore mieux la prochaine fois.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

\- Je croyais que tu avais des « difficultés à te projeter dans le temps »…, la taquina-t-il.

\- Ça dépend pour quoi, répondit-elle évasivement, le faisant rire.

Il s'apprêtait à se dresser pour aller récupérer son boxer mais elle le prit de court.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé…, annonça-t-elle en prenant quelque chose sur la table de chevet.

Le blond reconnu aussitôt la boîte de chocolat qu'il avait apporté le premier soir et dont il avait totalement oublié existence.

\- Tu es fatigué ? lui demanda alors Hélène.

\- Euh…

\- Parce que je me disais qu'on aurait pu regarder un film et les manger. Il est encore tôt. Sauf si tu es fatigué…, poursuivit-elle.

\- Euh… je ne te promet pas de rester éveillé jusqu'au bout mais si tu veux.

\- Ok, cool.

Elle lui sourit avant d'attraper sa baguette et d'allumer la télévision. Lui-même alla finalement récupérer et enfiler son sous-vêtement avant de la retrouver sur le lit. Elle mit un film dont il ne vit même pas le titre avant de s'adosser contre son oreiller et d'ouvrir la boîte.

\- Pourquoi il en manque un ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est Dan' qui y a goûté.

\- Ah…

Elle haussa les épaules et en prit un tandis que le film débutait. Le blond piocha aléatoirement dans la boîte également mais n'eut pas l'occasion de goûter à son acquisition puisqu'Hélène présenta celui qu'elle avait récupéré devant sa bouche. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui sourit et l'incita à entrouvrir les lèvres. Ce qu'il fit finalement, mangeant le premier chocolat qu'il trouva très bon.

\- Prends-en un, tu vas adorer, dit-il en sachant à quel point elle appréciait cela.

\- J'aimerais bien goûter celui que tu as choisis…

Elle posa les yeux sur le bonbon qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et qui commençait à fondre très légèrement.

\- Euh… d'accord, répondit-il, un peu perdu.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la friandise que Leny récupéra avec sa bouche, ne le quittant pas du regard. Il continua de l'observer tandis qu'elle fermait les paupières et il déglutit au même moment qu'elle.

\- Il faut absolument que j'en rapporte chez moi ! dit-elle peu après.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran, quelque peu déstabilisé. Il finit par secouer la tête pour chasser l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait et se concentra sur le film qui défilait. Hélène vint se pelotonner contre lui, déposant la boite sur ses abdominaux, passant l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Ils demeurèrent immobiles un certain temps puis il la vit piocher à nouveau dans les chocolats. Elle en prit deux et en mit un dans sa bouche avant de déposer le second au niveau de son pectoral. Elle le laissa là quelques minutes si bien que le cacao commença à fondre. Scorpius leva une main avec l'intention de l'ôter mais Hélène fut plus rapide. Elle vint le quérir avec la bouche, lui donnant presque l'impression de l'embrasser. Mais ce qui le stupéfia le plus fut qu'elle passa, ensuite, sensuellement sa langue sur sa peau pour récupérer le chocolat fondu.

\- Euh… Len', qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Scorpius.

\- Moi ? Rien…

Poussant la boîte de chocolats, le blond pivota légèrement jusqu'à être en mesure de la regarder dans les yeux et lui adresser un regard inquisiteur.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir…, dit-il.

\- Ah…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je mange des chocolats, répondit-elle candidement.

Son air sceptique s'accentua. Il n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien son petit jeu. Le souci c'est qu'il avait peur de ne pas l'interpréter de la bonne façon.

\- Sur moi… ?

Elle hocha la tête, une moue faussement innocente sur le visage. Scorpius arqua un sourcil. Il ne fit rien pendant un instant, pesant le pour et le contre puis avança sa main jusqu'au nœud du vêtement en soie de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, il tourna la tête vers elle à nouveau tout en tirant sur le ruban.

\- J'ai faim.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui sembla totalement prise de court et il s'en amusa. Il la fit pivoter sur le dos, dévoilant son corps nu sous son « peignoir ». Une intense vague de chaleur s'empara aussitôt de lui et Scorpius disposa un chocolat sur son ventre.

\- Scorp' qu'est-ce que…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et le récupéra avec sa bouche, imprimant le même mouvement qu'elle un peu plus tôt, sans pour autant lécher sa peau. Il la sentit frissonner et remuer très légèrement sous lui. Satisfait, il se recula et la regarda. Elle semblait simplement attendre sa prochaine action.

Joueur, il s'empara de plusieurs friandises. Il en disposa une entre sa clavicule et son cou, une entre ses seins, une au niveau de son nombril à nouveau et une sur son intimité. Une expression effarée était apparue sur le visage d'Hélène. Ses yeux verts passèrent des chocolats, répartis sur son corps, à lui et Scorpius se pencha jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille commençait à le lui rendre lorsqu'il le rompit, déviant vers son cou. Il l'embrassa une fois puis se recula franchement, lui adressant un sourire sardonique avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour se lever du lit.

\- Tu vas où ? s'enquit-elle impétueusement.

\- J'ai soif, répondit-il, l'air de rien.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Ne les fais pas tomber.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il s'échappa en direction de la salle de bain.

\- Ça fond ! l'entendit-il se plaindre depuis la chambre.

Le Serdaigle ne répondit pas et but un peu d'eau au robinet, prenant tout son temps.

\- Scorpius Malefoy-Granger, reviens ici tout de suite ou je les enlève ! Il va y avoir du chocolat partout !

\- Pas grave, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Quoi ?! Viens ici !

Amusé par son ton cinglant, il ricana discrètement avant de retourner dans la chambre. Le bonbon entre ses seins avait glissé de trois bons centimètres, laissant une traîné de cacao fondu sur elle. Scorpius n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan du chocolat mais il devait avouer qu'en cet instant, il était devenu sa friandise préférée. Ou plutôt la seconde…

Hélène avait les yeux plissés et une expression irritée sur le visage.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?! l'apostropha-t-elle tandis qu'il revenait sur le lit.

\- Plutôt, oui…

Il fit mine de simplement se rallonger pour regarder le film et la vit amorcer un mouvement pour retirer le premier bonbon. Le jeune homme intercepta toutefois son poignet d'un geste vif. Leny le défia du regard avant de porter sa seconde main jusqu'au chocolat. Scorpius l'attrapa également avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Ses yeux ancrés dans ses prunelles émeraudes, il vint se placer au-dessus d'elle, prenant mille précautions pour conserver de la distance entre leurs deux corps. Il libéra ses poignets et se pencha jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'agacement de Leny était perceptible et le fit sourire contre sa bouche. Il s'employa à se faire pardonner en lui offrant un langoureux baiser qui la laissa tout autant haletante que lui. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour sentir son cœur s'emballer à nouveau et le sang pulser dans son sexe. Délaissant ses lèvres, il dévia alors son baiser dans son cou qu'il mordilla. Hélène passa aussitôt ses mains au niveau de sa nuque, le plaquant contre elle. Laissant sa langue prendre le relai, la bouche du jeune homme glissa jusqu'au premier des chocolats. Il le récupéra et prit le temps de le déguster avant de lécher le cacao fondu puis il poursuivit sa progression. Le buste d'Hélène s'arqua sous sa bouche à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa poitrine. Il prit le chocolat entre ses lèvres mais ne le mangea pas. Relevant la tête, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite amie et remonta au niveau de son visage. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse et fasse passer le bonbon de sa bouche à la sienne. La jeune fille fut si surprise qu'elle rompit aussitôt le baiser. Elle l'observa avec tout autant de stupéfaction puis mâcha. Satisfait, Scorpius fit machine arrière, passant ses lèvres sur son décolleté. Il fut incapable de résister à l'appel de sa poitrine et embrassa, lécha et mordit chacun de ses seins, faisant pousser de maigres gémissements à leur propriétaire. Le Serdaigle avait arrêté de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait depuis bien longtemps déjà et profitait simplement de ce son qui résonnait toujours aussi merveilleusement à ses oreilles. Hélène s'arqua sous lui, fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Sentir sa peau au goût de chocolat sous ses papilles valait assurément toutes les friandises du monde. Il s'éloigna finalement de sa poitrine et entreprit de descendre jusqu'à son ventre.

\- Je vais être toute… collante…, dit-elle, le souffle court.

\- Pas grave, répondit-il entre deux baisers.

\- Et toi aussi…

\- Pas grave. On ira se laver.

Elle ne répondit pas et il récupéra le troisième chocolat. Comme pour le précédent, il alla le donner à Leny qui l'accueillit avec beaucoup plus d'entrain que la première fois. Cette fois-ci, elle emprisonna sa bouche et lui donna un long baiser qui fit instantanément grimper sa chaleur corporelle. Il peinait de plus en plus à garder la tête froide. Il avait envie d'elle à nouveau. Très envie d'elle. Passant sa langue sur son corps, il récupéra le chocolat fondu dans son nombril et descendit plus bas. Ses mains sur ses hanches pour ne pas qu'elle bouge, Scorpius déposa des dizaines de baisers à l'orée de l'intimité d'Hélène. Un nouveau gémissement étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de la Poufsouffle alors que sa langue prenait le relai pour venir récupérer le quatrième et dernier chocolat. Il garda celui-ci pour lui et prit le temps de le déguster. Ce petit jeu l'excitait tout autant qu'elle, laissant son membre de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement. Après avoir léché le chocolat fondu, il glissa un peu plus bas encore, ne contrôlant plus ses mouvements. Il s'apprêtait à déposer sa bouche sur son clitoris mais elle l'interrompit.

\- Scorp' ? souffla-t-elle.

Il releva aussitôt la tête. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, sa bouche était entrouverte et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement.

\- Prends ta douche avec moi… Plus tard…

Il l'observa quelques secondes, ne répondit pas et déposa plutôt sa bouche sur son bouton de chair. Hélène gémit aussitôt. Sa langue joua ensuite avec, la faisant crier de plaisir. Les doigts de la jeune fille s'agrippaient au drap et elle rejetait la tête en arrière, son corps s'arc-boutant. Le blond inséra bientôt un doigt en elle, ne cessant d'embrasser son clitoris, son intimité étant déjà très humide. Le corps de Leny frémit violemment et elle remonta spontanément les jambes comme si elle voulait les enrouler autour de lui pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Scorpius introduisit un second doigt en elle et accéléra la cadence. Peu de temps s'écoula avant que les parois de sa féminité se contractent violemment puis se relâche et qu'un liquide chaud coule le long de ses doigts. Après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur son bouton de chair, le blond se redressa légèrement. Leny l'observait presque avec culpabilité. Il arqua un sourcil et entreprit de revenir vers son visage. Elle étouffa un dernier gémissement lorsqu'il retira ses doigts mais il ne les ôta pas de son corps. Sa main la caressa jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve face au sien. Il captura ses lèvres aussitôt, y déposant un peu du liquide salé auquel il avait eu le privilège de goûter. Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle le faisait à son tour lui donna l'impression de recevoir une nouvelle décharge électrique qui diffusa une vague de chaleur ainsi qu'une puissante dose de plaisir dans tout son corps. Scorpius se délecta du baiser, caressant sa langue tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos et qu'elle gémissait dans sa bouche.

Il était euphorique et avait l'impression de ne plus vouloir qu'une seule chose dans sa vie : lui faire l'amour. Encore et encore. Il la désirait encore plus que les fois précédentes. Elle était merveilleusement sexy, elle était un appel à la luxure, il était fou d'elle et elle était à lui. Il repensa aux quelques minutes où il avait été en elle et rompit brusquement le baiser. Sans rien préméditer, il attrapa sa main et la tira en avant, se déplaçant lui-même pour quitter le lit.

\- Qu'-qu'est-ce que tu… fais ? l'interrogea-t-elle, le souffle court.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche avec toi.

Il se retourna momentanément vers elle et vit un sourire amusé naître sur ses traits. Ne pouvant se retenir, il se pencha et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se lever du lit. Leny le suivit jusqu'à la pièce d'eau, sa main dans la sienne et son peignoir toujours autour de ses épaules.

Scorpius pivota alors sur ses talons. Avec tout autant de lenteur et de délicatesse qu'il l'avait fait la première fois, il lui retira son vêtement. Ce dernier venait à peine de toucher le sol qu'Hélène le plaquait contre le mur le plus proche et faisait glisser ses mains sur lui. Ses caresses lui embrouillèrent l'esprit et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle arriva finalement jusqu'à son boxer et il crut devenir fou. Elle s'amusait à passer son doigt sur toute la longueur de l'élastique sans jamais l'introduire au-dessous. Son érection était déjà si développée qu'à chaque fois qu'elle faisait cela, elle la touchait largement, lui faisant subir la plus douce des tortures. Le blond mordit franchement sa langue et grogna lorsqu'elle prit finalement l'initiative de lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Elle le fit descendre sur le haut de ses cuisses et il termina sa course seul, tombant au sol. Un grognement beaucoup plus distinct que le précédent s'échappa de la gorge du blond lorsqu'elle commença à le caresser, laissant sa main glisser sur toute la longueur de son membre avant de recommencer. Encore, encore et encore. Lui avait plaqué une paume au niveau de sa nuque et l'autre au creux de ses reins et s'employait à lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait par le biais de ses baisers. Lorsqu'il se sentit près à exploser, il l'arrêta d'un geste. Leny comprit aussitôt et il la vit rosir. Amusé, Scorpius déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire avant de l'attirer dans la douche à l'italienne. Il actionna les boutons et un jet d'eau chaude coula bientôt sur eux.

Hélène releva ses cheveux en un chignon bâclé lorsqu'ils se furent quelque peu humidifiés. Le Serdaigle était, quant à lui, en train d'attraper son gel douche mais interrompit son geste. Il posa les yeux sur elle. Puis sur le gel douche à nouveau et sur sa petite-amie. Hélène l'interrogea du regard et il laissa ses yeux se balader librement sur l'ensemble de son corps nu où l'eau ruisselait allègrement, magnifiant sa peau hâlée. Il vit un frisson la parcourir et il la plaqua contre la paroi deux secondes plus tard. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur sa sienne avec empressement et avidité. Il voulait la dévorer. Littéralement. Déviant de sa trajectoire, il embrassa son cou, ses mains parcourant son corps dans des mouvements brusques.

\- J'ai envie de toi, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en passant près de son oreille avant de recommencer à la couvrir de baisers brûlants.

\- Après la… hum… douche ?

\- Non. Maintenant.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Tu as toujours… mal ?

\- N-non mais…

Il posa ses mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva dans ses bras, plaquant son dos contre la paroi en verre de la douche. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se raccrocha aussitôt à lui en passant ses bras sur sa nuque et en croisant ses jambes sur ses fesses.

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour ici, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il demeura parfaitement immobile, sa joue contre la sienne, l'eau coulant toujours sur eux. Elle n'eut tout d'abord aucune réaction puis il la sentit hocher lentement de la tête. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il la pénétra bien plus librement que précédemment et ce fut, cette fois-ci, un gémissement simultané qui franchit leurs lèvres. Scorpius ne bougea tout d'abord pas, profitant de sentir son membre durci de plaisir en elle. Puis il commença à imprimer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui le replongea instantanément dans cette sorte d'état second qui s'était déjà emparé de lui la première fois. Il fut toutefois bien plus poussé et son plaisir se décupla à mesure que l'acte se poursuivait. Hélène gémissait ou criait contre lui et cela ne s'apparentait absolument plus à de la douleur. Elle gémissait ou criait son plaisir et Scorpius devint fou. Il la pénétra à chaque fois plus profondément, plus durement, sans parvenir à contrôler ce qu'il faisait. Il tentait d'imprimer le tempo le plus lent qu'il lui était possible bien que cela lui fut difficile. Mais il désirait se délecter d'entendre le plaisir d'Hélène tout autant qu'il désirait se délecter de celui qui s'emparait de son être. Il lui faisait instinctivement l'amour tout comme elle griffait instinctivement son dos, fourrageait dans ses cheveux ou l'embrassait.

Le bond se sentait de plus en plus proche de la délivrance à chaque coup de rein. Il voulait lui offrir un orgasme mais ne parvenait pas à contenir son désir de la prendre toujours plus ardemment. Lâchant ses lèvres, elle plongea dans son cou en haletant, lui intimant de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Il se retint au maximum de ses capacités et explosa en elle à la seconde où il sentit les parois de sa féminité se contracter autour de son membre et la jeune fille pousser un long cri de plaisir.

A bout de souffle et les bras engourdis, il laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule d'Hélène, profitant tout autant qu'elle des dernières secondes de pure extase qui s'emparèrent de leur corps. Scorpius resta en elle pendant encore quelques instants, reprenant petit à petit contact avec la réalité, les vagues de plaisir s'éloignant progressivement pour laisser place à une certaine gêne. Il finit par se mouvoir et reposa Hélène au sol. La jeune fille resta agrippée à lui, ses jambes flageolant sous le poids de son corps. Avec douceur, Scorpius s'écarta d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un sourire presque coquin étira alors les lèvres d'Hélène. Amusé, il le lui rendit avant de caresser sa joue et d'attraper, finalement, le gel douche dans son dos.

Scorpius s'effondra littéralement dans le lit, quelques minutes plus tard, faisant rire Hélène qui éteint la lumière avant de le rejoindre. Il l'accueillit aussitôt contre lui et elle embrassa tendrement son torse puis y déposa sa joue.

\- Scorp' ? souffla-t-elle dans la nuit.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je suis « anormale » ?

\- Anormale ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Eh bien… quand j'en ai parlé à mes amies, elles m'ont dit que la potion était géniale, etc. mais que même si elles n'avaient plus mal, elles n'avaient pas eu envie de refaire l'amour avant quelques temps. Leur première fois était assurément beaucoup moins bien que la mienne, si je compare ce qu'elles ont pu me dire avec ce que j'ai… ressenti mais, tu crois que je suis anormale d'avoir eu envie de recommencer si rapidement ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux vivre avec ton anormalité sans aucun problème, dit-il finalement en la faisant rire.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Tu crois que tu seras anormale demain matin ? s'enquit-il en caressant son bras du bout des doigts.

Hélène pouffa à nouveau quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- On verra… Sûrement…

\- Tant mieux ! s'exclama le blond en souriant.

\- Serais-tu anormal également ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Euh… Len'… tu connais mes parents…

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi…

Une seconde s'écoula puis ils explosèrent de rire. La jeune fille finit par chercher ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon amour.

Elle sourit contre sa bouche puis se repositionna dans ses bras.

\- A demain pour un peu d'anormalités supplémentaires…, souffla-t-elle.

\- A demain pour beaucoup d'anormalités supplémentaires…

Scorpius ne s'endormit pas sur l'instant, contrairement à la jeune fille dont il sentit le souffle devenir rapidement plus régulier et profond. Il était épuisé mais tint à prolonger le moment pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Là, plongé dans le noir, la femme de sa vie blottie dans ses bras, son corps nu pressé contre le sien, il profita. Tout simplement. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ses paupières se ferment et l'emporte un peu plus loin. Dans un monde où Leny lui apparut complètement vêtue, un sourire resplendissant accroché à ses lèvres.

* * *

.

* * *

Scorpipi et Leny ont ENFIN lemoné ! Whouhou ! Et pour fêter ça, ils ont même remis le couvert. On croirait « voir » les Dramione... Ralala, ces handicapés des sentiments, j'vous jure...

Enfin bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura rassuré et plu à tout le monde, notamment à ceux qui craignaient qu'il soit les prémices d'un sad-end. Ce n'est pas le cas mais attention, je vous rappelle qu'il reste encore un épilogue à lire alors attendons avant de tirer des plans sur la comète. ^^

.

Pour en revenir au chapitre actuel, j'espère vraiment que la façon dont les deux lemons ont été relatés vous aura convenu et convaincu. Je dois vous avouer que détailler une première fois d'un point de vue masculin n'est pas la scène la plus aisée que j'ai pu écrire dans ma courte carrière d'auteure de FF. Idem, j'ai bon espoir que vous ayez apprécié la discussion/mise au point pré-lemon et la relation intime que nos deux amoureux ont dorénavant avec le chocolat.

.

Bon eh bien je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous encourager à... me laisser une petite review avant de partir (svp) et vous dire... à la semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue de MAT ! (Déjà l'épilogue ? Merlin ça passe trop vite ! :()

 **L'épilogue se nommant « épilogue », il n'y aura pas de publication samedi sur la page FB.**

 **Encore une fois, je vous invite tou(te)s et notamment LES LECTEURS/TRICES FANTÔMES à me laisser vos impressions. Vous savez à quel point c'est important pour moi donc, S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT, ECRIVEZ-MOI QUELQUES PETITS MOTS DANS LE CARRÉ JUSTE AU-DESSOUS. :)**

Sur ce, je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la dernière publication !

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime-et-dont-l'estomac-s'apprête-à-subir-une-attaque-massive-de-galettes-des-rois**

PS : JE VOUS SOUHAITE ENCORE UNE TRÈS BONNE ANNÉE 2019 !


	17. Épilogue

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Voilà... nous y sommes. Cette fanfiction est sur le point de s'achever pour la seconde fois. (*PAS PLEURER, CHALUSSE ! PAS PLEURER !*) Les habitudes ne devant pas être modifiées pour autant, nous allons commencer par des remerciements en bonne et due forme à l'attention de mes merveilleux revieweurs/euses de la mort qui tue ABSOLUMENT TOUT et qui ont été relativement nombreux la semaine dernière ! Des millions de milliards de mercis à : **MissFlow** ; **Pap** ; **Brouette** pour ses trois reviews ; **MariePuffy** ; **Kailliana** ; **Escargomagik** pour ses deux reviews ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Kimyune** pour ses deux reviews également **; Caballeras** pour ses deux reviews, elle aussi ; **Betafrange** ; **Linadray** ; **Clodya** et ses deux reviews ; et enfin : !

.

 **NEWS** : Je pense que ce qui vous intéresse le plus, c'est de savoir ce qu'il va se passer après cet épilogue/de savoir quand la troisième partie de la série « Handicap Sentimental » sera publiée ! **La première partie de la mini-fic' « épilogue de la série HS » sera** donc **publiée à partir du mercredi 30/01(/2019)**. Les publications s'étaleront sur trois semaines et interviendront chaque mercredi.

En outre, comme ceux qui me suivent sur mes réseaux sociaux le savent déjà, **je prépare « l'après Handicap Sentimental ». Une nouvelle fic' est en cours de réflexion et d'écriture. Néanmoins, compte tenu de mon emploi du temps, une publication régulière ne sera vraissemblablement pas mise en place (dans l'immédiat ?). Je vous propose donc de me donner votre opinion sur le mode de publication que vous souhaitez pour cette nouvelle histoire. En conséquence que quoi,** **un sondage est à votre disposition sur ma « bio/fiche d'auteure ».** Je vous tiendrai informés des résultats sur Facebook et Twitter. :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes** :

 **MissFlow** : Hello et BONNE ANNÉE 2019 TO YOU TOO ! :D Je suis méga trop contente que tu aies trouvé le nouveau chapitre très, très chouette ! Effectivement, les Scolène se sont révélés plutôt « chauds lapinous ». Une caractéristique des Handicapés des Sentiments, visiblement… ^^ Quand ils ne réfléchissent pas, tout va toujours beaucoup mieux pour eux, tu as raison. Espérons qu'ils comprennent la leçon.

Je suis ravie que l'idée de l'OS de Noël bonus te fasse plaisir. J'espère qu'il te plaira, de même que cet épilogue ! :D

Pour répondre à ta question : bien sûr, je compte poursuivre l'écriture. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas publier de nouvelles fics' longues avant un petit moment, compte tenu de mon emploi du temps (comme j'ai pu l'expliquer sur FB et ici). Je souhaite développer davantage mon univers « original » que je propose en parallèle, continuer à travailler sur mon roman, bien sûr, etc. , ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Cependant, je vous tiendrai au courant du futur de la fic longue sur mes réseaux sociaux. :) Voilààà ! Mille mercis pour ta review et tes encouragements à poursuivre l'écriture ! Je me répète, mais j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira ! Plein de bisous et à trèèès vite ! :)

 **Pap** : Coucou ! BONNE ANNÉE À TOI ÉGALEMENT ! :D Cela me fait très plaisir que tu « sortes de l'ombre » pour me laisser cette review. Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis très touchée d'apprendre que ma fic' te parle et « t'aide » dans la vie. C'est fou, donc merci, merci, merci encore une fois ! Bien sûr, je te remercie aussi pour tes compliments sur la fic' et mes autres récits. Bref, un GRAAAND MERCI général pour ta super review qui m'a fait super plaisir. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira, de même que la suite de la série. À très bientôt, bisous ! :)

 **Escargomagik** \- _chapitre 11_ : Hello ! :D HIIII ! Je suis troooop contente que tu aies adoré ce chapitre « crossover MST/MAT » ! J'attendais moi-même avec beaucoup d'impatience l'occasion de réunir pleinement les deux univers et j'avais hâte de connaître la réaction des lecteurs. :) Sinon, je suis ravie que tu apprécies les Dandy ! Idem, c'est top que « voir » les Dramione depuis le point de vue de Scorpius et ses amis te plaise ! Je te remerciiie chaleureusement pour ta review !

 _Chapitre 16_ : Effectivement, les Scolène sont peut-être des handicapés des sentiments mais, des handicapés du sexe : certainement pas ! C'est le côté « Malefoy » qui ressort. ;)

Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le chapitre, bien que je déplore que tu n'aies pas toujours trouvé le lemon très réaliste. J'aurais peut-être pu les rendre davantage hésitants et « patauds » mais bon, il faut aussi leur trouver un domaine dans lequel ils excellent, ces petits choux. ;)

Scorpius est littéralement fou amoureux d'Hélène et le lui dit sans détour (ou presque). Même si ça a pu effrayer quelque peu Leny, je pense qu'au fond, elle y gagne !

Ça me fait super plaisir que tu adores les références à MST et l'inclusion du couple Dramione du POV de Scorpius. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me font chaud au cœur !

Bref, je te remercie des milliers de fois pour tes deux super reviews et j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira ! Plein de bisous ! (Quant au « couple » Dandy, il ne fera malheureusement pas l'objet d'une « fic' indépendante » ou d'un OS, désolée… :/)

.

Voilà pour ces différentes informations. A présent, un petit mot sur MAT en général afin de dresser une sorte de « **bilan** ». Comme je vous l'ai répété maintes et maintes fois, MAT n'était absolument pas prévue au programme après la fin de la publication de MST. (C'est comme une sorte de « bébé surprise », finalement. ^^) MAT représentait le moyen de me replonger un peu plus longtemps dans « l'univers MST » qui me manquait énormément. Retrouver ses personnages et pouvoir en poursuivre l'histoire sans pour autant demeurer dans une dynamique similaire et avec les mêmes POV a été un immense plaisir. Cette fic', je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête, pour m'amuser, et je suis très, très, très heureuse et touchée de constater qu'elle plaît dans une large majorité des cas. Je suis également soulagée qu'elle ne déçoive pas car c'est le plus important pour moi.

Il faut par ailleurs savoir que cet épilogue-ci, celui que vous allez donc lire aujourd'hui, devait marquer l'épilogue de la série dans son ensemble. Aucune « mini-fic' finale » n'étant alors planifiée (c'est à croire que je ne parviens tout simplement pas à couper le cordon avec mon bébé...). Enfin bref, tout cela pour vous dire que j'espère sincèrement que cet épilogue vous plaira. Puisqu'il devait s'agit du « vrai », j'ai véritablement eu à cœur de bien faire les choses. Mais attention, n'y voyez pas là l'aveu d'un « happy-end ». A partir du moment où le texte n'est pas terminé, tout peut arriver. ^^

Nous y sommes enfin. Le moment est venu de dévoiler la fin de « _M'aimeras-tu ?_ ». Alors, happy-end ? Non-happy-end ? Ni l'un ? Ni l'autre ? Les deux ? Quoi qu'il puisse se produire dans cet épilogue, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous dis à très vite avec la note finale. :)

Comme toujours et à jamais : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

\- Bordel mais détends-toi, vieux ! Ton stress m'angoisse !

Scorpius se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira longuement.

\- Et tu crois que c'est en me disant ça que je vais me sentir mieux ?! cingla-t-il.

\- Bah…

\- Daniel a raison, Scorp'… Arrête de t'angoisser comme ça ! le sermonna son père.

Le blond se retourna vivement vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

\- Euh… tu veux qu'on reparle de _ton_ stress le jour de ton mariage avec Maman ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Soupirant, Scorpius reporta son attention face à lui, dévisageant son reflet dans le miroir psyché. Sa chemise le démangeait, il avait l'impression que sa veste de costume était trop grande et ses chaussures lui faisaient mal aux pieds.

\- Arrête d'afficher cette tête de con ! On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir !

\- Je te préviens que je te fous moi-même dehors si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes réflexions.

\- Olala, on ne peut vraiment rien dire ! se plaignit Daniel.

Scorpius ferma les paupières et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il était enfermé dans son ancienne chambre avec son père et son meilleur ami, qui était accessoirement son témoin de mariage et attendait que sa mère vienne lui annoncer qu'il pouvait entrer en scène. Ce jour-là, il était supposé se marier avec Hélène, l'amour de sa vie. Ses parents avaient offert d'organiser la cérémonie dans l'immense jardin de leur demeure plutôt que de louer un emplacement quelconque.

Le Serdaigle était dans un état d'angoisse encore plus important que lorsqu'il avait attendu les résultats de ses ASPIC, cinq ans plus tôt. Il vivait avec Hélène depuis que tous les deux avaient quitté Poudlard mais avait tout de même le sentiment de précipiter les choses. Pourtant, la jeune femme s'était empressée d'accepter lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa demande sur un coup de tête, un an plus tôt, à l'occasion d'une soirée en amoureux plutôt arrosée qu'ils avaient terminée en faisant l'amour sur le toit terrasse de leur appartement londonien… Connaissant sa fiancée, le blond s'était attendu à ce qu'elle revienne sur sa décision mais elle n'avait jamais donné l'impression d'avoir un quelconque doute à propos de leur mariage. Lui non plus… jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'allée menant à une petite estrade, de part et d'autre de laquelle étaient alignées des dizaines de sièges et qu'il pose les yeux sur son reflet dans le miroir. En fait, c'était plutôt en voyant Daniel dans un costume qu'il avait pris réellement la mesure de l'événement. Dan' ne mettait jamais de costume mais les efforts conjugués de Leny et Andy avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Le brun affirmait que c'était pour qu'ils « arrêtent de lui casser les couilles avec ça » qu'il avait finalement cédé mais le fait était que Daniel Jameson portait un costume pour son mariage. Son mariage… Scorpius sentit sa boule d'angoisse se faire plus présente dans son estomac. Il savait pertinemment qu'Hélène était la femme de sa vie, cela n'avait pas changé. Il était transi d'amour pour elle mais… Mais il avait vingt-trois ans et… Et il flippait. Maintenait qu'il était là, il se disait qu'ils précipitaient les choses. Il était heureux avec Hélène. Tous les deux filaient le parfait amour et il avait peur que leur statut de couple marié vienne interférer. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à l'appeler sa femme et…

\- Eh, ça va, Scorp' ?

Le blond rouvrit les yeux. Son père se tenait dans son dos et venait de poser la main sur son épaule, un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Oui…

\- Hum… Tu m'as l'air…, commença-t-il.

Il fut brusquement interrompu par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Sa mère, apprêtée, entra.

\- Wow ! Maman, tu es…

\- Magnifique, souffla son époux en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Elle portait une splendide longue robe prune confectionnée dans un tissu fin et aérien qui dégageait ses épaules. Sans manches, le vêtement était retenu par deux liens, noués sur sa nuque.

\- Oui, oui… On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Drago, Daniel : dehors ! ordonna-t-elle avec empressement.

Elle semblait affreusement soucieuse et Scorpius déglutit. Si Hélène s'était enfuie ou que quelque chose dans la même veine s'était produit, il… Le blond capta l'échange de regards entre ses parents mais Hermione ne laissa rien transparaître.

\- Hélène veut te voir, Scorp', annonça-t-elle une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur son père.

\- Qu-quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

Il s'attendait plutôt à l'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait _plus_ _jamais_ le voir…

\- Je pense qu'elle a besoin que tu la rassures. Je sais que, selon la coutume, les mariés ne sont pas supposés se voir mais au diable les traditions idiotes.

Il avait rarement vu sa mère aussi angoissée. Elle semblait tout aussi stressée que lui.

\- Euh… D'accord… Bien sûr… Elle est… elle est où ?

\- Dans notre chambre, au premier. Elle est seule et a demandé à sa mère d'aller s'asseoir avec le reste des invités.

\- Ah…

\- Ça va, Scorp' ?

\- Hein ? Euh… oui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. Je suis certaine qu'elle a juste un peu peur. Ça va aller, la rassura-t-elle en se radoucissant.

Elle avait « juste peur » comme lui, en somme. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le blond posa les yeux sur sa mère.

\- Va t'asseoir aussi, Maman. Je vais… m'occuper de… Je vais… Je vais…

\- Rassurer ta future femme.

\- Oui, voilà.

Elle lui adressa un regard étrange avant de sortir de la pièce. Scorpius demeura dans sa chambre encore quelques minutes. Il était celui des deux qui faisait des plans pour l'avenir dans leur couple. Hélène avait accepté de l'épouser, il n'allait pas commencer à douter pour… Pour quoi d'abord ? Il savait qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie quoiqu'il arrive, alors…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Scorpius quitta la pièce à son tour. Il ne croisa personne en descendant au premier étage mais entendit les voix de ses parents et de Narcissa au rez-de-chaussée. Les occultant totalement, le blond marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de ses parents et toqua.

\- Entre.

Même au travers du panneau de bois, l'angoisse dans la voix d'Hélène était perceptible. Il n'hésita pas et pénétra dans la pièce, sa peur à elle lui faisant momentanément oublier la sienne. Il avait les yeux baissés sur le parquet lorsqu'il entra mais les releva bien vite et se figea. La jeune femme était, à son image quelques minutes plus tôt, devant le miroir d'Hermione, dos à lui. Et elle était… plus belle que jamais. Sa robe de marié, blanche, moulait son buste à la perfection et partait naturellement en évasée au niveau de sa taille. Le drapé était bien plus long derrière que devant et elle comportait plusieurs empiècements en dentelle. Le premier d'entre eux formait les deux larges bretelles de la robe. Le second, fait d'une dentelle plus fine et beaucoup plus transparente partait de son décolleté et remontait jusqu'à ses clavicules. L'ensemble du bustier était ouvragé, les motifs s'estompant progressivement à mesure que l'on éloignait son regard du haut de la robe. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus en un chignon bas et extrêmement travaillé dans lequel étaient piquées de toutes petites roses blanches éternelles et d'où s'échappait quelques mèches. Hélène portait son bouquet de roses blanches et rouges et semblait le serrer compulsivement contre elle. Son maquillage, que le blond voyait, de même que le devant de la robe, par le biais du miroir, mettait son beau visage en valeur sans pour autant paraître trop chargé. Malgré tous ces doutes, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

\- Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle ne répondit pas et il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner lentement vers lui. Son visage était fermé et il lui sembla revoir sa propre expression lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas mesurés et lui tendit la main. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de s'emparer de la sienne et Scorpius l'attira en direction du lit où ils prirent place. Le regard d'Hélène était fuyant et elle triturait son bouquet. Chacun se perdit dans ses pensées pendant de longues secondes puis le blond reprit sa main dans la sienne.

\- C'est trop tôt…

Sa fiancée releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui. Son visage arborait une moue coupable.

\- Je t'aime, Scorp'. Je t'aime plus que tout mais…

\- Mais c'est trop tôt. Je sais, Len'.

Son ton calme et posé parut la surprendre.

\- C'est trop tôt pour moi aussi, tu sais.

\- Qu-quoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Je suis fou de toi et ça ne changera jamais mais je pense qu'on se précipite si on se marie si jeunes.

\- Mais… Scorp'… c'est toi qui m'as demandée en mariage…, dit-elle, perdue. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de t'épouser si tu penses qu'on se précipite ?

\- Parce que je viens de m'en rendre compte il y a trente minutes. J'étais là-haut et je paniquais encore plus que lors de l'attente des résultats de nos ASPIC et… On ne devrait pas s'angoisser pour notre mariage. Pas autant, tout au moins. Si nous avons un doute, c'est parce que ce n'est pas le moment de le faire, c'est tout.

De toute évidence, Leny ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il partage ses craintes et était totalement décontenancée.

\- Mais j'ai… ma robe… les invités… tout le monde est là et…, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- On s'en fiche complètement.

\- Mais…

Quittant le lit, Scorpius vint s'accroupir devant elle, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- On se mariera, mon ange. Un jour. Quand nous serons prêts à le faire et que nous aurons envie de le faire.

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, visiblement indécise et complètement perdue.

\- Regarde-moi.

Elle releva ses yeux de sur sa robe et les porta sur lui.

\- Je te redemanderai en mariage un jour. Je te ferai une véritable demande. Quand je serais prêt, je te demanderai de m'épouser et, si tu es prête également, tu accepteras. Sinon, tu ne le feras pas et ce ne sera pas grave. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier. Ni aujourd'hui ni jamais.

\- Je veux t'épouser. Je veux tout ça, dit-elle en englobant la situation d'un geste vague de la main. Mais…

\- Pas maintenant…

\- Non, pas maintenant, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Tirant légèrement sur ses mains, il les embrassa.

\- Alors je te promets de te redemander en mariage lorsque nous serons prêts. Et je te promets de le faire lorsque nous serons sobres, aussi.

Un maigre éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Hélène.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Len'…

\- Tout est prêt. Nos amis sont là, nos familles sont là… Tout est prêt et… Que vont-ils dire ?

\- On s'en fout royalement. On fait ce qu'on veut. Ils devraient déjà se sentir honorés que nous les ayons invités. Nous aurions pu faire comme mes parents !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un rire franc qui franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle lui adressa un doux sourire et recouvrit sa joue de sa paume. Le blond tourna la tête pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Merci…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

\- Parce que tu es le meilleur fiancé sur le long terme dont une femme puisse rêver.

Il rit puis se leva.

\- Est-ce que le meilleur fiancé sur le long terme à le droit d'embrasser la meilleure fiancée sur la longue durée ?

Un sourire amusé étira la bouche d'Hélène et elle acquiesça, se redressant à son tour. Scorpius l'amena au milieu de la pièce avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle lui souffla la réciproque et il laissa ses lèvres caresser les siennes avec une infinie douceur. Sa langue vint tendrement à la rencontre de celle de la jeune femme et il finit par déposer un dernier et chaste baiser sur sa bouche avant de coller son front au sien, gardant les paupières closes. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un temps indéfini, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde maintenant que la sérénité était revenue entre eux.

Ils furent finalement interrompus par de petits coups secs donnés contre la porte.

\- Scorp' ? Ta mère me demande ce qu'il se passe.

\- Deux minutes, Papa, répondit vivement le Serdaigle avant de reporter son attention sur Hélène. J'ai pensé à quelque chose…

\- Oui ?

Elle l'écouta expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête et acquiesça aussitôt. Ravi, Scorpius l'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'écarter d'elle et d'aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Entre.

Il tira son père par la manche et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Scorpius mais enfin…

\- Chut ! Tais-toi et assieds-toi, intima-t-il le Serpentard en lui pointant le lit du doigt.

Son père fut si surpris par son ton qu'il ne répliqua même pas. Il prit place sur le lit et écouta son fils avec plus d'attention encore qu'Hélène avait pu le faire.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago hochait la tête.

\- Il faut que j'aide Hélène avec sa robe mais ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes. On restera en retrait, ajouta Scorpius.

Son père, dont les traits étaient tendus, hocha la tête et se leva du lit.

\- Oui, d'accord. Je… Je…

\- Ça va aller, Papa, le rassura le jeune homme.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, comme pour se persuader lui-même. Scorpius le vit fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait retrouvé son flegme habituel.

\- J'y vais.

\- Attends !

Drago arrêta son geste et le blond le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon fils.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement. Tandis que le plus âgé disparaissait dans le couloir, le plus jeune se retournait vers sa compagne et l'aidait à retirer hâtivement sa robe.

\- Va me chercher celle qui est dans la housse rouge, s'il-te-plaît, requit-elle en le regardant dans le reflet du miroir tout en se dévêtant.

\- J'espère que la robe qui est dedans est de la même couleur…, dit-il en faisant ce qu'elle demandait.

Elle rit et il fut plus que satisfait de constater que c'était le cas. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, quelques années auparavant, porter un magnifique déshabillé rouge par-dessus une nuisette et des sous-vêtements de la même couleur à l'occasion de leur première relation sexuelle, il vouait littéralement un culte à cette couleur.

\- Elle était supposée être ma robe pour le dîner, ce soir. Tourne-toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu voies mes sous-vêtements. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne nous marions pas que je ne compte pas te surprendre pour notre vraie fausse nuit de noce, déclara-t-elle.

Scorpius pouffa légèrement mais jubilait déjà intérieurement.

\- C'est bon, tu peux te retourner, dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Ne se faisant pas prier, le blond pivota sur ses talons.

\- Merlin que je suis heureux qu'on ne se marie pas ! Pouvoir te voir porter cette petite merveille tout l'après-midi et pas uniquement ce soir est le plus beau cadeau de non-mariage que tu pouvais me faire.

Son ton extrêmement sérieux fit éclater Hélène de rire.

\- Tu peux m'aider à défaire un peu ma coiffure ? s'enquit-elle peu après s'être mis de dos.

\- …

\- Scorp' ?

\- …

\- Scorpius ?!

\- Hein ?

\- Viens m'aider avec ma coiffure !

\- Oui, oui… d'accord, balbutia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

.

Il entreprit de détacher les roses et de défaire son chignon jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux, ondulés pour l'occasion, tombent en cascade dans son dos.

\- Len', je te jure que je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à ce soir…

\- Mais si…

\- Oh non !

Sa robe de cocktail, rouge sang, s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Le bas semblait fait de mousseline qui s'évasait depuis sa taille. Le haut de son buste était, en revanche, entièrement recouvert d'un tissu qui ressemblait à un cuir mat et léger dans les mêmes tons mais légèrement plus foncé et qui moulait sa poitrine à la perfection. Dans son dos, une bande du tissu passait sur le haut de ses omoplates, laissant le dessous totalement nu jusqu'à ses reins. L'ovale qui dévoilait sa peau donnait envie à Scorpius de l'embrasser avidement.

\- Attends mais… tu ne m'avais pas parlé de sous-vêtements ? l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, rigola-t-elle en ajustant rapidement sa coiffure. Il y a un sortilège sur la robe. Je porte mes sous-vêtements en dessous mais tu ne les vois pas.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il priait pour que son père fasse assez vite. Il espérait bien découvrir les fameux sous-vêtements d'Hélène avant le début du vin d'honneur…

.

\- Allez viens, dépêche-toi, le pressa la jeune femme une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Scorpius se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait marché jusqu'à sa porte et que lui était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce. Il la rejoignit alors rapidement et tous les deux quittèrent la pièce. Les talons aiguilles de la jeune femme résonnèrent sur le parquet tandis qu'ils se pressaient dans les escaliers. Plus personne n'était dans le hall d'entrée ou devant la porte et le blond compris que son père avait convié tout le monde à aller s'asseoir. A pas précipités, les deux amoureux sortirent de la demeure et remontèrent une partie de l'allée. Ils virent avec soulagement que personne ne se tenait encore sur l'estrade réservée aux mariés. Scorpius observa son père échanger quelques mots avec Narcissa, à l'arrière de l'assemblée. Sa mère était assise à sa place, tout devant et se triturait les mains. Le blond repéra également les parents d'Hélène qui discutaient entre eux. Daniel était assis près d'Andy, son compagnon, et semblait avoir été mis au courant de la situation de même que la témoin d'Hélène qui avait pris place près de son petit-ami, James Potter. Les parents de ce dernier demeuraient, eux, silencieux. Scorpius chercha ensuite ses grands-parents du regard et les trouva assis à une chaise de sa mère.

Le blond prit la main d'Hélène dans la sienne et la serra. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent debout, à l'écart. Drago releva alors les yeux vers eux. Scorpius opina à sa question silencieuse et l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête. Il vit le regard de son père se perdre sur le sol puis le Serpentard ferma les paupières, prit une inspiration avant de se retourner et de remonter l'allée.

Scorpius, qui le connaissait par cœur, comprit qu'il était tout aussi angoissé que lui, quelques minutes plus tôt. Son père affichait un calme et un flegme impressionnant mais le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'à l'intérieur, il n'en menait pas large.

Hermione redressa aussitôt la tête lorsqu'elle vit son mari grimper sur l'estrade. Ce dernier ne l'avait visiblement mise au courant de rien, ce qui expliquait l'inquiétude avec laquelle elle l'observait. Tout le monde s'était tu et les regards se trouvèrent braqués sur le Serpentard. Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Hélène et Scorpius ont pris la décision d'annuler leur mariage, annonça-t-il de but en blanc, sa voix étant magiquement amplifiée.

Le silence persista puis tous les convives ou presque, se mirent à chuchoter au même moment. Seuls Narcissa, Daniel, Andy, Grace – la témoin d'Hélène – James Potter, Blaise et Marie Zabini demeurèrent silencieux. Scorpius posa les yeux sur sa mère qui s'était à moitié levée de sa chaise. Son époux la regarda un instant et reprit la parole.

\- Ils ne célèbrent pas leur mariage car ils se sont tout simplement rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à s'engager. Je rassure tout le monde, vous pourrez toujours les appeler « les amoureux » à la fin de la journée.

\- Bonne nouvelle ! scanda Daniel qui était à l'origine de ce surnom.

\- Ils tiennent également à ce que vous sachiez que les festivités ne sont pas annulées, poursuivit le Serpentard.

Un nouveau murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Scorpius vit sa mère tenter de capter le regard de son mari, certainement pour essayer de comprendre ce que tout ceci signifiait. Elle n'eut toutefois pas à attendre très longtemps pour le découvrir car Drago reprit très vite la parole.

\- Mon fils et sa compagne ont proposé de célébrer un autre mariage.

Il laissa s'écouler un instant puis rouvrit la bouche.

\- Le mien. Le nôtre, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

Cette dernière se figea brusquement sur sa chaise.

\- Ma femme et moi sommes mariés depuis neuf ans, onze mois et trois jours mais n'avons jamais organisé de réception comme celle-ci. Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, nous étions entourés de notre fils, de nos témoins respectifs et de ma mère. Notre mariage s'est fait en petit comité et je sais que c'est quelque chose que tu as fini par regretter, poursuivit le blond en s'adressant directement à son épouse, assise au premier rang. Les choses n'ont jamais été simples pour nous. De notre passé commun, nos relations conflictuelles, entre nous et avec nos proches, le regard qui a été porté sur notre couple, l'adoption de notre fils qui t'a été longuement refusée, jusqu'à notre mariage.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas pu t'offrir la réception que tu méritais d'avoir car la situation était encore trop complexe. Elle ne l'est plus désormais. Tes amis et ta famille dans son intégralité sont réunis autour de toi et j'aimerais qu'ils acceptent de profiter de cette occasion pour célébrer notre mariage comme cela aurait dû être le cas il y a dix ans.

\- Celui qui dit « non », je l'explose contre le mur ! intervint Blaise Zabini très sérieusement.

Quelques rires se firent entendre et même Drago esquissa un sourire. Il demeurait toutefois extrêmement tendu et Scorpius savait qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je… Est-ce que tu veux bien me rejoindre, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas sa femme des yeux.

Tous les regards se braquèrent instantanément sur elle. Scorpius ne voyait pas son visage, dissimulé par ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé libre de tous mouvements mais était certain qu'elle rougissait. Elle semblait tétanisée sur sa chaise, les doigts crispés sur l'assise. Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son mari qui descendit lui-même de l'estrade avant de lui tendre la main. La Gryffondor hésita deux petites secondes avant de s'en emparer et de se lever. Elle abandonna sa pochette sur son siège et le suivit. Elle donnait l'impression d'être tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui et cela fit sourire Scorpius. Deux véritables handicapés des sentiments…

Son père se plaça ensuite face à la brune et recommença à parler.

\- J'aimerais aussi en profiter pour dire, devant toutes ces personnes qui auraient dû assister à notre cérémonie, à quel point je t'aime. Tu sais que je suis pudique sur mes sentiments et je sais que tu l'es tout autant mais, aujourd'hui, je ferai une exception à mes principes. En dehors de mon fils, tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Ma vie était… un merdier sans nom avant que tu sois là. Je n'en attendais rien et elle m'offrait surtout des désillusions mais, depuis que tu y es entrée, j'ai… Depuis que tu es là, je parviens à être heureux. Simplement heureux et rien d'autre. Tu es assurément la femme la plus chiante que je connaisse…

De nouveaux rires étouffés se firent entendre et Scorpius vit sa mère sourire bien qu'elle soit au bord des larmes.

\- Mais tu es la mienne et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Tu m'as sauvé et je suis fou de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète : tu es l'amour de ma vie. Même si tu divorçais demain, même si je finissais mes jours avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne changerait rien à cela. Tu es et tu resteras la seule femme que j'aimerai jamais. Je suis condamné à t'aimer, toi, Hermione Granger-Malefoy, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est toi et personne d'autre aujourd'hui et cela sera toi et personne d'autre jusqu'au bout.

Il posa alors sa main libre sur la joue de sa femme, essuyant les larmes qui les inondaient, avant de faire un pas dans sa direction.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il finalement.

Un lourd silence s'abattit alors. Scorpius pouvait voir la poitrine de sa mère se soulever de façon chaotique. Brusquement, elle lâcha la main de son mari et passa ses bras autour de son cou en se pressant contre lui. Tout le monde entendit très distinctement le « merci » et le « je t'aime » qu'elle murmura au creux de son cou tandis qu'il lui rendait son étreinte. Elle finit par s'écarter quelque peu de lui et il essuya à nouveau ses larmes de bonheur.

\- Bon Malefoy, tu la galoches ta meuf ou pas ?! beugla soudainement Blaise dont le sourire ne faisait aucun doute sur la joie qu'il ressentait pour ses meilleurs amis.

Un nouveau rire réveilla l'assemblée et tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers le couple, debout sur l'estrade. Hélène dans ses bras, Scorpius regarda son père prendre le visage de sa mère en coupe et l'embrasser comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse qu'il y ait sur Terre. Lui-même peinait à retenir ses larmes tant il était heureux pour ses parents. Toute trace de joie s'effaça toutefois instantanément de son visage lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un se lever. Il était de dos mais Scorpius reconnut aussitôt Mr Potter. Même le couple arrêta de s'embrasser et se tourna vers lui. Scorpius ne capta pas ses mouvements mais, bientôt, le son d'applaudissements se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses tympans. Une vague de soulagement traversa son corps et il se retrouva bientôt à lui-même applaudir avec le reste des convives. Ses parents, eux, se tenaient côtes à côtes et semblaient déstabilisés.

.

Ils descendirent finalement de l'estrade et se mêlèrent aux invités qui s'étaient approchés d'eux. Scorpius aperçut sa mère serrer ses deux parents dans ses bras puis Mr Granger tendre une main en direction de Drago. La situation avait été extrêmement délicate lorsqu'après leur avoir rendu leurs souvenirs, Hermione avait dû expliquer à ses parents tout ce qu'il s'était produit dans sa vie. Le jeune homme et son père avaient été là pour la soutenir et n'avaient révélé leur identité aux Granger qu'après que la Gryffondor ait expliqué avoir perdu sa fille et son premier mari. Henry et Lauren s'étaient montrés compréhensifs tout au long du récit de leur fille mais l'annonce de son mariage avec Drago Malefoy et le fait qu'elle l'ait adopté lui, le fils de son époux et de la femme qui avait assassiné Rose, les avait littéralement fait tomber des nues. S'en était suivi une très longue conversation au cours de laquelle Hermione avait dû leur affirmer avec force d'argumentation que le Serpentard n'était plus l'homme dont ils avaient le souvenir et que lui et Scorpius la rendaient pleinement heureuse. Bien que se montrant ouverts d'esprit et tolérants, les parents d'Hermione avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés à encaisser le choc de leurs retrouvailles avec leur fille et de longues semaines s'étaient écoulées avant qu'ils ne la recontactent à Londres. Peu après, les Granger vendaient leur maison et leur cabinet dentaire de Canberra et revenaient vivre en Angleterre pour être près d'Hermione. Scorpius s'était montré patient avec ses grands-parents adoptifs et ceux-ci avaient fini par l'accepter pleinement dans leur famille. Le jeune homme adorait discuter avec son grand-père qui était un « mordu d'histoire » comme il le disait si bien lui-même. Les connaissances qu'il lui avait transmises avaient même permis à Scorpius d'ajouter tout un paragraphe sur les conséquences de la Guerre de 1914-1918 sur l'économie britannique dans l'une des questions posées à son examen théorique d'Etudes des Moldus pour ses ASPIC. Le blond adorait également sa grand-mère mais c'était différent. Dans son cœur, Narcissa conservait la première place. N'ayant toujours connu que Lucius comme grand-père, puisque les parents de sa mère biologique n'avaient jamais souhaité le rencontrer, le blond avait trouvé en Henry un « véritable » grand-père, tel qu'il se l'était toujours figuré dans son esprit. Le pendant de Narcissa, en somme et…

\- Scorp' ?

Tiré de sa léthargie, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Hélène.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir tes parents, non ? dit-elle sur un ton amusé.

\- Ah… oui. Mais toi, tu restes là.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla quelques mots. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle souriait.

\- On verra…, dit-elle. Dépêche-toi, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils essaient de s'échapper le plus rapidement possible, eux aussi…

Le blond se retourna et observa ses parents. Son père tirait plus ou moins sa mère par la main tout en discutant avec son interlocuteur pendant que la Gryffondor était occupée à serrer Molly Weasley dans ses bras.

\- Ils ne sont pas croyables…, soupira-t-il.

Hélène arqua moqueusement un sourcil et Scorpius préféra tourner les talons. En le voyant arriver, les invités se pressèrent autour de lui, inquiets que la jeune femme ne l'accompagne pas.

\- Tout va bien, les rassura-t-il. Hélène est simplement en train de se changer. Elle arrivera dans quelques minutes.

\- A-t-elle besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, Mrs Robin, sourit-il. Nous avons assisté au discours de mon père depuis le premier étage et je suis venu féliciter mes parents avant de la retrouver pour l'aider. Je vous promets qu'elle arrivera rapidement.

\- Bon… J'ai entendu ce qu'a pu dire ton père à votre propos mais… est-ce que… est-ce que c'est elle qui a pris… peur ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, nous avons pris peur tous les deux et nous avons décidé d'attendre d'un commun accord.

\- C'est une sage décision, intervint Mr Robin en lui tendant la main.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Le blond la lui serra puis s'excusa auprès d'eux. Il retrouva ses parents alors que ces derniers s'apprêtaient à retourner en direction de la maison.

\- Hey ! les interpella-t-il vivement en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Mon cœur, tu es là ! Tu vas bien ? Hélène également ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'en discuter ?

\- Tout va très bien, Maman. On a simplement décidé de repousser notre mariage à plus tard. Nous ne sommes pas prêts.

\- Je comprends. Merci pour…

Scorpius la coupa en levant la main.

\- Comme l'a dit Papa, tu mérites de pouvoir célébrer votre amour avec toutes les personnes que tu aimes autour de toi. Vous le méritez tous les deux.

Les larmes aux yeux à nouveau, sa mère le prit dans ses bras. Derrière elle, le jeune homme vit son père lui adresser un sourire de remerciement à son tour. Scorpius lui fit comprendre tout le bien qu'il pensait de son discours puis Hermione le relâcha.

\- Où est Hélène ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Un peu plus loin…

La Gryffondor tourna la tête mais le blond reprit la parole.

\- Où alliez-vous ? Je pensais que vous accompagneriez vos invités jusqu'à l'espace réservé au vin d'honneur, demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Sa mère s'empourpra instantanément et bredouilla une réponse.

\- Bah euh… j'ai euh… besoin de… me remaquiller un peu. Ça a été beaucoup d'émotions. Blaise et Marie se chargent de guider les invités.

Scorpius arqua un sourcil.

\- C'est bien, Maman. Au bout de dix ans, tu commences à savoir à peu près mentir comme une Malefoy, la taquina-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais non…

\- Maman… je vous connais…

\- Merlin, souffla-t-elle, morte de honte en baissant les yeux.

A côté d'elle, son mari avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Ne faites pas trop attendre vos invités, ajouta leur fils.

\- Je suis certain qu'ils ne remarqueront même pas notre absence, dit tranquillement le Serpentard. Ils seront bien trop agglutinés autour de toi et de ta… ta…

\- Fiancée sur la longue durée, intervint Scorpius en riant.

\- C'est ça… Donc, ils seront bien trop agglutinés autour de vous deux pour se soucier de nous pendant une heure.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bah quoi ? reprit-il. Considère ça comme mon cadeau de… Scorp' ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? s'interrompit-il.

Le jeune homme baissa momentanément les yeux.

\- Euh… eh bien c'est-à-dire que… Leny et moi ont… Elle a besoin d'aide pour sa… hum… robe de cocktail qui la gêne et… et… et on ne sera pas redescendu avant plusieurs minutes.

En face de lui, ses deux parents affichaient une expression mi-sceptique, mi-hilare.

\- Dix ans et le côté Granger commence véritablement à déteindre sur toi, mon cœur, lui dit sa mère sur un ton faussement compatissant.

\- Non, je… euh…

Incapable de se retenir le Serdaigle partit d'un rire nerveux. Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien et se dirigèrent vers la demeure tandis que les invités étaient conduits à l'arrière, en direction des différents buffets. A mi-chemin, ils tombèrent sur Hélène qui attendait son… fiancé sur le long terme.

\- Ah tiens, c'est bizarre mais Hélène ne semble avoir aucun souci avec sa robe ni nécessiter une quelconque aide, dit son père à voix basse pour que seul Scorpius l'entende alors que la jeune femme et Hermione échangeaient quelques mots. Sauf peut-être pour l'enlever…

\- PAPA !

\- Quoi ?

\- Si Maman et moi déteignons l'un sur l'autre, en ce qui te concerne, tu te Blaisardises !

\- Je me Blaisardise ? N'importe quoi !

\- Alors arrête de faire des réflexions graveleuses à propos de la sexualité de ton fils ! siffla-t-il.

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par sa femme.

\- Qui fait des réflexions à propos de quoi ?

\- Personne à propos de rien ! scandèrent les deux blonds d'une seule et même voix.

Face à eux, leur compagne respective échangea un regard entendu. Drago et Hermione les abandonnèrent peu après et Hélène les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Scorpius, une expression d'étonnement peinte sur le visage.

\- Ils ont, effectivement, eu plus ou moins la même idée que nous…, l'éclaira-t-il.

\- Je vois…

\- Ouais…

\- Mais nous…

\- Nous, nous montons dans mon ancienne chambre pour que je puisse enfin poser mes yeux sur tes sous-vêtements avant de te faire l'amour comme un fou. Est-ce un programme qui vous convient, Miss Robin ? déclara-t-il avec solennité en lui tendant la main.

\- Il est parfait, Mr Malefoy-Granger, répondit-elle, amusée.

Elle posa sa main dans la sienne et il l'entraîna à sa suite. Il courait presque mais il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi vouloir se dépêcher… Hélène rit derrière lui et il se retourna au moment d'entrer dans la demeure pour lui donner un long baiser avant de quitter tout aussi brusquement ses lèvres et de recommencer à l'attirer jusqu'au deuxième étage où il ne fut absolument pas déçu du spectacle et où il respecta, comme convenu, sa part du marché à la lettre.

}{

\- Merlin, rappelle-moi d'investir dans de la moquette !

Hermione éclata de rire

\- Eh oui, Malefoy, c'est ça de vouloir faire l'amour comme si tu avais encore trente ans sans attendre d'être arrivé jusqu'au lit ou même jusqu'au sofa, le taquina-t-elle en se relevant.

\- N'importe quoi ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je me suis fait mal au Quidditch la semaine dernière et c'est toi qui t'es littéralement jetée sur moi jusqu'à m'allonger à même le sol et me faire l'amour sans me laisser l'occasion de me relever ou me demander mon avis.

\- Mais quelle mauvaise foi !

Drago ne répondit pas et se redressa en grimaçant. Il s'apprêtait à se lever mais son regard fut attiré par le corps nu de sa femme, notamment la chute de ses reins, ses jambes et ce qu'il y avait entre. Dos à lui, elle marchait en direction de leur salle de bain, sa robe et ses sous-vêtements gisants toujours par terre, à seulement un mètre de l'endroit où ils venaient de faire l'amour.

\- Arrête de me mater et viens, lança-t-elle à la cantonade sans même se retourner.

\- Comment sais-tu que je te mate ? demanda-t-il en se levant finalement.

\- Je sens ton regard pervers sur mon arrière-train, dit-elle sans s'arrêter.

\- Mon « regard de pervers sur ton arrière-train » ? répéta-t-il, amusé.

Il marcha alors à sa rencontre. Elle s'était immobilisée et il se plaqua dans son dos, enserrant son corps de ses bras.

\- Je dirais plutôt « mon regard transi d'amour pour ton magnifique petit cul », susurra-t-il lascivement à son oreille avant de mordre son lobe et d'embrasser la peau juste au-dessous.

Hermione pouffa après avoir poussé un très faible gémissement et se retourna dans ses bras. Nouant ses mains au niveau de sa nuque, elle le regarda, amusée.

\- Tu es incorrigible, Malefoy.

\- Je sais, Granger.

\- Il faut que je prenne une douche avant d'y retourner. Et toi aussi…

\- Parfait. Je vais donc te faire l'amour dans la cabine – puisque tu ne m'as rien laissé faire tout à l'heure – puis nous pourrons nous laver et retourner auprès de nos invités…

\- Très bon programme. Fais-moi juste penser à…

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise puis un long gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il la prit brusquement dans ses bras, les mains sous ses fesses avant de la pénétrer sans autres préliminaires. Lui-même grogna de contentement avant de franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparait de sa douche et de plaquer sa femme contre la paroi en verre puis de tourner les boutons d'une main.

\- Penser à quoi ? demanda-t-il en commençant à imprimer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Face à lui, Hermione avait fermé les paupières et appuyait l'arrière de sa tête contre la douche en la rejetant au maximum en arrière.

\- A… ajouter du… hum… shampooing sur la liste des… hum… choses à – elle poussa un cri – acheter…, répondit-elle, ses paroles entrecoupées de gémissements de plaisir.

Le blond plongea dans son cou qu'il mordit, la faisant crier tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans ses chairs, ses coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus rapprochés.

\- Et du café.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Nous n'avons… plus de… café, répéta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, se perdant en elle.

.

Ils prirent finalement une douche rapide à la suite de leurs ébats et retournèrent dans leur chambre après qu'Hermione eut réarrangé sa tignasse. Fort heureusement, elle s'était occupée de les protéger en cas de pluie le matin-même…

Drago était parvenu à mi-chemin entre son lit et l'endroit où sa femme avait jeté son boxer, plusieurs minutes auparavant, quand il s'arrêta. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il avisa la Gryffondor qui se penchait pour elle-même récupérer ses sous-vêtements puis son regard se porta sur son caleçon à nouveau. Il reproduisit ce manège deux fois de suite jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire lubrique étire ses lèvres et qu'il bondisse en direction d'Hermione.

\- Drago mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et la fit reculer jusqu'à leur lit.

\- Arrête, on doit… les invités… jardin…

\- Je m'en tape. Ils attendront un peu plus longtemps.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément, parcourant son corps de ses mains. Il le connaissait par cœur, à présent, mais il ne s'en délecterait jamais assez. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hermione pour nouer ses bras dans son dos et lui rendre son baiser.

.

Cette fois-ci, il lui fit l'amour avec douceur et tendresse et ce fut avec sa femme lovée dans ses bras et allongés sur leur lit, que Drago reprit doucement contact avec la réalité. Ils demeurèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes, leur souffle se faisant progressivement moins saccadé et plus profond. Hermione passait son index le long de la cicatrice de son époux, le soulageant de la désagréable sensation qu'il ressentait toujours, puis bougea. Elle déposa un baiser au niveau de son pectoral avant de se redresser légèrement et de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Tu vas me faire un sermon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Alors tu vas à nouveau me dire que je te fais l'amour comme un dieu et peut-être même me demander de te refaire la même chose ce soir…

\- Non plus, rit-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas dans l'immédiat tout au moins…, ajouta-t-elle finalement.

\- Je préfère ça.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête, comme affligée et dépassée par les événements mais finit par rouvrir les paupières.

\- En fait, je voulais simplement te dire merci.

\- De rien. Tu sais, te faire l'amour n'est pas l'activité la plus désagréable au monde…

Elle le frappa au torse et s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de te comporter comme un enfant pendant cinq minutes ?!

\- Un enfant ne fait définitivement pas le genre de choses que…

\- Drago…, siffla-t-elle.

\- Ok, ok. Remerciements acceptés pour mes prouesses sexuelles.

\- Ce n'est pas pour tes prouesses sexuelles... C'est pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, devant notre famille et nos amis.

\- Mes amis et tes amis. Potter n'entre pas dans la catégorie des miens tout comme je n'entre pas dans la catégorie des siens, dit-il comme s'il récitait une leçon assidûment apprise.

Face à lui, Hermione ferma à nouveau les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu m'as déjà remercié tout à l'heure, lui rappela le blond en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Je sais mais je voulais te le répéter. Ce que tu as dit… devant _eux_ … J'ai…

Il voyait ses yeux s'embuer de larmes à nouveaux.

\- … Je t'aime.

\- Je sais, dit-il en essuyant la larme qui coula sur sa pommette.

\- Tu…, commença-t-elle.

Il la coupa en posant son index sur sa bouche et la fit pivoter afin de se placer au-dessus d'elle. Il remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres qu'il caressa des siennes, une main sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes et tu sais que je t'aime. Tu n'as rien de plus à ajouter, dit-il posément.

Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux chocolat avant de l'attirer à elle et de l'enlacer.

\- Tu m'as sauvée également, murmura-t-elle à son oreille en réponse à ce qu'il avait pu déclarer devant leurs invités.

Drago sourit et embrassa sa joue.

.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes supplémentaires et se décidèrent enfin à quitter leur bulle. Drago déposa un baiser sur la nuque d'Hermione après l'avoir aidée à refermer sa robe puis ils sortirent de leur chambre. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'escalier, ils entendirent Hélène rire aux éclats dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi et viens, disait Scorpius. Je suis certain que même mes parents sont déjà là-bas.

\- Mais tu es trop mignon…

\- Je ne suis pas « trop mignon » !

\- Si, si !

\- Non, non !

\- Si !

\- Non, Hélène !

\- Si ! Il n'y a que toi pour t'arrêter en plein ébat afin de me dire que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde comme si c'était la toute première fois que tu me le disais…

Elle semblait plus attendrie qu'autre chose mais une pointe de moquerie était tout de même perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Oui, eh bien je ne te le dirai plus jamais comme ça, le problème sera réglé ! répliqua Scorpius avec humeur.

De là où ils étaient, Drago et Hermione le virent se diriger rapidement vers la porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte mais il ne la franchit pas. Hélène l'avait rattrapé et tirait sur sa main pour qu'il se retourne. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pendant que Scorpius croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, un air revêche plaqué sur le visage.

\- Arrête de bouder.

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- C'est ça…

Elle tira sur ses bras pour le faire lâcher prise et, dans un soupir, il consentit à les décroiser. Drago connaissait bien son fils. Il savait qu'il n'était pas fondamentalement fâché contre Hélène et l'attitude qu'il adopta, quelques secondes plus tard, lui donna raison.

\- Je suis désolée, Scorp'. Je t'aime moi aussi… Plus que tout…

\- Mouais…

La jeune femme s'esclaffa à nouveau devant la moue peu convaincue.

\- Promis, la prochaine fois, je ne te frapperai pas pour t'être arrêté au pire des moments afin de me clamer ton amour…

Le blond l'observa sans rien dire puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne parvienne à le réprimer. Il attira sa compagne dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Hélène rit avant de se détacher de lui.

\- On verra si tu y arrives, dit-elle mystérieusement.

\- J'y arriverai, assura le blond avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

.

Drago se tourna vers sa femme et vit qu'elle en avait fait de même, un rictus amusé étirant ses lèvres tandis que le sien était moqueur.

\- C'est bien notre fils, déclara-t-elle. Aussi discret que ses parents.

Ils s'observèrent puis pouffèrent en descendant l'escalier.

\- Drago ?

\- Hum ?

\- Si un jour tu t'interromps pour me dire que tu m'aimes alors que tu étais sur le point de me donner un orgasme, je…

\- Tu auras le droit à une triple compensation, mon amour. C'est promis.

\- Bien…

Le blond sourit et rattrapa la main de sa femme alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les marches du perron de leur domicile. Elle se retourna et il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es définitivement la meilleure épouse dont un homme puisse rêver…

\- Merci de te l'entendre dire…

Il rit et se pencha jusqu'à caresser son nez du sien.

\- Mais définitivement la plus chiante aussi, sois-en certaine.

\- Je sais… Tu es mon équivalent, _mon amour_.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute.

Elle sourit à son tour et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Même après toutes ses années, ses baisers lui faisaient toujours autant d'effets. Il laissa sa langue glisser dans la bouche de sa femme et venir caresser la sienne, resserrant instinctivement son bras autour de son corps. Brusquement, Hermione lui mordit la lèvre et se recula. Surpris et frustré, Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir, Malefoy ?

Il baissa les yeux en tentant d'afficher un air innocent. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna avant de marcher pour suivre l'allée qui les mèneraient jusqu'au vin d'honneur.

\- Mais… Hermione…

\- C'est non, Drago.

Il la rattrapa en quelques pas et afficha une moue attristée.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête. C'est toi qui a voulu que l'on célèbre notre mariage avec nos amis et notre famille. Je vois mal comment on peut faire ça depuis notre chambre…

\- On n'est pas obligé de monter dans la chambre…, dit-il, tout sourire.

\- Tu es désespérant. Tais-toi et marche.

Le blond se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on aurait refusé une friandise. Peu à peu, le bruit des conversations leur parvint aux oreilles. Ils s'apprêtaient à tourner l'angle du mur afin de rejoindre les invités lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta brutalement avant de se retourner vers lui. Pris de court, Drago n'eut aucune réaction. Son épouse glissa alors l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira à elle. Elle lui donna un long baiser qui le ravit, lui qui se délectait toujours de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle s'écarta de lui d'une façon bien plus mesurée que précédemment et lui sourit.

\- La suite après le gâteau, ce soir… C'est promis, susurra-t-elle.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

\- Je ne tiendrai jamais jusque-là. _Tu_ ne tiendras jamais jusque-là.

\- Nous verrons bien…

Elle lui adressa une moue espiègle avant d'attraper sa main et de le tirer en avant. Drago se laissa faire et il posa finalement les yeux sur les invités. Ils étaient tous éparpillés par petits groupes. Discutant, riant ou dégustant les différents amuse-bouches proposés, un verre de champagne à la main. Il sentit celle d'Hermione se crisper très légèrement dans la sienne. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour la seconde fois vers lui, toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de son visage. Seuls la reconnaissance et le bonheur se lisaient sur ses traits lorsqu'elle lui mima un « merci ». Il lui sourit puis la suivit lorsqu'elle l'entraîna en direction des convives. Ses doigts mêlés aux siens, il balaya l'assemblée du regard. Weasley, Potter, Granger et Malefoy étaient tous réunis. Initialement pour Scorpius et Hélène mais à présent pour Hermione et lui. Pour célébrer leur amour. Un amour qui avait nécessité du temps pour se forger mais qui était, à présent, plus fort et solide que jamais.

Drago avait fini par faire les bons choix dans sa vie. A cet instant, entouré de ses amis et de sa famille, il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même. Le regard que lui adressa sa femme dans les secondes qui suivirent lui fit comprendre qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose et c'est le cœur léger qu'il l'accompagna prendre part aux festivités.

* * *

.

* * *

Je suis véritablement navrée. J'aurais voulu vous envoyer les faire-part de mariage à l'avance mais... Eh bien il n'y avait AUCUN MOYEN pour que je ne vous laisse pas profiter du suspens jusqu'au bout ! Niak, niak, niak ! :D

Des Scolène ensemble mais non-mariés et des Dramione fous l'un de l'autre célébrant à nouveau leur union... _Des Scolène amoureux_... _Des Dramione sauvés l'un par l'autre_... Je crois que nous avons enfin les réponses aux questions que nous nous posions tous... ^^

J'espère que cet épilogue aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes et que la surprise du retour au « POV Drago » aura été bonne.

Et j'espère également que les fanatiques du Dandy auront été ravis de constater qu'Andy était présent au côté de Daniel pour les épousailles manquées des Scolène... )

Eh bien voilà, il est à présent temps de dire au revoir à MAT, de réellement clôturer cette petite fic'... Je fais de gros bisous à mes petits Scolène-chéris ainsi qu'à mes Dandy et à mes Dramione d'amour. Je leur souhaite bon vent et j'espère que, tout comme sa grande sœur, cette histoire attirera et plaira à de nombreux lecteurs adeptes de la « post-publication ». J'en profite pour faire un petit coucou à la postérité (J'espère que ça va bien chez vous) et rappeler à l'ensemble des lecteurs que :

 **CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE LA PUBLICATION EST ACHEVÉE QUE JE NE RÉPONDS PAS AUX REVIEWS ! :)**

Je fais mes RàRs de la même façon donc vous n'avez aucune excuse pour ne pas m'en laisser une ! (Et d'autant plus si vous ne l'avez jamais fait auparavant.) Voilà, voilà ! :D

( Pour les RàRs anonymes : JE RÉPONDS ET RÉPONDRAI À TOUTES LES REVIEWS ANONYMES QUI POURRONT ÊTRE LAISSÉES. Dès la réception de la première d'entre elles, **j'updaterai un « chapitre » à la suite de cet épilogue afin d'y répertorier TOUTES les réponses aux reviews anonymes.** Les revieweurs non-inscrits sur le site pourront donc s'y rendre et retrouver la/les réponse(s) à leur(s) review(s) que je publierai au fur et à mesure de leur réception.)

 **Je tiens** , de façon généralisée, **à remercier l'ensemble des lecteurs qui ont suivi cette fic' en « cours de publication » mais également ceux qui la suivront en « post-publication ».**

Par-dessus tout, **je remercie mes revieweuses et revieweurs pour leur soutien, leurs encouragements, le temps qu'ils prennent pour lire mais également commenter mon texte.** **Vous savez à quel point je suis fan des reviews donc merci à vous tous de m'avoir laissé/me laisser des avis honnêtes sur tout ce que vous avez apprécié et moins apprécié. Merci pour les questions que vous m'avez posées/me poserez éventuellement et pour l'intérêt que vous avez porté à mon texte. :)**

Sur ce, je vous dis encore : MERCI A TOUS ! Je vous encourage comme une malade à REVIEWEEEEEEEEEEEER comme... bah comme des malades (^^) **et je vous dis à dans deux semaines prochaine pour la publication du premier chapitre de l'épilogue de la série «** ** _Handicap Sentimental_** **» ! *-***

 _Longue vie aux Scolène,_

 _Longue vie aux Dandy,_

 _Et longue vie aux Dramione,_

Chalusse-qui-vous-aime-d'amour

Et qui a versé sa larme, comme prévu...

PS : **N'oubliez pas de passer voter sur ma bio/mes réseaux pour choisir le mode de publication de la prochaine fic longue (Dramione… ^^)**


	18. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans les notes de chapitres, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui peuvent m'être laissées en « post-publication ». J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

 **/!\ Les RàRs seront classées par chapitres (le prologue en premier jusqu'à l'épilogue) et par ordre « dé-chronologique ». Autrement dit, les plus récentes en premier. /!\**

.

Longue vie à _MAT_ ! :D

* * *

.

* * *

\- **Épilogue :**

 **Escargomagik** \- review du **13/01/2019** : « _Coucou Chalusse !  
Merci pour ta RàR. Il fallait que je réponde parce que... WHAT ?! frangipane ET chocolat ?! Mais pourquoi n'ai-je JAMAIS entendu parler de ça ? Il faut que je teste ! De toute façon, on a jusqu'au 31 janvier pour manger des galettes des rois, c'est bien ça ? Quoi ?... Ah ! On me dit dans l'oreillette que c'est pour présenter ses vœux... Bon... M'en fous, je continuerai à manger de la galette jusqu'à ce que tu commences à publier ta mini-fic épilogue de la série HS, voilà !  
Bon, plus sérieusement, j'espère VRAIMENT avoir des news du Dandy dans cet épilogue, à défaut d'une fic complète sur eux ! Eh oui, je suis accro, et j'en suis la première surprise, je les trouve tellement différents (à la fois l'un de l'autre mais aussi différents des Dramione et Scolène) que j'aurais aimé les connaître un peu mieux. Voilà l'explication de mon addiction.  
Merci encore.  
Bisous bisous xoxo_ »

Réponse : Coucou, coucou ! :D

Non ! Pas frangipane ET chocolat dans le sens de « frangipane + chocolat ». Je suis simplement adepte des galettes à la frangipane ET des galettes au chocolat. (Remarque, le plus souvent, il s'agit d'une sorte de frangipane avec du chocolat alors finalement, ça revient un peu à du « frangipane + chocolat ».) Quoi qu'il en soit, étant fana de chocolat, j'adore ! ;) J'espère que tu pourras en trouver, y goûter et que ça te plaira ! ;)

Ahah ! Rendez-vous dans une semaine et demie pour le début de la mini-fic' ! Et je ne dirai RIEN DU TOUT sur son contenu. Il faudra se montrer patiente pour savoir si, oui ou non, nos petits Dandy vont apparaître. Mais ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu apprécies autant leur couple. J'avais beaucoup de doutes sur la réaction des lecteurs face à leurs personnages donc : MERCI ! (Et je suis totalement d'accord : ils à la fois différents l'un de l'autre, mais aussi des autres couples comme les Dramione ou les Scolène. Raison pour laquelle je craignais que les lecteurs ne les apprécient pas…)

Un grand merci à toi ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais ta review est la 200 de MAT sur ! Ce qui signifie que tu obtiendras un post Facebook « à ta gloire » pour te remercier. (Il arrivera sans doute en milieu de semaine). :)

Encore tout plein de mercis et de gros biiiisous ! (Et des galettes ! :D)

.

 **Delph** review du **12/01/2019** : « _J'ai découvert récemment ta page et j'ai hâte de lire Me sauveras-tu et M'aimeras-tu.  
Bonne continuation_ »

Bonsoir, Delph ! Je suis ravie que tu aies pu découvrir ma page et j'espère que MST et MAT te plairont ! N'hésite pas à m'interpeller pour toute question/remarque !

Je te souhaite une excellente continuation également et je te dis à bientôt. :)

.

 **Escargomagik** \- review du **10/01/2019** : « _Coucou Chalusse !  
Je suis ravie de constater que tu as survécu à l'attaque massive de galettes des rois (Team frangipane ici, ça me semblait important de le préciser ;-)).  
Bon, je suis très triste que MAT soit terminée.  
Mais cet épilogue : que du bonheur !  
Même si j'étais contente au début de voir que Scorpius et Hélène étaient sur le point de se marier (mon côté fleur bleue...), la décision des Scolène de repousser le mariage était logique, totalement compréhensible qu'ils aient flippé.  
J'aime toujours autant nos Dramione, ils me font bien rire. C'est toujours un plaisir de les retrouver. Et d'offrir un "vrai" mariage à nos deux handicapés des sentiments, quelle bonne idée !  
J'ai été agréablement surprise de repasser au point de vue de Drago à la fin. Ça semblait évident pour conclure cette série HS.  
Et je suis ravie de retrouver mes petits Dandy !  
Même si tu as brisé mon petit cœur en m'annonçant sans ménagement que tu ne ferais pas de fic ni même d'OS sur ces deux-là (nan mais oh ! Faut pas me dire des choses comme ça, de but en blanc, j'étais pas prête moi ! Lol).  
Je te remercie pour cette belle histoire. Merci d'avoir continué à faire vivre tous les personnages de MST qu'il avait été si difficile de quitter. Merci de m'avoir transportée dans ton univers, d'avoir enchanté mes mercredis soir, de m'avoir fait ressentir toutes ces émotions au fil des pages.  
J'aime toujours autant ton style d'écriture, je suis admirative de ton travail. Tu produis des textes de qualité, les fautes d'orthographe en sont quasiment absentes. Bravo !  
Et bonne continuation.  
Bises  
Escargomagik  
P.-S.: Je continue à te suivre ici et sur les RS, évidemment ! En espérant secrètement te voir un jour annoncer que tu publies une fic sur les Dandy (non ?... Un OS alors ? Alleeez ! :-P)_ »

Réponse : Coucou Escargomagik !

Ahah, oui, j'ai bien survécu à l'attaque massive des galettes ! (Team frangipane et chocolat chez moi…)

Je suis très touchée que la fin de MAT t'attriste mais profondément heureuse que tu aies apprécié l'épilogue à ce point. :) Ça me fait plaisir que tu comprennes la décision des Scolène de repousser leur mariage, que l'idée du « remariage » des Dramione t'ait plu, de même que le retour des Dandy !

Comme j'ai pu l'expliquer dans mes notes de chapitres, je n'envisageais pas encore d'écrire une mini-fic'-épilogue de la série quand j'ai rédigé celui-ci. Raison pour laquelle j'ai eu à cœur d'intégrer le POV de Drago pour donner cette impression/ce sentiment de « fin »/de boucle bouclée puisque, si tu te souviens bien, MST commençait et s'achevait avec le POV de Drago également.

Je m'excuse pour l'absence d'OS Dandy. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être les retrouveras-tu dans la mini-fic ! )

Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tes magnifiques compliments sur MAT, MST, mon style et mon travail au sens général. Je suis immensément touchée que tu y sois aussi réceptive et je te remercie des millions de fois pour tes mots qui me touchent énormément.

Merci, merci, merci !

Excellente continuation à toi et… à très bientôt ! :D

Plein de bisous !

PS : Par Merlin, tu es vraiment accro aux Dandy ! )

.

 **MissFlow** \- review du **9/01/2019** : « _S_ _aluuuuuuut !  
Bon... Voilà... C'est finis j'ai adorer cette fiction du début à la fin j'ai adorer cet épilogue et même si j'étais un peu déçue de pas voir un mariage Scolene ben finalement à la réflexion je suis pas si déçue que ça! Moi aussi je trouvais que ça allait vite et puis rien que pour le "remariage" dramione je meeeeeurt! Mon couplé favori! Ils sont trop trop mignons! !  
Tu as dit: " Longue vie aux Scolenes,  
Longue vie aux Dandy,  
Et longue vie aux Dramione," et ben je suis plus que d'accord! (Surtout dramione) et puis revoir les remarques débiles de blaise ça m'avait manquer! Bref que d'amour pour cet épilogue j'adore! (Je me repète là non?)  
A bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle dramione au top même si je comprend ton besoin de te concentrer sur autre chose un petit moment ;) bisouuuuuus auteure au top que j'adore! _»

Réponse : Saluuuuuuut à toi aussiiii ! :D

Je suis suuuper heureuse que tu aies adoré MAT et que le « non-mariage » des Scolène ne t'ait pas trop déçu, malgré tout. Effectivement, cela allait un peu vite et, au fond, un mariage ne présume pas d'un couple heureux et épanoui. Ils auront bien le temps de s'épouser plus tard, au cours de leur vie. Sinon, je suis bien évidemment ravie que tu aies apprécié le « remariage » des Dramione. Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage. :)

Merci, merci, merci pour ton retour supra méga positif sur cet épilogue ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta suuuuper review ! Merci, également, d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer aussi régulièrement, chaque semaine !

Bref, un IMMENSE MERCI à toi ! Plein de groooos bisous, lectrice que j'adore ! Et rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la publication de la mini-fic épilogue de la saga Scolène, et plus tard pour un futur Dramione ! Encore merci pour tout !

.

 **Pap** \- review du **09/01/2019** : _« I cried!_ _Snif, c'est fini, alors pour le coup ce fut une surprise, et une vraie, mais en même tant il n'y a que le scolene pour faire ça le jour de leur mariage aussi. Non mais allo quoi (XD) et puis disparaître comme ça aussi je rêve X)._

 _Bref cette épilogue est super et d'habitude les épilogues me laissent toujours sur ma faim avec un gout d'inachevé mais pas cette fois._

 _J'attends avec impatience ta nouvelle fic_

 _XOXO Pap'illon_ »

Réponse : Hello, hello Pap'illon !

Ahah ! Je suis ravie d'être parvenue à te surprendre avec le « twist » final et le non-mariage des Scolène. Les petits choux n'étaient finalement pas prêts, mais bon… cela nous aura finalement permis d'avoir un « vrai mariage » Dramione. ) Quant à la disparition… bah… ils sont accros aux lemons, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? ^^

Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies trouvé l'épilogue super et qu'il ne t'ait pas laissé sur ta faim. :) J'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous pour découvrir la troisième et dernière partie de la saga « Handicap Sentimental » et qu'elle te plaira !

Plein de gros bisous pour toi et mille mercis pour ta jolie review ! :)


End file.
